Nova of Akihime
by YamisChibi
Summary: A world so unlike their own, because Magic rules the Nature. Further warning and summary inside. For all of you who wants to know: it's YYY.
1. Save Haven

Chibi: Hello!! This is chapter 1 from the beta-versions!!! I know, I'm lazy and haven't updated in a while, but there's something weird going on in my little world, so that's why... I'm really sorry, but I hope I can make it up with this chapter. I'm almost through chapter 14, but I have something like a writer's block as well. I do know what to write, but now how.

I'm just going to sit down and stare at my screen for the next few hours to make sure I'll have something typed up again. I'll hopefully post it up as soon as possible, but it can take a little while longer!!

Sorry once again, but have fun with chapter one!  
Chibi.

* * *

"Come back here!", called a voice from very close behind him. He was running again, always running, faster and faster, but he could only run so fast and for so long. Blood dripped down his leather jacket from the cut in his upper arm, his large amethyst eyes full of fear. His crimson tipped raven locks wiped behind him, blond bangs plastered against his face. His legs started burn, but he still tried to run faster.

"Leave me alone!!", he dared to call back at them as he turned a corner. He cried out as he ran into something, his small hands grabbing tightly to whatever it was.

"Yugi? You okay?", a male voice asked him. He looked up and stared at the man in front of him. He tried to smile, but having run for so long, exhaustion was slowly creeping up on him.

"Honda... I'm so happy to see you", Yugi said and held onto his friend. Honda Hiroto looked down at his scared friend then back up, his sharp grey-green eyes narrowing as they focused on the group that had been chasing the shorter boy.

"Let's get inside Yugi", Honda said and he ushered his smaller friend toward the door. Yugi walked forward, his pursuers glaring after him, but not following.

"Chicken! You just can't do it on your own, can you?", one of them yelled. Yugi didn't answered. He never did. A girl ran out quickly.

"Yugi!! My gosh, what did they do to you?", she asked. Her shoulder length brown hair was straight, soft blue eyes stared down into amethyst.

"They're after me again. Why Anzu? Why?? It's been six months! Why now??", Yugi asked, nearly crying. Anzu Mazaki and Honda took him inside and placed him on the sofa. Honda sighed and gave Yugi a friendly hug.

"Anzu, Jonouchi and I were going to see a movie and we were just about to come get you, but it seems you beat us to it.", Honda said as Anzu treated the small wound before bandaging it. Yugi smiled at her.

"Thanks. It feels much better now. I was just…. Never mind", Yugi murmured and Anzu ruffled his hair. He looked at her with a pout and he then picked up his jacket and sighed.

"I can throw this one away. Fixing it will take me hours", Yugi said and Anzu giggled. Honda chuckled softly.

"Maybe your mum can fix it", Anzu said and Yugi giggled with her.

"Yes, I think she can", Yugi said and then stood up.

"We wanted to go to the movie, right? Well then, let's go and pick Jonouchi up.", Yugi said, and made his way to the door. As they made their way to Jonouchi's home, Yugi lost himself in thought. Even though he'd only been friends with them for two of the four years they had been going to school together, he never felt afraid when he was with them.

"Jonouchi!!", bellowed Honda to the window on the second floor. A shaggy blond head appeared out of the window, it's owner grinning and waving down at them.

"Hey guys!! Be down in a minute!", he called back, pulling his head back inside the window. A few minutes later, the boy came running out of the house, his honey brown eyes zeroing in on the bound wound on Yugi's arm.

"After you again?", he asked.

"Yeah. They only bother with me because Coco hates me for some reason. She told them she didn't care what they did to me, they could kill me for all she cared. And you know that most everyone listens to her.", Yugi said.

"Well… We don't", Anzu said, tucking a strand of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, we're not really everyone are we?", Yugi said. Honda frowned. Yugi was right, everyone listened to Coco, even the faculty at their school turned a blind eye to her actions.

"Stupid little rich bitch.", Jonouchi murmured under his breath and Yugi laughed with the others. It was pretty common knowledge that Jonouchi had his own problems with Coco. They all did.

"You know what? Lets just go and enjoy the movie, okay?", Anzu said, ruffling Yugi's hair again.

"Anzu!! It's messy enough as it is! It doesn't need your help!", Yugi cried out in mock anger.

Jonouchi laughed and ran a hand through his own hair, then tucked both into the pockets of his jeans. He was sporting a casual style T-shirt with a small dog on the front and multi-pocketed jeans.

"Yugi, be glad she wants to style your hair.", Jonouchi said and he laughed together with Honda, who wore more fashionable, but not overly expensive, clothing. A brown jacket, a black shirt with a red Vulcan printed on it and brown jeans.

"Thanks for the support.", Yugi said with a pout. This caused Anzu to giggle. Dressed in a yellow tub top with butterflies stitched across it, a red three quarter sleeved jacket with black pockets, red skirt and black high heeled boots, Anzu thought of herself as the most fashionable in the group. Then again, she was the only girl in the group. Having had to ditch his leather jacket at Honda's, Yugi was now wearing only a blue leather tank top over black leather pants and blue boots with black straps. And if no one looking at him could tell his favorite color was blue, then they were blind.

"So what movie are we going to see?", Anzu asked once they reached the theater. She took a moment to look at the different movie posters on the wall.

"I was thinking we could go see that new comedy, _'Zoo's Running Loose'_.", Honda answered, pointing to the poster advertising the aforementioned film.

Anzu smiled. She didn't like horror movies, and romance wasn't really her style. So comedy was prefect. She followed her friends inside and sat down in the seats about half way up and in the middle. "This is nice.", she whispered.

Now all the had to do was wait, as they had about another quarter of an hour or so before the movie started. Jonouchi sighed. With nothing to do, he was starting to get bored. He started to fidget, bouncing his legs an shifting in his seat. He sighed again, shifting again and accidentally elbowing Anzu. She huffed softly and handed him ten bucks.

"Why don't you go get something to eat. My treat.", She waved the 10 dollar bill in front of his face with a smirk.

"Ooooo $10 all for me?!", he asked. Honda and Yugi rolled their eyes and Anzu whacked him upside of the head.

"No you bottomless pit. It's for all of us.", she said and sighed. Yugi and Honda laughed as Jonouchi got up to go order them food. A couple minutes they were loaded down with popcorn, candy and sodas.

"Finally! I'm starving!", Jonouchi called out in a hungry manner and started his popcorn, which he had also ordered swiftly and fast.

--

"Mmmm that was great food. My complements to the chef.", Jonouchi said as they exited the theater. Honda looked at him.

"Here we are talking about the movie and all you can talk about is the food. Has something finally snapped inside your head?", he asked. Anzu giggled. Jonouchi glared at his friend and was about to reply when his face suddenly turned green and he rushed past the small group towards the bathroom, the sound of the other three's laughter following behind him. A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, his face still slightly pale, but looking better.

"Well that feels better.", he said and rubbed his stomach.

"Hm, maybe not so much of a bottomless pit after all.", Anzu said and Yugi giggled.

As they made their way outside, they were stopped by four teens who must have been waiting for them while they had been in the movie. One, the leader by the looks of him, had green messy hair and smelled as if he were in dire need of a bath. Twin heads of brown hair flanked the leader, and a teen with black hair brought up the rear. The leader reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Try being brave and one of you is dead", the leader spat. Yugi cringed and Anzu stepped in front of him as Jonouchi and Honda stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?", Jonouchi asked.

The teen with black hair laughed. "Coco said we could kill the little squirt!"

"Just because she says you can kill me, doesn't mean you can!", Yugi shouted.

"Is that so?", a female voice asked from behind the other teens. A girl with long wavy golden orange hair and eyes stepped into sight.

"What we gonna do Coco?", the leader asked and smiled, but she ignored him, her eyes on the short teen hiding behind Anzu.

"If you want him, you'll have to come through us Coco, and I don't think you want to do that.", Anzu said and pushed Coco back. She reached back and grabbed Yugi's hand, pulling away from the gang and down the street. Jonouchi and Honda followed.

"You're not doing him any favors by playing like you're his mother Anzu!", Coco called after them. Anzu ignored her, but Yugi pulled his hand out of hers and turned around.

"Better her as a mother, then you as a friend!", he yelled back before turning back around and following his friends.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand the difference between her and I, she's everything in your eyes. Ha! She wishes she was as pretty as I am!"

Honda spun around, eyes glaring. "Say that again!"

Coco laughed. "I won't have to because you'll be dead!", she made a wave with her hand and the four gang members ran at the others.

"I'd like to see you try!", Jonouchi yelled as he stuck his foot out in front of the leader, sending him crashing to the ground face first into the pavement, as Honda sent a well aimed punch at the face of the black haired member.

"You dogs!", one of the twins called out and stormed at Jonouchi.

"Leave them alone!!!", Yugi screamed, he couldn't do anything. He was completely helpless. He would just get in the way, which would get his friends hurt, something he never wanted to be the cause of.

"Come on Anzu! Run!", Yugi cried as he pushed Anzu ahead of him. He reached back and grabbed Jonouchi's shirt with one hand and Honda's jacket with the other, pulling them away from the other teens. They both looked over their shoulders at him.

"We can't run!", Honda yelled.

"I'm not going to run and leave you behind. We have to go NOW!", he shouted at the taller boy. He knew he was a coward, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to fight. Not these bullies, not anyone. Tears slipped down his cheek.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself", Honda said, gripping him by the shoulders.

"But I don't want you guys to get hurt!", Yugi yelled, sobbing softly.

"We won't get hurt! We're trying to protect you.", Anzu said, her voice steady and sure, not betraying the fear she felt on the inside. She hadn't forgotten the knife the leader had pulled out, and she was sure the others had similar weapons.

"No use running from us!", The leader of the gang shouted as they backed the group into the alley. Honda glared and stepped in front of Yugi.

"Leave him alone!", Honda shouted. Jonouchi walked to stand beside his friend. He wasn't going to let them get to Yugi. He wasn't going to back down.

"You're not in a position to be giving us orders!", the twins said at the same time.

"Then you'll just have to learn the hard way to leave my friend alone.", Jonouchi said as he ran forward towards one of the twins. Honda followed after him and Anzu grabbed a hold of Yugi as the smaller teen tried to run after them.

"It's okay Yugi. Just let them handle it.", Anzu said softly. She knew Yugi hated fighting, she did too. She hated that all she and Yugi could do was watch, but she didn't want Yugi to get hurt. Yugi shook his head and struggled against her hold.

"NO!! Stop!! Please stop!!!", he cried out. Anzu gasped as she looked down at her friend at his out burst. Yugi was glowing, and he was getting brighter. Her grip on her friend didn't loosen, but she was forced to close her eyes against the brillience of the light coming from his small body. Then suddenly the entire alley was filled with the warm, white light. Then, with a jerk, as if waking from a dream in which you were falling, the light was gone.

--

Straightening and dusting himself off, Yugi looked around.

"Anzu? Honda? Jonouchi?", he called out, but there was no answer. Wrapping his arms around his body, he tried to look through the darkness, trying to figure out where he was and how he'd gotten to this place. Try as he might, he couldn't remember. Just as the darkness seemed to close in on him, small shimmering lights blinked into view all around him.

"Where am I?", he asked in a whispered voice and the little lights came closer. They danced around him, giving off a soft, cat like purr.

"Can you tell me where I am"?, he asked and touched a little light. It purred softly and touched his cheek.

"_I'm scared_!", a voice called out.

"Anzu? ANZU"!!, Yugi cried out, looking for his friend, but he saw nothing in the darkness around him. He turned back to the light and his amethyst eyes widened in disbelief. It was showing him Anzu. She was running around, completely covered in darkness, save for the small lights that swirled around her.

The light he was staring into made the purring sound again, causing Yugi to blink. Slowly, he began to become aware of the blood rushing to his head and as his eyes became adjusted to what little illumination the little lights gave off, he noticed something strange. The ground was below him, and the sky…he looked around carefully this time and gasped.

The small white lights that surrounded him were stars! He was upside down, hanging from the sky. As this though pasted through his head, he felt whatever hold the sky had had on his feet, let go.

"No!!", Yugi cried as he started to fall towards the ground. He shut his eyes tightly as he fell fast and faster, not wanted to see the ground as it came rushing up towards his face.

"_Nei_!", the sudden voice that filled his head caused him to start, but he didn't open his eyes. As the sound of of the beautiful, masculine voice echoed through his mind, and he was sure he'd heard it in his head and not with his ears, Yugi surrendered to the pull of sleep and lost himself in the welcome darkness.

* * *

Okay, this was chapter 1, beta-tested!! I hope you all liked it and I'm glad my beta-tester could make something beautiful out of my previous chapter!!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Magic? What Magic?

Chibi: --Is still a bit sad-- Hellooo! I need to be a bit more happier, so here I am!!! Okay, this is the new chapter of Nova of Akihime. And no, you won't find out what _Nova_ means until the last chapter. --I'm evil, I know--  
Miroko: I hope you will all enjoy!!

* * *

He moaned softly. Footsteps and someone held him close. He could feel a strong chest and a hand on his forehead.

"_Otaï? __Toya Nova_"., the voice he had heard before said to him. He didn't understand a thing of it.

'Where am I'?, Yugi asked and he opened his eyes. He had a blurred vision and he felt dizzy.

"_Otaï Nova? Seto? Keta Ryou_"!, the voice called out and more footsteps. Footsteps which left.

'What are you saying? Where am I'?, Yugi asked. He felt kind of scared, but also save in the strong arms that held him against the strong chest. He heard the heartbeat of the other. And he heard the other was a male. A deep voice which was strong and caring rang through Yugi's ears. He loved the voice.

"_No wo'hy, Nova_"., the voice said and Yugi dared to sit up some more. The strong arms helped him and then he looked into crimson eyes. They flashed a bit and held something dark, but they were beautiful.

'Who are you'?, Yugi asked and he looked further at the other. Strong, well build. A nice tanned skin, unlike him. He was pale. But when he looked at the hair… It scared him. It was the same hairstyle as his. A bit wild and it was always a mess. There was only a little detail. This other person had also blond bangs up his coloured har, Yugi hadn't. It scared Yugi even more.

'Who are you'??, he called out, but the other hugged him close.

"_No wo'hy, Nova._ I am here"., the other then spoke out in perfect English. The voice made sure Yugi was calm. Yugi felt save.

'You speak English? How'?, Yugi asked curious.

'You thaught me. My mind can take up strange languages so we can learn it. Do not worry, _Nova_. I am here'., the other said again. Then Yugi saw someone enter the room. He wore a beige coloured robe, with a royal blue cape and many gold and silver. A golden band around his waist and his wrist. His upper arm held two silver bands, entwined with each other. Yugi thought it was pretty.

"_Pharaohn. Ryou de Healirian_"., the tall man spoke. He had short brown hair and the colour of his eyes was blue. No, beyond blue. They were a white–blue, but proud and fierce. The smaller one was an albino. He was as pale as Yugi. He had chocolate brown eyes.. His hair was long and fell in spikes down. It was white. Pure white hair.

"_Ah. Arigatou Seto_"., the other spoke again. The albino came closer. The tall man left and they were left alone with Ryou.

'Ryou can heal you. He will not hurt you'., the other spoke.

'What is your name'?, Yugi asked then, looking at the other again.

'His name is Your Highness the Pharaoh Yami Aiowin, Pharaoh of Akihime'., Ryou then spoke up.

'But it is just Yami, _Nova_'., the other said with a caring smile.

'What does _Nova_ means? And are you really the Pharaoh'?, Yugi asked shocked.

'Yes, but _Nova_ is no need for you to know now. It is not an insult, do not worry'., Yami said, smiling. Ryou held his hand up to Yugi's head. White Light emerged from the hand and Yugi scared.

'Do not worry'., Yami said calmly and he rubbed Yugi's arm softly.

'What is that'?, Yugi asked still a bit frightened.

'This is White Magic. It can heal you without pain. You feel dizzy, not'?, Ryou asked. Yugi nodded weakly. White Magic? He had never heard of that.

'Where am I'?, Yugi asked now. He was kind of shocked due the Magic part, but it wasn't that shocking anymore. He was recovering from it. The dizzyness left him and Ryou moved his hand further down.

'You are in Akihime. That is our land, the capital is Artrim'., Yami said. Ryou mumbled something softly. Yami looked a bit worried, but that dissappeared when Yugi looked at him with a confused look.

'I am where?? Akihime?? I've never heard of that place before'., Yugi said.

'Not? That is strange, but it is possible because you are a Dropped One'., Yami said, thinking.

'Dropped One'?, Yugi asked.

'Yes, you are dropped into my world through a Dark Hole. Do not worry, you are not death, just a bit less energetic'., Yami said, but Yugi paled abruptly.

'What is this world'?, Yugi then asked soflty. Ryou was done. The white light faded and he nodded.

'Yes, you will have a lot of sleep to catch the first few days. Do not worry, you will be fine. Call me when you need me, I like you'., Ryou said and then left through the golden white doors.

'This world, as you speak of it, is full of Magic. We live with Magic, people are Magic. Akihime is a good land, Artrim is just the biggest capital, there are others too'., Yami said. Yugi looked at him, confused. This other world lived in another dimension. Far away of Earth, far away of his home. Yami was still holding him and he was still thinking, till someone's voice snapped him out of his thinking.

'He is not from here'., the female voice said and both boys looked at the golden white doors. A woman stood there. She was pale, had black hair and oceanblue eyes. She wore a golden band around her head, with blue, shining stones in it. A long, white gown was draped over her body, so Yugi couldn't see how slim she really was, but he guessed really slim. The gown was split in two, from the ring that held her gown till the ground. The gown was held by a silver ring, that was attached to a little silver chain that went around her neck. Under the long gown she wore a white top. She wore silver wrist bands around her wrists, which let a white cape float behind her when she walked. Yugi noticed she walked on bare feet.

'What did you say'?, Yami asked. The woman stopped next to the confused Pharaoh.

'I said he is not from here'., she said and the little cape stopped floating. Yugi wondered how she knew.

'Then where are you from, _Nova_'?, Yami asked. Yugi looked at him.

'I'm from England. That is a place on Earth'., Yugi said when Yami looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She patted the confused Pharaoh on his head.

'You have not learned about that world. Do not worry Yami'., she said. Yami looked at her and then smiled.

'I want to learn that world. Teach me'?, he asked. She sat down at the bedside. Her oceanblue eyes looked into the ones of Yugi. He didn't look back, but burried his head in the strong chest.

'Miroko! You scare him with your staring'., Yami scolded softly. She smiled softly and touched Yugi's cheek.

'I will not harm you Yugi. You got pretty eyes, you know. Very unlike other people around here'., she said. Yugi looked at Yami. He trusted him.

'You can trust her, like you can trust me. I am here'., Yami said and Yugi smiled.

'Miroko wants to see your Soul. I know I am save in your neightbourhoud, but she wants to know also and then she can see what Magic you possess'., Yami said softly and with a smooth voice. Yugi couldn't help but trust the teenager that he had only just met.

'Okay'…, he said softly and Miroko smiled. It was reassuring and Yugi wondered why he had even bothered to be scared of her.

'Do not worry. I will not harm you'., Miroko said softly and she looked in his eyes. He looked back… and saw a wonderful world in those oceanblue eyes. A field of green grass filled with flowers in bright colours, more then he could even count. A little river streamed through it, encouraged for streaming by a wonderfull waterfall that sparkled in the sunlight. Horses ran by, eagles flew in the sky and squirrels ate their lunch.

'Beautiful, is it not'?, Yami voice whispered in his ear and Yugi nodded. Then Miroko blinked and it was all gone. All had dissappeared with that very blink.

'Thank you for looking in your Soul. It was very beautiful'., Miroko said.

'What have you seen then'?, Yugi asked softly, still recovering from the bliss he had been in. Miroko smiled caring at him, but then a scream filled the hallways and his room.

'Anzu'!!, Yugi called out. He had a bit forgotten about them, but he recognized the scream anywhere. He tried to rise up from the bed, but found out he couldn't.

'Your energy is drained due to the Black Hole. Let me bring you to the girl that came with you'., Yami said and lifted Yugi in bridal style. He carried Yugi out of the white room in a beautiful hallway. It was made of small stones with a golden like color. It was also painted with a shimmer of royal blue and the pillars held beautiful drawings of people. Also humans with wings. Yugi couldn't really place that, but it sure was pretty. Yami carried him through the pretty hallway to another white room. There it was chaos. Pillows lay everywhere and feathers were blown to every corner of the room. Anzu stood on the bed with a pillow in her left hand and she just threw one to someone in that room; Seto.

"_Sa! Damen_"!!, Seto called out. He sounded angry, but Anzu threw the pillow anyway and with one wave of his hand Seto tore it to shreads. Anzu screamed again and threw the other pillow too, which was also torn to shreads. Feathers flew past by.

'Anzu! Stop it'!!, Yugi called out on the top of his lungs, just to reach above Anzu's scream. Anzu stopped and looked at them. Yami walked over to the bed and placed Yugi on it. Anzu collapsed on her knees.

'Yugi'!, she called out in a relieved and happy voice. She hugged Yugi and Yami wrinkled his nose slightly. Miroko giggled, but the others didn't see. They didn't see what she saw. What the young Pharaoh held in his heart. She giggled some more, just now for the look on Seto's face. It was wrinkled in anger, pure anger.

'Seto, enough'., Yami said then. Seto 'hmph'ed softly, but he stayed angry.

'Who is that guy? Who are you'?, Anzu asked, still hugging Yugi closely.

'I am Yami Aiowin, this is Miroko Ajar and this is Seto Kaiba. You are here in Akihime and Artrim is our capital city. I welcome you'., Yami said. Anzu let go of Yugi and looked with one raised eyebrow at Yami.

'I am WHERE'!!??, she called out and tried to raise up again. She was caught by Yami when she fell to the ground, off the bed.

'Anzu, it's the truth. We're not home anymore'., Yugi said. Miroko nodded.

'Indeed. Yugi is right, young Anzu Mazaki. You are not in England anymore'., Miroko said. Anzu looked horrorfied at Miroko.

'How do you know my name'?, Anzu asked. She was just shocked, but Yami put her back on the huge white bed very calmly.

'Do not worry. I have seen in Yugi's eyes who you are. You are a good friend for him, but I could not see what Magic you possess'., Miroko said. Anzu crawled away, taking Yugi with her.

'Magic'?, she asked. Yugi managed to pull himself loose and sat up, looking at her.

'Yes, Magic. That's how Seto could tear those pillows to shreads. Don't be scared Anzu. These people helped us to be save. Yami has explained me, I'm sure he can explain it again'., Yugi said and looked at Yami. He nodded with a smile. Seto looked at his Pharaoh and then at the one called Yugi.

"_Sa, tano wi restect_"., Seto called out softly. Anzu raised one eyebrow and Yugi stared at the tall man with the white-blue eyes.

'Seto. To speak in our language is hopeless. They do not understand'., Yami said.

'Then they need to learn. They need to learn to speak with respect'., Seto then said. Anzu raised her other eyebrow.

'How can you speak English while before you spoke rubbish and more then rubbish'!!, she called out. Miroko giggled again softly.

'That is because our mind let us learn other languages out of other worlds'., Miroko then said with a small smile. Yugi nodded, he already knew.

'Wow'…, Anzu murmered, not quit knowing if she would believe this new fact.

'YUGI!!! ANZU'!!!, a sudden voice then called out. It was Jounouchi and more shouting proved that Honda was there too. Running footsteps ran past the large, white bedroom and Anzu looked at the bedroom door and saw the two teens running past by.

'Jounouchi! Honda'!, she called out and they heard shouting, something that collapsed to the floor and suddenly the two teens stormed into the room. Jounouchi was about to run into Miroko, but she suddenly dissappeared in thin air. Jounouchi shouted and Honda stopped running immediatly.

'Where did she go'?, Yugi asked.

'Over here'., Miroko then said and stood at the entrance of the bedroom. She was perfectly fine. They looked at her.

'What did you just do'?, Jounouchi asked. Miroko looked at the blond boy.

'I protected myself before you would run into me'., Miroko said and Yugi giggled. Yami did it too. Jounouchi raised his eyebrows and heard Anzu giggle too. Honda walked over to the big bed.

'Are you okay'?, he asked a bit worried. Anzu nodded and Yugi did it too. Honda sighed relieved.

'Yes, we are fine, but we spoke of Magic before you came. What Magic? Magic doesn't excist, does it'?, Anzu asked.

'You've seen it. Seto tore does pillows to shreads'., Yugi said. Jounouchi looked around the room.

'Is that why there is so much mess'?, he asked carefully, not to re-anger Seto again, although he didn't knew who Seto was. He assumed it was the brown haired teen. The very handsome brown haired teen. A very well build chest and a look of determination in the proud eyes. Jounouchi shuddered unconciously. Yami nodded his head. Miroko walked into their mids and waved her own hands softly. A breeze entered the room suddenly and then the mess was gone. The pillows were replaced and everything was clean. Chairs were added to the room and she guided them to sit down. Seto did sit down too and crossed his legs and arms in a somewhat irritated manner.

'Okaaaay… That was… fast'., Honda murmered and Miroko smiled.

'Well thank you. Cleaning up is not the best Magic I can do'., she said and Jounouchi stared at her.

'Where are we? What are you people?? And what in the world am I doing here'?, he then bursted out and Yami chuckled. Miroko sat down on the bed too, next to Anzu, who looked a bit suspicious at her.

'Let me answer your questions. You are here in the capital of Akihime, Artrim, and you are brought here by a Dark Hole. Something that brings people here from other worlds, we do not know exactly why. Only that they are destined to be here. We are just the people of Akihime. I am the Pharaoh and this is Miroko, she guides me through most meetings with the Council'., Yami said. Honda, at this point, had his mouth hanging wide open en Jounouchi was shocked.

'A real Pharaoh'?, Anzu asked. Yami nodded and Yugi did too. He believed it, he believed everything. Maybe a bit naive, but that was Yugi. He would believe things if he had seen it and he had seen it. The Magic that Ryou had done, the Magic that had torn the pillows and the vanishing of Miroko.

'Akihime? And when did someone discover that land on Earth'?, Jounouchi asked. Miroko sighed softly.

'You are not on Earth anymore. You are not in England anymore Jounouchi Kastuya. This land does not excist on your Earth. This is a world of us, of us people'., Miroko said. They looked at her.

'You know more then we have told you. How do you know his name'?, Honda asked. Miroko looked at him.

'I know that of your aura's. I can read it and it tells me everything I need to know, Honda Hiroto'., she said and looked at Anzu. Yugi knew what Miroko wanted to do. He looked at Yami, who nodded. His guess was right.

'What do you want to do to me'?, Anzu asked when Miroko looked intensly at her with those oceanblue eyes.

'She's going to look into your Soul. It's cool Anzu'., Yugi said, but Anzu was still anxious. Jounouchi looked at Yami, who didn't look back. He didn't see Jounouchi look at him in the first place. Anzu looked into the oceanblue eyes and a world of green fields appeared in her sight. It was beautiful; people lived like the Indians in a peacefull world. In a world so pure and green that it did hurt Anzu when Miroko blinked with her eyes. Away were the butterflies and the roses. Away were the big trees and the mighty mountains. Away were her peacefull thoughts. Miroko smiled at her gently.

'You have a mighty Soul. It connects this group of four and you have kind expierences with the wind, Drifter'., Miroko said and Yami nodded. He knew what that ment. Ofcourse he knew, or else he wouldn't live in this world. Then he wouldn't be the Pharaoh. Seto raised up suddenly and with a small bow towards Yami he left the room. Oh yes, he knew what Miroko did, he had asked her so many times to look into his Soul, because his Soul held what he loved most: the little image of his little sister.

'Amani'…, he murmered softly and he took a little pendant in his hand. It was from his little sister Amani. Always when he had asked Miroko to see in his Soul he had seen Amani in her eyes, in the oceanblue eyes. He hid the pendant behind his robe and he walked away, trying to forget his weak point. As he walked away he heard a shout out of the room.

'I am WHAT'??, a shocked Honda shouted out. Anzu and Jounouchi were also confused, but they hadn't shouted yet. They just heard they possessed Magic, something completly unthinkable. Miroko had called Anzu a Drifter, Jounouchi a Pyro and Honda an Aqua. It was so confusing.

'You're an Aqua. A Mage possessing the Magic to control the water around you. To possess it in your powers, in your hands. You can do with it what you want'., Yami said. Honda looked at him like he was not in his right mind. Yami sighed deeply. He should have known these people would not believe in Magic. He sighed again. As long as his _Nova_ believed him, then everything would be fine.

'We're Mages'?, Jounouchi asked shocked.

* * *

This chapter is indeed longer!! And a little cliffie, although, you all know the answer on the question, so it's not really a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did. See you guys soon!!

And please review. I might not ask for many reviews, but I want at least 25 or so for the next chapter. If not, then the next chapter might not come because then the story sucks!

love you!  
Chibi


	3. Magical Nature

Chibi: New chapter, new chapter!! Okay, I had hoped on some more reviews, god!! I'm jealous, but I got 4 reviews of very lovely reviewers!! I know my English is bad, but please... Or be a beta tester for me or give me some hints on what was wrong or not. Little hints.. please...  
Miroko: Talking was always better then your writing  
Chibi: Thank you --evil eye--

_Thank you Shamise, Kyo lover with little sanity and Protector of the Nameless for the lovely reviews!!_ Have fun reading short chapter #3. Oh, and I know Jounouchi is not speaking with his Brooklin accent, but I did do that on purpose, because I can't type that. Then I don't understand myself after typing what he had to say. Sorry for that!!

Oh, and you won't know what _Nova_ means until the ending. I already planned that and I want to keep it a secret until then!

* * *

'Yes. You possess the Magic of an element. The most common elements are Fire, Water, Earth or Wind. Fire belongs to a Pyro. Water belongs to an Aqua. Earth belongs to an Ee'ar and Wind belongs to a Drifter'., Miroko said with a soft smile. The white room looked even more white with her gentle smile, but it was only the golden sun shining in the mirror. The mirror that had a misty color, like mist controled the mirror. Or did the mirror control the mist? Yugi didn't know, but he was fascinated by that thought. If there was Magic in this world then how did he end up here? His friends possessed Magic, he too? He wanted to know. He wanted to know about this world, about the world that he was in. He knew the biggest capital city: Artrim and what land it was: Akihime, but where did it lay in their world? Was it one of the planets? Maybe Mars or Pluto. He didn't see Yami looking at him with soft shining eyes, but they were unfocused like the mist in the mirror. 

'Okay, so I'm a Drifter. Does that mean I can control the wind'?, Anzu asked and Yami looked up, like Yugi. Their thoughts were interrupted, but that didn't mean they were still thinking about it, about their thoughts.

'Yes'., Miroko said softly, but that didn't convince Anzu at all.

'I've never let the wind do what I wanted it to do'., she said.

'Yes you have. Only you don't know because at that moment you didn't knew what you could do. Think back, did the wind never do something so it helped you? With cycling for example'?, Miroko asked soflty. Something hit Anzu at that point. With cycling she never ever had to fight the wind to get home. It was always in her back and not working against her, while it had to do that, but it had never done so. Or when she was playing badminton, she always had the wind in her back so she could win.

'Well, maybe… But how can I possess Magic? How can we possess Magic'??, Anzu asked, still not giving in. She didn't want to, she couldn't believe it just yet. Not yet. Jounouchi sighed. He couldn't think of a way he controlled the fire.

'Fire warms up'., Miroko said and Jounouchi looked at her. Yes, when he was wet, he would be dry in a minute or so. That wasn't logical at all, but this world wasn't logical for him.

'The water was always my temperature. My brother had always problems with the shower, but not me. I always thought it favored me above my brother'., Honda said softly and turned a little shade of red. Yugi giggled and Yami chuckled. Honda looked with a face to kill at Yugi.

'That is your Magic, Honda'., Miroko said soflty.

'Yes, this whole world excist of Magic. The trees grow with help of the Magical Earth and the seeds are brought to other places of this land by the Magical Wind. It helps each other to survive. The Water helps the Earth to let the trees grow. And the Fire will never burn you untill you ask for it. The Water will not drown you untill you ask for it and the Water is always your temperature. Not too cold, not too warm, always good'., Yami said.

'And all people possess Magic'?, Yugi asked.

'Yes, all people possess Magic. Some not as strong as the other, but they always help. The Drifters help the Wind to bring the seeds to them, but if you ask too much the Wind will not bring you anything and the Drifters can also bring cool air to the warm land that is tortured by the sun, although that only the desert is and nobody really lives in the desert of Akihime'., Yami said. It was like he told a little fact, not just information for them to store up in their minds. Yugi sighed deeply after what Yami said.

'What is it'?, Yami asked and he looked worried at his _Nova_.

'I'll be the weak Mage. Just as weak as I was in my hometown'., Yugi answered softly. Anzu hugged the somewhat small teen. He was smaller for his age, but it didn't stop her to be there for him. He needed her now, like always when he was sad. Miroko smiled softly.

'No you are not'., she said and Yugi looked at her.

'You only say that because you want to cheer me up'., Yugi said. Miroko shook her head.

'No, I do not. I have seen Magic in your Soul, strong Magic. The Magic of Light'., Miroko said and everyone looked at her. Yami smiled brightly and gave Yugi a big hug.

'See, I knew you were strong'!, he said happily. Yugi didn't understand. Light wasn't that strong. Not as strong as fire, or water, or wind.

'It is not an element'., Anzu then said.

'No, but that is not necessary. We people can also possess the Magic of storms: like the thunder or the snow with it's ice. There are also Mages known to possess the dark powers. Only one is known and he is a good Dark Mage. They are called the Shadurs, like the Light Mages are called the Lighturs'., Miroko explained calmly. Yami had let go of Yugi. Yugi had a light tint of red on his cheeks.

'Indeed. And Lighturs are known for their strong Magic. They are like the sun so strong. Unfortunatly, not many Lighturs are known. There are only two in the world. Someone else and Yugi'., Yami said happily.

'So… You're telling us now that we possess Magic and Yugi very strong Magic? That is kind of cool, isn't it'??, Jounouchi asked excited. Honda thought it over for a bit and managed to think nice of it too. Anzu was a bit anxious for it and still didn't believe much of it but a very nice trick.

'You don't believe it'?, Yugi then asked softly. Anzu looked at him. Why could he always tell what she felt. Yugi could do that a bit, pick up someone's thoughts and let it backfire at them.

'Well… It's kind of strange isn't it? I mean, Magic doesn't excist really'., Anzu said with a weak smile of disbelieve.

'I'll show you then'., Yami said and he pointed at a basket filled with fruit. With a little snap of his fingers it dissappeared and reappeared at the table in the other corner of the room. Jounouchi applaussed and Honda cheered.

'Can I do that too'?, Honda asked and looked at his fingers.

'When you practised. That Magic was not so hard to do, it is rather simple. Even the Ee'ars can do this kind of Magic'., Yami said.

'She still doesn't believe you'., Miroko said and looked at Anzu.

'Are you two related or what? Maybe I start to believe some more, but it's a lot information in one day. Maybe I need to sleep this over'., Anzu said and looked at the floor. She had always believed in Magic when she was little, but that ended when she stopped believing in Santa Claus. She couldn't help it, maybe it was just her.

'You know what I think you need'?, Yami asked softly and he smiled gently. He didn't care, his _Nova_ believed him.

'No'., they said in unisation.

'Something to eat and a nice warm bath. We start with the bath, it is not dinner time yet. Then we can go to our beds to rest. You need to sleep to recover, or else Ryou will give me a disease'., Yami chuckled softly and Anzu nodded.

'I can use a warm bath now. I feel kind of dirty'., she whispered and giggled. The others agreed with her and Yami raised up.

'Then that is settled. I will show you a room so you could choose something to dress up into and the guards can lead you to the bathingroom'., Yami said and Jounouchi helped Yugi to stand up. Honda walked like he was drunk, but he was fine most of the time. Miroko giggled when she looked at the back of Yami. His aura felt of jealousy.

'Miroko, would you please help Anzu'?, Yami asked when he reached the door. Miroko answered her 'yes' softly, but hard enough for him to hear. She took Anzu's hand and led her to a room.

* * *

That was the short chapter. I'm going to do chapter four sooner or later. Maybe this evening already. I hope I get more reviews after this chapter, because I love to read them!!! Really, really I do!! So please review. And since my story isn't really done yet I'm going to type further!! 

Please Review. I hope I get ten!!  
Love you all!


	4. The End of the Day

Chibi: Hellooooo!! This chapter is sooo much longer then chapter 3!! I love the ending, because I didn't want to make Yami all too well... I don't know. I want to make him a little bit scared of things too, although he is a mighty Pharaoh and all. I still want them to be normal persons, although they have Magic.  
Miroko: Okay. Well, be nice for my Chibi!! BTW, you use -although- a lot of times...

_Thank you Shamise and Atemu Yugi Lover34 for your very nice and warming reviews!! I hope you will review after this chapter and sorry for any miss spellings. As I said in chapter 3, you may give me hints or say what I did do soooo very wrong so I will do it better and so I can make it better in the next chapters!!_

_BTW, I'm workin on chapter five, but since this is a long chapter and chapter five is not really up yet you have to wait a little longer then one day!! I promise it will be up in at least a week or sooner!!!_

* * *

The room was a bright pearlgreen. It had a light shade of green, but with the white pearl color mixed in it. The curtains were of a bordeaux red and tight up with golden cords. Anzu walked behind Miroko inside the room with her mouth wide open. The room was filled with a big closet that extended along side two walls. A nice large mirror was settled in a corner of the room. Flowers filled the room in pots and the floor was clean. Anzu could almost see her reflection. 

'This is a beautiful room. What does it serve for'?, Anzu asked and looked around. A king sized bed filled the room also. It had nice bordeaux red pillows with darker red sheets. It did fit for someone who lived in a palace, was Anzu's reaction.

'This bedroom will be yours. You can use anything you want in this room'., Miroko answered and Anzu looked at her.

'My room? But it's so big'., she said. Then a lady entered the room.

"_Sa Miroko? Fita de kalina_"?, she asked. Anzu didn't understood what the woman ment, but clearly Miroko did.

"_Ah. Anzu fita de kalina, Ahamore_"., Miroko said. Anzu looked at her.

'This is Ahamore. She asked me if we searched for clothes to fit onto you. I answered we did'., Miroko explained and Anzu nodded slightly.

"_Ah. Sama fita de kalina. Anzu, mel ady, fona maï, kema_"., the woman asked. Anzu looked at Miroko.

'She wants you to follow her, so you can fit the clothes. What do you like to wear'?, Miroko asked and she pushed Anzu gently to the big closet. Ahamore opened the doors and there were pants, skirts, shirts, tops, underwear, sweathers, shawls and dresses showed. Boots, shoes, slippers and gloves. And all in one colour, light grey. Anzu opened her mouth to say something, but the lady Ahamore started checking which sizes she had. Waist, the length of her legs, the length of her arms, her chest and head. Her shoulders and hips too.

'Okay, enough please'., Anzu said and Miroko giggled, but let Ahamore stop her actions. Ahamore looked at the closet and closed the door. She turned the knob and then reopened the doors. Nothing had changed, at least, that it seemed.

'Okay, what do you want to wear'?, Miroko asked. Anzu looked in the closet and touched the clothes. It was of a nice, soft fabric that glided easily through her fingers. Anzu smiled.

'It's nice, so soft'., she said and Miroko smiled too. Anzu looked at a shirt that was still light grey. It had a sort of top under it, but you could see it clearly. Butterflies and flowers were stitched on the top and were shown through the shirt.

'I like this one'., Anzu said and pointed at the shirt with the top. A skirt hung under the shirt.

'You can wear everything in this closet. Do not mind to change your mind another day. The clothes are always fresh and washed. You only have to imagine the colour when you put it on'., Miroko said. Anzu touched the clothes once more and suddenly it turned in the same pearl green colour of the room. Anzu gasped softly but then giggled.

'This is so funny. I don't think I could ever pick a colour'., Anzu said and she changed the colour to a deep red.

'You can change it all day long'., Miroko said and Anzu smiled. Then Miroko opened another door of the closet.

'Here are the towels. You can use as many as you want'., she said and then walked to the corner of the room where a dressing–table was placed under a smaller mirror then the one in the corner. Ahamore had walked out of the room. Miroko smiled at Anzu.

'Here are the jewellery that can belong to a fine woman, Anzu. Just do not use to many like Ahamore, that does not fit you'., Miroko said and Anzu smiled at the gentle advice. Miroko walked to the door.

'Pick what you need for the bath. I will be waiting outside so I can guide you to the bathing chamber'., Miroko said and then stepped outside. She saw a guard who just let Yugi in, in the bathing chambers. Yugi's eyes grew big. It was beautiful. The bathing room looked more like an oases. The bath was like a lake so big, it strechted from every every corner to a little meter from the dressing room. At every side there were places to sit and there were palmtrees in two corners and plants hung from the walls. Little waterfalls fell into the bath and one was expected to be the shower. Birds Yugi had never seen before flew over his head and settled theirselves done in the plants and their nests. The floor was clean and it lasted a while before Yugi moved over to the dressing room, undressed himself and stepped under the gently waterfall he used as shower.

'Do you mind if I join you'?, the voice of Yami then asked suddenly in the nearly silent room. Yugi felt his heartpulse raise and looked then at the blinking eyes of a naked Yami. Yugi closed his eyes quickly.

'What is it'?, Yami asked and came closer. This was strange behaviour, even for him. Why close your eyes when you see someone else?

'You're naked'., Yugi said and tried to get the image of Yami well build body out of his mind and memories. It didn't work.

'Yes… We are all naked when we want to take a bath, are we not'?, Yami asked with raised eyebrows.

'In our country it's not neat to see someone else's privat parts'., Yugi said. He so hoped Yami would understand instead to be offended. Yami lifted Yugi's face with his indexfinger under Yugi's chin.

'I think I understand. Shall I leave then'?, Yami asked with a smile and turned around.

'NO!! I mean… That's not necassary. As long as you don't look'., Yugi said and a blush tinted his cheeks for yelling like that to a complete stranger, although he didn't mind being in the same room as Yami.

'Very well'., Yami said and closed his eyes. Yugi giggled.

'You can look at my face, just not lower. I'm not that exciting'., Yugi said and he could feel more blood rush to his cheeks. Yami chuckled and his ruby eyes shone with something Yugi couldn't see. Yami then walked over to the bath and sat down. The water seemed to be nice and Yugi followed him. Bubbles started to form around them the moment he sat down too. First Yami and then him.

'Nice'., Yugi said and half closed his eyes while smiling his dreamy smile. He felt like he was in Heaven. Nice water, nice soap bubbles, nice waterfalls, pretty Yami sitting next to him and… Anzu.

'Oh no! I'm not going in one room with two boys'!!, Anzu called out to someone they couldn't see at the moment. As one Yugi and Yami turned their heads to see Anzu with her back to them and dressed in a towel. Yugi blushed again and closed his eyes once more. Yami looked at him and chuckled.

'It is okay Anzu. Why do you not want to come in'?, Yami asked, not looking at Anzu. Anzu turned around.

'Because I'm a girl and don't feel well with two boys in one bathroom'., Anzu said. Yami sighed.

'More ladies will come soon. It is okay Anzu to come in. I won't look at you'., Yami said and Yugi nodded silently.

'If you do, I'll scream you deaf'., Anzu said and then felt a gentle push in her back from to hands. She looked at Miroko who had guided her here and mentally cursed the nice woman for being so naive of believing Anzu would have liked this. Anzu sat down with the towel still around her waist. The soap bubbles consealed her completly. She dared to loosen up a bit.

'Why is it that male and female are in one bathroom'?, Anzu then asked. Yugi had his eyes still closed, but he raised his shoulders anyway.

'Because we are used to this. It has always been like this and we respect each other. I just heard from _Nova_ that it is not normal in your world. I did not knew until then. In our country we males respect our female counterparts and I love to chat with them. I really like them more then my own council'., Yami said with a smile. He still looked away from Anzu, but then Jounouchi and Honda came in too.

'If you dare to look I scream'!!, Anzu warned before a word was spoken.

'Sir, yes sir'!, Jounouchi called out like a militairy man and Yami looked at him then.

'Sir'?, he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'That is militairy stuff. Jounouchi alsways says that'., Yugi said. He finally dared to open his eyes, but didn't dare to look Anzu's way.

'What are these birds? From paradise'?, Honda asked and looked at a nest with one bird in it. The windows in the room were huge and open. The breeze was gentle and warm.

'These are Kamorian Birds. They live in the rainforests and are almost the smallest birds that excist'., Yami said. Honda stepped away.

'Almost? How big are the biggest ones'?, Honda asked and looked at the bird that had a tail as long as his underarm and claws as big as the yellow beak. It's feathers were a red and orange colour, but Jounouchi saw also green and black. Nearly every colour was there. It was bigger then the biggest owl Honda had ever seen.

'Then I want to see the biggest'., Jounouchi said and stepped into the bath. Bubbles were rising until he was nearly drowing and Yugi giggled.

'How is it this water is exactly the temperature I want'?, Jounouchi then asked. Digging through the white silver bubbles.

'Because it feels the need the bather wants or needs. The Magic in the water is trying to make it as comfortable as you want it'., Yami said. Giggles were suddenly heard and a girl with a gentle face and long golden hair, that fell down to her waist and was loosely tied with a orange band, came into the bathroom. Golden bangs fell over her shoulder and she smiled.

'Semi'!, another girl called out and Yami chuckled. The other was brown haired with blond streaks and her hair was braided. They entered the room and settled theirselves down at Anzu's sides.

'Feeling a bit welcome already with the _Pharaohn_"?, the blonde girl asked.

'Not really. In our world it is different'., Anzu said and the other sighed.

'Yeah, it can be difficult'., she said.

'My name is Semi and this is Aoha'., the blonde said and giggled. She looked at Jounouchi's direction and walked over to him. Dressed in only a long towel she settled herself down.

'You are a Pyro, not'?, Semi asked with a smile.

'Yes. You'?, Jounouchi asked, a bit uncomfortable.

'I am a Halfing. They call my kind Dragoons'., Semi said and giggled.

'And that might be'?, Yugi asked.

'That is someone with the ability to turn into a Dragon, but has a human form too. Because one of their parents was dragon and he other human'., Yami said. Semi nodded gently and then laid her head down on Jounouchi's shoulder. For one moment Jounouchi looked like he would protest, but he didn't. The bath lasted for a while until the ladies left and took Anzu with them. The boys were done too, so they dried theirselves off and walked back to their rooms, the rooms that were appointed to them. They dressed theirselves up and then were leaded to the diningroom in the palace. Yugi looked around and liked what he saw, he was only wondering if he would ever remember. When he entered the diningroom, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were already there. Jounouchi was dressed in black boots with silver sparkles, a red pants in a jean like fabric, a nice black belt, a red orange like shirt with an emblem on his left shoulder. The emblem showed he was a Pyro, a red flame with golden lines. The shirt had long sleeves and two black wristguards around his wrists and the ends of his sleeves. He still wore his necklace with his name. Jounouchi walked further down the table and sat down next to Anzu. She wore the chosen outfit from before in the pearlgreen colour and of a satin like fabric. She also wore the bracelets and earrings from Earth with the butterflies and silver white knee–length boots. On her left shoulder was also an emblem shown. It was of a silver colour, and looked like the wind. It was lined with golden sparkles. Anzu looked at Yugi who came in and smiled at him.

'Finally you show up'!, Honda called out in his outfit. Black pants, also in jean like fabric, and brown boots with silver sparkles. A green blue shirt with long sleeves with silver wristbands around the ends of his sleeves and his wrists. Around his waist was a black belt with golden buckles and also on his left shoulder was an emblem. The Aqua–Emblem was of a blue colour with golden lines and presented a waterdrop.

'I'm sorry, but I couldn't find a guard to lead me my way. Next time I will let you wait a little longer, okay'?, Yugi teased. Then Yami and Miroko came in. Anzu looked from Yugi to Yami and then back at Yugi. They were dressed in nearly the same outfit. They both wore pants of a leather like fabric and loose, sleeveless shirts. Only Yugi's outfit was white and silver of colour, while Sarut's was black and crimson of colour. Yugi wore also brown boots with silver sparkles and two silver wristbands around his wrists and one golden band around his upper arm. He had found it with a little note to please wear it, so he had done what the stranger had asked. Around his neck was also a band, blue with silver and he wore the Lightur's Emblem on the place of his heart. It was a silver coloured Emblem with golden lines. Yugi looked at Yami.

'Nice, _Nova_'., Yami said and smiled. His black pants matched perfect with his crimson coloured, loose, sleeveless shirt with the a dark Emblem on it. It was of a black colour with golden lines and sometimes it glinsted with a ruby colour. Around his wrists and upperarms were golden bands and around his slim waist a crimson coloured belt. His boots were of a crimson ruby colour and had golden with silver sparkles. A loose, but beautiful black and crimson cape adorned his neck and shoulders.

'T- Thanks'., Yugi stuttered and blushed for his stuttering and staring. Miroko still wore the same dress like clothing. The small cape was now gone, but wasn't missed. They sat down too and the diner was placed on the big table.

'Normally, this table is used for feasts, but now I use it for my guests. Be welcome here and I hope you will stay with pleasure. Enjoy your meal and soon a good night of sleep'., Yami said and he had risen his glass with red wine. Miroko rose it too and smiled.

'That I hope too'., she said and they started diner.

'You like it here thusfar, _Nova_'?, Yami asked Yugi. Yugi looked at him.

'Yes, it's a big palace with huge windows. How can you ever find your way in this place and… what does _Nova_ mean'?, Yugi asked. He hadn't dared to ask it again after the first time, but he wanted to know. The others listened too.

'It is easy to find the way in this palace, when you are used to it. Do not expect to find your way around here this fast. And about _Nova_? That is something for you to find out. I already know, but it is not an insult. I promise'., Yami said. Yugi looked at him. The smile said everything, Anzu looked from both men and then smiled. Yugi then nodded.

'Very well. I trust you'., he said and Yami smiled at him.

'Thank you, _Nova_'., Yami said and they ate further. Anzu 'mmm'-ed at the taste of a red fruit. Yugi looked at her.

'It's delicious. You should try it. It tastes like strawberry and oranges'., Anzu said happily. After the bath she had thought to only think of good things in her new surroundings. This was one of them. Jounouchi and Honda 'mmm'-ed too and Yugi wore a happy smile on his lips.

'I have no idea what strawberries are, but I guess they are very tasteful'., Yami said and looked at Jounouchi and Honda who nodded.

'They are really nice'!, Jounouchi said, who was still starving. His plate was full of fruit and meat. He poked the meat gently with the knife.

'You are suppossed to eat it'., Miroko mentioned.

'I know. What kind of meat is this'?, Jounouchi asked.

'Bird'., was the direct answer of Yami. Honda took a bite and then another. Jounouchi, seeing it was save, attacked the food in his hunger, leaving Yami confused.

'Don't worry. He's just hungry, like always'., Yugi said, giggling. Yami chuckled too and they continued eating. It didn't last long before Anzu wore a face of sleep on her smiling face. Miroko raise up from her chair and walked over to Anzu.

'I think you should call it a day, young Drifter. Tomorrow will be a long day'., Miroko said to her. Anzu looked at Miroko and then nodded with a small smile. Yami raised from his chair also.

'It may be early, but I think it will be best if you go to bed. Please, let me lead you back to the bedrooms'., Yami said. The boys raised up from their chairs too and smiled when Yami turned around to walk away.

'Thanks'., Jounouchi said and followed Yami with a full stomach of contentment. Yami smiled back at them. He led the boys back to their bedrooms, while Miroko led Anzu back. She couldn't wait to see her bed again. To feel the soft mattress under her body and the soft pillows kissing her head. Miroko opened the door and turned on the lights with soft Magic. The candles were lit immediatly and Anzu smiled.

'In the closet you can find your clothes and a pyjama to wear. Have a good night with wonderful dreams'., Miroko said and then walked away. Anzu smiled. She dressed herself up, like Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi. Yugi sighed in relieve. He finally could lay down and never worry about something in the night. In the far corner of his mind he heard a loud sound of a bell ringing. It was a slow rythm, like the bell was huge. He smiled and covered himself under the soft blankets. Sleep nearly overtook his senses, before he heard the door open silently. Still, he kept himself silent, like he didn't wanted to be disturbed. Yugi heard soft footsteps over the floor and he heard the covers being moved on the other side of his bed. Very lightly he felt the matrass sink in and then the covers again. Yugi sat up, someone was in his bed!

'Who are you'?, he asked in a whispering voice. The other made no movement, but Yugi looked at the other's back.

'No worry, _Nova_. It's just me'., Yami's voice said softly. It was like Yami was a little ashamed of himself, but Yugi didn't quite notice. He sighed softly and heard Yami sigh too. Then Yugi lay down too in the dark room, smiling to himself. He heard the even breathing of Yami and it calmed him. Like it had been there for a long time, longer then just these little minutes.

"_It sure is dark at nights here_"., Yugi thought, looking around. And he was glad that Yami was with him on the other side of the large bed. Yugi turned his head a little to look at Yami at the far end of the bed and he smiled unconciously. He heard Yami sigh softly, as if he thought Yugi was already asleep.

'Don't worry Yami. I'm afraid in the dark too, sometimes'., Yugi said softly, before he turned around and closed his eyes. Yami's eyes snapped open after that sentence, but he didn't dare to look over his shoulder. He smiled, sending all the graditute he felt for Yugi in the air, hoping Yugi understood his silence. And Yugi did.

* * *

Aaaaaaw, even if I have to say so myself!! I needed a little bit of fluff so people will now that eventually they will fall in love with each other. Although that will only happen after a fight I already planned. Maybe Bakura will show up, only not as Ryou's lover. Ryou is a nice Healer, Bakura is the Evil Eye! 

Okay, don't kill me! Please review!  
kisses and hugs!


	5. Lifeliners

Chibi: Hello!!! Wow, it sure is a long time ago I posted another chapter for this story up, but you know what?? I lost some of my inspiration!!! I want to make long chapters, but I didn't know about what to talk. I had it all in my mind and then suddenly it flew out of the window!!! And school is killing me, but that's beside the point.  
Miroko: I would say otherwise, but it's your life.

Chibi: Thanks and enjoy the chapter!! I still want to know what you like about it and what not!!! Oh, and the mistakes -.

* * *

Yugi turned around in his bed. This all was a dream. It had to be. He was thinking so hard, he didn't noticed he couldn't turn around. Yugi moaned in a somewhat irritated manner and he tried again. When it didn't work he opened one eye carefully, looking if he wasn't tied to his bed. Maybe his grandfather had been funny again, or not… Yugi opened his other eye.

"Yami?", he asked softly, a bit scared by seeing his own hair from above and with blond streaks in it. Yugi blinked. The sun shone silently through the curtains and was brightly filling the bedroom with rays of light and warmth.

'_Nataï_', Yami softly murmered, trying to burry his head further in Yugi's stomach, smiling while doing so. Yugi blushed a deep scarlet and he carefully pulled his arm out of Yami's firm grip on his waist. His arms had been stuck there. Yami moaned softly and while Yugi hoped the older teen would wake up, Yami only repeated the previous word. Yugi sighed and started to shake Yami awake.

"Yami. Yami! Wake up, you're choking me!", Yugi called out softly. His voice echoed through the room silently and he sighed. Yami only giggled. Yugi blinked a few times. He had only heard Yami giggle one time before and that was with him. One side of him wanted to know what was so funny, the other side didn't.

'_Nataï'_, Yami murmered, giggled again and Yugi felt a leg around his own. Yugi was wide awake that moment and sat up abruptly.

"Yami, wake up!! Please", Yugi murmered while blushing some more. His eyes were big and he felt Yami's head fall in his lap with a soft snort from Yami.

'_Amrah_?', Yami then softly asked, lifting his head from Yugi's lap. With sleepy, crimson eyes Yami looked around and then up at Yugi's blushing face. Yami sat up too and rubbed his eyes. Yugi couldn't help but think how cute that looked like.

"Are you okay, _Nov_a?', Yami asked softly. Yugi shook his head so fast Yami nearly couldn't follow it. He placed a hand on Yugi's head to keep it still.

"Why not, _Nova_? It's a very beautiful morning", Yami said and he smiled.

"You were hugging me to death in your sleep! And- And you- your leg-", Yugi mumbled so softly that Yami had to come closer to hear. Yugi's cheeks turned more scarlet then before. Yami looked at him and then turned red too. His tan covered a lot of it, but Yugi saw it very clearly.

"I- I did?", Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"I'll make it up! I promise!!", Yami said quickly, but when he tried to leave the bed Yugi stopped him.

"You don't need to. I was only a bit shocked… I think", Yugi said softly. Yami looked at him and then sat down on his knees in front of Yugi.

"I still want to make up. I want to show you something. I had it already planned yesterday… Do you want to see?", Yami asked softly too and he took Yugi's chin in his warm hand. Yugi felt the warmth spread all over his face and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sure. What do you want to show me?", Yugi asked.

"Something that has to do with Magic. They are called Lifeliners", Yami said and he smiled. Yugi frowned in confusion.

"Lifeliners? What are those?", he asked carefully. Yami smiled.

"I want to show you one. I'll explain while walking", Yami said and he took Yugi's hand in his. When they raised up and walked to the door, Yugi couldn't help but notice Yami only wore pyjama pants. Not a shirt, like he did. Again did a soft blush cover his cheeks, but he was able to shook it off.

Yami guided Yugi through the painted hallways. For one moment Yugi stopped at a particular wall-painting and Yami stopped too.

"That is a Fury. Fury's are Lifeliners too. They are pretty fast and they are very good at delivering letters", Yami told. Yugi looked at him, then at the wolf on the wall. The wolf's feet were covered in fire, just like it's neck. Like a collar.

"Fury's?", Yugi asked. He saw more of them, like a troop of normal wolfs.

"Yes. There are others too. The Uni's, the Druban's, the Fairies and the Dragons", Yami summoned on his fingers. Yugi looked at them.

"What are Lifeliners exactly?", he asked a bit scared. Yami smiled.

"Lifeliners are animals that are bonded to the a Mage's Soul. They live with the Mage until the Mage dies. I pity Lifeliners sometimes, because they die when their Mage dies, but when they die… the Mage doesn't", Yami said. Yugi looked at him.

"That's horrible. I've read in _our_­ books that Dragons can be very old, but Mages cannot, can they?", Yugi asked. Yami shook his head.

"It's horrible indeed", Yami said. He looked at Yugi for a moment and then at the walls. Yugi sighed.

"You have Lifeliners too. Can't you set them free?", Yugi asked. Yami shook his head.

"Although I really want to sometimes, I can't. They are bonded with me and they assure me they wouldn't want it any other way. I love them, I really do", Yami said and smiled.

"I bet you do. How much do you have?", Yugi asked.

"I have five Lifeliners. I'm going to show one of them. His name is Ra and it's breakfast time", Yami said, chuckling. Yugi raised one eyebrow and then looked a little bit scared.

"Breakfast? I'm not breakfast, am I?", Yugi asked softly. Yami stood still the very moment those words had left Yugi's mouth and he looked at him.

"No _Nova_. Don't worry. He won't try to harm you, don't worry at all, _Nova_", Yami said, smiling. Happily he grabbed Yugi's hand again, the one Yugi had pulled away when he had stopped to look at the painting.

Yugi felt himself being pulled into another hallway, and another, until they arrived in a hallway that was darker then the rest of the palace. The walls were a goldenyellow with red painted lines surrounding it. And then there was a portret of a young, slim and beautiful woman. Yugi stopped again. Yami looked at him and then at the ground. He had hoped Yugi would've missed the portret. Together with the paintings. Yugi just looked at the wall in awe.

"It's beautiful! Yami, I love this painting! Who is she?", Yugi asked, curious and cute as always. Yami couldn't say no to not giving his _Nova_ an answer.

"My mother", he softly said, but when Yugi looked at the lady again, he saw nothing that had to do with Yami. Yes, there was. Those eyes of ruby. Eyes which wanted to be honoured, who wanted to rule over a kingdom.

"Your… Mother?", Yugi asked, whispering, still looking at the lady who had long, swaying red hair, crimson coloured hair, like her ruby eyes. It swayed on the wind, like the wind was nipping at her hair in the painting. Like it existed in the painting. Her dress was a black colour, with red handgloves. The handgloves were reaching over her elbows and her dress was strapless.

"She is beautiful", Yugi said, smiling at Yami, but Yami didn't smile back. Yugi looked at him.

"What was her name?", Yugi asked. Yami sighed, again he had to answer his _Nova_.

"I always called her _Amrah_, it means 'Mother' in _Ahimisch_, our language. Her name was Elsr, which means 'Beautiful", Yami said. His crimson eyes were still casted down, were still not looking at Yugi, nor his mother.

"Called?", Yugi asked. Yami looked up at Yugi for the first time, but still, not at his mother. Yugi remembered the word '_Amrah_' from before, the time in bed.

"I called her _Amrah_ indeed. She died when I was eleven months young", Yami said. Yugi looked sadly at him, with true pain in his eyes. He had noticed that Yami was open in the mornings, but that Yami closed the moment they were talking over a subject he didn't liked. Yugi wondered why.

Yugi looked further at the paintings on the walls. Dragons, a lot of them. They were surrounding Elsr, they were surrounding the mountains, the villages and most of them were of a blue colour. Elsr held a scepter in her hand, with a stone in it.

"That scepter is told to control Dragons. There is no such thing that can do that. Dragons cannot be tamed, nor controled. They are Lifeliners. The ones of my mother", Yami said and then turned around. Yugi looked at the painting, he looked at Elsr and the Dragons, _her_ Dragons.

"No… You don't mean that, do you?", Yugi asked. Yami walked on.

"She is the reason Dragons are nearly all gone", he only said. Yugi followed him and then hugged him suddenly. He had to. He had to stop Yami. Yugi didn't knew why, he didn't care either.

"It wasn't all her fault, was it?", Yugi asked softly, his cheek was touching Yami's back, he could feel the movement of Yami's spine when the older one turned his head to look at Yugi from the corner of his eye.

"No. My mother had something for Dragons. Like the Gods and Godessess have something for immortality", Yami said and then smiled. Yugi looked at him, confused in the least of the word alone.

"You will learn that at school and in my words, if you pay attention, _Nova_", Yami answered and he smiled brightly. Yugi giggled and then walked further with Yami, who had grabbed his hand again. Like he was afraid Yugi would run away. Yugi giggled softly. Warmth spread through his fingers and his hand. He liked it. It was like he was sitting next to a warm fire.

"Where are we going anyway?", Yugi asked softly, breaking the soft silence. Yami smiled, unseen by Yugi.

"If you follow that staircase you end up in my room. We're going to see Ra, he sleeps near my room", Yami said. That Yugi already knew, together with breakfast time. He looked at the staircase they passed. Black and made of steel, like it had to be holding a room as big as his house. Yugi giggled again, a room couldn't be as big as his house, that just couldn't be. It had to be a large room then. Yami stopped in front of a wooden door. He opened it and grabbed two torches.

"We do need some light to see. Don't worry, I'll guide you in and he won't hurt you", Yami said, hoping to reassure Yugi a bit. He only made the small teen more scared of everything.

Yami pushed Yugi into a room and then gave one torch to Yugi. Yugi smelled straw and the scent of an animal. It was quiet in the place he was in now. It creeped Yugi out, he only heard his breathing and that of Yami.

Yugi looked at him, raising an unseen eyebrow, until Yami brought light to the dark room. Yugi blinked a few times, a lot of few times. He had seen Yami making fire in his hand. Dark, black fire that brought light to the room so they could see. Weird, that it was in Yugi's eyes, but also exciting.

"Yami? Can I do that too?", Yugi asked softly, awed in the least. Yami smiled.

"Yes you can. Why do you think I gave you that torch? You have to enlight it, I'll teach you", Yami said when Yugi started to shake his head.

"I can't do that! Not now!!", the teen nearly screamed, but a snort was shutting him up. Yugi looked sideways, but couldn't see anything. Like the shadows were hiding it, while the room was lit brightly.

"Yes you can. You possess Magic, so use it. And you asked me if you could, so we need to practise. Come on, keep your hand near the torch, like this", Yami said. He took Yugi's hand and held it close to the torch. Yugi was shaking: what if he would ruin everything in this room? What if it would go wrong and he would kill Yami? He so didn't wanted to think about that.

"You do it!", Yugi nearly ordered. Yami shook his head and placed Yugi's hand back near the torch.

"You can do this. Imagine you enlight the torch. Imagine you can bring light to this dark room", Yami said. Yugi looked at the torch, thinking there had to be light in his hand to enlighten to the torch. Ridiculous idea.

"Doesn't work, you do it", Yugi said, still seeing a dead Yami. Yami chuckled and closed Yugi's eyes carefully, softly. Yugi shivered under the soft and light touch of the teen in front of him. He wanted to moan, he had never wanted to that before… or… yeah, he had done it before. But not when someone else was touching him!! This sure was freaky.

"Imagine the sun, _Nova_. Imagine that the sun shines in your hand", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. The soft baritone voice dug his way to Yugi's brains, he saw the sun… -kissed skin of Yami.

'_NOOO!!!! Wrong idea, wrong idea_!!', Yugi screamed in his mind. Why he had thought about that, he didn't knew. Maybe it was still something of this morning.

He still heard Yami whisper in his ear. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he heard that Yami wanted him to imagine the sun, so he did. Warmth spread through his body, his Soul. The beams of the sun were warming him, were warming his hand.

"Very good, now… Open your eyes and see", Yami said and Yugi did. He followed the small order and looked into white light. The light was white, brighter then the sun and very welcoming. It was burning his eyes, so he looked at Yami.

"I did this?", he asked softly. He saw the sealing of the room, it was bigger then his house. He saw the room was round and also bigger then his house. Or two houses. He alone could fit a billion times in it. Yami took the torch from him and placed it at the other side of the door. At the opposite side of his black fire.

"I can't believe it! I did do this!! My God!!", Yugi called out, he was laughing in awe. He felt so happy, like the sun was still warming him. Yami hugged him.

"See? I told you. You have Magic running through your veins, _Nova_. If you want to believe it or not. And guess what: you can do so much more with Magic then this", Yami said. Yugi hugged him back, until it was broken by a snore. A very loud snore. Yugi turned his head to face the room, instead of Yami's warm shoulder. He saw the back of something, a big something. Yugi could see how the lungs of the animal were filled with air. Yugi could see it was an animal because he saw a back of spikes and scales, because he saw a tail curl and uncurl in it's sleep. Because Yugi could see wings made of leather, attached to a golden skin. As gold as the sun.

"He's still asleep", Yami said, like he was talking over a sleeping puppy. With a loving smile he pulled himself loose of Yugi and walked over to the animal. Yugi stood frozen on his spot.

"Come on Yugi. Don't worry!! Ra won't harm you", Yami said smiling and he stopped a moment. When he saw Yugi unmove he sighed softly and he walked further.

'_I have to prove Nova it's all right to come closer. Ra won't harm him at all_', Yami thought slowly and on his bare feet he walked around the beast and laughed. Yugi just stood there, staring and hoping Yami wouldn't wake up the beast. What it was, Yugi still didn't know, he _thought_ he didn't know. Because he did. He had seen the painting. Had seen the wings. They were equal.

'_I'm breakfast! Er… What is Yami doing_??', Yugi asked himself, looking at how Yami was climbing onto the side of the beast and raising up. Standing onto the side of the beast, Yami waved.

"See!? Totally save up here"!, Yami called to him. He was smiling broadly, but blinked dumbfounded when there was a snort. The golden tail swayed from left to right and back. There was a load groan, like the beast had a very difficult time, and then it tried to roll over. No, scrap that. It didn't try to roll over, it did. Nearly crushing Yami under it's weight.

"Yami!!", Yugi called out and he closed his eyes. He did not want to see how Yami would be crushed under an animal of that size.

"Yes?", came the soft question. Yugi peeked through his eyelashes and he saw that the beast had turned. Yami floated in the air.

"You- You… How?", Yugi asked shocked and confused. Yami blinked and then grinned.

"Ra does do this always! He doesn't like waking up, the two of us are no morning persons at all, but he needs to eat!!", Yami called to Yugi and the older teen stepped with his bare feet onto the ground again. Yugi walked over to him, but stopped when Ra snorted. Yami sat down on one of Ra's big, scaly claws. Yugi looked at him, Yami patted the big paw and chuckled when Ra snorted.

Carefully Yugi walked closer, scared to say the least. His legs were trembling, but somehow he got closer and closer. Yami smiled at him, reassuringly it seemed. Yugi smiled back and he reached the still sleeping Dragon. Yami raised up from the the Dragon's foot and hugged Yugi close.

"Very good _Nova_. I knew you would come to us", Yami said and he smiled. Yugi blushed faintly and he looked at the sleeping Dragon and then at Yami.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Yugi asked. Yami smiled and nodded. He whistled on his fingers and Ra gave a snort, shaking his head while still laying on the floor. A bright light entered the room, but not in the form of fire. Just a little light. Yugi's eyes widened, that was a light! Like one when he stood upside-down!! He looked at Yami.

"I've seen such thing before!! When I was attached to the sky!!", Yugi exclaimed. Yami looked at him and then chuckled. The little light settled on Yami's shoulder and it purred. Yugi saw small wings and a very small body. When he looked closer he could see a small face.

"This is Skau. She's a Fairy", Yami said and he showed Yugi the Fairy when she was sitting on his hands. Yugi looked at Skau and smiled.

"She's pretty", Yugi said. The purring got louder and Yami laughed. Skau flew up to Ra's head. Yugi looked at Yami.

"Purring is the language of the Fairies. Only their Mage can understand them and other Fairies. She just thanked you", Yami said and smiled. Yugi blinked and then smiled happily too. He couldn't help it at all. He looked at Skau, until he noticed she was trying to beat the crap out of Ra. Ra snorted and swayed with his tail, but Skau didn't give up and was seemingly jumping up and down upon Ra's head; near his short, but delicate ear.

Yugi looked closer at Ra's head. It was somewhat cherubic, like his own face, but it was also more pointy. Straight horns grew out of Ra's head and Yugi saw small nostrils. Yami stood next to him.

"Wake up Ra. I have a new friend!", Yami said and he stroked Ra's nose. One eye opened and looked slightly dazed at Yami and then at Yugi. It's colour had Yugi gasping for air. It was a pure golden colour. Ra raised his head and neck and sat up so he was laying down like a cat.

"Come on Yugi. Meet Ra", Yami said and he took Yugi's hand in his. Ra made murmuring noises and a small hiss, a snake-like tongue tickling Yugi's neck. Yugi giggled at the feeling and Yami smiled. Ra looked at Yami for a moment.

"_Amikan Yugi_. He speaks English, so I will be talking like this to you too", Yami spoke up. Ra turned his head and if he could, he had raisen an eyebrow. Yugi giggled about this little picture in his mind. Ra nearly knocked Yami over when he pressed his muzzle against Yami's body. Yami grabbed Yugi to regain his balance and he mocked glared at the Dragon who made a sound of pure innocence. Yami smiled and Yugi stroked Ra's scales. He moved with the scales and he smiled happily.

'_I wish the others were here too. And I wish they stay in bed so I can be the only one seeing this creature. So I can be the first one of our group to see him, to touch him. He's so beautiful, also from the inside. His emotions are regal, confused, nice and I love these feelings_', Yugi thought, gently stroking Ra's scales. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Yami saying something. That was until Yami laid a cloak around his shoulders and placed him in the crook of Ra's neck.

"WAIT!!!! W- What are you doing!!??", Yugi called out and he grabbed Yami's hand. Ra had lain his neck so low that Yami could easily climb behind Yugi. Then Ra raised up on his four feet and he walked to a huge door behind him.

He could pass through after a few minutes. The sun casted a beam through the window and hit a glass-like substance with a rose on it. They left the room filled with straw and Skau settled onto Yugi's shoulder. She purred. Yugi's vision was blinded by the enormous amount of light from the sun.

"What are we going to do?", Yugi asked. He looked at Yami who sat behind him, his two arms held Yugi on his place. And Yugi didn't mind. Yami smiled.

"I said it was breakfast time. I also wanted to show you something", Yami said. Yugi looked at him, confused.

"B- But… I thought you were going to feed him!", Yugi called out. Yami chuckled and Yugi felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt a warmth around him and he could feel a niceness not of his own. He didn't knew where it came from, but he didn't mind. He liked it. It was a better feeling then the feeling his friends gave him when he was protected. Or when Anzu played his mother. It was a good feeling.

"No, _Nova_. Ra will get lazy when I'm going to feed him. He must hunt for his food and meanwhile he will bring us to a place full of peace. It's a wonderfull place, I love it there and they will love you too", Yami said and two leather wings unfolded and stretched. Yugi's eyes gerew wide. Ra settled for a dribble and then a gallop. Yugi held onto the arms of Yami fearing for his life and that the Dragon would never come of the ground. Yami laughed and his grip around Yugi's waist became thighter, something Yugi was grateful for.

Ra flapped his mighty wings and then ran off the cliff. Yugi screamed, but when he found out they were not falling anymore he opened his eyes he had closed in the falling-progress. Yugi gasped and he heard Yami chuckle.

"Like the view?"

* * *

Note: Nataï means 'pillow' and Amikan means 'This is'. So that you know!

* * *

This was already chapter 5, I hope the fluff came out as I had planned. And do you guys like the view??  
Wait until next chapter to see if Yami is a perv or not.. (he's going to be anyway)

Oh, and a question.. The next chapter they'll see a little bit of the world Yami lives in... Shall they meet mermaids or nimphs??? (sp) I don't know and I would love some people to say what they want. Also, if you say both, it doesn't count. With the Mermaids are also Sirens and those water creatures. With Nimphs I mean those creatures living in the forests and rivers and the flowers...

Okay, I hope you enjoyed!!  
Ja-Ne!


	6. Shirens and Merlyenkaj

Chibi: I'm sorry I took so long, but it was really hard to write this part. I had it in my mind, but writing it in English was a little bit difficult. I hope you will enjoy!!

Chapter 6 - Nova of Akihime

* * *

Yugi tried to look further then he could

Yugi tried to look further then he could. Ra soared through the sky with him and Yami on his back. Skau purred and flew away to settle on Ra's head. A city lay down them. It was made of bright colours, such as white, light blue and yellow. As long as it shone in the mighty sun. Windows were opened and Yugi saw people walking from right to left. Inside their houses and then back outside to make their shop ready.

Yugi laughed while Ra flew further. Yami hugged his _Nova_ close, he could do now when Yugi wouldn't notice. With a soft look in his eyes he looked at the small, fragile teen with a skin like the moon. He would enjoy seeing Yugi play around in the night.

Yugi looked from left to right. He had just two eyes, but now he wished he had so many more. There was so much to see. He looked at his left to see a forest with some trees twice as big as normal trees. He saw birds fly up when Ra hit the tree with his tail to wake up the birds in them.

"These are Drubans! That one over there is Nut! She's of the owl family!!", Yami called out and he pointed at a redbrown bird with indeed some looks of an owl. But it was way too big for being an owl.

"Are those Lifeliners too??", Yugi asked, yelling above the wind. Yami nodded and Yugi felt Ra dive suddenly. Yugi yelped and he heard Yami chuckled softly. Yugi mocked-glared at the older teen, but then had to laugh too. Ra awoke the birds with a loud roar and most of them flew up. Only few stayed in the giant trees.

"Some are used to his antics. Ra is ten, but he acts like a six-years-young Dragon", Yami said. Yugi turned around.

"How do Dragons grow up? How many kinds are there??", he asked curiously. Yami smiled at this curious young teen.

"Dragons have different grow-up ages. Some are already grown-ups when they're four, but that depens on what kind of Dragon you have as your Lifeliners. Aquadragons grow up fast, because they very rare and need to defend theirselves. They can't breath fire, like the Vuurdragons, Avirdragons, Taälendragons or Sjaminadragons can. Those are the five species we have", Yami said.

"_Aqua_, _Vuur_, _Avir_, _Taälen_ and _Sjamina_. What do they mean?", Yugi asked. He kept stroking Ra's scaly neck. Ra hummed softly.

"Well, Aqua stands for water, Vuur stands for fire, Avir stands for wind, Taälen for darkness and Sjamina for sun. Ra is a Sjaminadragon. They grow up very slowly. At the age of nine they are grown-ups. Avir-, Taälen- and Vuurdragons are grown-ups at the age of six and Aqua at the age of four", Yami told.

"Wow. How old can they get? How do they look like?", Yugi asked curiously. Yami laughed gently. Yugi looked at him from over his shoulder.

"I have no idea. The eldest Dragon ever became over 7000 years old. The only pity was that he had no Mage to bind with. That one was born a year after his death", Yami told. Yugi looked with grief at him. Yami hugged him softly while they still sat on Ra. Ra dived gently and kept flapping with his wings.

"I feel sorry for them", Yugi said.

"I love to hear that, _Nova_. I love to hear that", Yami said lovingly. Yugi leaned against Yami's strong chest. Yami softly blushed, but Yugi didn't see.

'_He is like my dreams. Maybe Miroko was right and do I really possess a little bit of Foresight_', Yami thought and he smiled while Ra flew further to the horizon. He had his _Nova_ in his arms.

* * *

She stretched and yawned a little bit. Anzu stretched her back and looked around the bright room. Sleeping had done a good job to her. She felt renewed with energy and she felt like bouncing up and down like Yugi would do on a sugarhigh. Anzu giggled and looked outside. The sky was blue and with a few clouds. Sometimes those clouds were blocking the sun. Anzu walked to her closet and looked inside of it. She picked out the outfit from yesterday. It smelled fresh and clean. She put in on and imagined it a peacefull yellow colour. She added a little bit of red to the see-through shirt and then she was ready to go.

If she hadn't heard that sound. She turned towards her balcony doors.

"Who's there?", she asked and she opened the balconydoors to look outside. She was met with the sight of a huge bird sitting on her balcony. The bird made a noise full of panic and Anzu screamed.

Someone opened the door quickly and of fear Anzu turned around. She screamed again. The male looked at her.

"What is wrong, mylady?", he asked softly. Anzu stopped screaming and pointed outside. The male walked passed by her. His chestnut coloured hair was long and his eyes were kind and of a brown colour. He passed her quickly and Anzu stood still, looking at what he was going to do about the bird.

"This is just a Druban, mylady. She will not harm you", the male said and Anzu looked at him, unbelieve shining in her eyes. The male smiled a little bit, then he turned again. He said something in the weird language Anzu didn't understand. Then the bird made a sad sound and flew away. Anzu sighed a little bit in relief, but she also felt sad about sending the bird away. The male looked back at her.

"I'm sorry she was here, mylady. Now, can I guide you to the diningroom for breakfast?", the male asked. Anzu looked at him, he looked back.

"I'm kinda hungry. I would be pleasured if you would guide me there. What's you name?", Anzu asked. The male still looked at her.

"My name is Mahado. I'm a priest, working for our _Pharaohn_. I hope he will be back soon. A lot of work needs to be done for this evening. And you, the Fallen Ones, need to see our land and the school where you all will be going to", Mahado said, taking the lead out of the room and into the hallway. Anzu walked next to him, her eyes widening.

"School?", she repeated gently. Mahado looks at her.

"Yes, off course! You need to learn how to control your magic. The classes of your age starts withing a week. By then we need to fill in your papers and you will have a tour around our country. Akihime is a very beautiful land", Mahado said and he smiled proudly at Anzu. Anzu smiled back at him. She liked the idea of having a tour.

"You already know our language?", Anzu then asked softly. Mahado nodded.

"Yes, after you went to bed, the _Pharaohn_ thaught me how to speak it", Mahado said and Anzu smiled gently at him.

Miroko walked passed by them and she waved. Anzu waved back, while Mahado nodded and kept on guiding Anzu to the diningroom.

When they arrived at the diningroom Anzu found Jounouchi and Honda already starting breakfast. She sat down too, after thanking Mahado for taking her here in the first place. Honda smiled at her.

"Want to see what I can do?", he asked and he pointed at his glass with water. It was nearly empty, but when Honda pointed at it it refilled itself. Anzu looked at the glass, then at Honda, who grinned proudly. Jounouchi laughed.

"That's amazing. When did you learn that?", Anzu asked.

"Miroko thaught me the trick. She said something around using my imagination. It's kinda cool!", Honda exclaimed. Anzu smiled at the other brunette when an albino entered the room. He was talking to a male with sandy coloured hair.

"_Nei, nei, nei!! Nataï maï, Malik_!!", the albino called out in that strange language.

"_Damen Ryou! Sharu nataï avec maï_…", the tanned one said, pouting. The other three teens looked at the pale albino and the tanned teen. This was really strange. The taller one was pouting or begging for something and the albino was scolding the tanned one for apparently something he wasn't allowed to do. It was plain weird to see.

"Are you guys okay?", Jounouchi asked and then the two bickering teenagers looked at the other people in the room. The albino blushed a magenta colour on his pale cheeks. The tanned one looked at them.

"_Tulim_?", he asked, blinking his eyes confused. Jounouchi looked at Honda. Honda looked back at him.

"Sorry?", Anzu asked. All five of them looked at each other.

"It's allright. I'm sorry I didn't say anything a moment ago. I was ashamed you had witnessed the little argument I had with Malik", the albino suddenly said. Malik stared at the albino who was smiling.

"You can speak English? That's a relieve", Anzu said and she smiled too. Malik looked from one to another.

"_Lieve_", he murmured. The albino looked at him.

"Come on Malik. Get your brains working", the albino said. He walked over to the table and shook hands with Jounouchi and Honda. He kissed Anzu's hand softly. Anzu giggled softly, musing about the weird treatment.

"My name is Ryou Bakura and this is my boyfriend Malik Ishtar", Ryou told them. Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda told their names too. Malik came closer and sat down at the table too.

"_Duffus langem. Lieve, tartem Ahimish avec maï_", Malik murmured. Ryou looked at him. Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda stared at Malik too. Ryou shook his head.

"Why isn't he talking English? Yami told us that your minds could take up strange languages very quickly", Anzu said. Ryou blushed.

"He thinks your language is weird. _Langem_ means language and _Ahimish_ is what we call our language. I'm sorry for Malik's behavior, but he can be weird sometimes", Ryou said and giggled softly when Malik mock-glared at him. Honda chuckled and refilled his glass again. Malik snorted.

"Is that the only thing you can do, Aqua?", Malik asked suddenly. Honda stared at the tanned male. He nodded. Malik chuckled.

"You can conquer whole islands with that Magic of yours. Be happy you have it", Malik said and Honda stared at him.

"Really?", he asked. Malik laughed.

"Yes. You can threaten them. You can say you will let their island sink back into the ocean by letting the waves crash upon their land. Weird Aqua, doesn't even now what he can do with his Magic", Malik murmured the last part softly, but hard enough for them all to hear in the silent room.

"Ass", Jounouchi hissed softly and his hands were shaking. He stared at Malik, wanting, imagining the tanned male burning up. Malik yelped suddenly and jump off his chair to jump onto the table. His chair flared up in hot flames and turned into ashes. Malik's pants were burned, just like his rear-end. Jounouchi stared at the once chair, but he felt someone glaring at him. He turned to Malik.

"Did you do that?", the tanned male asked, angered. Jounouchi looked from the chair to Malik and started laughing.

"Be happy it was only your ass, stupid… I was thinking about you burning, dancing on flames!", Jounouchi said between his inhales of oxygen and between his laughs. Ryou raised up and giggled softly. Anzu glared at Jounouchi.

"Nice way to make friends, Jou. Thanks a lot", she said. Malik turned to her, liking her way of snapping. He barked of laughter too.

"Idiot", he whispered. The door opened suddenly and Seto entered the diningroom too. He stared at the Fallen Ones, at the Healirian and at the Ee'ar.

"_Sa!! Malik, sa rundo!! Keta lis nemnee, rundo_!!", Seto called out in _Ahimish_. Jounouchi stared at the priest who was yelling as if the world was dying out. Ryou blushed, but Malik raised up and started yelling back, loud and viciously. Ryou didn't want to translate.

* * *

"What's that over there Yami?", Yugi asked. Yami looked too and smiled. Yugi saw the water slamming against the earth.

"That's the place we're going to, Yugi. That's the ocean", Yami said. Yugi laughed happily and he turned his head to look at Yami.

"Really? But… Shouldn't we be going back?? You must have a lot of work to do, or not?", Yugi asked curiously. Yami looked at him.

"Just a little bit. Don't worry, _Nova_. They won't miss me. I want to show you something, or rather. I want you to meet someone", Yami said and he smiled. Yugi looked at the ocean again. Until now, Yami had shown him little bits of different pieces of lands. Yugi had seen a lot of forests and open lands. Ra had been flying around like he was trying to break his own record and Skau was still sitting on Ra's head.

Skau purred suddenly and flew away. She dived into the forest with it's mighty trees and Yugi looked down.

"Where's she going to?", he asked Yami. Yami laughed.

"To her family. Maybe she'll bring them over one day", Yami said, but they flew further. Ra soared through the air and went faster, speeding up a lot. Yami looked forward and then suddenly covered Yugi's eyes. Yugi yelped and tried to grab something around him.

"Yami!!", he yelled at the other teenager. Yami thightened his grip around Yugi's waist, but kept a hand over Yugi's eyes too.

"You don't want to see this, _Nova_", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear gently. Yugi trusted the older teen, especially when he heard a loud roar from Ra. Ra sped up some more and suddenly there were cries filling the air that was rushing past Yugi's ears. Ra had made a jumping like movement, but they were able to stay upon Ra's back. Yugi had a dead-grip on Yami's arm that was around his waist.

Ra started lowering himself to the ground slowly and gently. He snorted loudly and then his large feet made contact with the ground below them.

"Very good, Ra. Thank you", Yami said and he stroked Ra's scaly skin. He helped Yugi down, with still trying to cover Yugi's eyes. Yugi whimpered softly when he didn't see what would happen, would he fall. Suddenly Yami pulled him out of the crook of Ra's neck and into his arms. Something was dropped onto the ground with a lot of noise, but a soft lick was given to their faces.

"Thanks Ra", Yugi murmured and he felt Yami cleaning up his face with a cloth. Ra cried out a happy sound and then walked off, his tail swaying from left to right. Yami chuckled, but Yugi couldn't see.

"Will you please release me now?", Yugi asked.Yami smiled even though Yugi couldn't see. He removed his hands from both Yugi's eyes and Yugi gasped. He was standing on the end of a cliff with in front of him nothing but water. The waves were clashing against the cliff's base. Next to him were more cliffs with green grass and the wind rushed over the land and through his clothes. The amethyst coloured coat swayed on the wind and Yugi turned towards Yami, smiling broadly.

"It's beautiful!!", he exclaimed. He had been as suprised as before. Just as suprised as when he first saw the view on Ra's back. Well, this view was as good. Yami was smiling towards him, but Yugi blushed suddenly. Yami had put off his crimson coloured coat and Yugi had a perfect view. He looked at the tanned skin that was beautifully enlightened by the morning-sun. Yugi kept staring, until he saw Yami trying to hide something for him. Yugi looked curiously at the older teen.

"What are you hiding?", Yugi asked softly. Yami looked up a little bit shocked and he hid the thing in his hands more out of Yugi's view.

"Nothing, _Nova_. Really, nothing!", Yami said, laughing a little bit with guilt. Yugi walked up towards him, eyeing Yami carefully. Yami walked backwards. Yugi kept walking up towards the older teen until Yami stood with his back against a tree. Yugi tilted his head in a childish, but cute way. He wanted answers.

"What are you hiding?", Yugi asked. Yami sighed and he showed the tip of a cloth. It was Yami's crimson coloured coat. Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Ra licked our faces… After having a dead animal in his mouth. I'm not going to show you the blood, _Nova_", Yami said and with a soft flash the coat was gone. Yugi looked confused and shocked, while Yami chuckled.

"I'll teach you one day. It's a very simple spell, don't worry about it", Yami said and he took Yugi to the cliff again.

"What are we going to do?", Yugi asked, curious once more. The sun was reflected by the calm and blue water. It's eyes were looking at Yugi.

Yugi blinked twice and gasped. He grabbed Yami's arm and hit behind Yami's back. Yugi heard Yami chuckle and he felt a soft stroke over his head.

"Don't worry _Nova_. The water won't hurt you, nor will the people who live in it. _Shirens et Merlyenkaj ka'allem maï et Nova_!!", Yami called towards the ocean and the sky. Yugi dared to look from behind Yami's back, his coat bellowed in the strong wind. His eyes were sparkling of growing curiousity and a small smile settled on his lips. There were butterflies in his stomach of growing tension.

"Come, _Nova_", Yami said and he grabbed Yugi around his waist. Yugi looked up at Yami and saw a small smile on Yami's lips.

"To where?", Yugi asked softly and scared.

"_Nami nalenthe_", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear and with Yugi clinging to his body he jumped off the cliff. Yugi screamed of fear. He screamed for his life and he scolded Yami in the progress.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, INSANE PHARAOOOOOOH!!", Yugi called out. Yami laughed of joy and because of Yugi scolding him. He didn't mind. His _Nova_ started to laugh too when the smaller teen noticed they were floating in the air and without wings they drifted down to land below the cliff.

Yugi giggled and he felt himself growing guilty because he had yelled at Yami. He heard Yami laugh and unconciously Yugi snuggled against Yami's warm and welcoming chest. Yami nearly lost his focus on keeping floating in the air. They tumbled a few inches down faster, but Yugi didn't notice, Yugi just giggled. Yami looked at his _Nova_ shaking his head with a soft gesture and they settled down on the ground. Yugi turned towards Yami and saw the older teen smiling.

"Were you insane??", Yugi asked suddenly. Yami blinked, confused.

"YOU FREAKING JUMPED OFF A CLIFF!!", Yugi yelled at the _Pharaohn_. Yami raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything Yugi starting scolding at him again.

"I was scared!! You jumped off a cliff with me!! We could have died!! Were you insane?? I thought you tried to kill me!!", Yugi called out.

"_Nova_?", Yami asked, pouting a little bit. Yugi looked at the older teen and blinked. Yami? Pouting? Wow.

Yugi sighed deeply, but then he poked Yami's chest softly.

"Never do that again, okay? And sorry for yelling at you", the smaller one said. Yami looked at Yugi and suddenly he hugged the smaller teen. Yugi blushed for their proximity. Yami chuckled and let go.

"Don't worry, _Nova_. I don't mind, maybe I should've warned you", Yami said and he walked to the water that was softly clashing against the little space they had. Yugi looked after the older teen and felt himself still blushing. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to yell at someone who tried to be so nice to him?? Why HIM??

"Yami? What did you say after I scared? What did you call out?", Yugi asked softly. Yami didn't turn around and Yugi was glad for that, because he was still blushing a cute magenta colour.

"The Sirens and the Mermaids, _Nova_. I want you to meet them, they are very nice and I wanted you to meet what we have in our country. Soon, you will learn about all of them", Yami said and he looked into the water. Yugi came closer, he felt happy, because Yami still used that nickname, although he didn't knew what it ment.

He saw glimmerings under the water surface and when water splashed over them Yugi screamed and Yami was wet. Yugi laid one eye one the wet teen he was hiding behind and started to laugh, loud.

"You really have no mercy with me, have you?", Yami asked, shaking his head. Waterdrops fell all around them, but someone else giggled too. Yugi looked from behind Yami's wet back and saw a girl, sitting there.

He did take a double look. Especially when he saw how pretty the girl was and what she was. She sat on the edge of the plateau they were standing on. She was slim, had long brown hair and greyish eyes. A soft smile played on her lips, but Yugi blushed and he hit behind Yami again. Yami chuckled.

"Yugi, this is Shizuka. Shizuka, this is _Nova_", Yami said softly and he walked forward. Yugi walked with him, looking at the girl once again. She was naked, her hair covering her front. Out of her back stuck fins.

They were see-through, the fins. Just like the ones that were sprouting from her light green tail. Even though Yugi couldn't see her whole tail he saw it was beautiful. It had a soft green colour with neatly placed scales. The fins out of her back were like wings and Shizuka softly giggled.

"Is this really the _Nova_ were our _Pharaohn_ was talking about??", Shizuka asked. Yugi looked at her and suddenly felt a push in his back. He looked at Yami who smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't be shy, _Nova_. Shizuka is very friendly", Yami said and he sat down next to the girl. Yugi smiled shyly.

"So this is _Nova_? He sure is a cutie, Yami", another voice said. Yugi turned around, like Yami did. Yugi was blushing, Yami wasn't.

"Thanks Mai", Yami said and he chuckled. Yugi just stared at the other occupant of their little plateau. The woman stood their with eagle-legs. Sharp talons were nearly touching the ground and her arms were covered with feathers. Her back too and she had a feathery tail. Long blond hair swayed softly in the wind and purple eyes were looking at him too.

Mai walked over to Yugi, smiling and touching his cheek. It was like she wore a bathing-suit. He back was bare and she had a very nice front. Yugi was blushing madly at her touch with one sharp and long nail. Mai smiled hungrily at him, but then patted Yami on his head. Yugi looked at two pair of scissor-like wings in a blue colour.

All of Mai's feathers were blue, but Yugi didn't pay attention to her anymore. He saw how Yami mock-glared at Mai and how the three of them laughed about Mai whining over something. Then suddenly Mai cried out.

"What's going on??", Yugi asked and grabbed Yami's arm firmly, kneeling down next to the king and clinging to Yami as if he was his Lifeliner.

Yami chuckled.

"Calm down Yugi. I just wanted you to meet a couple of friends. Mai is calling them over", Yami said and Yugi heard the sound of wings. When he looked up he saw a lot and a lot of creatures like Mai. They were arriving at their spot from behind the cliffs and Yugi opened his mouth in awe.

Yami smiled.

Chibi: Well, if you want to know. The conversation between Malik and Ryou is about the fact that Malik once again stole Ryou's pillow (nataï) and Ryou didn't like that. Also, Malik is the E'ear mentioned when Seto walked into the diningroom. Heheee. He called Malik a cow... XD I'm sorry, I had to do that...

And, ehm.. Well, if you have more questions about this chapter then I would love to answer them, like translating a little bit of my own made up language.

Please review!! :)


	7. A Tour

Chibi: Hello!! Okay, I couldn't let you readers wait so long once more so I've been typing my fingers inches shorter for this chapter and I'm already working for chapter eight. Although I have tests this week so it might take a little while!

Miroko: I'm not in it that much -whine-

Chibi: I know, but in the next chapter you have a whole paragraph for yourself. I swear, you'll be a teacher first class!! And Yugi's going to blow up a tree, but not yet. First this chapter that might be extremely boring!! I so hope not.

Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"_Mika tani!! Mika tani qulimmi!!_", Yami called out in _Ahimish_, while hopping on one leg. He tried to put on one shoe and push a door open at the same time.

"_No wo'hy, mel Pharaohn_", a sudden soft voice said in _Ahimish_ and two soft, warm hands caught him before falling over. Yami looked up at Miroko's smiling face and he sighed.

"_Mika tani. Tulim_", he said guiltily. Miroko giggled.

"_No shrue maï, hef Seto et Isis. Sa kivrim teppes tani_", Miroko said and Yami groaned deeply. He could hear yelling and calling seconds later. He sighed.

"_Mika triffs lafvre. Tu palat avec maï_?", he asked softly and Miroko smiled. She placed him back in balance again and walked after him. Yami opened another door and the argument between Seto and a woman was blown in his face. Long, black hair was swaying in anger and Seto pointed a guilty finger in the direction of the woman in front of him.

"_Sa Malik!! Sa rundo no lis nemnee!! Sa Isis, salumtem Malik_!!", Seto called out towards the neatly clad woman. She wore a beige coloured robe with a golden, small belt. Her feet were stuck in brown sandals and her hair was held on place by a silvery, halo-like circle around her head. Isis pointed at herselve.

"_Mika? Mika salumtem Malik?? Tayo sistala, don't la Amrah_!!", Isis called out and furiously she listened at what Seto said, before yelling at him again. Yami sighed deeply, this was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

Anzu walked through the hallways with Jounouchi and Honda. She looked at the two males and then shook her head.

"Face it Anzu. We're lost", Jounouchi said suddenly and Honda chuckled.

"I will not ask another person the way again. The last time we did that was maybe two minutes ago. Why don't they have a clock in this house!!", Anzu called out. Frustrated she sighed. Honda looked into one hallway.

"Maybe it's this way towards Yugi's room?", he asked and he felt Jounouchi look over his shoulder. He saw amethyst ribbons near one door. Jounouchi frowned. Next to his bedroomdoor were honeybrown ones. He frowned some more.

"Next to my room are azure coloured ribbons. And next to some other rooms were ribbons too. Some the same colour, others very strange. I believe I've seen a picture of a dragon on one too", Anzu said suddenly and she walked forward.

"What if he's still asleep?", Jounouchi asked softly. Anzu shrugged.

"I'll knock on the door", she said and so she did. She knocked once and then entered the room. There was no one inside. Until she was hugged suddenly.

"Anzu! Jounouchi! Honda! I'm so glad to see you!!", Yugi called out and Anzu was released again. Jounouchi panicked.

"WHY?? What happened?? Have you been attacked??", he asked and gripped Yugi's shoulders. Yugi laughed.

"No!! Luckily not, but I've seen so many wonderful things!!", Yugi said and Anzu settled down on his bed. Yugi was dressed in simple white pants and a bloodred shirt without sleeves. Yugi smiled at them and they all noticed the happy sparkle in his eyes.

"So, what happened?", Honda asked at last. Yugi smiled.

"I've seen a part of Yami's world! It so big!! It has a lot of forests and the ocean is beautiful!! The merpeople and sirens were really nice", Yugi said and he picked up a towel from the floor to put it away quickly. Jounouchi's eyes became big and Honda stared at the small teen. Anzu raised up and laid a hand on Yugi's forehead.

"Are you sure you didn't dream it??", she asked worried. Yugi looked at her and pouted.

"No. I've seen them. Shizuka, Mai and Mako. They were really nice and we talked, until Yami and me were picked up by Ra again, who was done eating", Yugi told his friends.

Honda just kept staring. Jounouchi's eyes were still big. Anzu was still worried and suddenly a little light flew inside the bedroom.

"An attack!!", Honda called out and they all turned towards the light. Yugi smiled.

"It's a fairy, guys. I hope it's Skau, she's really friendly", Yugi said and the little light landed onto his shoulder. She purred and Yugi laughed.

"Okay… So, what did you learn?", Jounouchi asked. Yugi smiled and sat down on a chair.

"Well… I've learned a lot. This land is very big and consist of nothing but Magic. I can even light up a torch, that was really awesome!! But there are also Lifeliners. I think I understand a little bit about them. It are animals, like this fairy, who binds to a Mage's Soul. If so, then the animal and the Mage are bounded to each other forever and only the Mage can live without the other. It's really sad, because if the Mage dies, the Lifeliner dies. If the Lifeliner dies, the Mage doesn't. And you can't release the Lifeliner either, but it's really wicked!! Yami has a Dragon as a pet", Yugi said and he walked onto the balcony. His friends followed and then gasped.

"I guess you haven't looked outside yet?", Yugi asked and smiled. His friends were awed and had wide eyes. From Yugi's room was a great view. They could see the small villages from the high balcony. They could see a lake close-by and a forest. There was a building nearby that was huge. It had something that made it appear as a castle and a church at the same time. The towers were great and they could see yellow flags.

"That's the school. Yami told me on the way home", Yugi said and he too looked at the mighty white building. Anzu closed her mouth.

"Do you think we may go outside?", she asked. Yugi looked at her and then giggled.

"Off course we may go outside!! We're no prisoners", Yugi said smiling and he walked to the door, fetching his simple white shoes. He put them on his feet and opened the door. Jounouchi walked over to him.

"We don't know the way remember?", he asked the small teen. Yugi smiled.

"We can ask the way", Yugi said. Honda sighed.

"Only to find your room we have done that for more than six times", the Aqua said. Yugi frowned and sighed deeply.

"Well… I know the way a little bit", he said and he stepped out of his giant room into the big hallway. His friends followed up behind him and tried to keep the way in their memories a little bit. Suddenly, the fairy that had been sitting on Yugi's shoulder purred and flew away slowly. Yugi looked up.

"Let's follow!", Jounouchi called out and they ran after the little light. They ran through the many hallways, not even seeing what they looked like and soon they ended up at the front door. The door was huge, open and made of a darkbrown wood. Yugi laughed while he descended the stairs quickly and his skin was greeted by the warm sun. Anzu giggled and danced around happily. Jounouchi and Honda too were bathing in the sunlight. Then Ryou noticed them.

"My goodness. We come across each other everywhere, don't we?", he asked. He was brooming the fur of a dog. A dog with a collar of fire and also rings of fire around his four paws. Jounouchi hid behind Honda, but the puppy yipped happily. Yugi walked forward.

"You've met my friends? That's great!! Now I want a proper meeting. My name is Yugi", Yugi said and Ryou raised up, dusting off his hands a little bit and he smiled, while shaking Yugi's hand.

"My name is Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you", he said and Yugi smiled back at him. Then he looked at the puppy again.

"Is that a Fury, or am I mistaking??", Yugi asked. Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda came closer too, looking at the strange animal. It had a black fur and red eyes. It's muzzle was small, but his legs were long, even for being a puppy.

"Yes, this is a Fury indeed. How did you know?", Ryou asked. Yugi smiled.

"Yami told me. I mean, the _Pharaohn_", Yugi said softly, noticing his disrespect. But he was so used to calling the king just Yami that he had forgotten that Yami was a king in this country. The male was so normal, just like Ryou.

"I thought so. Yes, our _Pharaohn_ is a good teacher if I may say so. Isn't it true that today you will get a tour around our school??", Ryou asked curiously. Yugi blinked confused, he didn't knew that.

"I have no idea, you guys?", Yugi asked, turning towards his friends. Anzu shook her head, like Jounouchi and Honda.

"I would like to see more of the palace", Anzu said a bit shyly. Ryou smiled.

"Wait up then. I will clean Ruru up further and then I will give you a tour. Without Malik", Ryou assured and they all, but Yugi, laughed.

* * *

"This is the hospitalwing and behind those doors over there are the breeding rooms", Ryou said and he pointed at two red doors. Jounouchi looked away from a green door to look at Ryou.

"What do you guys breed?", he asked curiously.

"Dragon-eggs are in those rooms. It are more rooms attached to each other. It's something like a storage room, but we cannot enter. I'm not allowed to. Maybe you can go with the_ Pharaohn_ once", Ryou said and he smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I don't need to see eggs. The moment I see them they fall", Jounouchi said and Honda nodded. Anzu looked at Ryou and then at Yugi.

"So… Dragons really do excist?", she asked. Yugi smiled and Ryou nodded.

"Yes, they live all around the country or in the sky, like Avirdragons do. Their 'kingdom' is up in the clouds, together with the Sjaminadragons. I can show you a few stables if you want. We've seen most of the palace by now", Ryou said hopefully. Honda nodded quickly.

"I want to", Honda said and he followed Ryou into a hallway. Yugi followed too and soon Anzu took a soft, but firm grip on Yugi's shoulder and Jounouchi walked after them. They walked over to the heart of the palace.

The heart was a rounded shaped place. It was open and full off flowers. The hallways lying around it were embedded with windows so you could look at the beautiful coloured flowers. It was not that big, the heart, but it was placed full with huge trees and a little pond. The water was crystal clear and fishes were swimming in it. Some were coloured golden, others orange or even green.

The five of them walked over a path made of oval stones and they followed Ryou towards stairs that were laid into the ground.

"Are we going under the ground?", Anzu asked a little bit scared. Ryou looked at her from the step he was standing upon and nodded.

"Yes, we have to. It's nearly the only way. And it's a little bit of a shortcut", Ryou said smiling and he walked further. Honda followed immediatly and Jounouchi too.

"Come on Anzu. This is going to be great!", Yugi said and he took a gently grip on Anzu's soft hand. She followed the smaller teen down the staircase and into a tunnel under the ground. Everything was lit by glowing diamonds and Anzu looked at them with awe. She touched a blue one and smiled.

"Watch your step", Ryou said suddenly and they stepped over a puddle that was lying onto the ground. The water itself dripped from the ceiling and Honda looked at it.

"Ryou? Malik told me I could do wonderful things with my Magic. What can I do?", Honda asked softly. Ryou turned around.

"Well, you all have very different powers. You are an Aqua, Honda, and that means you can, well… In your language it's called manipulating. In our language it would be called ask, or something like that, but what you can do is manipulate the water in a way it will listen to you. Like with these waterdrops. If you want to do a simple spell you can let those drops fly into the face of someone else", Ryou explained.

"Miroko said it had all to do with imagining", Honda said. Ryou smiled.

"Yes, indeed! It has to do with imagining. If you imagine the drops flying against the wall you can manipulate, or ask, the drops to go there", Ryou said enthousiastically. Honda smiled and turned towards Jounouchi.

"Forget it. I will do the same thing with you as I did with Malik", the blonde answered and grinned. Yugi looked confused at Jounouchi and the blonde told him about the meeting with Malik and what had happened. Anzu walked over to Ryou.

"What can I do?", she asked curiously.

"You can do with the wind what Honda can do with water. It's simple, with the wind in your back you can run faster then when it's coming at you from the front. You, Anzu, can let the wind turn to you advantage. It's easy when to get a cloud full of rain away when you're sitting on a… What's it called?? Beach??", Ryou asked unsure.

"Yes. A beach near the ocean. Lovely!", Anzu called out smiling happily. Ryou smiled too.

"What does a beach look like?? I don't think we have one", Ryou said and Anzu began explaining and talking about events that had happened on the beach home. Ryou smiled happily at the information.

"So, it's just sand near an ocean? No, we don't have that, but it does sound wonderful!!", Ryou said and he laughed. Yugi smiled too and then pointed out towards a bunch of light. Ryou smiled.

"There the ending is. See some of our creatures", he said and they walked through a pair of doors to end up in a hug room. They were standing at the bottom of stairs and they were looking up.

"This is not under the ground, is it?? It's way too big for that", Jounouchi said. Ryou laughed.

"No, this is at the southpart of our castle. Now most creatures are walking outside, but some are here", Ryou said, not explaining why. They walked up the stairs and the first thing Yugi was met was a pink wet tongue. He nearly jumped onto Jounouchi's shoulders, but remained there where he stood and looked up. Two friendly brown eyes looked at him from a yellow face with brown spots.

"Kimia", Ryou scolded and he went over in _Ahimish_ to scold further at the seemingly giraffe. It had little horns, was yellow and had brown spots on her in different shapes. Yugi giggled softly.

"It doesn't matter Ryou. It was rather funny", he said and he looked at Jounouchi and Honda who were laughing their assess off. He stuck his tongue out childishly, but they continued laughing until the other three left the two of them near Kimia's cage.

Quickly Jounouchi and Honda followed Yugi, Anzu and Ryou further.

"I'll show you my Lifeliners. The fury outside, Ruru, is mine and I also have Niri. She's my Uni", Ryou said and he smiled. They followed him through the hallways.

"Where do you guys use these animals for?", Honda asked, looking at the different birds and other giraf-like animals. Ryou turned his head for a moment and smiled.

"Well… Most of the time we play with them, groom them and take good care of them. We let them mate with each other because most of them are very rare to see in this world, like Kimia", Ryou said and then he whistled softly. He let them stop and they heard soft neighing.

Through the small passages between the stables came a white mare. Her manes and tail were a golden yellow and her muzzle was pink. She walked like she was floating on air and her blue eyes were speaking the truth abouth anything.

"She's beautiful!", Anzu exclaimed with awe. The other's didn't say anything, but then Honda spoke up.

"I might insult you now, but if that would be a girl I would marry her", he said and drool was trinkling down his chin. Jounouchi pushed Honda's face in the straw layered ground with a soft huff. Yugi giggled and Ryou smiled.

"I'm not insulted, but don't say that too many times. Niri knows very well she's pretty", Ryou said and he laughed. Niri walked closer and poked Ryou's arm with her soft nose. She licked his hand and Anzu came closer slowly.

"Can I touch her?", she asked softly. Ryou nodded.

"Yes. She likes attention like this"., Ryou said, giggling. Soon four hands were laid upon her white fur and stroking her neck. Niri neighed softly and Honda chuckled.

Then suddenly Niri turned around and dribbled off. Ryou looked up and followed his horse outside too. The rest followed him, seeing more animals running around, playing, making theirselves dirty and just basking in the sunlight.

"This is the zoo, as you would call it", Ryou said, thinking about how strange the word was. For them this was the garden, for them the animals were not needed to be looked up in cages, only when they would go asleep in the stables.

"Why is Kimia inside?", Anzu asked.

"She's going to have a baby soon, but she's mean sometimes and fighting can be dangerous now", Ryou said. Anzu smiled sweetly and Yugi giggled. He saw Fury's running around. They were playing tag of some sort, but sometimes they would bite each other in their tales and then the game was to catch the other.

Yugi giggled happily. He had never felt so good in his whole life, maybe that was because not all these feelings were his. Although he didn't knew that yet. Not yet.

* * *

"_Finally, that is over_!", Yami called out and he laid eagle spread on his bed. Miroko giggled and Yami looked over at her.

"_I will separate those two one day and then I will lock them into a room. One north and the other south_", Yami said. They were talking _Ahimish_ while there was no one around who didn't speak the language. Mainly Yugi. Miroko looked at her _Pharaohn_ and she smiled. He indeed seemed a little bit tired.

"_You always say that, but you know? I think they love each other_", Miroko said teasingly. Yami sat up abruptly and he looked at her.

"_That's impossible!! Seto is gay, he loves males_!!", Yami called out. Miroko looked at him.

"_Just like you. Your mirror is nearly exploding of all the warmth your radiating_", Miroko said and she looked into the mirror. There was a red mist visible in it and when she would touch the suface a welcoming warmth touched her fingers back. There was no reflection, not one at all. Yami sighed.

"_I know. He's just too cute_", the king whispered softly, but he knew Miroko had heard him. She turned towards him and sat on the bed too, stroking his hair.

"_We were going to show him the school, remember? Or do you want to do that another morning? I think he would enjoy your company now_", Miroko said and she undid the heavy cape of Yami's shoulders. He looked at her and smiled.

"_Are you sure I can go? Without someone to say I have to go somewhere important_?", Yami asked. Miroko smiled at him.

"_I think school was on your schedule. They never said you couldn't joke around a little bit. I know you would enjoy it. I know you need some fresh air. In six weeks or so it will be Autumn, but the god has not started yet. You should teach him more about our world before he goes to school and that's in a week_", Miroko told the tired Yami. Yami sighed and nodded.

"_I know. I'm going to search for him and take Nova and his friends to school, okay_?", Yami asked and Miroko pushed him towards the edge of the bed gently.

"_You go. I'll watch over you_", she said and he smiled. Yami waved a little bit at her before dissapearing behind his door and off to find his _Nova_. Miroko smiled gently and walked up onto the balcony to look outside. A tear slipped down her face and she smiled sadly.

* * *

"_Nova_!!", Yami called out and he hugged Yugi suddenly from behind. Yugi yelped and then laughed together with the others.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Seto and Isis were fighting over Malik's behaviour. Did you have a nice time with Ryou?", Yami asked curiously. The four friends started telling him about the tour around the palace and the mighty garden.

"It was wonderful!! I've never seen a horse from that close by!", Anzu called and and clapped her hands.

"Well, get used to it. We ride Uni's here all the time. But this time we'll go by carriage to the school. I hope Yugi already showed you the outside of it?", Yami asked. He held a soft grip onto Yugi's shoulders, nearly making the other blush. Then Jounouchi stood in front of Yami suddenly. He looked at the other's forehead.

"Is that your crown? Hell, that looks heavy", the blonde said. Yami chuckled, while Anzu gave a blazing glare at Jounouchi.

"It is sometimes. I forgot to put it off. Ryou, could you bring this one to Miroko, please?", he asked gently and he got the golden grown of his forehead. The crown had a red ruby in it's middle round. It looked delicate and gently Yami took the crown off. The two seemingly wings near his ears were taken off too, they were part of the crown and laid in with one red ruby each.

"Yes, sir. Have fun, my friends", Ryou said and with a little bow he left, with the crown savely in his arms. Yami smiled.

"Come, let us go to the gate were we can go with a carriage to school", he said and with one hand resting against Yugi's back he walked with the four friends.

* * *

"The school is one of the biggest buildings of Akihime. Together with the palace I live in, although that one is bigger", Yami told. Yugi sat opposite of him and they were taken towards the white building quickly. The carriage was pulled by two Uni's of a brown and dark-brown colour. Both had black, velvet manes and tail.

"How far until we reach it?", Anzu asked curiously. Yami looked outside the small window. He smiled then and they passed a gate.

"Not that far anymore", he said smiling. Jounouchi looked at him.

"You said we needed to go to school too? How long?", he asked. Yami made a I-am-thinking-sound and then looked at them.

"Well, because you missed the first classes of your live it is needed for you to take extra lessons. Miroko and I will be teaching you, as will our priest do too. They all have different powers and different kinds of training. This evening you shall meet them all", Yami said and smiled.

"How long?", Jounouchi asked. Yami sighed softly.

"Well, like everyone. At least two years, until you reach the age of twenty", Yami said. Yugi looked at him.

"Don't you have to go to school?", Honda asked suddenly. Yami moaned softly of despair.

"Yes. I have a privat tutor who is the devil himself. I have one because then I can rule the kingdom at the same time and because nobody wants me to go to the school. It's horrible sometimes to be a _Pharaohn_", Yami said and sighed softly.

"Oh. Well, I bet it'll be allright", Anzu said happily and they all smiled at each other. Yugi looked at Yami once again. He remembered the other saying he became _Pharaohn_ when he was young, but he never imagined the other not liking it. Yugi mentally giggled, at least there was something the _Pharaohn_ didn't like in normal life either. School. The four friends looked at Yugi, who didn't knew he had started to giggle out loud.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and Yami raised up to go outside. Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda followed the teen-king and they looked up at the mighty, white building from the ground. The towers were huge, like the door. Near the school was a forest, but next to the forest was a field full of green grass and colourful flowers. The field was closed off by a huge, black fence and a gate. At the other side it was the same, only now the view was blocked by huge bushes and trees.

"Behind those fences are also classrooms. Some classes are given outside the building, because it might be dangerous or there might be animals involved. Right now, the school is empty, but I can show you around a little bit. Don't worry, you shall know this school soon, because in a week or so the school season's will start", Yami told them and they walked down the sandy lane.

Yami opened one of the fences and they walked into the area of the field. Anzu looked around, highly amazed while Yugi laughed happily.

"What about the animals? We've seen a lot, like cats, dogs, a lot bigger cats and also rhino's, giraffes and a lot of different birds. I've never seen so much animals in my life", Honda said. Yami turned around and smiled.

"Well. You've seen the animals that are non-magical. In this school you will learn about the more common and magical creatures. They are all very friendly", Yami said and he smiled some more when Yugi nodded.

"What kind of animal?", Jounouchi asked. Yugi looked at him.

"You're going to wish you didn't ask that", he said and walked over to Yami, whispering something in his ear. His friends looked at him with raisen eyebrows. They were feeling very freaked out. Yami laughed and whispered something back.

"I hope he'll listen", he said and then whistled on his fingers. It was high-pitched and long. For a moment nothing happened, them a Fairy flew out of the bushes right towards the friends. Yami stretched out his hand and the Fairy landed on his hand.

"_Ami Skau. Shra Ra livt Yugi, ne_?", Yami said to the Fairy and Skau purred. Honda and Jounouchi looked at Yugi.

"That… almost gave us a heartattack. We've seen that Fairy already", Jounouchi said and he grabbed Yugi in a headlock, ruffling through Yugi's wild spikes. Yugi laughed and was able to pull himself loose. He walked a little bit backwards and without any warning he was pulled off the ground by something that had a golden colour.

"YUGI!!", Anzu called out and she looked after the golden thing that had taken Yugi. Yami laughed.

"_Grevelem Ra_!!", Yami called out and he whistled again. Ra turned around and then landed on the ground with Yugi in his paws. Ra was sitting on his hind legs and Yugi was laughing madly at seeing Jounouchi and Honda faint on the spot. Ra turned his head towards the laughing Mage in his paws and flapped with his wings. Yami walked over to the giant Dragon that was just sitting there.

"_Sa Ra, grevelem_", Yami said to the golden Sjaminadragon and he patted one of Ra's hind legs with his hand. Ra made a loving sounds and purred softly.

"It can purr?", Honda asked Jounouchi, finally waking up again. Jounouchi looked at his brown haired friend.

"It nearly killed me, so I guess...", he said and he sat up. Ra had let go of Yugi and the smaller teen was standing on the ground again. He laughed again and Anzu looked at the faces of the male teens and started giggling.

Jounouchi sighed defeated and he looked at the Dragon. Ra was like a kitten enjoying Yami's soft touches and the giant was purring too. It was like Ra meowed softly, but then Yami chuckled and patted Ra's neck to show he was done. Ra raised up again and for a moment the two were locked in a soft, kind, but strong gaze. Then Ra flew away with a soft roar and Yami turned towards his guest again.

"Shall we continue?"

The hallways were huge, fantastic, mighty and coloured in a beige/white colour. The windows were huge and the sun shone through it brilliantly. The doors were made of oak and every doorhandle was a silver colour.

At first the building didn't look like a school, but more a house for a god or godess. Anzu had looked at every painting there was and she had kept gazing at a painting of a Fairy, enlarged. The Fairy had long dark green hair with a glinstering beauty clouded over it. The eyes had been sparkling and were a soft green. She had asked who it had been and Yami had answered that the Fairy had been the first Fairy-teacher on their school.

"Everybody in this world goes to this school?", Jounouchi asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes. From the city Avalon in the far south until the city Mercury in the nearest north everyone goes to this school, except for the Elves. They have their own way of living and learning", Yami said.

They walked through the grand hallway pass by the diningroom. It was big, held several tables with benches and the sun shone through the huge windows calmly. The light was given from the sun, but they walked further quickly.

Yami brought them to the highest tower and the deepest dungeon where Anzu scared of the mouses and rats. She was first up into the hallway and was quickly followed by Honda. When the three others came back Honda was still shaking.

"The library has the same copies of books we have at the Palace, so if you need something then you can always look it up at home", Yami said and walked further. Yugi stopped.

'_Home?_', he thought. Then he shook it off and followed Yami again. Something inside of him wanted to stay here forever. The other thing inside of him did not. It was as if something here was familiar, while at home, back on Earth, everything seemed to be strange. And that after only staying here for a day. Yugi felt something inside of him, but it was no battle. It was something that made him so happy that he had forgotten Yami's earlier statement and it made him so happy because he had to smile at Yami with something different in that smile then once before. Something different

"Are you still with us, _Nova_?", Yami asked softly. Jounouchi and Honda were going crazy over something that was on the spot they were. Yugi snapped out of his musings and he looked around. They had arrived at a trainingsfield.

"This is the place were you shall learn about how to fight and defend yourself. The teacher is a good one he's the best soldier that once was. Pity he became a teacher instead", Yami said and smiled.

"Off course I wish him the best of luck. He's on a vacation now to-who-knows-where", Yami said and chuckled. Anzu looked at him.

"Then how do you know he's on vacation?", she asked.

"Because he messaged me that he'll be home on time. A few days before the school season will start", Yami said and he smiled at Anzu friendly. Jounouchi opened a door that was nearby. It was embedded in the school's wall and he called out for Yugi.

"We're going to learn how to fight with these babies!!", Jounouchi called out and Anzu came closer too. Yami followed and chuckled. Jounouchi was pointing towards a closet full off swords, sticks and katana's. There were spikes, stars to through with and all other weapons he could only dream off ever touching.

"Jounouchi? May I warn you that you shall first understand the way off Magic and then the way of weapons??", Yami asked and he chuckled softly. Yugi giggled with Anzu, while the two excited teens were still very enthousiastic about the weapons they would once touch, or not. Anzu turned towards Yami.

"Do you ever need to fight?", she asked softly. Yami looked at her.

"The last fight has been when the Drahun's were killed. That was a dark time and a war between the gods and those people", Yami said.

"What's a Drahun?", Honda asked. Yami grinned and then walked away.

"You'll learn at school!", he called back. With a protesting sound the four friends follewed the king. Yami laughed and he closed off the school before more people wanted to take a look. Yugi shook his head.

"_Who would want to? Silly Yami, but he's cute_", Yugi thought and giggled softly, blushing a pinkish colour.

* * *

English conversation between Miroko and Yami/Seto and Isis at the beginning of this chapter:

"I'm late!! I'm very late!!", Yami called out in _Ahimish_, while hopping on one leg. He tried to put on one shoe and push a door open at the same time.

"Don't worry, my _Pharaohn_", a sudden soft voice said in _Ahimish_ and two soft, warm hands caught him before falling over. Yami looked up at Miroko's smiling face and he sighed.

"I'm late. Sorry", he said guiltily. Miroko giggled.

"Don't say that to me, but to Seto and Isis. They nearly killed each other a while ago", Miroko said and Yami groaned deeply. He could hear yelling and calling seconds later. He sighed.

"I'm ready for it. Will you come with me?", he asked softly and Miroko smiled. She placed him back in balance again and walked after him. Yami opened another door and the argument between Seto and a woman was blown in his face. Long, black hair was swaying in anger and Seto pointed a guilty finger in the direction of the woman in front of him.

"That Malik guy!! The idiot wouldn't get of the table!! You Isis, teach him some manners!!", Seto called out towards the neatly clad woman. She wore a beige coloured robe with a golden, small belt. Her feet were stuck in brown sandals and her hair was held on place by a silvery, halo-like circle around her head. Isis pointed at herselve.

"I? I have to teach Malik some manners?? I'm his sister, not his mother!!", Isis called out and furiously she listened at what Seto said, before yelling at him again. Yami sighed deeply, this was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

That was the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed!! Chapter eight is coming up soon, I hope!! Wait, I'll warn my teachers or just blow up the school when nobody is around... Then everybody is happy XD

Please review, although my loving readers are always doing so. I really want to thank you people!!  
Oh, and I'm making a list of all used words in this story. At the end of this story I shall place it as an A/N

Until next time!!  
YamisChibi

* * *

_- Ami Skau. Shra Ra livt Yugi, ne - means - Hello Ska. Tell Ra to lift Yugi, ne_

_- Grevelem -means- Good job_


	8. My Curse, Your Protection

Chibi: Sooooo sorry for the long wait, but the muses were giving me new story ideas and the plotbunnies were gone for a week or so. And my exams are still coming up. Next week, in the week of the 19th of May it's going to happen. Am I going to graduate or not?? Well, first the tests and then the result on the 12th of June. Meanwhile, I will try to write as much as possible!!

Miroko: You needed to tell them something else...

Chibi: I did?? ehm... Oh, right. I had said in the first chapter that Bakura won't show up. Well... He might be showing up, because I still need an evil guy. I think that will be an OC, so the chance is biiiiiig he won't show up, just like Marik, but I can make them lovers, elves and a cute bickering sex-crazed couple who are outlaws of their own kinds and they will try to get into the army fighting against the evil-guy... If you want this, you can vote. With five votes or so (maybe less cause I like the idea myself) I will put them in.

Miroko: AND??

Chibi: WHAT?? Oh, I know!! THANK YOU FOR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL THE PRETTY REVIEWS!! I LOVED THEM!! Enjoy Chapter 8.  
(which means they are almost going to school!!)

* * *

"Yami? You're going to show us more magical creatures, right?", Anzu asked. Yami looked at her. They were riding back towards the palace again and Anzu had wanted to ask that question for a long time now.

"Which magical creatures do you want to see?", he asked back. Jounouchi and Honda shrugged.

"I have no idea what kind there are. Can you tell us?", Anzu asked softly. Yami smiled at her and nodded.

"We'll go to the library this evening after taking a bath, allright? There we can find a book with pictures of magical creatures and then you can point them out. The animals in the stables will be happy to see new faces", Yami said.

"But I thought that that were non-magical creatures", Honda said. Yami looked up and then laughed, but it was a kind laugh and Yugi blushed a little bit. He looked out of the window to hide it.

"Yes, but Ryou has not shown you all. Some creatures have privat stables. Like mine, Seto's, Isis' and Miroko's, although they do go to the same garden", Yami said.

"I would love to see!", Jounouchi exclaimed and so it happened.

That evening the five of them and Miroko went inside the library. They were chatting and telling Miroko everything that had happened today.

"And then Yugi was taken off the ground!! I thought he would die!!", Jounouchi called out, too much into the story. Yugi laughed and so did the rest of them. Jounouchi scratch behind his head sheepishly but Anzu patted his shoulder. They all were refreshed and full of diner. Jounouchi and Honda had been complaining about their hunger, so they had diner before going to the library.

Anzu looked around amazed. The library was huge, with bookcases until the ceiling which were five times Anzu's height. The bookcases were also made off oak. The books were old and new, were listed and were placed high at the ceiling or low to the ground. Multiple tables, chairs and fireplaces were settled around the library and Jounouchi sat down. It was nice and comfortable in the library. The blonde would love to stay here for a while. No problem, just that book...

"How do you ever want to find that book?", he asked.

"By letting you fetching it for me", Yami said and he too sat down in a chair with red cussions and it was also made of oak. They pointed at theirselves and then looked at each other. Miroko smiled.

"This is the only room where you may ask something for your own. Magic can be very dangerous, especially when used for selfish things. But in this room it is allowed to ask something for yourself, because it needs to be done. You can hardly ask a book to come to you because you need it for a friend and then use it for your own. That is lying to Magic and that's unfair", Miroko explained. Anzu looked at her.

"Okay. So everything is listed. We'll find it by name", she said and walked away. Yugi looked at Yami who was smirking.

"That's not what Yami wants, Anzu. You have to do it by Magic, remember?", Yugi asked softly and Miroko smiled. She sat down on a table and looked at the young Mage's. Jounouchi, who had raisen up, sat down again and looked at his small friend, looking pretty clueless.

"How do we need to do that?", he asked. Honda hit him across the back of his head. Jounouchi growled, but Honda stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Have you not remembered what Ryou told us? It's all about imagination", Honda said, but there was no reply back. Anzu sat down next to Miroko. Yugi smiled.

"We just need to imagine the book coming to us", he said. Jounouchi raised his eyebrow.

"And have you any idea how it looks like. It can be one of those books flying above our heads", the blonde said and pointed at the ceiling. And indeed, there were books flying around going to there places in the bookcases.

"_Miroko! Mika bweru tu! Fona maï, kema_?", a woman suddenly asked. She had sharp, blue eyes and long black hair. Her clothing was beige-coloured. Miroko looked at her and raised up from the table.

"_Ah, Isis_", she said and then excused herselve. She walked over to Isis and then dissapeared behind a few bookcases. They were left alone with a silent Yami.

"Okay, so? We can still imagine words or anything", Anzu then said and made a thinking face, with her eyes closed. Jounouchi did too, together with Honda. Yugi closed his eyes also and wanted to know about what he would think.

"_Magic. Magical creatures. Book with pictures_", went through his head. Yami raised up and chuckled softly.

"Maybe you should open your eyes", he said and they did. Hundred of books were flying their way and Anzu ducked for a book coming her way. It crashed into the nearest bookcase. Yami chuckled softly.

"Maybe we should think about the same thing. Book with pictures of magical creatures", Jounouchi proposed and he grinned a little bit unsure. Yugi nodded and they closed their eyes again.

"Eyes open, or else you will have the same thing happening again. How else do you ever want to hit an attacker?", Yami asked and everyone blushed. Yami smiled and he send the books away which were not needed. Yugi smiled at him, unseen by Yami and everyone else and imagined a green book with golden words.

"I think I've got it!! Only… It wants to fly away again!!", Anzu then suddenly said and she was struggling with a green book with golden words. On it's side were also golden marks and Yugi cheered. Yami laughed and Jounouchi and Honda did their victory dance. Yami didn't ask about it, but chuckled softly.

They all walked over to Anzu who laid the book on her lap and opened it curiously and excited. The pictures were beautifully drawn and coloured. Anzu pulled a face when she saw a sort of 'fluffball' with one eye and drool hanging out of his mouth.

"I'm sure I don't want to see that one", Anzu said and Yami laughed. She turned the page quickly and came face to face with twin silver eyes and a silver tongue. Jounouchi grabbed the book from her and looked at the silver drawing of a black snake with silver drawings on it's body. Honda looked too.

"This one I want to see. What can it do?", Honda asked.

"Kill you", was the simple reply of Yami and Jounouchi gave the book back to Anzu. She looked at the king.

"And it walks loose in that big garden of yours?? It could have killed us then?", Anzu called out.

"Don't worry. The _Savrum_ hunts at night", Yami said and he smiled. Anzu sighed relieved and then turned more pages. Honda looked at him.

"Can't you just show us around the garden with magical creatures?", he asked curiously. Yami chuckled softly.

"I can do that, but it's more fun this way", he said. They kept turning pages, Yami most of the time explaining what it was and what it did. They came across different pictures of Fairies too. Yami explained that, that was because Fairies had different power too. He called Skau again and Anzu had pointed out the picture that belonged to a sunfairy. Skau looked at the Fairy and purred softly.

They had laughed about pictures and found some horrorfying. Also the picture of Ryou's Niri was in it. Well, not really Niri, but a horse that looked like it.

"Yami, why are there four pictures of Uni's?", Yugi asked kindly. Yami looked at him and smiled.

"Well, because there are four different kinds. There is the horse-like, the flying horse, the unicorn and the flying unicorn. They all have special powers, just like the Fairies and the Yippri's", Yami told them. Anzu turned the pages to the endlist and searched the word. Then she turned to the page and landed onto a picture of a beautiful deer bathing in moonlight.

She had seen that one in the garden. It looked to have fur made of silk with a small, fluffy tail. It's horns were huge and white, just like it's fur. It's eyes were the deepest black she had ever seen.

"Beautiful", Anzu whispered and Yugi nodded. Then Yami raised up and smiled at them. It was getting darker outside and he sighed softly.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the search, but maybe I should show you a few magical creatures. They are my Lifeliners. You will have one, two, maybe ten of them too once. Just remember they'll come to you one day", Yami said and he walked to the door. The book flew away suddenly, but Yami reassured the friends that it was allright.

They followed Yami outside the palace into the garden where the sun couldn't be seen anymore. The moon was shining, but only a little bit. It was in it's first quarters, but Yugi could see different eyes looking at them. Those eyes were glinstering in the last light that was given.

Softly Yami whistled. Ra and Skau came out of the sky, landing beside Jounouchi who quickly went to stand behind Honda. A bird flew over and landed in one of the big trees around. It clicked with it's beak and made a calling sound.

"_Ami Nut_!!", Yami called out. Anzu turned around when hooves were drumming on the ground. In the dark nightfall a black horse came running through the trees over the green grass. It neighed and Yami smiled.

"He's home", he said and Yugi smiled too. He couldn't help it, but smile. The emotions he felt were not his own. He was pretty sure they were Yami's, although he didn't knew how. The feelings were wonderful, warm and full off happiness. He could feel Yami hadn't seen the Uni for a long time. While Honda looked over Anzu's shoulder, he saw two wings spread. While the horse came closer Jounouchi's eyes became bigger.

"It's a flying thing. Uni", Jounouchi said quickly. The flying unicorn came to a halt and Yami stroked it's neck.

"My friends, these Lifeliners are Ra, Skau, Nut and Anubis", Yami said and suddenly a dog with a flaring collar and paws jumped on Yami's back, making the teen nearly fall forward. Yugi caught him just in time.

"And this is Aime", Yami said, laughing and stroking the Fury's head. Anzu came closer too and squeeled at the sight of the cute full-grown dog. The puppy had been cute, but full-grown they were adorable.

For a moment they all adored the animals, until a Yippri came out of the bushes. The moon enlightened it's white fur and it called out. Anzu gasped and walked forward slowly, she wanted to touch the Yippri. Yugi smiled towards Yami, who smiled back.

"She told us she had seen that one before. I think she has a liking for it", Yugi said. Jounouchi nodded, but Yami smiled.

"I think it has a liking for her back. Palm never shows himself when he doesn't need to", Yami told them. Honda made an enthousiastic sound and Jounouchi whistled very softly. Anzu and Palm didn't listen to it. Slowly Anzu reached out for the soft-looking muzzle of the deer. It's white horns were beautiful and they shone of Magic.

"Hush… My name is Anzu", Anzu whispered and slowly she stepped forward.

One moment the Yippri stepped backwards. Then forwards and with it's white muzzle it touched Anzu's hand. Soft tears streamed down Anzu's face because so much happiness and so much care for the Yippri streamed through her veins. She wanted to see this animal always. She wanted to touch him. It felt as if she was touching something holy.

"_My name is Palm_", resounded a voice through the air. Anzu nearly pulled her hand back, but she only gasped. A twinkle in the Yippri's eyes were saying it was smiling.

"Palm is happy", Yugi said and he smiled too.

* * *

"_Ami Skau. Sa, tu merth Nova_?", Yami asked softly. He lay in bed and next to him on his pillow sat Skau. Long blond hair fell like a waterfall down Skau's back and with brown eyes she looked at the teenager. Skau purred and Yami smiled. He raised from his bed and took Skau in his hands.

"_Mika triffs de plan l'or_", Yami said and he let Skau nuzzle his hair.

He walked out of his masterbedroom, down the black stairs into the hallway. Yami walked through it and reached a door with amethyst coloured ribbons. He softly knocked on the door and waited. He took a deep intake of oxygen and let it escape the moment the door was opened. Yugi stood in the doorway with a candle in his hand.

"Yami? What is wrong?", Yugi asked sleepily. Yami sighed softly and showed the Fairy. There was no light around her and Yugi smiled at Skau.

"She wanted to say goodnight", Yami said and Yugi giggled softly.

"And?", Yugi then asked. Yami looked at his _Nova_ and then chuckled. He should've known he couldn't trick Yugi.

"And I wanted to ask if I could sleep in the same room as you again", Yami said softly, shyly and a little bit uncomfortable. He remembered what had happened this morning and Yugi blushed. Seemingly the younger teen remembered too.

"Ehm… Sure. I can use a little bit of company myself too", Yugi then said with a smile. Yami smiled back and Skau flew towards Yugi's face to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. Yugi felt warmth spread through his body and he shuddered of the comfort Skau gave.

Yugi let Yami in and then closed the door. They walked over to the bed and like the previous night, Yugi slept on one side, while Yami lay down on the other side. For a moment Yugi couldn't sleep.

"_Yami is sleeping in the same bed as me. How? Why? Yeah, I let him in, but… I only now him for a day or so. In one way, it feels so comfortable and so trusted and so nice. On the other side… I don't know. I'm not really scared he will harm me in my sleep. He's so cute and sweet and nice and… Yugi, get a grip. Like Yami will like you for who you are. He's a king, damnit. You're just a boy. He must have a girl already. He's so handsome, hell, even I swoon and sigh when he's not around. Even I… I only now him for a day and I'm going crazy. Goodnight brain-that-thinks-crazy-things_", Yugi thought and he closed his eyes. Soon sleep overtook him, especially when hearing Yami's even breathing.

He thought the other male was already asleep, but Yami wasn't. When he thought Yugi to be asleep, Yami sat up slowly and looked at a sleeping Skau and a beautiful Angel. Slowly he came a little bit closer and touched Yugi's cheek. Yugi didn't wake up and Yami smiled. A soft tear slid down his cheek.

"_I'm very sorry Nova_", Yami whispered in _Ahimish_. He continued to speak in his own language while Yugi was fast asleep and didn't wake up.

"_I have to do this. I don't want the gods to kill you for what you are or who you are. My little Angel, my Nova. They didn't kill me because I was so young, but you… I don't want them to take you away from me. I'm sorry, my Nova_", Yami whispered and while he softly touched Yugi's cheek a silver sparkle was lain over Yugi's body. For a moment Yugi moaned, but then slept further.

"_Maï Anjel. Maï Nova_", Yami said and softly he kissed Yugi's soft cheek, before crawling back to his spot of the bed. His shoulders weren't shaking, he made no sound, but crystaline tears were cascading down into the pillow.

* * *

A week passed for the friends and everyone else. Yami and Miroko had been teaching them things about using their Magic in a simple way, by using the library. Anzu found bathing with boys easier with the week passing by and Yugi loved to look down from his balcony at Yami who was riding Anubis or Ra. And he loved to cuddle with Aime, Yami's Fury. He had seen how fast she could run, bringing messages around the whole palace or to the school.

And when Yugi was alone he would go out with his new made friends. Ryou, Malik, Miroko and sometimes Seto would join too. Or the young teen would look out of his balcony, looking outside, daydreaming over his own Lifeliners. Then he wished he also had a good relationship with an animal. Like Anzu had with Palm.

He told this to Yami once and the older teen had hugged him close and smiled at him. Yami had told him that he had felt like that too, especially when he had been alone. And that he then slipped out of the palace and went into the forest to see the Elves. Yugi hadn't met the Elves yet, but Malik had told him he wouldn't want to. Some Elves were very dangerous, Malik had said. The next moment Ryou had hit him across the head gently, but also in a mocking way. Ryou had called out something towards Malik in _Ahimish_ while walking away and Malik had blinked then protested and in _Ahimish_ the two had started an argument.

Softly Yugi sighed. It was the day for school and one side wanted to go. The other side didn't want to leave Yami for all the male was worth. Yugi wanted to stay with the king, stay with the warmth and protection and care he felt the moment Yami would be near him. Yugi smiled sweetly at the blue sky and then he heard the door open.

"Hey Yugi! Are you ready for school??", Anzu asked suddenly and Yugi turned around. He had been standing on his balcony, but now he faced Anzu, who wore a happy smile on her pretty face and a heavy shoulderbag on her shoulders. He smiled at her.

"I guess so. Let's go downstairs", he said and he followed Anzu out. She knew the way better than him and Yugi smiled mentally. Like he ever paid attention to the walls when Yami's back was turned to him while Yami tried to drag Yugi outside the palace to come and play with the animals outside or meet new people.

Yugi had met the other priests that lived in this palace. There were Mahado, Isis, Mana, Shada, Karim and Seto off course. Mana was the cutest one of them all and Mahado was her teacher. Karim and Shada were the quiet ones and Isis and Seto were always fighting over the sanity of Malik. That could be rather annoying sometimes.

They reached outside the palace were a carriage was waiting for them. Yami stood there too and waved, while Seto looked at him with an irritated manner. Yugi knew what it ment: Yami was late, as always. And Seto was assigned to be the king's babysitter, like the brunette liked that. Still Yugi could see a glance towards Jounouchi. He giggled when he saw the blonde steal a look at Seto too.

Honda sighed defeated. He had asked time to stop because on one hand he didn't want to go to school and just go home were Magic was not there. On the other side, he really wanted to touch those weapons once more. Yeah, he really wanted to do that.

"Goodbye _Nova_", Yami said and he kissed the palm of Yugi's hand. Yugi had found out that Yami held a great fascination for his hands since the last few days. He would kiss them or carress them and when he would ask about it, Yami would answer that he loved seeing Yugi blushing. That made Yugi blushing some more, also this time.

"I'm not leaving forever", Yugi whispered in Yami's ear. Yami clenched his teeth together and held his tongue to the ceiling of his mouth to not let the groan escape his mouth. Yugi giggled and then stepped unwillingly and willingly into the carriage.

"Luckily you're not, _Nova_", Yami whispered, but nobody heard. Only he did, only he whispered what even his _Nova_ wasn't allowed to hear.

* * *

This was the ending. I know I kinda promised the 'blowing up the tree' - part, but that was too long. And if something is too long, it becomes boring, so... You have to wait a little week for the next chapter. I'm working on it, but my exams are really putting my time into studying so I'll try to find as much time to write for this story!!

Please Review!!


	9. Colourful Tree

Chibi: Hello, this is chapter nine!! Finaly I can post it up and am I willingly to post it up. I had the feeling something was wrong with it, while when I wrote it down I was happy and veyr glad with it.  
The next chapter is the problem for me. I know what I want to write down, only not how. And I don't really know in what order. At least Yugi is going to get his first Lifeliner in the next chapter.  
This time it will be the blowing the tree up part, but not really in that sense. You'll see when you'll read it. It's more... the other way around, I guess.

Miroko: Can you _please_ get on with it!! I want to read it, so hurry.  
Chibi: You did this yourselve. You know not to break in into my computer.  
Miroko: PLEASE!!  
Chibi: O.O, okay, okay. There you guys go. Chapter nine of Nova of Akihime!

* * *

The carriage brought them to the school as quickly as before. The four friends sighed softly and they were led towards the doors of the school by many other students of their age. And below and above.

Yugi looked around in awe. His school at home never had so many students gathered around. Everyone was chatting and telling their stories.

Birds flew over their heads and within seconds Yugi looked up to see people arriving or jumping off their Druban's. Dragons came flying too and he even saw some flying Uni's. Unicorn on not, they were pretty so be seen. Like the Dragons.

One Dragon was as white as a cloud and others were red, yellow or orange as fire. Yugi had been looking up the Dragons and he knew them by heart, although not all seen in real life, except for Ra. Suddenly Yugi was dragged through the schooldoors by Jounouchi. Quickly he picked up his backpack with heavy books, or else he would forget them.

"I know it's amazing Yugi, but they called us inside I guess, because everyone is going inside", Jounouchi said. Yugi looked at him and smiled. Anzu noticed students looking their way after Jounouchi had finished speaking. Most of them were talking in their language or whispereing in one another's ear.

"They're looking at us", Honda said in an uncomfortable sing-song voice. Anzu giggled and so did Yugi. They walked through the grand hallway they had seen before. The walls beige-coloured and paintings of people were hung around. The staircase in the middle of it all was huge and painted perfectly white. Everything was so clean and so neat that Jounouchi shuddered for a moment.

"It's even prettier then last week", Anzu said, while they followed the stream of students towards the meetingroom. The room was enlightened by candles and the sun while it shone through the roof that was made of glass. Honda looked up and saw some more Dragons pass by before he was pulled at a table on a bench by Anzu.

The other students kept coming in and later on Yugi noticed other people coming in too. Some were old, some young, but they all went towards a table that was settled higher. He gave Anzu a soft poke against her arm.

"It's Miroko", he whispered and nodded towards the table. Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi looked too and they saw Miroko indeed sitting at the bigger table. There were other people too. A male with blond hair in spikes. His eyes were narrow and he had the body of a bodyguard. There was a female with short orange hair and her eyes were made of flaming fire. She had pointy ears and a smile played on her lips, seeing so many students. An eldery man looked around the meeting-room carefully and his violet eyes were sometimes halting on a student or something else.

A moment later the eldery man raised up and Yugi saw that the man was smaller then him. He followed the male with his eyes and suddenly noticed he picked a young teen out of the crowd and pulled the boy towards a corner of the room to scold at him. Some students laughed, other's didn't notice or didn't want to see. Yugi sighed softly, feeling a little bit pity for the teenager who's head was like a tomato.

"May I have your attention?", a sudden female voice asked. Everyone sat down and turned their heads towards the small stage. A sudden flame rushed passed by behind Yugi, who caught it out of the corner of his eyes when he turned to look at Honda. He looked passed Honda and raised his eyebrows.

The little flame went to the small stage and bursted out in a big and bright fire. Yugi's eyes were big of fear and awe. The flame had wings and eyes and a long slender neck with a small head and a straight beak. The fire-bird flapped with it's wings once and then it dissolved. A woman came in it's place.

There were gasps of awe of fear and then loud whispers around them. Yugi still sat there stiff, but Jounouchi whispered something in Anzu her ear.

"I want to learn how to do that too!! I swear!!", the blonde whispered enthousiastically. Anzu giggled softly and then she looked at the woman again.

She was young, had a pale skin in contrast to her fire red hair. Her eyes were also red and a cape-like hairdress was lain over her long hair and stuck to her head with little feathers. Her red hair was loosely settled in a low ponytail and she wore a long red dress with a yellow shash and golden jewels.

Her red dress had a low v-cut in the front and fell loosely over her shoulders. Long, wide sleeves were hiding her arms away and the length of the dress hid away her feet. The female was tall and cute.

"Bonus", Honda whispered and immediatly it was Anzu who started yelling at him in front of everyone. Yugi groaned and laid his head on the table, blushing such a red colour that it was redder then a strawberry. Even the tips of his ears were red and Jounouchi patted his back gently.

"You people are not with me at this moment", Yugi whispered to the table while everyone in the whole room turned to look at them. Even that very beautiful female was looking their way. Miroko raised up slowly, as to keep tormenting Yugi, but with a quick pace she walked over to Honda and Anzu and for that Yugi was grateful.

"Hush. Silly people. You're being stared at", Miroko whispered and Anzu's words were stuck in her mouth immediatly. She sat down and tried to hide behind Yugi. Honda sighed, sat down too, but on the other side of Jounouchi. It didn't help much, but Jounouchi was taller then Yugi, so could keep the scolding words away from him better.

"_Sa Miroko? Cell de Pharaohn_??", a sudden voice asked and a boy looked from Miroko to Yugi who had finally sat up straight again. With wide eyes Yugi looked at the teenager. Miroko giggled.

"_Nei, Mayin. La nim ki Yugi_", Miroko answered the boy, but softly she stroked Yugi's head and then walked away again. There she said something to the female with the red hair who giggled softly. Then the female turned towards them all.

"_Tayo Assila. Sa, mekbe'et napiki. Taktatem ley'oto sami toto kakitelem. Sa, Elcra-sensei miktolam lalito_", the female said. Then she turned towards the four of them and opened her mouth to speak once more.

"My name is Assila. Welcome back to school. I am very happy to see you all again. Elcra-_sensei_ will give you your schedules", Assila said and Yugi smiled at her. He raised from his chair and made a little bow.

"_Arigatou_", he softly said and then sat down again. Anzu looked at her little friend.

"Who thaught you that?", she asked. Yugi giggled.

"Yami did", Yugi whispered back at her, but then closely paid attention to Assila again. She told them about the schoolrules, as the most important one was no using Magic for own purpose outside the library. And off course, no using Magic against each other outside school. Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"I want to start", he whispered softly. A girl looked at him from the opposite of him. He looked back and she winked at him. He stared at her wide-eyed and she giggled softly. Her eyes were as blue as the darkest night and she had little sparkling stars in her eyes. She had silvery-earrings in her ears. Her skin was sun-kissed bronzen and she was slim. Her top was darkgreen with three-quarter sleeves. On her left sleeve was an emblem with a green leaf.

Jounouchi grinned at her before a paper was given to him. Honda had one and Yugi just got one too. Anzu stared at them and then at her own paper. She couldn't read it, but next to her gave the boy from before loud groans.

"Seemingly my first class is with Miroko", Honda suddenly said. The three others gathered around him to ask how he knew this. Honda pointed at the words that couldn't be read and then at the names behind those words.

"This is the time, class and then the teacher. These are the days I guess", Honda said and he pointed at the words above the schedule. Everything was neatly placed in rows and Yugi looked at his schedule.

"My class is unpronouncable, but also Miroko", he said and Jounouchi nodded. Anzu looked too and smiled.

"They were nice to us", she said. Assila said something above the murmurs of the students and suddenly a bell sounded. Yugi looked around the room curiously, but the students were raising up all around them and they picked up their bags with books.

Suddenly, the girl who had sat opposite of Jounouchi turned around again and smiled at them. She ran around the table and ended up near Jounouchi, grabbing his schedule.

"Hey!", Jounouchi called out, but Yugi silenced him. The girl looked from Jounouchi's schedule to hers and back. She smiled and turned the schedules.

"Miroko", she said and Honda looked too. Anzu smiled at her. Then the girl pointed at herselve.

"_Tayo Eos_", she said and she looked at Yugi. Yugi smiled at her and then pointed to himself, hoping to say it right.

"_Tayo Yugi. Amikan Anzu, Jounouchi et Honda_", Yugi said and he smiled. Then Eos motioned them to follow her and they did. They walked outside to the garden full of colourfull flowers. Anzu looked around, while Jounouchi groaned softly.

"Opposite of us is the trainingsfield", he whispered. Yugi laughed and he followed Eos to a circle of students. The teenagers turned towards them and Eos smiled.

"_Lipri, lipri!! Amikan Yugi, Anzu, Honda et Jounouchi_!!", Eos called out towards the others. Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi looked up at the calling of their names and then walked over to Yugi to join him.

"_Mekbe'et_!", they called out and the four friends had to shake hands all of a sudden. They heard names passing their ears, but Eos called out order suddenly. She sighed, her hands on her hips.

"_Ami Yugi._ Get to know a few people?", Miroko suddenly asked behind them. Everyone turned around and Yugi smiled at the pale woman.

"Yes Miroko. A lot of new people", he told Miroko and she smiled at him. Confused faces were thrown to them and she turned towards the other students. She spoke towards them in their language. Miroko explained a lot, but Yugi just raised one confused eyebrow, before she turned back towards Yugi and the gang.

"I told them about your language. Now, first of all we shall start this lesson. My lesson is about controlling your Magic, something we've done in the small lessons in the library. This will be a little harder instead, but we're going to help each other. I have some papers here and following these papers they will learn your language. Understood?", Miroko asked softly. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, pretty clear", he said and she smiled at them.

"_Sa, menta thé_", she said and then handed the papers over to the students. Anzu looked around. There were no seats, nor tables. The students with papers looked at it and sat down in the green grass. So did Jounouchi.

"How are we going to learn?", she asked. Honda looked at her.

"It are practise lessons, I guess. First I need a dictonary", he said and stared at his paper. Anzu looked at the piece of paper she got and saw the strange words of _Ahimish_ in front of her eyes in very neatly written words. She stared at the paper and then at the other students. Eos and her friends had problems too.

Suddenly Yugi raised up and walked over to Eos. He took her paper and smiled. This one was in English. Eos raised up.

"You have to let a flower grow", Yugi said and he looked at the girl. Eos raised an eyebrow and then turned towards Miroko.

"_Liv langem, Miroko-sensei_?", she asked, but Miroko shook her head.

"_Nei. Nei leb langem Yugi, unli finito de cron_", Miroko said and she smiled friendly. Eos pouted and looked at Yugi. Then she shook her head.

"She can't learn your language, unless you all finish your tasks", Miroko said. Anzu looked at her.

"But I can't read it", she said, a little bit shocked.

"You have to help each other. Not one of you can read or speak the language that is given to him or her. Only the language of vision", Miroko said. Anzu stared at the female and sighed deeply, looking at her piece of paper once again.

Yugi looked at Eos and bit his lip. He had not idea how to tell Eos to grow a flower out of the ground. Eos looked back at him and then at his paper and sighed deeply too, just like Anzu had done. She sat down and plucked at a flower, catching Yugi's attention. He kneeled down at her side with a smile on his face.

"Eos?", he asked softly. Eos looked at him and he pointed at her paper.

"Grow the flower", he whispered and pointed at a flower. Eos raised an eyebrow and looked from Yugi to the flower.

"_Fluur_", Eos said, but Yugi pointed at the ground and made a motion upwards, as a flower to sprout from the ground. Eos looked at him, two eyebrows raised. Yugi repeated the motion and kept pointing at the flower.

"Let it grow", Yugi said and he made the motion. Eos blinked and then laid her hands on the ground. For a moment nothing happened, but then a soft green sparkle was seen through her fingers and when she removed her hands an amethyst coloured flower had sprouted from the ground, settled neatly in the green grass.

"That's it!!", Yugi called out and he smiled at Eos. Eos laughed and cheered for her own doing. A small bell resounded through the air and Miroko applaussed.

"Very good", she said and Eos looked at her.

"I can understand you. I've finished my task…", she murmured and then smiled. Miroko took her hand gently and guided her over the sideline.

"_You may watch here. Now you know their language it wouldn't be fair to help all of them out after you have tried so hard to understand Yugi. Let's talk a little bit_", Miroko said in _Ahimish_ and Eos smiled.

"_Sure, Miroko-sensei_", Eos answered, while looking at the troup of students who were attacking the gang for answers. She laughed while talking with Miroko about her family. She giggled when a boy came standing next to her after a soft bell had rang once again.

"_Ami Eros, maï bruvi_", Eos said and looked at the teenager with the ashes of his fire on his face. Eros coughed, but then laughed too. It didn't last a while before Jounouchi got the idea what he had to do. He looked at the paper and then at the teenager that stood beside him.

"Are you sure?", Jounouchi asked, his voice unsure. The boy nodded and his red hair in a poneytail swayed a little bit. Jounouchi looked at his paper once again and imagined it to set fire.

His fingers started to tingle a little bit and were getting warmer too. In a moment his paper was coated in flames, ones that weren't burning him. A soft bell rang over the sound of his fire and Jounouchi grinned. He looked at the Drifter in front of him who smiled too.

"_Grevelum_", the boy said, but Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. Miroko walked over to him. The fire had died down and the paper was gone.

"It only works one way, because only we can learn so fast. Don't worry Jounouchi, you did a good job", Miroko said and she patted the blonde on his back. Jounouchi grinned some more. Then he did do the victorydance on his own.

A soft bell rang once again and Honda cheered. Above his head appeared a thundercloud and he stepped away before it started to rain gently. The cloud was as big as his two hands with the fingertips facing each other. The dark cloud floated down to the ground and suddenly a thunderjolt shot out of it and someone else was chuckling. The grass caught fire and Anzu yelped.

"No!! Bad cloud, very bad cloud!!", Honda called out, but his cloud raised towards the air again and floated away. Gently another Aqua let his water fall on the small fire and it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Honda and Jounouchi did their victorydance together while others tried to help theirselves.

* * *

"Anzu, make a whirlwind", Yugi said suddenly and the brunette looked at him. He was helping two Pyro's while he watched how Anzu struggled to understand one of her companions. They were left as last with five others. One other Drifter was helping Anzu. First she had helped the other two of what to do. They finished and Anzu looked at her companion.

She nodded and twirled her hand around. A soft wind formed in her hands and then floated down on the ground. Wind had captured her in it's firm, but gently holds and they were helping her to finish her task. Four bells rang and Anzu smiled. She and her three companions had finished their tasks.

"I did it!! Thanks Yugi!!", she called out and turned to Yugi who had one of his companions finished. Yugi smiled at her, but while the small whirlwind played over the destroyed green grass he turned his back once again.

The green field was indeed destroyed. Markings of fire and dead earth were visible. Puddles of water, rain or not, were staining the earth and Anzu's little whirlwind became bigger and bigger with the second.

"Stop the tornado Anzu!!", Jounouchi called out, but Anzu looked at him.

"I can't!", she called back, but Miroko walked over to her.

"It's like imagining it here. You can imagine it far away too", she told her and Anzu looked at her growing tornado. She wanted it gone, far away indeed.

"Go away", Anzu whispered and she hoped for all was worth that the tornado would go. Biting her lip, Anzu saw the tornado shrinking. Above the loud noise of the wind she heard cheers and eventually the tornado vanished in thin air. Two silver tears ran down Anzu's face, her fear of destroying everything, of killing everyone was released and turned into great relieve. Miroko laid a gentle hand on Anzu's shoulder.

"Very good", she said to the girl and smiled. Yugi sighed relieved and looked around once more. This morning the field had been beautiful, but now… Next to him a girl giggled. He looked at her and then at the paper in his hands. She took his paper from him and read it, then smiled at him.

'_What do I need to do_?', Yugi wondered and he looked at the girl. She smiled and then turned towards a tree. He raised an eyebrow. There, the girl picked up some leafs and then a branch from the tree itself.

Yugi looked at her. She was trying to let the leafs fit onto the branch. But, the tree had no leafs at all, only the ones she held up. Yugi looked at his hands. He thought he knew what he had to do. The girl looked at him again and he nodded. She nodded too and did her task, the one that was given to her. Yugi didn't look at her, he only heard a bell. Yugi smiled. He had always been the last, why not this time? He saw the tree in front of him and smiled. There were still a few leafs left, but why this tree had no leafs at all was strange to him. It was summer, every tree had green leafs, except for this one.

'_Imagine. That's all I have to do_', Yugi thought and he walked up towards the tree to gently touch it. He felt sadness deep within him. It was like something was dying and cold. He wanted to warm the tree, give back it's pride and pretty leafs.

Yugi giggled when the Magic tickled his hands, but he also forgot about everyone who was watching. He smiled at the tree's base and then looked up. Warmth and gratitude were running through the tree's inner veins, Yugi could feel it. He felt so much: warmth, gratitude, awe, shock and then something growing. Yugi looked further up to see the green leafs overwhelming the once empty tree.

"You did it Yugi!!", Jounouchi called out, cheering loud. More followed him, but Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin. He had forgotten about them, he had been sure to be alone, but now his heart skipped a beat. His Magic went haywire and Yugi gasped.

_**BLAM**_

Yugi was thrown backwards and his rear-end made contact with the ground too quickly. It was not the last contact he made with the ground. He rolled over many times and he could feel his head spin.

Smoke filled the air, the ground was split around the tree and a little bit further. The trees surrounding were blown apart, wood flying in every direction.

"_SURI_!!", Miroko called out and a bubble like wall was surrounding the students and Yugi. The wood was caught in it, sticking there like they hung in glue. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu ran towards Yugi, trying to see if he was all right. The other students followed them or they watched at the damaged trees, but the one Yugi had tried to give leafs. That tree stood there, pride with leafs in all colours. There was green, yellow, red, blue, brown, purple and even silver. The tree itself was still brown, but the unleashed Magic was lingering around it.

"Pretty!!", Eos called out. The trees were done exploding and Miroko let the wood return to their original positions. The trees came back in their full pride, but not as pride as the enchanted tree of Yugi. There were many sighs of relieve and a groan of Yugi.

"Are you okay?? Yugi??", Anzu asked. She gently shook Yugi's shoulders and with a little pained expression Yugi opened his amethyst eyes. All too quickly he sat up, but Jounouchi came to his aid and he supported his small friend.

"Yugi?", Honda asked softly. He saw that Yugi was pretty damaged. His clothes were torn and he would have some nasty bruises later. Then Yugi looked at the tree and he giggled, laughed even.

"What's so funny?", Jounouchi asked, still worried. Yugi pointed at the tree and they all looked. Miroko had let the bubble-wall down and they could see the tree in all it's glory. Miroko smiled.

"It's very pretty indeed. Now, let me help you a little bit", she said and kneeled down next to Yugi. She had helped more students to get rid of their bruises and cuts and now she did so with Yugi too.

When done, Yugi felt revived and he raised up fully. Anzu helped him worriedly, but Yugi smiled at her.

"I'm okay, Anzu. Better even, don't worry over me anymore", Yugi said and he thanked Miroko after that. Miroko just smiled and Yugi looked around. Miroko smiled and in her hand she held a little bell.

"Searching for this sound?", she asked and moved the bell softly. It rang and Yugi smiled. Miroko smiled back, hearing all the cheers from around her.

"Very good, my students. You've all managed well and now you can speak to your new classmates", Miroko said. Eos and Eros turned towards their teacher.

"Why couldn't we talk to them before the tasks were done. It would've been easier", Eros said. His hair was as white-blond as the sun and his eyes were yellow. His skin was paler then the one of Eos. Miroko smiled at him, while other students listened too.

"That is because it was a test, made up by me", Assila said. Miroko turned around. There the pretty woman stood. The headmaster of the school.

"Test?", Anzu asked. Honda and Jounouchi looked at each other. More students gathered around to hear what Assila had to say. They were shocked too.

"Yes, a test. It was a perfect beginning of the new schoolyear and what's more: now you can understand each other easily. I wanted you to talk with vision, showing one what he or she had to do. It worked. It was a test to see if you were capable of coming back to this school. And for the four of you, if you belonged here", Assila said, with a proud smile.

* * *

Chibi: Well, that was chapter nine. I hoped you liked it and that you will review!! If you find something unclear, then please ask. I will explain little bits down below:

- Eos and Eros are siblings. _Bruvi_ means _Brother_.  
-_Suri_ is the word to cause a defensive bubble-like wall to show up. Just like Miroko did.  
-_Mekbe'et _means _Welcome_, while _Ami_ means _Hello_.  
-_Tayo _and _Amikan_ are in the meaning of: _My name is_ and_ These are  
-_The boy asked Miroko if Yugi was the Pharoah, but Miroko says no in many words.

The next chapter will be about more lessons and Yugi (and someone else) will recieve his/her first Lifeliner. Well, at least Yugi will. And we'll be skipping a few weeks, maybe...

Please Review!!


	10. A History of War and Love

Chibi: This is chapter ten. Sorry for you guys to wait so long and not getting the chapter you want... Because in this chapter there will be no Lifeliner for Yugi... But I did get an idea for my story, for this chapter from a reviewer of mine. I knew something was missing in this chapter and thanks to SRRH I knew what was missing. You'll find out, in any way, Yami will freak.. haha

Miroko: Me too!! You make me freak as well!!

Chibi: Painful memories!! DUH!! Don't worry, you'll get better when you'll have your revenge. hahahahahahaha (evil)

Disclaimer: No... Never... ATEMU DIDN'T DIE!! He did?? Then I don't own... (sniff)  
Warning: eeeeh... the flames I'll get?? And a freaking Yami... Never hurt his _Nova_. Dangerous...

Chibi: I am a little bit shocked though... For this story I have 30 reviews... My goodness I'm sooooo happy about that!! But what shocks me is that for Black and White Roses I have more reviews (41) while the story is worser then this one... I think.

I love reviews, so please do so!! And would you please comment this story. I want to know if I need to change something (if I can) or if you as reader, think something can be better. And please ask questions if you have. Most I will try to answer, like what about the language.. I did get a lot of questions about what Yami did to Yugi, but.. I can't answer that one because then I will give away the story. Let's just say that in this chapter some light may shine above your head and you'll say: Nooo, is it that easy??

Sooo, I hope you will enjoy!!

Chapter 10: A history of war and love

* * *

"Can you believe it??", Honda asked. Jounouchi snorted. Anzu sighed deeply, very deep. Yugi only giggled, while Eros sighed too and Eos talked with Anzu.

"Guys. It has been six hours ago that Assila told us. You can't be serious about still being angry??", Eros asked softly. School had finished. Some lessons had been fun for sure. Others were rather… hard… to stay awake.

**Flashback**

"_The history of Akihime goes far. Very, very far. Further then you can ever imagine!!", the teacher said. He tried to tell them a very exciting story, but some boys had already fallen asleep, while girls were chatting. Yugi looked at his book. It was thick, heavy and he couldn't believe that he had to read this book with it's very, very tiny words._

_Next to him, Eos giggled. He looked at her and she drew something on a paper. When she showed it he saw a chibi laying on his desk with his eyes closed. There were words written beside the chibi, but Yugi couldn't read them._

"_He's asleep", Eos whispered, giggling. Yugi giggled too and Eos pointed at her book. It was as thick as his and Eos sighed deeply. Yugi nodded, feeling a couple of bruises sore._

**End Flashback**

"Who says I was talking about Assila?? Have you looked at the history homework!!", Honda called out. Eros imitated a defeat and Jounouchi sighed.

"Magic is fun, but homework is a different story", he said, sighing deep.

"Well, even though the words a very tiny, I think the history of Akihime is a lot of fun", Yugi said. Eos nodded.

"It is. Only, him teaching it makes it boring. Akihime is a land full of history. Like the war with the Drahuns and the Gods. Or the Gods theirselves", Eos said excited. She opened her book and turned onto a page.

"What's a Drahun?? We've asked Yami about it, but he won't answer", Anzu said and she sighed deeply. Eos showed her the page she was looking for.

"There are three different kinds. One kind only has two wings, the second one has four wings and the third one has six wings!! They could fly and produce a lot of Magic", Eos said and Yugi looked at the page. The wings were beautiful, large and he wished them for his own.

"Pretty!!", Anzu called out cutely. Yugi giggled, but he had to admit to himself he found them very pretty too. He looked at the Drahun with six wings. The upper-pair of wings were the largest wings he had ever seen and on the drawing they stuck out of the back. One wing was folded and it was stuck a torso-length above the person's head. Near the ground, the tip of wings were settled.

The lowest pair of wings were the smallest, they only reached till the base of the person's head and then to his knees. The middle pair of wings were not small, nor large. They were gorgeous like the other pair and were ranging from a little bit above the person's head until the tips of the wings were halfway the legs.

"_Ah, _pretty indeed, but the Gods became jealous. They thought to be the strongest and people who couldn't fly like them were jealous too. The Gods used them to kill all the Drahuns, even the royal ones", Eros followed.

"What happened to Akihime after that?", Anzu asked.

"Wait until you hear the full story", Eos said. Eros went on.

"This war happened a long time ago. The Shajuns and Shojuns didn't fight with the Gods. They found it unfair if they would fight too, because they could fly as well. After the Gods thought they had killed every Drahun living they retreated back, but they had been wrong. Some Drahuns had given up their wings to live a normal life. You see, Drahuns can hide their wings. At least, that's what they say", Eros said.

"The Gods were confused all these times and then the Drahuns dared to show theirselves again. Gorgeous wings they had, not afraid anymore to hide away. That lasted a year. The Gods were angry for those people to deceive them and a war erupted once more. This time it didn't last twenty years to kill all Drahuns. It was so much easier then the last time, because there were less Drahuns then before", Eos told them.

Yugi was horrified. Why would someone try to destroy the most beautiful people in the whole world?? Because they were jealous?? So even Gods weren't always as good as people said they were.

"For Akihime it ment that there was a war again and that they lasted without a royal family to rule our land. Until one Shajun found a boy, now our _Pharaohn_. And now, for already eighteen years, our _Pharaohn_ is ruling Akihime", Eros said.

"So Yami is eighteen", Anzu calculated.

"Well, until his birthday. He's born on _Ailem_. That's the Day of Autumn", Eos said and Yugi looked at her.

"When is that?", he asked.

"When the autumn will arrive. It's a great feast, it has always been, but it's even better with the _Pharaohn's_ birthday party. You'll see when it arrives", Eos said and Honda tugged at Yugi's arm. The carriage had arrived. It would take them back to the Palace. Yugi smiled and then turned to say goodbye.

"Bye Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda!! We'll see you tomorrow!!", Eros' voice called out and Yugi looked up. The Mage sat on a white Dragon with fire-red stripes like those of a tiger. Eos sat behind them. The gang waved goodbye and laughing like crazy people they let theirselves be taken to Yami's home.

* * *

"_Nova_!!", Yami called out and Yugi's feet left the ground when he was pulled in a twirling hug. Anzu giggled softly, really softly, because nobody heard at all. Yugi was set on the ground again and he looked into the sparkling crimson eyes of Yami. Yugi smiled, but suddenly Yami blinked and turned his face a little bit.

"Yami?", the younger one asked softly, but a thumb stroked over the bruise on his cheek. He had gotten a few with the other lessons as well, but those teachers hadn't done anything to make the bruises go away.

"You're bruised", Yami said slowly. Yugi giggled.

"Yes, I am. Some lessons are quite… bruising", Yugi said, but the king took his hand in his and walked away.

"You're bruised!! Bruised!! They harmed you!! My _Nova_!!", Yami called out. Yugi tagged along, confused in the least. Was Yami making a fuss over one bruise??

"MIROKO!!", Yami called out suddenly, yup... He was making a fuss over a bruise. Miroko turned to face him.

"My _Nova_ is hurt! HURT!! You had to watch over him!! Now he's hurt!!", Yami called out. Yugi pulled himself loose.

"It's just a bruise!", Yugi said shocked. Yami looked at Yugi with soft eyes, they were clouded over with worry.

"I'm worried about you _Nova_. Just one day and you're bruised. You need a Healer", Yami said, very cute and with too much concern in his voice. Yugi sighed.

"It's only a bruise", the boy said once again. Yami hugged Yugi suddenly.

"I don't want you to be hurt, _Nova_. I can't take that", Yami said softly. Yugi blushed a nice scarlet colour.

"You're making a fuss over something that isn't there. I have had to live with more pain then this. Bullies have made my live painful, this bruise… I don't even feel it", Yugi said softly. Miroko softly stroked his head, but Yami looked up, worry in his eyes once more.

"That means you're not fine at all!! Healer, now!", Yami called out and he lifted Yugi up and carried him towards the palace to dissappear out of sight.

"Holy crap", Jounouchi murmured.

* * *

"I'm fine, Ryou. I swear", Yugi said, sighing when Ryou looked at him and shook his head.

"I know. I can't find anything at all, but a few bruises", Ryou said, but he giggled softly. Yugi looked at the albino and pouted. Ryou touched his cheek gently and Yugi could feel something pulse. Ryou smiled.

"The_ Pharaohn_ is just worried about you, so I let the bruise be gone. That'll be better or else our king will kill me. Then I haven't taken good care of you", Ryou said and he giggled with Yugi.

"True, but Yami was really making a too big deal about it", Yugi said. The albino looked at him with a little bit of pity.

"Well, be glad you're not the only one. Malik will look me up in a room once he knows it'll be too dangerous outside. The _Pharaoh_ doesn't do that to you", Ryou said and Yugi gaped at Ryou for a moment then shook his head, laughing.

Then Yami entered the room they were in with long strodes. He hugged Yugi with gentleness and great care.

"Are you okay?", the king asked soflty and worried. Yugi nodded.

"I'm fine", he said, blushing a deep red. His cheeks and ears were really coloured and Yami chuckled at seeing this.

"I'm glad you're back. I'm sorry I made such a fuss over it. Miroko made it clear and I guess you did as well", Yami said. Ryou walked away. In the dooropening stood the black-haired female, smiling. He sighed, giggled and then walked away. Miroko followed the albino, smirking almost.

* * *

"Were you really that happy to see me?", Yugi asked the king softly. Yami looked slightly hurt, but then smiled and pulled Yugi behind him, ranting about his day. This is what he had wanted to tell Yugi the time the younger one had stepped out of the carriage.

"It was boring without you, _Nova_! How could I have survived without you?? I nearly died of boresome. All those people had question about you and in one way it makes me very proud about you, but I was jealous too", Yami told Yugi.

They didn't see their friends looking at them. Or, only Anzu was looking. She sighed softly at the care she saw Yami had for Yugi. Suddenly, Yami wistled and the Sundragon Ra appeared in front of him. Both boys rode away on the Dragon's back and she sighed once again.

She walked away to the garden where Palm was, she really missed him all day. She felt jealous because all the other Mage's could ride an animal and she couldn't. While Palm was one of her best friends. Softly Anzu sighed and leaned against a tree. She could hear Yami talk to Yugi suddenly while they had landed closeby to play with Yami's Lifeliners. Anzu sighed again. How she wished she could have one. Soft tears slipped down her cheeks and a firm hand lay upon her shoulder suddenly.

"Don't cry over Yugi, Anzu", Jounouchi said gently, but he whispered too. Anzu gasp softly and she looked at the blonde who smiled at her friendly.

"It's not Yugi… Yami can have him, I don't love Yugi anymore", Anzu said and Jounouchi raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you cry?", the curious blonde asked and Anzu sighed.

"Because I'm jealous. Yugi can ride Yami's Lifeliners while we have none", Anzu said and she heard Yugi laugh. Jounouchi chuckled softly next to her.

"Do you really think that Yugi rides those Lifeliners?? He can't, Anzu. He can't", Jounouchi said and the blonde led her to the bushes where they could look at the two look-a-likes and the Lifeliners. Ra was laying in the tall grass, while Anubis ate it. Yami and Yugi were just talking, while Aime lay half on Yugi's lap and half on the brown bench. Yugi was stroking it's black fur while he laughed over something Yami had said to him.

"Anzu… Yugi is only allowed to stroke or pat those Lifeliners. Without Yami they don't come near each other, except for Skau or Aime maybe. Yami doesn't want Yugi to be hurt and Ra is very big while Anubis has a big temper. Nut is sleeping all day long, so he doesn't ride them. He can play with them. And only ride them when Yami is there. Yami is very protective", Jounouchi said. Anzu looked at the blonde who walked away from her.

"Remember Anzu… We all have no Lifeliners. Yet", Jounouchi said and he walked away from the scène. Anzu stared after her friend for a long time, before smiling knowing Jounouchi was right.

"Thank you. For telling me not to be jealous. Not to lose my beauty within", Anzu murmured and she once again looked at the two boys. Yugi was telling about his first day at the school. Yami laughed about the very colourful tree.

* * *

"That's not funny Yami! I swear!! It hurted", Yugi said and he pouted. Yami chuckled softly while he looked at Yugi's cute face. Butterflies were flying around in his stomach and they were really tickling him. And they were annoying.

"True, the ground is very uncomfortable to land on. I know that, but I guess it must have been a very pretty tree", Yami said and he smiled at Yugi. Yugi looked at him and smiled back.

"Uhu… Very pretty!! You must see it one day! It has all the colours of the world!!", Yugi said enthousiastically. Yami laughed.

"Why not now?", he asked, but far away a bell rang. It was a loud and deep sound. Yami raised up and sighed. Yugi giggled.

"I guess it's dinnertime, _ne_? Come one, I'm hungry", Yugi said and he raised up after moving Aime from his lap. Before Yami could say anything more, the smaller teenager ran off and Aime followed Yugi quickly.

"_Bai-Bai_", Yami whispered and he ran after Yugi. Ra snorted loudly and Anubis neighed. Skau stuck out her tongue and then flew after Yami. Anubis raised his head quickly, it's manes swaying around and aggitated the black Uni followed the Fairy.

The sun was going down slowly, but too quick for Ra. In slowmotion the Dragon rose from the ground and flapped it's giant wings to get off the ground. The ball had just rung, it was hunting time. He flew passed the two running teenagers, a running Fury and Uni while Skau teased Anubis and then flew off. Anubis neighed and followed the fairy into the sky, nearly collapsing against the giant body of Ra.

Yugi laughed at being hunted down by Yami, but he stopped the moment the taller teen captured him and they fell to the ground.

"You're too slow, _Nova_", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. The older one lay on top of Yugi and Yugi could feel his hormones, the butterflies, his blush go haywire. Yami raised up slowly and gently. He didn't want to hurt Yugi, but the teen just lay there, flustered to say the least.

"_Nova_?", Yami asked softly and he stroked Yugi's cheek. Yugi looked into those crimson eyes and he smiled.

"You're taller as I am", Yugi whispered softly and Yami chuckled. He helped Yugi raise up and they walked away.

"But don't call me tall. Seto is way taller as I am. He's a giant", Yami said and Yugi giggled. He didn't forget what had happened. He didn't sleep without Yami on the other side of the bed. He didn't ate when Yami raised up from the diningtable and would walk away. He didn't play with the Lifeliners when Yami wasn't there. He studied with his friends, but his mind was elsewhere. He loved his friends, but he loved Yami more.

* * *

"Isn't it cute?", Anzu asked softly. Miroko looked up from her work when the brunette entered her room. She had answered Anzu's question for entering the room and now they had been talking. Isis looked aside the bookcase and came closer with a heavy book in her hands. Mana was studying very hard, at least, she was hoping it looked that way.

The girls had gathered around. It had just slipped in to be in Miroko's room for talking with just the four of them. It had become an habit for the girls, ever since seven days had passed. They had become close, the four of them.

The girls would learn each other things. Mana would learn Anzu Magic for summoning, while Anzu would tell them about her world.

"What is cute?", Isis asked. Mana raised up from her chair and stood next to Anzu.

"Yugi with Yami", Anzu answered with a soft dreaming voice. Mana looked at the two teenagers. One her _Pharaohn_, the other _Nova_. Isis smiled.

"Yes. A very cute couple indeed. IF our _Pharaohn_ wouldn't be so shy", Isis said and Miroko gave her a look.

"He's not shy and you know it. He's just… lonely", Miroko said. Anzu turned around to face them. Mana hung over the balcony.

"Then he should ask Yugi to go out with him", Isis said.

"That's not that easy. Yugi is shy! Very shy", Anzu said and she walked over to Miroko's desk. Miroko sighed.

"Come on, girls. There's a lot of work to do and we're chatting about two boys in love. Get over it, Yami's taken and so is Yugi", Miroko said and she bend over her paperwork. Isis whistled softly.

"Someone is jealous", she said in a sing-song voice. Miroko looked at the other female with the black hair. Her eyes were burning with passion.

"Never say I'm jealous Isis. Our _Pharaohn_ needs to have a chance to be happy. He's happy with Yugi and for another thing. I have fallen a long time ago for a boy, but that one was killed in front of my eyes. If you want to say I'm jealous… then think a little bit harder next time before you open your mouth", Miroko said and she picked up a stash of paperwork and moved out of the room.

"Creepy. She never acts like that", Isis said. Anzu looked at her.

"I don't think Miroko is the person to be jealous. I think she's lonely, not Yami", Anzu said and she watched Mana wave frantically. Isis looked too with a curious look. Mana sighed and then smiled apologizing a little bit.

"If you want to teach our _Pharaohn_ sometime this day. I would like to mention he just took off with Yugi", Mana whispered in a soft voice. Isis looked at her and then walked over to the balcony were she could see the last glimps of her _Pharaohn_.

"Great. Just great!! First I pick a fight with Miroko and then the _Pharaohn_ takes off to miss his class. Great!! I need another life", Isis murmured and walked away too. Anzu presumed to find Miroko and make up with the other black-haired woman. Mana just shrugged.

* * *

Chibi: That was the story!! I hope you liked it!!  
Ryou: He's not really going to lock me up, is he??  
Malik: eh?? Off course I'm going to lock you up!! You need to be save!!  
Chibi: No, he's not... I think. Maybe in the future.. haha :3  
Yugi: I'll save you.  
Yami: And if Malik dares to touch you, I'll save you.

Chibi: Let them bicker over something that's not even there. I want to thank my reviewers who have been reviewing so far and here: cookies!! Arigatou for reading!


	11. Isei'i

Chibi: Hello!! As promised, chapter 11!! So many things are going to happen and I hope that you guys will see the hint I put in the chapter.

Miroko: Can't you just tell them??

Chibi: No, because... Well, it's more fun this way. And besides, if I tell here then nobody needs to read the chapter anymore. It's something that one reviewer of mine had guessed. Moriah, I hope you will get a little answer in this chapter!! And SRRH, thank you for the very looong review, I loved it!! I think I've been a little bit too... talkative about Drahuns, haven't I??

Oh well.. The plot is not near, so I have to write a lot. Hopefully you like this chapter and I want to thank my other reviewers as well. I loved the reviews and I thank you for finding Yami sweet/cute/good in character/or whatever you think of him. Thank you!!

Now: chapter 11.  
Isei'i

* * *

"Where are we going??", Yugi asked, trying to get his voice over the wind. They were riding Anubis and it was quite comfortable. The soft fur was tickling Yugi and the butterflies in his stomach were hold by Yami.

"I remember you saying that you were lonely when I was working", Yami said and his arm tightened around Yugi's waist when Anubis sped up some more once outside the palace's grounds.

Yugi smiled, unseen by Yami, but he didn't care. He loved the feeling of Yami close by. Unconciously he grabbed a handful of manes and with the other hand he held Yami's arm around his waist for protection. Yami did notice though and he smiled happily.

They rode for a while, giving Yugi a sore rear-end, but he didn't complain. He was too caught up in the beautiful sight around them too. They were riding across the edge of a forest and he could see the flowers and bushes with their different colours pass by. The sound of flapping wings passed them and when he looked up he saw the group of birds passing them above in the sky.

"_Ola, Anubis. Kavrem_", Yami said and he tugged at Anubis manes softly. The Uni stopped nearly dead in it's tracks and while Yugi tried to find his balance, Yami got off Anubis' back and he helped Yugi of off it too.

"Where are we?", Yugi asked and he looked around. They had been travelling for a while and Yami opened a bag that hung with straps over Anubis' back too.

"Somewhere", Yami said simply and Yugi pouted.

"I want an answer", he said and took the sandwich Yami presented him with. Yami chuckled.

"Near a valley. You'll see soon, but first we eat something", Yami said and he sat down in the grass. Anubis was eating calmly, sometimes looking up, but Yugi sighed and sat down too; starting to stare.

The clothes Yami wore didn't make him a king anymore. It were plain clothes, like his. Yugi wore blue pants of a jean-like fabric and a simple tank-top. He had bracelets around his wrist and the emblem of Light was still on the place of his heart. Yami wore leather, or something like that. It was what Yugi thought to be, it was really showing off a lot of muscles and his arms were like Yugi's bare. Yugi could see the nice tan of Yami, while Yugi had some sunkissed skin too. He wasn't as pale anymore as he had been, being out in the always shining sun.

When Yami nearly caught him staring once again, Yugi looked away quickly and his cheeks were adorned with an adorable blush.

"Let's go. We don't have much time left", Yami said and he raised up. Yugi looked at him and through the tan he could see a pinkish colour. Unseen by Yami, Yugi raised one eyebrow and then giggled softly. Yami turned around for a small moment, but Yugi shook his head, indicating nothing was wrong.

The smaller teenager raised up as well and Yugi followed Yami through the field full of grass and flowers towards a little hill. Yami took Anubis with him and stood still on top of the hill. He motioned for Yugi to come closer and then he pointed downwards.

"New foals have been born", Yami said softly and Yugi looked at him. He knew it was a hint. At least, that's how it sounded.

"I thought Lifeliners would come to us", Yugi said and he looked down again. Yami sighed softly.

"True, but in one way or another, you need a little bit of help. If I hadn't been lost on a battlefield along time ago I wouldn't have met Skau. And I wouldn't have been lost if my cousin hadn't pushed me onto the battlefield at the age of fourteen without anything", Yami said and he pushed Yugi a little bit downwards to the valley full of Uni's.

"Yami!!", the smaller one called out and he fell on his rear-end, sliding down the hill until he stopped at the hooves of a quite large Uni. The other Uni's stood at the side of the small river that was fed by a waterfall of fresh water. The ground was covered in hoove-prints, but Yugi could only stare at the muzzle that the Uni pushed in his face.

He saw bloodred eyes and a white head. When he looked a bit away he saw the white Uni being covered under red stripes. It were drawings over it's whole body. Then suddenly the Uni looked up again and walked away from him.

"I'm going to kill him", Yugi whispered, in his mind already finishing Yami. He was breathing fast and his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest.

Yugi didn't have the courage to raise up, but when he heard neighing he turned his head. His eyes caught the sight of green grass, a foal that looked dead, but was sleeping and he saw other foals fooling around. Playing with their friends.

But they hadn't neighed.

Closeby to him stood another Uni. It's darkbrown fur was shining in the sunlight and it had it's somewhat lighter brown wings spread, like the Uni wanted to hug Yugi close. The Uni's head was delicate and small. A thin white stripe went from under the front manes to the muzzle. The kind green eyes were watching him and the black tail was swaying from left to right. The Uni neighed once more.

Slowly Yugi raised up. He had no eyes for what was more. He only saw that one. The Uni that was welcoming him. Calmly, but with his heart still pounding, he walked over to the Uni. Slowly he stretched out his hand, trying to reach for the seemingly soft muzzle. He wanted to touch the nose and the soft fur.

"_Nova_!!", Yami called out suddenly and Yugi felt arms wrap around his waist. He was pulled backwards and he fell, but he was not on the receiving end of the pain.

The Uni's neighed. Some scared, some angry, but when Yugi opened his eyes he saw red, bloodred eyes looking angrily at him. Hooves were drumming down on the ground and the brown Uni attacked the white one. Gently Yami helped Yugi up.

"Are you okay, _Nova_?? Please say you're okay!", Yami called out in his ear. Yugi giggled softly and patted Yami's shoulder.

"I'm fine. You saved me, remember?", Yugi asked, but Yami smiled worriedly and looked away from Yugi to look at the two Uni's, fighting.

"You impressed her", Yami said. Yugi looked at the brown one and then at Yami.

"Impressed her?", Yugi asked.

"Yes. The white stallion is fighting to keep the mare his, but you impressed her. What did you feel before I pulled you away?", Yami asked. Yugi looked at the green grass.

"A lot of peace and a string was pulling me towards that Uni", Yugi said and he looked at the brown mare. The white leader raised upon his hind feet and came down quickly. Yugi broke free from Yami's grasp and yelled furiously at the white Uni.

"Are you insane!! You can hurt her!", Yugi called out. The mare had moved away from the hooves of the stallion, but the white stallion didn't listen. In other words: he turned to Yugi and snorted loudly. Yugi's amethyst eyes looked at the white one, he looked into red brown eyes.

"Go away from her", he said dangerously and softly Yami purred. He couldn't help it. Yugi didn't hear it though. He looked at the scraping hoove. It happened in seconds. The white stallion gallopped over towards Yugi, while Yami ran over to Yugi and took a firm hold of his _Nova_. A white light emitted from the two boys and there was a loud crashing sound, compared to thunder. The mare neighed, but the white stallion had no time to stop. It came in contact with a black body and a huge wave of Magic.

The grass was swaying in the blowing wind, the foals were running to their mother's. The water splashed upon the grass that was lining the small river. The waterfall was raging and the thunder came down to hit the spot next to the white stallion.

And then it was over. The Magic returned to their owners. The wind lay down, the water passed by quietly once again and Yugi took a deep intake of air.

"What just happened?", he asked. Yami sighed softly and hugged him once again.

"I… We… I have no idea", Yami said. Yugi looked at the black body in front of him. The black tail swayed from left to right. The wings were raisen dangerously and Anubis held his head high and proud. Then Yugi looked at the white stallion. Confused the Uni shook his head. He had seen Magic more then once, but this had been everything. Again the Uni shook his head and then snorted. Another Uni walked over to him and quietly he resumed his eating with that one.

Yugi raised one eyebrow and looked at the brown mare. She neighed at him. Slowly he walked over to her and stretched out his hand. She sniffed the air softly and the moment he reached out fully to touch her nose she swayed with her tail and walked off.

"It isn't that easy to capture a Uni", Yami said softly. Yugi turned towards him.

"You couldn't tell me that earlier. Now the moment is ruined", Yugi said, but Yami smiled and patted Anubis' neck.

"You must keep trying. She's just playing with you", Yami said and he lay down in the grass. Anubis neighed softly and strode off to the mare to touch noses with her.

"Hey!! That's my Uni!!", Yugi called out and he ran towards the two Flying Unicorns. Yami only chuckled and lay in the grass to watch his _Nova_ run after the mare. It was quite enjoying to see the small teenager run around. To nearly catch the Uni and failing each time. And it was quite enjoying to see that moving rear end. To see the joyful smile. To hear the happy laugh.

* * *

"I've had it!! Forget it!! She's evil!!", Yugi called out. Maybe minutes had passed, maybe an hour. Yami looked lazily towards the small boy who sat down next to him and lay down as well. The boy was panting, red in the face and small sweatdrops were sliding down the boy's face. Yami had to hold down the soft moan and purr.

"_You're evil, Nova_", he thought, but chuckled softly when he heard Yugi groan softly. The Uni neighed softly and dribbled around Anubis. Yugi looked at the mare and sighed deeply. This was not his hobby, running after a horse, unicorn or whatever. Running wasn't his hobby at all, only when he was chased. Only then.

"Don't you try once more, _Nova_?", Yami asked softly. Yugi stared at the male teen and he felt his eye twitch.

"No", Yugi said and Yami chuckled softly.

"Why not, Yugi?? She's pretty and you've already won. Or, almost", Yami said and Yugi looked at him.

"How did you catch Anubis, anyway? If it isn't that easy… Then I wonder a little bit", Yugi said and he giggled softly when Yami gave him a slight hurt look, but also one with one raised eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I'll tell you one day", Yami said. Yugi shook his head.

"You will tell me now. I won't move and besides, I can't catch her anyway. So… tell me, please??", Yugi asked softly and with big puppy dog eyes he looked at the king. Yami blinked, he had never been encountered with this! What was this for tactic??

"Fine", Yami sighed and he laid his head back to stare at the clouds. What had happened?? He had agreed and Yugi had only stared at him with big eyes. He reminded himself of that, before speaking.

"Anubis… Was a tease, litterally. Playing with the girls and always running around like a fool", Yami said. At that word Anubis looked up and with a proud look the black Uni looked at Yami. Yugi giggled.

"I was a small one at that time, not like Anubis. He was four, tall and he already had his own way of thinking. He loved it to go on expedition on his own. Unfortunatly, I liked to follow him everywhere. That was nearly my doom, Miroko yelled at me for the whole day at being stupid, to say it in a nice way", Yami said and he chuckled at the thought.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come back!! Uni!! Come back!!", Yami called out. He, small and ready to kill the black Uni, ran into the forest. The trees were standing close to one another, the branches were scratching his bare arms and legs. The black one ran through the well-known forest. The Uni neighed playfully, teasing almost, but Yami knew better. The black one was teasing him and playing with him and he was lost. So utterly lost that every tree was the tree he had seen earlier. He heard neighing once again, but the echo Yami heard as well was confusing him._

"_Stupid horse!", the small child called out and stomped his foot against the ground. A proudful, horse-like sound emitted from the black Uni and Yami could hear drumming hooves on the floor. He had made the Uni mad, he knew that because the Uni was proud on being a Flying Unicorn, but he also knew he needed the Uni for saving him out of this creepy place._

"_Saiki", Yami whispered and his feet left the ground below. He floated in air and his hands grabbed the branch above him. If he would fall now, he would break his neck and Amrah wouldn't be happy about it. In fact, maybe 1) she would kill him again or 2) she would cry her eyes out after killing him again._

_With a halted stop, moving the earth beneath his hooves, the black Uni stood still. With crystal blue eyes the Uni looked around. He snorted and neighed softly to call for the Priyo. For in his eyes, the Pharaohn was not a Pharaohn, but a silly six-year-old child with nothing but silly thoughts. _

_Yami smirked from where he was hanging. Slowly he let go, whispering the word to float. Very gently he floated down and with a sudden sensation the spell was gone and the young Spriyo/Pharaohn had to cling to the Uni's body. With great effort the small child held onto the black, long manes of the black Uni and his small legs were wounded around the part where the Uni's wings sprouted._

_With great speed the black Uni ran out of the forest and over the plain field full of grass. Yami felt his wounds sting, but he was also worried about the Uni. What if the black one was hurt as well, or would hurt himself with running this fast?? But the black one had other plans. He didn't like this feeling of the Mage on top of him, he didn't like it one bit. Moving his wings the Uni could hear Yami scream. _

"_You stupid black one!! You and your stupid proud!!", Yami called out. He had his eyes closed, his hands were burried in the black manes and were groping at more hold, like the Uni's soft and short fur. The black one neighed, Yami was strangling his wings and they really needed some blood. Slowing down, the Uni hoped the Priyo would let him go. But Yami didn't._

"_Don't trick me, horse!!", the small child called out. Tears were running down his cheeks and the black one came to a halt. Both were sweating, panting and afraid of each other. Anubis felt the pain in his wings and neck, while Yami was scared that if he would let go, the Uni would leave him. Sobbing loudly, Yami got a few words passed his lips._

"_Sorry… for cursing you…", the small one murmured. The black one turned his ears towards the soft sound and then his head. Crystal eyes were locked into crimson pools and softly the Uni nibbled at Yami's hair._

"That's allright, Priyo_", a soft voice said in Yami's mind and Yami looked at the Uni. He undid the deadly grip around the sprouting of the wings and he let go of the manes gently._

"_I'm Pharaoh", the young one said softly and in the back of his mind, the black one sighed. Yami giggled through his tears._

"I'm not going to argue over that_", the black one murmured, but he had to admit to himself, he loved those giggles. He had loved them for a long time, but never knew why. Softly the young one cuddled him._

"_You're soft, Anubis", Yami whispered. The black one snorted._

"The name of the God of Chaos_?", Anubis asked. Yami giggled._

"_You love chaos. And beside…. I love the name, Anubis. My Lifeliner", Yami said and he yawned, falling asleep. Anubis snorted, but slowly and gently the Uni walked away. Back to home. _

_Home was chaos as well. The servants were looking everywhere and Anubis was thaught a lesson of respect and protection by Tornado, the black flying Uni of Miroko. And Yami had trouble with Miroko._

"_Where have you been young man?? Being a Pharaoh does not mean you can run away like that!!", Miroko said. Yami pouted and soft tears fell down his cheeks. The young female with her black hair and reading, oceanblue eyes was angry. He didn't want to._

_Then the frown dissappeared and softly Miroko cuddled him, lifting him up slowly and gently she hugged him. Tears fell down her face in his neck._

"_I was so worried. Lovely, don't do this to me", Miroko said softly._

"_Hai, Amrah", Yami whispered and he cuddled Miroko back, although he was smaller then her._

_**End Flashback**_

"So he really was a tease, _ne_??", Yugi asked, giggling. Yami nodded, the male had started to murder the flowers around them. He was plucking the petals off of them and Yugi looked at it, blushing. He had paid attention to the story, but also the the petals. Everytime a petal went, he though: _'He loves me, he loves me not'_. In one way it was killing him, because the king could never love him, but it wouldn't hurt counting.

"Yup. And Miroko as well. Although she had been worried and although she loved me… I was grounded for two weeks. I did finish my homework though", Yami said, chuckling softly. Yugi smiled.

"You called her _Amrah_", Yugi mentioned. Yami looked up at him and sighed softly.

"I know. Miroko is the protector of our family. When my own mother was not around, I called her my _Amrah_, my mother", Yami said. Yugi smiled cutely at him and stroked his cheek softly.

"That's cute", Yugi whispered and their eyes locked. Yugi was sitting, Yami was down on the ground. What was this feeling? Yami bit his tongue, he couldn't purr now, he couldn't. It would ruin everything.

Yugi looked down at the one he loved. He knew he loved Yami, he knew it, but Yami couldn't love him back, never ever. Then why did he wanted to kiss the king?? He couldn't even kiss!! Never done so, never been thaught about it!!

Gently Yami got up higher, Yugi licked his lips. He had to say something, he had to. What was it, what-

Softly a pair of lips locked onto his. Softly Yami kissed him. Yugi at first didn't react, but closed his eyes slowly and with his hand still on Yami's cheek, he kissed back. A soft, but probing tongue licked his lips, wanted to enter. Slowly Yugi opened his mouth. Sparks of joy and pleasure were flying behind his closed eyes when their tongues touched. This was remarkable, this was everything!

Yugi whined at the loss of those soft lips. Blushing feverishly, he looked into crimson eyes and he saw Yami being unsure of the situation. Wanting to banish those thoughts, Yugi moved forward and softly pressed his lips against Yami's.

"I love you, _Nova_", Yami whispered once the kiss was broken. Yugi, still blushing, hugged the older one close.

"_Mika haïto tu, Pharaohn_", Yugi whispered. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek. The romance was broken by an overly jealous Uni.

"_You're mine_!!", a voice nearly shouted in his voice and the mare tried to pull Yugi away from Yami's embrace. Yugi looked around and with one sudden movement he grabbed the Uni's manes. The mare neighed of the sudden reaction.

"No. I'm of both of you! You're my Lifeliner and Yami is my _koi_. Dare to interfere, both of you, and I will never talk to one of you again", Yugi said. Yami raised up and looked at his _Nova_, purring. He loved it when Yugi talked that way. The Mare sniffed Yugi's hair softly. Yugi stroked her neck and found the fur softly and he cuddled with the mare for a moment.

"_Yes, my Mage_", the Uni whispered.

"She speaks my language", Yugi said softly.

"Every Magical creature speaks the language of the Universe. That means she can understand me if I talk _Ahimish_ or if I talk your language. It was the same with my Lifeliner's, only most of them are stubborn, so I had to tell them", Yami said, shrugging. Anubis pushed him in his back and nibbled at his hair. Yami chuckled.

"Yes, I love you as well", Yami said and Yugi giggled. He walked over to Yami slowly and with one soft kiss, they sealed this day for eternity.

* * *

Chibi: That was chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed it, because... when my chapters are too long, they sometimes get boring... I'm sorry!! But, I shall explain as well.

-'Isei'i' means 'Princess'  
-'Mika haïto tu' means 'I love you' (who guessed that one right??)

And yes, I'm working on chapter 12, but I have a horrible cold and nearly fall dead to the floor even while walking, so yeah. And I got to work a lot these days, wouldn't say I mind, it's the money I work for, but that means, less time for you guys. I really hope you as my reviewers enjoyed this chapter!! I liked the kiss... --giggle--


	12. Aziriu

Chibi: Hellooo!! I typed up all day long so I could finish this chapter. It's a very long one, but I didn't knew where to stop or else it would be too short. I love the fluff at the beginning, but I'm not going to give away the chapter anymore. You guys will find out soon enough. I would love to thank my reviewers. They are soo great and I love them. I love my readers as well, but my reviewers are clearly always with me and I want to thank them for that!!

Miroko: --from under hiding place-- Are you sure you want to thank them?? I scolded at Yami in the last chapter and well... Ever since I've been hiding! --scared--

Chibi: They haven't send me any bad reviews about you. They haven't tried to kill you, yet. Maybe now you mention it they will try to do so, but you'll make up in this chapter. You'll give explanation about that big explosion from the last chapter. It seemed it made an impression with my readers. I want to thank everyone for mentioning that!!

Chibi: I also want to explain something else. Nobody really asked, but I would love to explain anyway. You may skip this part if you want, it's going to be about the last chapter's name. The chapter was called Isei'i. Why?? Well, why is because the Uni of Yugi will be called Isei'i, you'll find that out in this chapter. I just forgot to explain it last time.

Miroko: I like the name. And you made up a pretty name for Honda's Lifeliner as well. --Is reading namelist--

Chibi: Who gave you that??

Miroko: The disclaimer... Which you haven't said for a while. He was bored.

Chibi: --sighs-- I don't own Yugioh. You know why?? Today my eyes nearly burned out of my head because I saw Yuki/Jaden... How can people like him, loser. Yugi is better, cuter and a lot sweeter. Guess that's why Yami loves him, ne?? Still, I own the language which I made up and I own Miroko (Miroko: No you don't) and I own this plot. That's about it I guess. Oh, and my own name and my own bed and my own bookcase with books... --starts ranting--

Miroko: We'll start people!! It's a long chapter, but not boring, I promise.

Chapter 12.  
Aziriu

* * *

"You don't mind it?", Yami whispered softly in Yugi's ear. Yugi giggled, but took a soft hold on Yami's hand, which lay around his waist.

"It's strange in a way, but also… comforting", Yugi said. It was weird. This midday they had confessed to one another. This midday he had received his first kiss. This midday he had found out that the _Pharoahn_ could love him, a creature like him. So small and not bright at all. Softly he sighed. Yami looked up and kissed his cheek softly.

"What is wrong, _Nova_?", he asked softly. Yugi turned a little bit in the comforting arms that were holding him close.

"For a long time I thought nobody could love me. That's why I had no friends for a long time either, but then I ended up here… And I found out that there were people waiting for me! Me, Yugi Muto, a simple person with nothing to give!", Yugi said. He was somewhat confused, but Yami nuzzled his hair and hugged the smaller one closer.

"_Nova_… You're so worried about to be liked, that you don't see that we like you already. Your friends love you and I love you even more. Don't be worried about what other people say, _Nova_. Don't change, you're perfect this way", Yami whispered and Yugi smiled. He cuddled up against Yami's warm body. Never had he dreamed to be able to do this, but he didn't want to change. He wanted to stay in this embrace. In these arms forever.

"Who thaught you those special words of _Ahimish_, Yugi??", Yami asked softly. Quietly the king yawned cutely and moved closer to Yugi, which was nearly impossible.

"Miroko did. She gives me extra lessons, because... Well, she said because I was too unsure about my own talent", Yugi murmured back. Yami smiled sweetly.

"_Nataï_", he whispered and Yugi giggled.

"I am not you're pillow, Yami", Yugi said.

"Yes you are, _Nova_", Yami whispered, nearly asleep.

* * *

"Morning guys!!", Yugi called out. A slumbering Jounouchi lifted his head of the table to look at his small buddy and he grinned.

"Yug'!!", he called out and he grabbed Yugi into a headlock. Miroko smiled at the cute sight. Yami had already left for meetings, but she had been told to stay close. Rolling her eyes she shook her head in a cute way.

"Where were you yesterday??", Anzu asked. Honda grinned.

"Out… on a date", the teen said. Yugi blushed feverishly red and looked at the brunette male.

"How… What?", he asked softly. Honda chuckled.

"I saw you riding back with Yami… Hand in hand… On a brown, flying Unicorn", Honda said and he grinned, refilling his glass with crystal clear water. That was not the only thing he could do. At school they were allowed to train their Magic and in the library (under Miroko's watchful eye) they were allowed to train their Magic. But here at the diningtable, he only refilled his glass.

"When?", Yugi asked, still blushing. Jounouchi sat the teen down in a chair before the smaller one would fall over. Then he walked back to his toast which he had made himself. He picked up some fruits. One looked like oranges, but didn't tasted like them at all. It had a bittersweet taste and Jounouchi loved it. Slicing it he stared at Yugi.

"So… Tell us more", he said, grinning. Yugi gaped at his friends and then laid his head on the table in utter shock. His friends already knew?? Then he raised his head, looked at Miroko and she smiled. When he looked at his friends again, they were staring at him with waiting looks.

"I… Well… Yami and me… We're a couple", Yugi said very quickly.

"Ha!! I knew it!! I win, Honda!", Jounouchi called out. Yugi stared in disbelieve at his friend and Honda groaned. Anzu looked at Yugi and then at the other boys.

"You made a bet over Yugi's lovelife?? That's so… well, you guys", Anzu said and then softly she giggled. Yugi giggled softly as well, but Honda turned towards Yugi once more.

"And?? What did you guys do more that day?? You left with one Uni and came back with two. What's the name?? Is he/she a Lifeliner or not?? Tell us!!", Honda said urgently. Yugi giggled and while making breakfast for himself he told them about yesterday.

"I named her Isei'i. Yami says it means Princess and she can act like that, jealousy and cute at the same time. And well… About Yami and me... It just happened. I liked him already for a long time, but was scared to tell him. He helped me the to valley where the Uni's were. New foals have been born, so maybe he'll take you guys as well", Yugi said enthousiastically. Anzu smiled. She would love to.

"I hope so. Can we see her??", the girl asked. Yugi nodded.

"Off course!! I'll go to school on her back. We need to get to know each other a lot!!", Yugi said smiling. He was happy his friends didn't mind. He was happy there were no complains about him having a Lifeliner as the first one. He was happy his friends understood.

When done with breakfast they went to go to school. Walking down the hallways, which they started to recognize better each passing day, they made it to the carriage in a record timing. There was still some time left.

"Isei'i!", Yugi called out. The name was strange for his tongue, but he found it easy to speak. The whole language of Akihime and the people here seemed not so strange anymore. Everything seemed normal. He didn't miss a thing. Not his hometown. Not his used to be life. Only his grandfather, who had taken care of him. Only for him, Yugi would return back home, but he didn't want to, because here… Here he had what he wanted.

Softly a neigh was heard over the patio and Yugi smiled. Gallopping over the sandy ground, Issei'i came to him. Her green eyes were sparkling. Her wings were folded against her body. Yesterday, Yugi had seen more of her then only what he had seen in the beginning. One of her hooves was a black one, the other's were white-like. In addition to this, the legs with the white hooves were white as well. On her rear-end the mare had a white spot and the tips of her lightbrown wings were a little bit lighter, to near white, as well.

'_Hello Yugi_', she said in the back of his mind. She nibbled on his hair gently, while breathing softly against his neck. Yugi giggled, but then turned to his friends. The mare wasn't large, but she was a sight to see.

"Guys, this is Isei'i. Isei'i, these are my friends, Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda", Yugi said, introducing them to one another. Isei'i neighed softly and Jounouchi came closer.

"Pretty girl, Yug'. She's cute indeed", Jounouchi said and he grinned. Isei'i swayed with her tail and Yugi got on her back, using the spell _Saiki_. He really didn't manage yet without it. Yami had thaught him yesterday.

"Thanks Jounouchi. But let's go. School's starting in a little while", Yugi said. He wanted to ride Isei'i. He wanted to show her to his other friends as well. Maybe a little bit shelfish or arrogant, but he was so happy with having his first Lifeliner that he didn't care.

* * *

"_Mel Pharaohn, please pay attention_", Seto said in their own language. He still didn't talk much of the other language, except out of respect for their visitors, who all did well. Anzu had learned to control her tornado's at the lessons Miroko gave and Jounouchi finally had had the chance to swing a sword at their training's lessons, thanks to Karim for that. The priest finally had the Mage to listen to him.

Honda had been happy too, especially when he had found out he could use Malik's ideas. Not for taking over the world, but run the bath empty when Jounouchi or Malik would want to visit. Malik had already hung him up in the highest trees and while he did, Jounouchi had saved his friend by burning Malik's rear-end.

Seto sighed and went to stand beside his cousin. Ever since the young one had arrived, his cousin had less and less attention for meetings then before. And even then Yami had had little patience with the advisors. Yami looked at him and smiled.

"How are you and Jounouchi doing?", the king asked innocently. The carriage and Yugi with Isei'i had just went and now he needed a new conversation. Clearly he had taken Seto by surprise and he loved to do that. Seto hated it.

"What do you mean, _Pharaohn_?", Seto asked and walked away. Yami sighed, his cousin was no fun at all. Like he didn't see the looks the blonde and the priest gave each other. They sure were attracted to one another.

"I mean… that I still have to tell everyone that I'm in love with _Nova_", Yami said quickly, lying a little bit. Seto snorted.

"That is something the whole kingdom already knows", Seto said, rolling his eyes. Yami chuckled softly, he still stood on the balcony, while Seto was inside already. They were in the throne room. The room Yami disliked most because all the boring conversations were held there. Only on his birthday he had always liked that room, because then the room was decorated beautifully and they celebrated two things. Autumn and his birthday. Eighteen, almost eighteen. That ment two years and he was done with school. Then he could fully focus on ruling his land and on his _Nova_.

Seto turned to look at his cousin. The far away look on Yami's face told him that there would be a lot to be repeated before Yami would finally understand the meaning of one sentence. Again the priest sighed.

"Are you coming, cousin??", Seto asked, his respect for the king a little bit down. He respected the job his cousin had. And he loved his cousin, but sometimes… Sometimes the Drifter had an urge he nearly couldn't resist.

"I'm thinking of how to say I'm in love with _Nova_", Yami said.

"Nonsense, you're trying to sunbath on your balcony and the whole kingdom already knows. I just said that", Seto said, walking back and looking at Yami. Yami smiled, or smirked more.

"I know that part, Seto. But cousin, _Nova_ and me are a couple", Yami said. The world was quite black for Seto after those words. And the male never fainted.

* * *

Yugi enjoyed riding on Isei'i. She thaught him things, while he thaught her as well. It had only been a few days after he had 'captured her', but she and Yami could share his attention well. Most of the times Yami would come and watch him from his balcony. Seto would always call him back. The priest had restored from his fainting quickly. Only his pride, that one thing was hurt the most.

The whole kingdom knew that the love was sealed. It had spread very fast and most people were already talking about a marriage soon. Yugi wasn't thinking so far yet. He was happy with having a boyfriend, although… he couldn't come up with a birthday present for the _Pharaohn_.

Yami was sweet, cute, protective and loved to cuddle little Yugi senseless. Furthermore, Yami had the ability to find Yugi anywhere. When Yami was trying not to rule Akihime, they would play with the Lifeliners, together with Jounouchi and Honda. Anzu… Most of the times she watched them play. He didn't knew why, but he didn't mind either. Making her dirty in the mud was not his thing to do. In fact, before he came in Akihime, he hated playing in the mud and he had been a watcher as well, but ever since he wanted revenge on Jounouchi he played as well.

"_Ami_ Yugi!!", Ryou called out, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts. He came sitting on the bench were Yugi sat. The amethyst eyed one had just finished riding and learning how. Isei'i stood near Anubis and Tornado, another black Uni. But this was only a flying one. No Unicorn, but seemingly, the two didn't mind.

"Hello Ryou", Yugi said, smiling to the albino. Both of them were good friends now. Ryou came to him sometimes when he was tired of Malik's whining and then they would joke around. Ryou smiled back.

"She's pretty", Ryou said. Yugi giggled.

"Just like yours. Where's Niri anyway??", Yugi asked and looked around. Ryou giggled and then softly whistled on his fingers. Niri, the horse-Uni, neighed at being called by her owner and she dribbled over to the two boys on the bench.

"I think she was fooling around", Ryou said, answering Yugi. Yugi giggled as well and they saw how Niri walked over to the other Uni's.

"So… Yugi. How's your relationship going with Isei'i?? And off course, our _Pharaohn_??", Ryou said, grinning from ear to ear. Yugi pouted, but seeing Ryou grin like that made him laugh as well.

"Isei'i is a good teacher. She loves to play around, but sometimes she can act like a foal. Then she's cute and very nice to me. I'm amazed I didn't fall off her back that many times", Yugi said, giggling.

"Be happy about that. I'm glad I could heal myself so Malik didn't find out I fell or else Niri wouldn't stand here at the moment. I fell a lot of times and it was painful. I bet as painful as Seto's pride is feeling right now", Ryou said and both boys laughed.

"Why did Seto faint?", Yugi asked. Yami hadn't answered the question really, only talking about the funny face Seto wore. Ryou looked at him.

"You don't know?? Our _Pharaohn_ told Seto that you and him were a couple. I guess Seto didn't see that coming", Ryou said. Yugi giggled.

"Yeah. Yami can be a little tease when he wants to be one. But then again, I think it's a gift of him. Just like Yami being cute, handsome, a little bit taller then me… His beautiful crimson eyes", Yugi summoned slowly. Ryou giggled while Yugi blushed a deep scarlet.

* * *

"What are you doing, Anzu??", Jounouchi suddenly asked. Anzu reacted on the voice with spinning around suddenly and firing a small tornado towards the teens behind her. Jounouchi jumped away into the bushes, but Honda blocked the attack with a defensive spell he had been thaught.

"Haven't you learned from Kaio-_sensei_ that jumping away from attacks will not help you?", Anzu asked. Jounouchi's head popped up from out of the bushes with leaves in his blonde hair. It was like he was pouting.

"If you like to train us then I would love to recall you screaming and jumping away when Eros fired at you today", Jounouchi said, snorting softly. Honda grinned, but then looked at Anzu with a serious face.

"What were you doing?", he asked repeating Jounouchi's question. Anzu sighed softly and walked away from where she had been watching Yugi talk to Ryou. She had seen him ride on his Uni. She had seen him cuddle with his Lifeliner. She knew it was wrong, but she was angry and jealous.

"Just watching how Yugi was talking with Ryou. He seems at home, doesn't he?", Anzu asked. Honda raised an eyebrow, but Jounouchi was still trying to get the bushes to let him go. Honda walked over to Anzu. It was an somewhat closed clearing. The trees were standing close together, but you couldn't really say Anzu had been spying.

"Off course. So am I. I have no problems being here. We've met great friends: Yami, Eos, Eros, Miroko, Seto. Everyone is great to talk with. Ryou is a very good doctor and psychiatrist if he wants to be one", Honda said, summoning the positive things of being here with the new friends.

"But Yugi… He's been number one ever since he got here", Anzu said. Jounouchi, half released chuckled.

"Off course!! Anzu, the king loves our best buddy. Course you get the best, but you can't say that Yami didn't help us. He took us everywhere we wanted. He showed us his world, he took us on a tour towards the school. He has even taken us to the breedingrooms to see if there would be an egg for us. He's been helping us a lot as well with our Magic", Jounouchi said, but the bushes were pulling him back again, so less talking, more fighting. Anzu turned towards him.

"I know that Jounouchi!! I'm just pissed that Yugi is everything and we seem to not excist anymore. Not for Yugi, not for the world!", Anzu called out. Honda took her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"We do excist for Yugi!! He plays with us, let us ride his Lifeliner to practise and we can always take up his time. We go to the same classes as him and we always make fun with him, Eros and Eos. Don't forget Anzu that our time will come", Honda said.

"Err… Guys. Help me, please?", Jounouchi asked and he sighed softly. Honda and Anzu helped him out of the bushes. They were exhausted after it, the bushes had been Magical and they had been attracted by Jounouchi's scent of food, clearly. Still, Anzu wasn't done with being angry and jealous. Jounouchi looked at her and sighed.

"I can't change your way of thinking Anzu, but we've had this conversation before. Our time will come. Until then we have to wait. I hate waiting as well, but instead of thinking about that everytime, I rather play games with Yugi or I take the chance to practise with Isei'i", Jounouchi said and then walked passed by her. Honda sighed as well, but nodded.

"I hate to say it, but Jounouchi made a good and smart comment right now. You see Anzu, I don't mind not having a Lifeliner. That way I can't kill it", Honda said.

"But Yugi won't kill his either. It's just that… He's number one!! I hate that", Anzu said and she ran off, her hand whiping away her crystaline tears. Jounouchi looked at Honda, seeing the bush move.

"Let's go to Eos and Eros", he said.

"Right. Let's go to Yugi and Ryou, maybe they want to come with us", Honda said and they ran off. The bush huffed and then returned to act like a bush once again.

* * *

"_Eros!! Bruvi!! Kailuti!!_", Eos voice called out when the four friends arrived at the small house the siblings owned, together with their father. They had been here before, more then once. The forest was a great place to go on investigations or to learn everything about it. And the plain field nearby was excellent to practise.

"Isn't that a bit harsh for Eros?", Ryou asked softly. He didn't go often with them because he had to stay near the palace, but this had been his day off, so he could go. Eos turned around and smiled at them.

"No Ryou. I really hate my brother for practising on my flowergarden once again", Eos said and she sat down on her knees near her small piece of the garden. She laid her hands on the ground and chanted a soft spell. Green light filled her hands and went down into the earth. The flowers which were damaged were fed with Magic and they looked healthy again when Eos removed her hands from the earth's floor.

"Oh, okay", Ryou said. He wasn't a hateful person, never felt it either, but he knew what for pain it could be to have someone like that in your family. He had his brother, Bakura. Ryou shuddered at the memory, but he smiled as well. Yugi giggled.

"Oi, Jounouchi!!", Eros called out from behind the tall blonde, but Jounouchi nearly jumped out of his skin and while the blonde was catching his breath, the rest of them were laughing. Except for Eos. The sibling looked at Eros and stomped the ground below her. Out of the ground below Eros sprouted twirling plants which held the other half of the twin on the spot. Eros yelped and tried to wriggle free.

"I'll burn them down, Eos!! Make me loose!", Eros called out and small flames fell down from his hand to burn down the plant. Eos quickly released her brother so he wouldn't hurt her lovely green plants.

"Let's go to the open field. We can kill each other over there!!", Honda said and Ryou looked a little bit panicked. And quickly he opened up his mouth to show his disliking of the idea Honda had just given them all.

"Kill?? Malik will not be happy if I'm hurt!", he called out. Yugi nodded.

"True. You know what? We need to practise, special homework from Kaio-_sensei_. You can practise healing, by healing us!!", Yugi said enthousiastically.

"Where's Anzu?? The number isn't equal", Eos said. She was now the only girl and she didn't like that.

"She didn't want to come. I have no idea why, you guys??", Yugi asked the two taller teens, Honda and Jounouchi. Both shook their heads and Yugi sighed.

"Sometimes it's like she doesn't like me anymore", Yugi whispered softly to himself, but nobody heard.

They all walked over to the field that was already a bit messy and destroyed. The two Uni's went with them. Niri and Isei'i had been taking two people at once to the house of Eos and Eros. Yugi and Ryou had been very thankful of that, especially since both mares could be very jealous towards everyone who came near their Mages. At the field, Ryou and Eos sat down at the side. Eos had made a green bench of flowers and other plants. Jounouchi and Honda were standing opposite of Yugi and Eros.

"Ready??", Eros asked, grinning. He was so going to enjoy this. He was a Pyro, which wasn't easy against an Aqua like Honda, but he had Yugi, the smaller one being a Lightur.

"Come and get it", Jounouchi said, laughing as well. It was a friendly training, no harming each other and luckily Ryou was there to heal the 'accidents'. Eos raised from the bench, she would look over the fight, but now she smiled.

"Practise and I'll write down what we've practise today. We'll switch at times", she said and then dropped a red rose for the start to the ground. When it reached the earth's floor she yelled out of excitement.

The four boys were at each other. Yugi used the spell to float and with it he escaped an attack from Jounouchi. This is what they did in the lessons from Kaio-_sensei_ as well. There they would learn how to defend each other. Or how to attack when they were attacked in an alleyway or something like that. Kaio-_sensei_ learned them to control their Magic in another way then Miroko did.

"_Suri_!!", Eros called out when he was attacked by Honda. The Aqua had let loose a wave. It was flowing over the ground and was aiming for Eros to get him unbalanced. But the Pyro had set up the defensive spell _Suri_. A spell to make a barriere around the caster. It looked like a ink-coloured bubble.

"_Shiye_!", Yugi called out. His feet hit the floor and with the small soundwave came a lightwave. It had the shape of scythe-blades and it were more waves. Ryou covered his eyes, but he had to admit that his friends had learned a lot in the passed three weeks. Only Jounouchi, he had trouble with finding the switch, the fuel to turn on his Magic. With Ryou it was simple, imagine and the care he had for other people.

Yugi was friendly and his imagination was incredible, so for his small friend it was easy as well. Honda imagined easy, but what his trigger was, Ryou didn't knew. And then there was Jounouchi. The male had less imagination then brains, but he could use both of them well. Jounouchi was smart, coming up with plans easily.

"ANGER JOU!!", Eos screamed over the small 'battlefield'. Jounouchi turned to look at her. There was no reason to be angry. Okay, he was dirty and he had a huge pain in his ass because he fell over by Yugi's attack, but there was no reason to be angry. He had no reason to be pissed, just like Anzu. He was happy for Yugi, he was not like Anzu. Anzu was pissed, how could she be pissed?? How could she do that to their buddy?? How could she be so cruel towards Yugi??

For a moment there was nothing, then Jounouchi's honeybrown eyes were filled with flames, they were filled with anger, they were filled with every emotion there ever was. Yugi felt a shockwave go through his body, he could feel emotions not his own. Those emotion hurt him and he looked at Jou. What was happening??

* * *

"_Miroko! What had happened?? Am I losing control over my Magic??", Yami asked. Miroko shook her head._

"_No, Yami. It's the bond you share with Yugi. You love him. You're love is protecting him against anything. And this time, Yugi also wanted to protect you. That created Tel Haïto. The Wall of Love. It can't be prenetrated by everything", Miroko answered. Yami looked at her worringly. He had never heard of this._

_"You want to say we bonded our Magic? We made our Magic work as one so I could protect my Nova for that Uni?? So I could protect my Nova against what was coming?", Yami asked softly. He was confused. Nobody had ever talked about this. Softly he felt a stinging in his heart, but he paid no attention to it._

_"Yes", Miroko answered his question._

* * *

Eros looked up to see flames encircling around Jounouchi's feet. He could see the plants been burn. He could see the flames in Jounouchi's eyes. He could see the Magic going haywire. He could see Eos.

"_Sistala!!_", he called out in fear. Eos turned towards him and he ran over to her. He had to make it. He had to save her. Eros couldn't think of anything else. The flames around Jounouchi were rising. They were circling around his body. Yugi moaned in pain. His heart was beating faster and faster. He had felt it before. When his Magic went crazy. The first day… He remembered… He remembered the explosion.

"_NEI_!!", he called out in fear, but there was no stop. Ryou was pulled down by Eros, while the male pulled down Eos as well. Ryou and his sister were both too shocked to move. Ryou's mind was with Malik. Honda only gaped, not able to move either. He didn't knew what he felt. There was nothing. He couldn't think of a defensive spell. He couldn't think of anything, not even an counterattack. Honda had forgotten. His friend was a flaming fireball… Yugi cried out in pain.

* * *

"_Something is wrong with Nova", Yami said suddenly. He, too quickly, got off the bed. He felt dizzy, but ran over to the balcony. He could feel something in his heart, his Soul. There was something wrong. Miroko turned towards the mirror and saw it. She saw panic, she saw pain, she saw love, she saw protectiveness, she saw wings._

"_NOVA!!", Yami called out and in the back of his mind he could hear 'Saiki'._

* * *

"_Saiki!!_", Yugi called out in a gasp of pain. He could faintly hear his nickname, but he didn't knew if he just wanted to hear it. If he wanted to be with Yami. He didn't knew, he didn't feel himself being lifted by air. He didn't knew, didn't feel it, only pain and worry for Jounouchi.

The bomb that was Jounouchi went off. The Magic had hit it's critical point, it couldn't be stopped, there was nothing to be done about it. There was nothing he could see, but feel anger over Anzu being pissed off on one of his best friends. Yugi had to be protected for he was too friendly and too nice to be harmed. He had promised it!

The flames were shot off in every direction. They burned down the ground around Jounouchi in a good wide area. Honda was blown away, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't say a word, he couldn't blame Jounouchi, because he knew it wasn't the blonde's fault.

"_Ke'eltemare_!!", Ryou called out suddenly and he grabbed the hand's of Eros and Eos quickly. Finally he had managed to pull together and cast the biggest defense spell he knew. Eos screamed and Eros hugged her closed while holding Ryou's hand for keeping the spell intact.

Jounouchi's flames were raging and raging. There were destroying the green grass, the ground, but on the other hand… The flames, the burning feeling gave the ground new energy to restore. The fire gave the ground new energy to grow other plants as well.

Slowly, very slowly, the fire returned to Jounouchi. The male teen was encircled by flames and he floated in air. His nails were making curves in his palms, he had his hands fisted and blood trinkled down. His face was torn, every inch of his body was blooded, torn, scratched, cut and was bleeding.

He was hot, he felt hot. It was like he had a fever, but slowly the anger dissappeared. Slowly Jounouchi's mind came together. Slowly his honeybrown eyes came back. They were not like lava anymore, for that was the colour of his anger. That was the colour of his blood was when he was angered or enraged. That was what he was…

When it was over, Jounouchi fell to the floor and lay still.

* * *

Chibi: --stops ranting-- Are we done already?? Or is it yet?? Well, if it was boring, it's yet... Sorry if it was boring!! I just didn't knew if to do this cliffhanger or not. You've got to wait for chapter 13 though, but I'll be quick. On Friday it may be up, if I'm lucky, that is...

Miroko: Aziriu...

Chibi: Right. Aziriu means Anger in Ahimish. After reading this chapter you must know why I choose this chapter name. Thank you for reading and I hope you will leave a comment!! Thank you!!

Miroko: Love is a strong connection. It's like eternity, it goes on forever.

Chibi: Are you reading the lines of the next chapter again??

Miroko: oops...


	13. Crying Tears, Crytear

Chibi: Hello!! First of all I want to thank all my reviewers!! I want to thank everybody who didn't want to kill Miroko. Maybe some readers, but no reviewers, so... I say nobody. :) I loved to read the reviews, thank you very much!!

Miroko: YES!! Let everybody kill Anzu after this chapter!! --giggles--

Chibi: Don't give away the chapter, Mir... That's evil!! And there are a lot of other things going on as well, except for Anzu. I must warn everybody who is a Anzu-lover. I really like Anzu as well sometimes, but sometimes I don't. That's why she's mainly in the story as well, because she can be nice and after this chapter, she'll be a little bit nicer again, but... I must warn everyone: There are some pieces in my story, after this chapter, that will be like Anzu bashing.

Miroko: Or in other words: Anzu is not a friendly person.

Chibi: Yes. And no, because she can be nice. Anyway, after this chapter there can be Anzu bashing. I just wanted to warn everyone for that. Also, in this chapter there will be mentioning of blood and a lot of tears. That's mainly why I called this chapter _Crying Tears_. It has another reason as well, which you will find out reading this chapter!!

The title of this chapter will be kind of explained in the chapter itself. If there are still some questions, don't bother to ask. Most of the time I'll answer, depends if the question is plot related or not. Still, with my answers I can give away the whole story, sometimes!! haha :)

We hope you will enjoy and that some questions are answered!!

* * *

Chapter 13:  
Crying Tears, _Crytear_

* * *

Eos was crying. She was trembling, worried, scared. She was worried over Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda, her brother, Ryou, the Uni's, the flowers around them and she was worried if Ryou's defensive spell had worked. Softly she whimpered. She wanted response. Eos wanted something to hear, something else then the drumming of her heart in her ears.

"_Sistala? Sistala_??", Eros asked softly. They were still hiding onto the ground. Gently, Ryou let go of his hand and of the one of Eos and carefully the albino sat up. The ground had stopped trembling as well, there was no sound. No birds singing, not one call. Ryou looked around himself. The earth was black-coloured thanks to the ashes. The plants were gone, no more bushes. And at the tips of his knees was an enormous crater. The earth was black, nothing seemed to be alive. Then he saw the blonde teenager, Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi!!", he called out. Ryou got up onto his feet and fell down into the whole of the earth. Eos looked at the albino and then at the blonde.

"We have… to help", she said and raised up as well. Her darkbrown hair was swaying on her back when she walked down unsteadily. Eros stayed above and looked down at his sister. He was so worried over her. He only had a few scratches, he was fine. A soft, white feather passed his face gently and Eros blinked, catching it. It was bloody, the feather had touched a scratch on his cheek, nearly sticking to it. He looked around himself, wanting to know where the feather came from. His eyes were stuck to the sky a little bit further above him.

"Jounouchi!!", Ryou called out. The blonde male looked terrible. He was bleeding, he was laying in his own pool of blood. Ryou stretched out his hand to touch the young male, to help the Pyro heal, but when he wanted to touch Jounouchi he had to pull back his hand. His fingers were burned.

"Is he okay?", Eos asked softly. Ryou looked at her. She was unsteady, Ryou couldn't tell her the truth. He sighed softly.

"He needs to cool down. His skin is too warm to be touched right now, but he'll be fine", Ryou said. He couldn't say that if the blonde didn't get help soon, he would die. Ryou couldn't tell that to the pretty girl. He couldn't tell that to anyone. He was an Healirian, but he had never seen a person so damaged before. He had never seen someone so close to dead before. Never.

"Ryou! Eos!! Look up! Look at Yugi!!", Eros called out suddenly, running off. Eos did and gasped. The small, young teen was curled up into a ball. One leg hung and his pants were torn up until a little bit under his knees. On both sides of his ankle were too small, chibi-wings. Around him, protecting Yugi were two large wings. He was wrapped in them like he was settled in a cocoon. At one point it was gorgeous to see, but Eos also found it scary. What if the boy would fall??

Suddenly, without warning Eros was blinded. The horizon tore open and left behind a portal. Two Uni's galloped through it. One had a female on it's back, but she got off when the black, flying horse stopped. She ordered it to go further and it passed Eros with tremendous speed and went towards Isei'i and Niri. Niri was gently rubbing her muzzle over the neck of Isei'i. The other mare, Yugi's Uni, was lying on the ground. Tornado touched Niri her muzzle with his own and they both tried to get Isei'i to move.

"Eros!", Miroko called towards the teenager. With his nightblue eyes, the same as Eos, he looked at the female that walked over to him.

"_Miroko!! Mika- Mikatem queti. Sa, Yugi! Meo saai mihota_??", Eros called out in _Ahimish_. Miroko looked at the floating boy and sighed.

"_Haïto Samunjel_", she only whispered. With his four paws the Sjaminadragon Ra landed onto the ground and Yami stared at Yugi. Slowly he got off Ra and walked over to Miroko and Eros. He didn't knew what to do, but slowly he outstretched his arms. The wings Yugi bore were gone within a minute. Eros shouted, but Yami caught his _Nova_ carefully. He bend down on his knees, holding Yugi close. Softly he stroked Yugi's hair and he cuddled with the younger boy. He wanted a response. He wanted his _Nova_ to look at him with those big, amethyst eyes. Yami softly nuzzled Yugi's hair, while holding the younger one's hand.

"_Mika… Mika sami Eos_", Eros said softly and he ran off to the crater. There he saw Ryou sitting with some other people. Those people were aiming soft snow and rain towards Jounouchi, but Eros didn't know why nor could he see if it was working. The blonde still laid there, still, unmoving, but Eos wasn't there. Eros turned around and he saw her searching, looking around for something. Or someone.

"Eos!!", he called out. The girl turned around with a sad and desperate look on her face. She hiccupped and ran over to Eros to cry on his shoulder.

"_Eros… Mika no sami Honda_", she whispered, crying loudly. Eros held his sister once again. He didn't cry, but felt miserable inside. Just like Yami. The proud king held his _Nova_ close. Gently he stroked Yugi's cheek, but there still was no response.

"_What have I done?? You're hurt and I didn't protect you_", Yami whispered softly in _Ahimish_. Miroko stroked his hair gently.

"_You did protect him. Yugi is fine, don't act like he just died. He's breathing and you know you protected him. The spell the two of you casted… That spell came from both of your Souls. I think he wanted to escape the attack by floating up and you added the defensive wings to it. He's fine and he has been protected, by you_", Miroko said. She smiled at Yami in a loving way. Softly she stroked Yugi's hair as well, but Yami looked at her.

"_Ryou can't heal these wounds. Small scratches and bruises, yes, but not these. These are too large_", Yami said, pointing to Yugi's arm and the younger one's leg. A small scratch was also settled on Yugi's nose and forehead, but further… Yugi was fine. He was indeed breathing and softly the younger one tried to cuddle up against Yami's warmer body.

Miroko let the king alone, but she could see him raise up and walk over to Ra. Smiling slightly she sighed deeply. The field was destroyed. The trees that were standing at the front of the forest were black of ashes. There was no fire that had to be put out with water, because everything had returned to the Pyro. With pain written in her eyes she walked further, not looking back.

"_Take him home, Ra. Please. Nobody may help him so please guard over him_", Yami said. He lay his _Nova_ in the strong paws of his Dragon. He had lain there before, he knew that Ra would defend his _Nova_. He knew that nothing would befall his lover now. Ra made a soft purring sound and with a soft stroke from his cherubic face, the Dragon flew off. Then Yami ran off as well. He wanted to follow the Dragon, take Yugi home himself, but first he had other things to do.

"Yami!! Where are they??", Anzu suddenly called out. She was in tears and Yami took her away from the crater. Anzu had come through the portal. It was the fastest way of traveling and every Mage could use it. He knew it was there, because he knew Miroko had created it to be here as quickly as possible. He had ordered it. Anzu looked at the leaving Dragon and then at Yami with asking, azure blue eyes.

"You let him leave??", Anzu asked scared, worried, angry, feeling guilty as well. She was so afraid so would never say sorry to ones who needed it. She had to say sorry, to everyone. She had been acting terrible, but now she felt horrible. What if one would die and she would never be able to say that single word?

"I had no choice, Anzu. Yugi was unconcious and he needs to be home as soon as possible. Ra was the only way to get him home, but it's save to do so", Yami said softly.

"Ra is a Dragon and so big!! He can crush Yugi immediatly if he wants to!! Aren't you scared?? I am and I'm worried for Yugi!! How could you let him leave in the paws of a Dragon??", Anzu asked accusingly. Yami frowned, this was not what he had expected.

"Anzu, I must tell you that Ra is very save. I've lain in those paws as well and Ra would never hurt Yugi. He respects Yugi in any way and do you really think I would give _Nova_ away, my lover for the God's sake, if it wasn't save?? Ra will protect _Nova_ against anything once he's home. Nobody is allowed to touch Yugi, nobody is even allowed to come close. I know what I'm doing Anzu", Yami said sternly. Eos and Eros watched the argument. Eros frowned as well. He knew Anzu was upset and that she had every reason to feel like that. But now the girl was making a fuss over something that wasn't there.

"He's a Dragon!!", Anzu yelled and suddenly she lifted her hand and it was carried over the wind. 'It' was the sound of the slap that Yami was given by Anzu. Eos gasped and Eros turned around. Ryou, who had tried to climb out of the crater to report, fell back down of shock. With him glided Shada, who had been taken down by Ryou. Miroko looked up at her spot near the Uni's and frowned, angered. She didn't like this.

"I'm so worried!! It's all my fault!! I'm sorry!!", Anzu called out and she clung to Yami. The young king let her sit down on her knees, the girl wasn't that steady and it was easier for him if she would sit down. Softly he stroked her hair, while Anzu cried with her hands pressed against her hands. Crystalline tears fell down her cheeks.

"Anzu, this is no one's fault. Nobody can get the blame for what happened, because it just did. The gang went out to practise, to fulfill their homework. Yugi had left a note for me, so yes, I know. But Anzu, nobody did this. If they would've stayed home something else might have happened, maybe something even worser. Nobody is at fault, this can always happen", Yami said soothingly. Then he let the girl raise up and he continued.

"Yugi has gone home. Ra is taking him home and there Yugi is save. Jounouchi is… going to be fine as well. Ryou and my priests and other Healirian's are taking care of him. They are the best, but it takes some time. I don't know where Honda is. Eros and Eos are over there. Talk with Eos about this, I need to see Eros. I need to know where Honda is", Yami said. He took the hysterical girl towards the Ee'ar and the Pyro. He took Eros with them, leaving Anzu with Eos to cry and to hear the whole story.

And Eos hugged Anzu close. Both girl sat down on a self-created bench of Eos and there she told the story to Anzu as good as possible. Eros wanted to tell the story to the king as well, but Yami didn't want to.

Although he felt ashamed that he, as king, as Yugi's lover, hadn't heard the full story yet, he couldn't help it. He could only remember the pain in his chest and that he had called out for his _Nova_. He could still see himself standing on his balcony calling for his Lifeliner's.

Nut was indeed flying around, together with Skau who was flying from right to left and back again. Nut cried out and landed near the forest. Skau flew towards it, clearly communicating with the Druban. Aime had been sending the message through the palace to all the priests and Healirian's. He needed them all to save his _Nova_ and his friends. They had been one of his first, real friends. He needed to save them.

Skau flew over towards the worried king and started purring loudly. She was hysterical, but that was the only thing Eros could make out. He knew the language of the Fairies was purring and that Yami could understand the panicking Fairy, but he couldn't. He didn't see the logic in it. He had lost all logic in shock.

"Eros? What has happened to Honda??", Yami asked softly. Eros looked at his _Pharoahn_. He didn't knew, he really didn't.

"I don't know. I don't know what has happened to the Aqua. I only know that the last thing I did was saving my sister and with that also Ryou, who saved us again. I didn't knew what was happening to Yugi, to Honda, to Jounouchi. I don't know", Eros said. He was in panic. He had only thought about his sister, would the king blame him for that??

"I see. Good job on protecting you sibling, Eros. Go back to her, she needs you more then I do", Yami said, giving an encouraging smile to the Pyro. Eros nodded and ran off to Eos. Yami followed Skau towards the edge of the forest.

"Are you sure?", he asked and Nut pushed him into the forest with one of her large wings. She knew she had seen it right, even though it was daylight and normally she was asleep. Nut knew she was right.

* * *

Honda moaned. He couldn't get his mind together. He felt a lot of pain. He couldn't move. Still, he could feel something else as well. Softly, something brushed against his cheek. Warmth overflowed him, it was wonderfull to feel.

Honda tried to move again and moaned of pain. The last thing he could really remember was the look Jounouchi had given him. Just before the male exploded into a fireball. On the first hand it had all been anger, but also despair. Honda smiled mentally. He knew it hadn't been Jounouchi's fault, because the male had looked at him. He knew that his buddy hadn't been able to stop.

"_Wake up_", a soft voice said in his mind. It was soft, but loud as well. There were no other sounds, but the ringing in his ear. There was a soft feeling of something wet against his hand and Honda opened his eyes groggily. His vision was blurred, but after a few times blinking, most of it had already returned.

The wet thing was once pressed against him and Honda turned his head slowly. He could feel nothing that had to enlarge the pain in his head and neck more, so he thought it to be save. He could see a blurry mess of white, grey and black hair. Honda moaned, this was not the time for games, but the mess raised up and licked his cheek.

"_Don't worry Honda. I'm here to help you_", the kind voice said once again. Honda, not knowing what to do, raised his hand and stroked the mess of hair. He found it soft and smiled.

"At least… I don't go… alone", he whispered. His voice was hoarse, but a sudden bright light was blinding him. He screamed of fear and pain, but nothing happened to him. He felt no pain, in fact, he felt good. He felt ways better then before. Honda blinked, his vision was back once again and slowly the male sat up. He was blown into the forest and he looked around himself. Seeing her. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but she giggled.

"My name is Kida, Honda. I'm your Lifeliner", she said and smiled.

* * *

"Honda!!", Yami called out. He had heard the male scream and he was worried, but also relieved. That ment their friend was fine. Skau passed him and with her light she directed him through the forest. In a moment he ended up in a small dark part of the forest, but it was enlightened by two person's. Skau and another female.

Honda gaped at the woman next to him. She was younger as him, sixteen maybe. Her skin was a little bit sunkissed, her hair nightblue as far as he could see, but her eyes were a silver colour. They shone of innocence and her lips were a soft, nightblue as well. Her dress was white with a silvery strap around her waist and her feet were bare. She emitted a strong, silver light, just like the moon.

"Kida", Yami whispered and the female looked up. She smiled a true smile, but Honda looked from the girl to Yami and back to the girl.

"You guys know each other??", he asked softly. Kida giggled.

"Yes. Yami is the _Pharaohn_. We were friends, but… I was banished from the group, so we never saw each other again. You've grown Yami", Kida whispered softly. Yami smiled.

"Course I did", he said, but Honda raised up. He was still a little bit dizzy and worriedly Kida sat him down again.

"Don't raise up too soon Honda. You were pretty hurt, but I was happy I could help you", Kida said and she hugged Honda gently. Honda blushed a deep scarlet and looked at Yami. Yami chuckled softly and sat down as well. Skau softly purred and flew off. Kida let go of Honda and smiled.

"You've found him, haven't you Kida??", Yami asked softly. Kida smiled.

"I think so. I can't remember really, but… I was pulled towards this place. I can't go out of the forest, but something was going on at the field. Something terrible happened, a Pyro had troubles with his Magic. And then I saw Honda. I helped him heal", Kida said.

"My Lifeliner??", Honda asked quickly, before Yami would open up his mouth again to speak. Yami blinked and then smiled.

"Yes. I haven't told you, because I wouldn't have suspected it. Once in many years a Mage can have a Lifeliner outside the five basic once. Uni's, Dragons, Fairies, Druban's and Fury's are common Lifeliners. Everyone has one of them, but there are also uncommon Lifeliners, like a Sphinx, Phoenix or like Kida, a Crytear", Yami said. Kida giggled when she saw Honda's confused face.

"A Crytear is a Shapeshifter, of some sort. Don't worry Honda, you'll understand soon enough. As long as I can be with you, please?", Kida asked softly. Honda looked at her and then smiled friendly.

"Off course you can stay with me. You save my life, Kida. And you're nice", Honda said, but then he sighed softly. Kida and Yami looked at him. They asked him what was wrong and once again, Honda sighed.

"I told Anzu I was happy not to have a Lifeliner yet, because then I couldn't kill it. I understand that with a Lifeliner comes responsibility, but… I can't garantuee you, Kida, that I will stay locked up in a room so I can't get hurt", Honda said.

"_That is not necessary, Honda. I will stay with you_", Kida thought softly. Honda smiled and then with some help of Yami raised up. Kida raised up as well and smiled at both teens.

"I'll show you what I'm capable of, Honda", she said and her body glowed silver. In return for her human form stood a Uni. Honda blinked. The Uni in front of him was pure white, shining like the moon itself. Long white manes fell down and a golden horn was pointed towards the sky.

"Go with Kida, Honda. She's your Lifeliner after all", Yami said and he helped Honda onto Kida's back. Slowly she started walking with Yami beside her. She gave enough light to let the darkness around them vanish. Honda stroked the soft fur and his mind Kida giggled.

"_That tickles_", she said and giggled again. When they went out of the forest Kida let out a sigh. She was free at last. She had been waiting for more then a 100 years. She neighed softly and dribbled away. Honda was out of balance for a moment, but the practise on the back of Isei'i had helped a lot. Yami smiled and looked at Nut.

"I will never doubt you again", he said.

"_I may hope that_", the bird said and giggled softly. Then, softly, she nibbled Yami's hair affectivly. Making a huge mess of it.

* * *

Softly Yami stroked Yugi's cheek. A soft warm, but black light stroked Yugi's wounded, but still cute nose and the wound was gone. Yugi didn't stirr, nor wake up. Yami smiled. He sat on his knees at his _Nova's_ side and the wounds were steadily healing. Slowly he crawled over to Yugi's feet and looked at the ankles. A small red spot were settled on both sides of both ankles, the last evidence of the wings. Yugi's back was already healed, it was the first thing Yami had done after he had gotten his lover back from Ra.

Yugi moaned softly and opened his eyes slowly. Amethyst eyes were unfocused for a moment, but then they laned onto Yami's smile. Yugi smiled back and soft tears fell out of the corner's of his big eyes.

"I thought… I would never see you… again", Yugi whispered, but Yami lay a soft finger on his lips and kissed Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled and slowly he tried to sit up. Yami helped him, hugging his _Nova_ close to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you", he whispered. His voice was carried through the silent room that was filled with bright light that tried to enter through the white curtain. The bed, huge as it was, was bathing in the light. The golden pillars were standing strong on each corner of the bed, finishing it.

Yugi cried softly, while Yami brought him comfort. Yami's soft arms were wrapped around him and softly Yami nuzzled Yugi's hair. Yugi could only remember the pain he had felt, the despair of never seeing Yami again. He could still feel his fear for his friend.

"What… Jounouchi", Yugi murmured. Yami stroked his lover's back softly.

"He'll be fine. He's lying in the hospitalwing in a fourposterbed with white, clean sheets. Ryou is taking care of him under Malik's watchful eyes. He's hurt, yes, but Ryou thinks that he'll never remember what has happened. Only that he will remember that he had been in pain, but not that he had harmed anyone", Yami said softly in Yugi's ear.

"Not… It wasn't his fault", Yugi cried softly. Yami whispered soothing words.

"I know that. It happened, it has happened to Seto as well. It happens to everyone. Don't worry, _Nova_. Jounouchi will be fine, but he needs you there. Honda and Anzu are there as well. And we want you to meet someone", Yami said. Yugi pulled himself loose from the king and Yami stroked the tears away. Yugi smiled at him and softly kissed his _koi_ on the lips. Yami purred, but slowly and carefully he lifted Yugi off of the bed and he brought the tired, young one to Jounouchi's room, although Yugi protested a lot.

They entered a room which was brightly lit by the sun. A window in the corner was open to let in fresh air and Yugi smiled cutely. Yami placed him onto the ground gently and Yugi was hugged by Anzu in a mere second.

"I was so worried over you!! And Jounouchi, he's hurt!! I… I… I'm so glad!", she cried in his ear. Honda patted her back gently and smiled at Yugi. Still, softly he sighed. He couldn't tell the younger one about what Anzu had said. Even more, he was afraid that Anzu would go mad at him too, for having Kida. Although nobody knew yet.

Still, Anzu had said sorry to him, about her acting like a child. She knew it had been wrong, but Honda... He couldn't tell Yugi. He was scared for one reason, maybe. Or maybe he didn't want to hurt Yugi for he could already feel Yami's eyes bore into his very Soul. While thinking about the king, Honda looked at that one's cheek. It wasn't as red as before. Not that he had seen it after coming out of the forest. The king was silent about it. Not because he was ashamed, Honda mused, but more because he didn't care.

While Yugi looked around he saw that Eros and Eos were there as well. Even Ryou was there, taking care of Jounouchi under the watchful eyes of Malik. Yami, seeing the extra people, placed some more chairs in the room to sit on so he could take his _Nova_ in his lap, while the younger one was shocked over seeing Jounouchi.

The blonde male lay in the bed without a shirt. His skin was perfectly healed and his hair was combed. Only Jounouchi's eyes were still closed, but he was breathing evenly. Eos hugged Yugi as well, while Eros patted Yugi on his shoulder gently. Yugi talked to them and with Honda and Anzu as well.

"Go on", a soft whisper said. They turned their heads to see Miroko holding the door open. A lithe girl of sixteen walked into the room. Her hair was nightblue, her lips were nightblue and her skin had a beautiful somewhat sunkissed tan. Her eyes were innocent and silver. She looked at the group of friends standing there and Honda smiled, raising up.

"Guys and girls. This is Kida", Honda said and shyly Kida waved. Everybody was curious and they stared at Honda and Kida.

"She's a Crytear and my Lifeliner".

* * *

Chibi: That was chapter 13. I hope you liked it. So... Honda has a Lifeliner as well and Anzu kind of said sorry. But how will she react on not being second?? Or maybe not even third?? Luckily for Jounouchi-fans, he's going to be okay. Ryou will not be locked up in his room by Malik, but he will be watched closely (unless Malik get's perverted hihi)

Miroko: I'm angry.

Chibi: Why is that??

Miroko: Well, you wrote that. I wouldn't say I shouldn't be concerning the fact that I'm- --Chibi claps hands over Miroko's mouth--

Chibi: Really, I should shoo you away at the end of every chapter before you say too much. You can say what the next chapter is about, following (!) this paper.

Miroko: --reads-- The next chapter is about Miroko for most parts. Really, Chibi?? --murmurs why-- Because there is a lot to be explained. Also a lot of flashbacks and a lot of spying upon Yami and Yugi's fluffy lovelife.

Chibi: Yeah. Cause, you have some trouble in your life as well and I want to give some answers to the readers as well. There might not be asked for any explanation, but I do give it. Still, there are things that do matter, like Seto and Jounouchi.

Miroko: You start typing, I'll read with you!! Please review and we hope you enjoyed!! :)

Chibi: Yeah!! And don't kill Anzu too much, I still need her in the following chapters!!


	14. Mayhousi Haïto

Chibi: This is chapter 14!! I didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 13, especially no killing Anzu ones, but I don't mind!! I'm very happy I got any reviews at all!! This chapter is kind of dedicated to Miroko, my Light. I hope it will explain some things, like: that Miroko is not in love with Yami and that she isn't as steady and calm as she looks. Miroko has a lot of secrets as well and she ain't telling them to Yugi or the others. Off course Yami knows, but he's not allowed to tell.

Miroko: So, in other words... I'm a closed book.

Chibi: Err.. Yes? You don't show your emotions a lot of times because they are connected to very painful memories. Don't worry, I'm here to support you, but in this chapter I hope that some things will become clear and that other things will start to ask questions.

Miroko: Okay. I guess I need you then. --reads the flashbacks and faints--

Chibi: Ohoh... --sits down next to her and strokes her head-- I know, I'm a horrible writer and one who loves to cause hurt to others so they can be comforted by others. Like Jou... hihi

Warning: Well, there are not really real warnings, but more... a thing I need to tell or else my readers will be confused. In this chapter Miroko speaks another language and to make it easy for my readers to understand as well, I wrote the meanings of sentences behind the things she said. Like this:

'Salihate kaheshne' (I remember).. I hope that that is clear and or else, if it's not, you can ask and I'll answer with a reply!! :)

Chapter 14 is up and I hope you will enjoy. The title means _Memorized Love._

* * *

Chapter 14:  
Mayohousi Haïto

* * *

She wandered through he hallways. Her bare feet were silently placed on the floor, no sound emitted from her. Nothing, but a soft mental sigh. She had her hands around herself, like she was hugging herself to become better. Softly she walked up the staircase. Not a sound was reflected through the hallway, but the opening of her door towards her bedroom. Her oceanblue eyes were not seeing where she went, but slowly Miroko sat down on her four-posterbed.

The pillows were torn, the sheets were messy and they were touched by the tips of Miroko's long, black hair. She hugged her knees against her chest, balancing on the soft matress. Her room was dark, the curtains were closed and just a couple of candles were lit.

"_I remembered…_", Miroko softly said. Her gown had fallen open, revealing what she wore under it. She had small feet and her legs were hidden away by wide-pants. Miroko wasn't really small, but as she was sitting now… Her belly was bare as well, she wore a silver top. Her jewels were lain on the bed gently, she felt no need for them now. Except for the necklace. That one was special to her. It was a lock, heartshaped and made of gold.

"_Salihate kaheshne… (I remember) Tihoto mahito… (It's cruel) Yami mel Tarin, thehy salihate cehousnen nakousto?? (Yami is my boy, do I need to give him up)_", Miroko asked softly. She spoke a different language then ever spoken. While _Ahimish_ was a language with mostly short words, this language bore long words. It was a forgotten language, because she was the only one who could speak it.

"_Salihate kaheshne… (I remember) Ka mattemori… (The fight)_", she whispered. She closed her eyes, a tear falling down, but a soft smile on her face.

_**Flashback**_

_Screams, everywhere. Screaming, she was it herself. Crying sounds near her ear. She ran away quickly, there was nothing she could do anymore for her. There was nothing to be saved but him. She ran off as quickly as possible. _

_She was followed by men, a female as well. She could see them when she stopped before rounding a corner. She ran through the hallways. Blood was smeared against the walls. Blood and pain and misery were surrounding her. Feathers, feathers everywhere._

"_Miktolam pay de kih (Give up the boy)!!"_

"_Nei!!" And she ran faster, faster. Her bare feet were drumming on the floor, on the ground. They kept chasing her, there was nothing to be done. Nothing to see, but pain. Nothing to hear, but screams…_

_**End Flashback**_

"_Nei_!!", Miroko yelled and with one swing of her hand she destroyed one of the pillars of her bed. After the attack, matching _Tel Haïto_ almost, the pillar was nothing more but dust. The floor stopped shaking and Miroko knew she had drawn attention. Crying loudly, she jumped off the bed and opened a door. She slammed the door shut and ran down the staircase that was there.

The room she was in was huge. Waterfalls fell down from the ceiling but there were no puddles on the floor. The pathway between small fountain-like waters, was clean and dry. The pathway was straight and it led her to a painting. Small candles were lit, the light emitting from them Magical. The candles were already burning forever. The young male on the painting was smiling. He had black hair as well and it was messy. He had a cute face and pure green eyes. A Yippri was lying on the floor next to him.

"_Melkairai?? (Why) Melkairai mitaio?? (Why you) Melkairai mihoko… Ma'ata mitaio-aissia?? (Why did… they kill you) Salihate kaheshne… (I remember) Mitaio… (You)_", Miroko murmured at the painting. Softly she stroked the painting's cheek and hiccupped.

"_Salihate kaheshne Yami, dehouto nokosama nete pahakiya. (I remember Yami, coming home with a pet)_", Miroko said, softly giggling. She stroked a small statue of a Yippri and smiled through her tears. Then she sighed softly again. She could remember so much more, it was painful, but she couldn't forget it either. She couldn't do that to her loved ones.

"_Salihate kaheshne ka mattemori (I remember the fight)_", Miroko said to the statue and with her eyes casted downwards she did remember so much more. Of so long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Miroko looked around herself. Was this real?? Once they all had been so happy, but now… Now everyone was at war, because of her. Because of her love for a male. True, Kaïte was handsome and her caretaker had indeed been jealous, but loving Kaïte was wrong; the other's said. Still, she couldn't forget him, she couldn't stay here whenever he called for her. Still, she couldn't help it,but feel happy around him and his Yippri's._

_But now… Now everyone was at war. Everyone was murdering the opposing side. One side was at the side of love, the other side was not. That side was let by Harrall, a Shojun who didn't wanted her to love Kaïte, to love a Mage. He thought their kind, Shejuns, to be so much more, but Shajuns and even other Shojuns had started the fight against him, believing he was wrong. _

_Wings were ripped apart, pillars fell and Miroko cried. This was all her fault. Then she eyed a woman. Eight wings were sprouted from her back and she was ready to attack. Miroko gasped._

"_NEI!!", she called out. She ran over to a male and pulled at his arm to prevent him from attacking with a lightningbolt. Miroko flapped with her four pair of wings, but she was easily pushed aside. Miroko was young, eighteen and she felt so weak. Sitting there, on her knees, she felt like she couldn't do a thing._

"_Shiye!!", she yelled and a with the soundwaves of the battle the light rode to attack. To silence the winged people around her. Some had two wings, some six, but she was one of two person's with eight. The woman she had seen before was protected by a soft silver light, glowing around her. When everything was silent, nothing was left to attack with. Many Shejuns had died from battle, other's were staring at her, crying on her knees. _

"_I'll give him up", she murmured. She whispered it softly, but it was heard. The Shajun, the woman, cried out and flew over to Miroko._

"_Nei, nei. You can't do that", she said to Miroko, shaking the girl's shoulders. _

"_Hai, I have to. I don't want… people to die… because I love a Mage…", Miroko cried and she raised up quickly to run away from the battlefield. The female stared after her, but Miroko ran away. She ran down the staircase of the once house for all Shejuns. She let her wings do their jobs. She flew away from the place where so many blood was spilled and she flew down to the city below. _

"_Miroko", a gentle voice called out when she flew right in the arms of the one she wanted to be with. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her body and held her close._

"_Kaïte…", Miroko cried and with sniffs and loud sobs she told the male what she had told the other Shejuns. Green eyes were saddened more by the minute, but with his lithe fingers he whiped away the tears she cried._

"_One day we'll be together. This is not the time. We have to wait. I accept what you have said, I accept you want to save the people. I accept you want to save me and Chell", Kaïte said softly and he smiled at her in a loving way. _

"_MIROKO!!", a female voice called out suddenly and Miroko was roughly pulled out of the male's arms. She cried out his name, but it was no use._

"_You said you would give him up", a male's voice said. The voice was slimey and he stretched out his arm to launch an attack towards Kaïte. The male stood still and the attack hit him in the form of an arrow. Miroko gasped and then was pulled against someone else's chest. _

"_Kaïte…", Miroko murmured softly, the blood of her lover on her face, gown and body._

_**End flashback**_

Softly Miroko stroked the painting's cheek again and then walked away. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were filled with tears. She knelt down at one of the water places next to the path and looked at herself.

"_Salihate kaheshne Chell… (I remember Chell) Salihate mihomate mitaio, Chell (I miss you, Chell)_", Miroko whispered softly and she whiped her tears away with the ending of her gown and then walked away from the little altar. It was the only painting she had from Kaïte and she was happy because she had it.

Gently Miroko walked up the staircase again. She was still sad and unsure. She was still worried and she was still in pain, but gently she picked up a feather to write with and a small piece of paper. She wrote something down, rolled up the piece of paper and walked away. She walked through the hallway with the note in her hand. She walked up until she reached a door. Next to it hung azure blue ribbons.

* * *

Quietly she closed the door again and she walked on. There was nobody around, nobody had heard her walk or enter the girl's room. Miroko smiled a little bit and walked away until she heard soft voices chat. She looked into the hospitalroom and smiled at seeing Jounouchi talking with the priest, Seto.

"Let me do that!", Seto called out when Jounouchi picked up a knife to cut his fruit. Seto took it away worriedly and sighed. Jounouchi whined.

"I can do that!! I'm not that hurt anymore!", the blonde called out, but Seto didn't want to hear a word of it. Softly Miroko giggled and looked at the two person's. Seto took good care of Jounouchi. Jounouchi, it had only been less then twelfe hours ago since the blonde came home again. Since Ryou and more Healirian's had been working on his body to get it restored. Still, Jounouchi was focused on getting out of that room quickly and Seto found it his duty to keep the blonde in that room as long as possible.

"_Not that Jounouchi can leave. He needs to heal first and that will take a while. Not only physically, but mentally as well_", Miroko thought, watching the pair bicker of the fruit.

"If I don't cut it like that, you'll choke!", Seto called out and he gave the plate with the tiny fruitpieces back to Jounouchi. The blonde scowled at them, but then he sighed.

"Fine. Want some as well?", Jounouchi asked softly. Seto blinked, that wasn't what he had expected. Yes, he had thought about an argument over something, but not this. Not the blonde giving up so quickly. The priest stared at Jounouchi and then sat down again.

"Why do you give up?", Seto asked. Jounouchi stared at the handsome brunette. He placed the plate next to him again and looked at his hands. They were lying in his lap calmly, but Seto laid one of his hands over them.

"What is bothering you?? I thought you never gave up. I heard that you have yelled at Kaio-_sensei_ as long as possible. Until you had been given a chance to look at the weapons", Seto said, chuckling. A chill went over Jounouchi's spine, but he paid no attention to it. Instead, he sighed defeated.

"Yeah, I did. That was before yesterday", Jounouchi said softly. Seto blinked and then sighed, raising up. Softly a necklace fell on the bed, next to Jounouchi. Seto didn't notice, but Jounouchi picked it up and he noticed it to be open. In it was a picture of a little girl.

"Who's this??", Jounouchi asked. Seto turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde looking at the picture. Jounouchi looked at Seto, closed the locket and outstretched his hand to give it back. With a shaking hand Seto took it.

"My sister, Amani. She's the other half of a twin. I also have a little brother, but I don't see him anymore", Seto said. He put on the necklace again and sighed softly, sitting down.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that", Jounouchi said, but Seto turned around.

"And I'm sorry to hear that you don't want to go on anymore!! Something happened to your Magic, something happened to you and immediatly you lost your will to fight to get better?? To control??", Seto asked. Jounouchi raised his eyebrows and then sighed, looking away.

"I could have killed my friends", Jounouchi said, but Seto walked over to the bed. He wanted to hit the blonde, but instead he took the one's hands in his and looked into those honeybrown eyes. Softly he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"What happened to you, happened to me as well. I killed my little babysister because I was angry", Seto said softly and Jounouchi gaped at him for a moment. Then he closed his mouth and he pulled his hands free from Seto's grab to hug the other male.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you're right. You can use your Magic, maybe I can learn to use mine again", Jounouchi said and he smiled. He pulled back from Seto gently and was met with a little smile.

"_Good idea, cousin_", Seto thought softly and his lips locked with Jounouchi's. Jounouchi emitted a sound of surprise and then moaned softly, throwing his arms back around Seto's neck and pulling the priest down onto the bed with him.

Miroko giggled and walked away. With a soft smile she wondered how in the world Seto could have flirted with the blonde to get this far. She passed by many other doors and passed the one of Yugi's as well. With one raised eyebrow she wondered what the king was up to in that specific room when she heard him talking all happy. Gently she pushed the open door a little bit further open and peeked inside silently. She smiled lovingly.

The couple, Yugi and Yami, were laughing as they talked, sitting on the big fourposterbed and playing a game. They were playing 'chess', and Yugi was teaching Yami how to play. Yami held up a pawn in front of his face.

"So… this is the weakest one?", he asked. Yugi sighed, but giggled as well.

"Yes, just like me", he said, but Yami dropped the pawn and he crawled over to his _Nova_ to hug the younger boy senseless. Yugi laughed while Yami tickled him softly. He tried to crawl away from the king and doing so he jumped off the bed and ran off to a corner of the room. Yami laughed as well and he followed Yugi through the whole room, since Yugi ran away from him everytime again.

Eventually he caught the boy and brought him back to the huge bed. Softly he cuddled with the boy. Both of their clothes were messy, but they didn't care. Yami leaned up onto his elbow to look down upon Yugi and he sighed softly.

"You're not weak, _Nova_. You're beautiful and cute. Innocent and strong. And you're mine", Yami whispered and Miroko smiled. She watched the boys and she mused over the fact that Yugi held Yami's heart in his hands. She thought about the things the young boy was and she found out that Yami was right.

"_I'm glad you're happy, my dear_", she thought and she saw how Yugi giggled softly as the two boys rubbed noses. Softly Yami kissed Yugi on his soft lips and Yugi licked his lips for entrance. Their tongues danced slowly with each other and Yugi whined softly when Yami pulled back.

Miroko had walked away. Smiling, she remembered that Yami was her boy and that she should stop her peeking in his life. He was growing up after all, she couldn't be diaper-changing forever. With that thought she giggled softly. There was no need for that anymore, but it was funny to think in the past and feel happy, see happy memories. She could remember how she cuddled with Yami when he was younger and she could remember when he came home with bird he wanted to keep. A bird that was three times bigger then his small form.

Again Miroko giggled as she saw Anzu running passed by her with a scared look on her face and Miroko smirked slightly. Nobody hurted her boy.

* * *

Anzu entered her room. She just came back from a long walk through the king's garden. She had visited Palm, the Yippri she was friends with and she had told him what had happened to her friends. If she could still call them friends. She had been so aweful to them. So... unlike herself that she felt horribly guilty. Palm had luckily assured her that there was nothing wrong with her.

Softly Anzu sighed and sat down on her bed. She had seen Jounouchi, a long while ago, just before the priest had come in. The blonde didn't remember a thing about what she had said, so she didn't worry anymore. Still, she felt guilty and aweful. Trembling a little bit she whiped away a tear. The air around her felt cold, but she knew it was her inner she was feeling.

Her teachers had thaught her that. She had been learning about feeling herself, the air around her… She could feel it now and it was of her inner. Inside of her she indeed felt a lot of ice, cold ice that was trying to freeze her. She leaned a little bit backwards and with her fingers she scraped over paper.

With a gasp, Anzu sat up and looked at the paper. It was a note and it was written in neat handwriting. The letters swirled a little bit, especially when her eyes filled with new, fresh tears. Fear rose up her inner being and quickly she got off from the bed. She grabbed the note and ran out of her room. She ran through the hallway and passed Miroko on her way to Yugi's room. She didn't knock, but bursted in just like that.

"Yugi!", she called out and with a blush on her cheeks she covered her eyes. She had caught the two boys cuddling and kissing with each other, the king on top of her small friend. She heard a loud thud and soft footsteps on the floor.

"Anzu?", Yugi asked softly. It took a while for Anzu to let her hand down. Yugi was blushing flustered and of shame, but Anzu didn't want to know any further. She didn't acknowldge Yami who sat down on the bed again, cleaning up the game and murmuring to himself.

"What is wrong??", Yugi asked, drawing the attention to him again. Anzu looked at him and Yugi took the small note from her. Remembering why she had bursted into the room she started crying again, scared.

"I got this note from someone and I'm scared", Anzu said, sitting down on a chair in the room. Yugi read the words on the note and raised an eyebrow. Yami came closer when Yugi looked at him and he took the note as well.

_Nobody hurts my son_

Anzu hiccupped softly and Yugi patted her hand. The king lowered the paper with the words and he laid it on Yugi's desk. He looked at Yugi and swallowed a bit. Yugi didn't knew yet.

"Why would someone send you a note like that, Anzu?? You couldn't have hurted someone, could you??", Yugi asked with an innocent smile. Anzu sniffed softly and looked at her younger friend. She didn't look at Yami and then suddenly she hugged Yugi close.

"I hit your boyfriend!!", she called out. She cried softly, holding Yugi close as if she was afraid he would leave her. For a moment the message didn't reach Yugi, but then he stared shocked at the opposite wall. His eyes were wider and then he frowned a little bit, trying to think over what Anzu had just said. She had harmed Yami, but he hadn't seen anything.

"Why?", he softly asked. Anzu sobbed.

"B- b- because he had given you to Ra… his p- petdragon and I was… was s- so worried over you… I thought that R- Ra would harm you, he's s- so big that he could've crushed you easily!!", Anzu cried and she held the smaller boy tighter once again. Yugi pulled himself loose of Anzu and he looked at her. She hiccupped softly, scared he would her alone after she confessed what she did.

"But Anzu… You know Ra wouldn't harm me. He's very careful with everything he does do, except with his food. Anzu, I know you were upset over what had happened to Jounouchi and I can understand you were worried, but please. Say sorry to Yami", the small boy said and he smiled at the girl. Anzu looked back at him and smiled a little bit.

"She already did, _Nova_. Don't worry about me, I'm fine", Yami said, but Anzu still didn't look at him. Yami didn't care, he wanted to continue with Yugi. He still wanted to learn how to play 'chess'. Yugi dried Anzu's tears gently and smiled at her.

"Then it's forgiven, Anzu. Don't worry about the note, nor what has happened. Don't think about it and smile", Yugi said, smiling as well. Anzu nodded and then walked away, saying nothing anymore. She felt better now that Yugi had talked to her friendly. Although she hadn't said a word about other things, she felt better, much better.

When Anzu was gone, Yugi took Yami's hand in his and he guided the king to the bed to sit on it. He looked at Yami with a soft look and an innocent smile.

"Where did she hit you?", he asked softly. Yami stared at him for a moment then pointed at his cheek.

"Here-", he said softly, but before he could say another word, Yugi gave a soft kiss on the once sore spot. Yami's eyes were glinstering and Yugi giggled.

"It does hurt here as well", Yami said and he pointed at a spot near his nose. Yugi kissed there as well and Yami pointed out another spot. Yugi giggled once again and kissed him again.

"Something else?", Yugi asked, hugging his _koi_ closely, lovingly. Yami smirked and Yugi looked at him, tilting his head in a cute way. Yugi let go of the king and stared at him some more.

"I fell of the bed after Anzu scared us in our kiss. It hurts", Yami said, smirking.

"Perv!", Yugi called out and he wanted to push Yami. Instead of being pushed by his _Nova_, Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and he laid them both down on the bed. The sheets were messy, but they didn't care. Yugi stared at him and then laughed, seeing Yami's soft pout.

"I'm not a perv. It does hurt and since you were kiss-", Yami started, but Yugi lay his soft finger on his lips and then kissed his lover passionatly. Their tongues played softly with each other, while Yugi felt Yami's hand roam over his back. Softly he stroked Yami's neck, earning a moan. Yugi could feel it vibrate through his throat and he moaned back as well.

"Who send the note anyway?", Yugi asked softly after they broke free from one another. Both teen's eyes were half-lidded and Yugi didn't mind his spot on top of Yami. He lay comfortably in Yami's arms and he had one of his legs between Yami's. Yami sighed softly. Yugi lay his head on Yami's chest, hearing the soft heartbeat in his ears.

"Miroko. It's her handwriting", Yami said and Yugi sat up with a shock.

"Miroko?", he asked and rushed off the bed. He had remembered something, something important, something about Yami's birthdaypresent. Yami whined at the loss, but he took off after Yugi, stopping the boy before Yugi could reach the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry?? I'm off since hours, we had fun, just the two of us, until I mentioned Miroko. What is so important that you have to leave me?", Yami asked softly. Yugi sighed mentally. He couldn't tell Yami, but he couldn't break free either. Yami was strong and had a firm grip around his waist. And it felt so good too.

"I have to discuss something with her. Concerning you, so please… Let me go", Yugi begged, feeling Yami kiss his neck softly. They hadn't gone further then that and just hugging and cuddling with each other. He wanted to give Yami something special, something out of love, but if Yami didn't let him go soon, there was no birthdaypresent to give.

"I'll walk with you", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear softly.

"You can't. I need to talk to Miroko about you, then you're not allowed to be in the same room", Yugi said and he started to walk forward, dragging Yami behind him. Yami whined softly, but he let go of Yugi.

"Fine. I need to discuss something with Seto anyway. If he isn't too busy with someone else", Yami said and he sighed softly, walking with Yugi. They had to go in the same direction, but at a point Yami had to go right.

"I love you", he whispered in Yugi's ear and Yugi kissed his cheek.

"Love you too", he said and Yami smiled, walking away from him. Yugi couldn't help himself but give a quick, soft slap against Yami's rear-end. Giggling he ran away, while Yami saw him leave.

"Revenge is sweet, _Nova_!! Very sweet!!", Yami called after the young boy, smirking and chuckling softly.

* * *

Chibi: That was chapter 14. Hopefully you enjoyed it and wasn't it boring. And if it was I hope the fluff made up a lot!! Next chapter will probably be Yami's birthday an maybe a lemon. I'm thinking about it, but I let the readers deside asd well, so please review and vote!!

Miroko: --still fainted--

Chibi: Oh, an if you've a question, then ask. I'll answer them if they have nothing to do with the plot!! Thank you for reviewing and I'm going to enjoy my ice cream and later on hopefully nice and funny reviews!! Byebye!


	15. Mel Mikita de Haïto

Chibi: Hello people!! Like I said, I was almost finished, so here's chapter 15. I stared at the screen and typed away, my fantasy leading to this chapter! I hope you all will like it. I know I gave you previews of the upcoming chapters, one still counts, the other not. I had to do it a better way than that and I hope I did.

Enjoy this chapter!! I want to thank all the reviewers so far and I thank them all for sticking by my side. Especially SRRH! Thank you for the PM you send me and kicking my bud into gear!! :D

**Chapter 15  
****Mel mikita de Haïto (My gift of love)**

--

The palace was one busy place to be. The servants were working hard to get the palace clean and ready for the next upcoming birthdayparty. And the Festival of Autumn. And Yugi was still not sure what to give the _Pharaohn_. Pacing around in his room, he could hear the bustling of all the people.

Opposite of him, on his desk, stood a golden box. Miroko had given it to him, but Yugi didn't knew what to put in it. Right now, it was only a single golden box. No present, no nothing, but Yugi was wondering what to do with it.

"Still thinking??", Jounouchi asked suddenly from the doorway. Yugi looked up surprised, but he sighed softly after he saw the blonde.

"Yes. I still don't know what to give him. I've been talking with Miroko, I've been practising Magic ever since a week, but I don't know!! And Yami's birthday is in two days!!!", Yugi called out and he had thrown his hands in the air. Jounouchi chuckled.

"Why don't you give him a kiss?", Jounouchi asked.

"Because we have kissed over a hundreds of times and I still love it, but that's not a birthdaygift! I want something special, something he can always carry around", Yugi mumbled and Jounouchi sighed.

"Well, you know him better then I do, so… Good luck, buddy! By the way, where is Isei'i?? I haven't seen her for a while", Jounouchi asked. Yugi smiled.

"I know. She's been fooling around with Niri for a while today. And I've ridden her to the fields to think, but she couldn't help me either. Only talking about how big Ra is and that she's worried over Yami", Yugi said and suddenly he stopped. Jounouchi looked at his buddy.

"What??", the blonde asked and with sparkling eyes Yugi looked at his friend. He picked up the golden box and smiled.

"Ra!! He gave me an idea on what to give Yami!!! I love that Dragon, really!", Yugi called out and he ran off quickly. He ran down the hallway and into the library. The books were flying over his head, but he didn't pay attention to it anymore. He had been in this room so many times, he couldn't even be surprised anymore to find Miroko there, reading.

"I've got a brilliant idea", he said and she looked up from her book. Putting the book away, Miroko listened to what Yugi was about to do, smiling at him when he was finished. She got off the chair and walked away with him.

"I think it's a brilliant idea as well", Miroko said and Yugi smiled at her.

--

"Kida, have you any idea on what this festival is about??", Honda asked softly. Kida looked up and smiled.

"Yes. Today the God of Autumn will start it's journey around Akihime to give our land rest. The leafs will change colour and then eventually he will make everything ready to go to sleep so the earth will not be harmed by the upcoming winter", Kida said softly. She had a soft, but beautiful voice and Honda sighed soflty.

They were in the library and he had tried to look it up, but his _Ahimish_ in reading wasn't that well yet. Most of the time, he simply couldn't read it. Luckily for him, Kida was there to teach him about things. And he was very thankful for that. Kida, now dressed in a soft yellow dress, looked at him and smiled cutely.

"Why is that?? Don't you know what Autumn stands for??", she asked softly. Honda looked at her and sighed once again.

"Yes, I know where it stands for, but… What does the festival contain?? What will happen??", Honda asked and Kida smiled.

"Well, when I was younger the young prince would always celebrate his birthday as well. The festival is about showing their respect for the God and their _Pharaohn_. Also, they show how much they waited for Autumn, it's one of the precious times in the year. Spring comes first, then Autumn, then Winter and then Summer. I don't know why exactly, but I love Spring the most as well", Kida said and she wrapped her arms around Honda's neck to turn the pages of the book. Honda blushed feverishly, but Kida seemed not to notice.

"And… What will we do?", Honda asked. Kida giggled.

"We're going to play hundreds of games!! Yami loves games and on his birthdayparty it's always his 'day off'. That's why we play games of every sort. Board games, card games. There will be a chasing game as well and children are up for plays all around the town. Whole Akihime comes together for the festival in Artrim", Kida said and she smiled happily.

"I know there's going to be a play. Jounouchi was so excited about it, but he didn't volunteer for it. Pity, I would love to see him fool around", Honda said, chuckling. Kida laughed as well and then they saw Yugi rush out of library with Miroko tailing him.

--

Yami stood in the stables. A man stood near him, while he was checking up some things. His crimson eyes wandered over a scroll and he smiled.

"_So, everything is set_?", he asked in Ahimish. The man nodded.

"_Yes, my _Pharoahn_, everything is set. The road is made, like every year and the saddles are checked. The horses are in a very good condition as well_", the man answered back. Yami nodded. That was good to hear. The Festival of Autumn was in two days, just like his birthday. But that wasn't important. Yami wanted everything perfect for the Festival.

Suddenly Jonouchi walked into the stables. He walked over to Yami and the man, looking at the scroll, which Yami quickly hid by folding it. Softly, Jonouchi whined, but Yami chuckled.

"No cheating on the race, Jonouchi. That would be mean", Yami said. Jonouchi raised an eyebrow in question.

"And what are you doing then??", the blonde asked. Yami looked at him and chuckled.

"I was checking the condition of the horses and the equipments, but it's written in Ahimish. You may read it if you want, but it would be cheating, because then you already know which horse to pick", Yami said and he presented the scroll to him.

"I'm not doing that race on the back of a horse, Yami. Trust me", Jonouchi said. He took the scroll from Yami and read it over a little bit. He could read better then speak the language, but he still found it hard. Yami dismissed the man who had given him the good news and with Jonouchi he walked into the garden. The animals were outside, while some leafs were already getting a yellow, brown or orange colour. Sometimes there was a red leaf as well and some leafs had already fallen down the ground. Autumn wouldn't begin fully before the Festival, but the God was already making preparations. Which was a good thing.

"So, what's the race about?? I've read little things about it from last year, but I still don't understand. All I do understand is that with the Uni's you race up to a point were this 'something' is located and the winner who gets there first receives a price of some sort", Jonouchi summarized. Yami nodded a little bit, that was half of the purpose of the race.

"The race is about who has the strongest bond with his Uni. We have all different kind of those tests, but for 95 percent it's all for fun. The rider is blindfolded and he has to trust his Uni on where to go. If the Uni has a strong bond with it's rider, the rider keeps full contact over the link he shares. The Uni knows where to go, because they know what they search for. This 'something' you talk about is a small fire that is hidden on the hill, over there", Yami explained so far. He pointed at a small hill that was somewhat further away. Jonouchi nodded, he knew what Yami talked about. They had discussed the fire in class.

"But that means a Pyro has more chances of winning. He can feel the fire", Jonouchi said. Yami nodded.

"Yes, but only when they're close-by. You have felt the fire yourself", Yami said. Jonouchi nodded again.

"Yeah, I was the first to feel it. We were down the hill with class and suddenly I could feel a welcoming warmth. I asked Mitsuki-sensei what it was and she said it was the fire. It's magical and it already burns for more then 782 years. I remember her telling that", Jonouchi said and he chuckled when Yami laughed.

"Yes, that's true. Anyway, the fire is what the Uni's will search for. At the end of the race, the one who got there first had the strongest bond with his Uni. He may take off his blindfold and see as how the fire will colour the manes of the Uni. The colour will last forever and it is the honour that is the price for winning the race", Yami said. Jonouchi looked at him.

"I think I like the 'it's for fun' thing more. But, if I do get you right, only the riders with Uni's can participate, right?", Jonouchi asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes, that's true. We have other races like these as well. A huntrace with Dragons, who can catch the most chants. It's in fact the same. The chants cannot hurt the Dragon, but they will colour him. The more colours he has, except for his own, can make him a winner. It's about trust once again", Yami said and he softly whistled on his fingers. Jonouchi looked at him.

"I'll show you the route for the race", Yami said as Nut, his Druban, landed on the green grass. Jonouchi stared at him. The blonde had never flewn before and he found it quite scary. The owl-ish Druban blinked with her two eyes and she bend through her legs. Her mighty wings were folded and Jonouchi came closer. Yami had already sitten down and Jonouchi followed him. Nut flew up quickly and they soared through the air.

"Isn't this cheating for you?", Jonouchi asked above the wind. Yami shook his head.

"I will not participate this time. I won last time, so that's why. Over there, Jonouchi! That's the pathway the Uni's have to take!", Yami called out and he pointed downwards. Carefully, Jonouchi looked down, feeling a little bit sick. Yami chuckled and they flew over the hill where the flame was and Jonouchi grinned.

"It's still burning!", he called out to Yami and Yami chuckled.

"I already hoped you could feel it again! Can we go home?", Yami asked.

"Sure!! I think I am done flying!", Jonouchi called back. Yami laughed and they indeed flew home. Nut was given an extra meal at bringing them home savely. Jonouchi was still doing his victory-dance, while Yami stroked the soft feathers of the owl. He watched as Jonouchi finished his crazy dance and together they walked inside.

"Yugi will participate, won't he?", Yami asked suddenly. Jonouchi looked at him and then nodded.

"Yeah, he is… Are you going to tell him things that others don't know?", Jonouchi asked with a sudden grin on his face. Yami looked at him and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm not in for cheating and besides… If you cheat you got a problem. The flame will burst and tattoo your skin with five letters: SHAME", Yami said calmly. Jonouchi shuddered and Yami chuckled.

"It's in two days. Let's prepare the thing we need to do", Jonouchi said with a feeble grin on his face and Yami chuckled again. He waved to Jonouchi and then walked away. He knocked on the door of his boyfriend, but Yugi didn't answer. Yami pouted and knocked again. Suddenly the door opened up and Yugi smiled at him.

"What took you so long?", Yami whined.

"Cleaning up?", Yugi said, grinning sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head and Yami sighed before giving Yugi a searing kiss.

"I hate clean up", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear and the smaller boy pulled Yami inside his room and locked the door. Privacy was a good thing.

--

"Yugi! Hurry up!!", Anzu called out. Yugi looked away from the mirror and he sighed deeply. Anzu stood at the doorway and she was tapping her feet against the floor. Yugi looked at her and then in the mirror again.

"I can't! I'm not done yet!", Yugi said. It was the day of the Festival… and Yami's birthday. Yugi didn't know what was wrong with his outfit, but there was something wrong. He wore boot-like shoes and his comfortable pants were of a navy blue. He also wore a thight fitting shirt with wide sleeves. Over the shirt he wore a vest, which was also tight, but comfortable. It was a button-up vest and also navy blue, while his shirt was white of colour.

"You're done!", Anzu said, laughing. Yugi looked at her and sighed.

"If you say so. Where's my gift?", Yugi murmured softly after he turned away from the mirror. Anzu walked into the room and picked up a golden box from Yugi's desk.

"Here", she said and smiled. Her golden bracelets made joyous sounds and her yellow/orange dress swayed gently at her graceful movements. She had a locket around her neck and her hair was decorated with golden fairydust. Yugi thanked her for finding the box, but only after checking if the gift was there, he finally followed Anzu to the throne room. Normally they didn't come there, because it was a boring room, as Yami described it.

Yugi did disagree with Yami when he entered. The room was full of laughing and chatting people. Some did do tricks with their Magic, while others were serving around. Yami was chatting with some other people as well. Their clothes were as fancy as his, so Yugi presumed they were princes of some sort as well. He placed his box on a table were other gifts were as well. Yugi could only stare at the brilliant new harnas that was presumably made for Ra.

"_Nova_!! Over here!", Yami called out suddenly and Yugi walked over to the handsome young male. Yugi bowed respectfully towards the other two person's Yami had been talking to and they bowed for him as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet our _Pharaohn's_ lover", the elder of the two said and Yugi smiled.

"It's also a pleasure for me to meet new people. My name is Yugi", Yugi answered. He shook hands with the other two person's who he came to know as Kinan and Heru. They talked for a while, laughing with one another, until Miroko called Yami to her. He left for a moment and then he tried to get everyone's attention while standing in front of the throne. Yugi marveled over the fact that the attention was quickly gain and Yugi walked over to his friends.

"Thank you all for coming", Yami started, "But there's a Festival waiting for us outside my palace. The people in town have done their best this year and I'm very proud at them. I hope you are as well and treat their buildings with respect and honour", Yami finished.

"No gifts?", Jonouchi asked. Yami looked at him, blinking confused.

"What do you mean? My gifts are there and I appreciate everything", Yami said. Jonouchi chuckled softly and Honda grinned.

"We believe that, don't worry! It's just… at home everyone would give their gift to the one who's birthday it is. It's something personal I guess", Honda said and he pushed Yugi towards the throne. In Yugi's hands was the small golden box. Yugi was blushing almost feverishly, but Yami smiled a little bit confused at the things going on.

"Congratulations with your birthday", Yugi said clearly and he kissed Yami's cheek softly, presenting the gift. Yami looked at it and, biting his lower lip, he opened the lid of the small box. On purple, velvet pillows lay a necklace. The golden colour was shining in the fire's light, just like the colours of lapis lazuli and ruby red. Carefully Yami picked it up, looking at it. He had never seen something this beautiful before.

"It's an Ankh. In our homeland, the Ancient Egyptians believed that it would give you immortal live. That you would live forever, off course: they also believed in reïncarnation and all, but… I just wanted a perfect gift for y-", Yugi ranted, but a loving kiss was placed on his lips and Yugi kissed back.

"I love it", Yami said and he took off the other necklaces he had to replace them with this one. Yugi smiled at the beautiful picture Yami made with the Ankh and he was glad that Yami's Dragon Ra could give him the idea.

"May you live forever!", Heru called out. Yugi looked at the crowd in the throne room and blushed. He had kissed his boyfriend the Pharaoh in front of all these people. He was an idiot…, but then again. He liked it!

"Let the Festival begin!", Yami called out with a proud smile and the cheers of the crowd was so thrilling that Yugi cheered with them. Everyone went outside and Yugi looked around. He had never seen this before. A day ago, the wind had been calm and the leafs were only colouring. Now the wind was wild, making sure the leafs would fall. And the trees were so beautiful, no green leafs left. Only those pretty colours, those beautiful colours.

* * *

There, you readers made it to the end!!! Great job! Next upcoming is hopefully the race and Yami's revenge to Yugi, but still not really sure though. I hope you'll wait and that you liked this chapter! I only liked the end.. because it was a little bit cute? Right??


	16. Jenou

Hellooooooooooooo!! (echo) I'm very sorry for the long wait you guys had, but I was too lazy to start this chapter. One, because I found it a little bit boring and needed something to write about and two: I was just lazy, trust me. I didn't feel like it. But this morning I rose up from my bed and thought: I have to write that! Resulting in this chapter!!

I hope you all will like it. I'm glad I finally made the decision on what to do with Anzu. I'm really sorry for her, but then again: I have secrets for all of you guys. Anzu lovers: don't worry, it won't be all Anzu flame, but this is just needed. It will be all right once the ending is coming near and... oh, nearly spilled my plot. T.T

Enjoy chapter 16. I'll start working on 18 (a lemon hihi XD).

**Chapter 16,  
Jenou**

* * *

Isei'i neighed. This was so exciting! All the Uni's lined up for the race. There were about fifteen challengers, but she was the only one who could fly. Niri was there as well, together with Ryou. Isei'i reared and neighed towards her friend. Niri neighed back, but in her ear Isei'i heard Yugi talking to her.

"Easy, Isei'i. I still need to get up without falling off", Yugi said, laughing. The mare looked at her rider and she rubbed her nose gently against his arm.

"_I'm sorry_", she answered through the mind-link. Yugi stroked her neck gently and smiled at her. Her black manes were decorated with silver sparkles. They shone in the calm sun, while the wind was strong and blew through Yugi's hair and the Uni's manes. Yugi settled down onto the bare back of Isei'i. Because of her wings, it wasn't easy to fit a saddle onto her back. Off course, she had one, but Yugi liked riding this way better as well.

Isei'i neighed again. Her head decoration was made of beautiful leather. It was soft at the inside and nicely cleaned at the outside. There were also silver sparkles on the leather and on the reigns. Isei'i stuck her nose forward and looked around. She was the prettiest and best cleaned. Only Niri came close to her. She heard Yugi giggle.

"This is a race, Isei'i. Not a beauty contest", Yugi whispered in her ear.

"_I know that, Yugi. It's just… I'm still a girl_", Isei'i said and Yugi smiled.

"True", he said and Yami walked over to him. He smiled at the other Mage and Yami smiled back.

"I'm all settled. I hope we'll begin soon", Yugi said, excitement also in his voice. Isei'i made a sound of excitement as well and they heard Niri neigh.

"The race will begin soon, but you're not finished yet", Yami said and Yugi looked at him. Yami presented him with a blindfold. Yugi stared at the king, this was not true.

"_Nova_, you have to wear it. Or else you're cheating", Yami said. Yugi looked around, everyone was putting up a blindfold and Yugi sighed. He took the one from Yami and put it on. He answered Yami's "how-many-fingers"-question wrong and Yami wished him good luck. Yugi smiled at him.

"I hope so", Yugi said.

"Don't worry, _Nova_. You'll do fine, I know you will", Yami said and then walked away. Isei'i sighed softly.

"_Romance and the Pharaohn…_", she whispered and Yugi giggled softly.

"True, but he's very sweet", Yugi said, but Isei'i didn't answer. Maybe she was still a little bit jealous, Yugi thought as he smiled. Miroko walked up to a platform and looked at the audience and then at the Uni's with their riders.

"Are you all ready for this event? Who will win this game?", she asked. Her voice was louder through Magic. Her hair was tide up in a high ponytail as her oceanblue eyes shone with joy. She looked at Yugi and smiled.

"_Good luck_", she thought as everyone answered her questions with cheers, screams and loud words. Uni's neighed and Jonouchi cheered loudest of all. At least, in his opinion.

"Good! Because we will start in three. Two. One… Go!!", Miroko called out and Yugi grabbed the manes of Issei'i as he felt her muscles move under him. He could hear all the Uni's neigh and some stupid comments in his head, because Issei'i was talking to herself. Forgetting he was on the other end of the mind-link.

Yugi laughed as the thrill of the game ran through his veins. He felt himself melt with Issei'i as she ran forward, her wings folded against his legs. Yugi's fingers grew cold of keeping the reigns and the manes of Issei'i in his hands. Yugi felt disorientated, because he couldn't see. He could only feel the muscles of his Uni move under him, he could only hear hooves drumming on the floor. Suddenly Issei'i stopped and Yugi looked around out of instinct.

"_Yugi_?", Issei'i asked softly. Yugi asked her what was wrong as Issei'i moved under him, nervous and excited.

"_Do you trust me?_", she continued. Yugi looked at her.

"What's wrong then?", he asked. He was scared, Issei'i could tell. She could feel him shiver from the cold and fear. It was pretty cold at this point, the wind blew hard and wasn't merciful for the other riders as well.

"_There's not really something wrong. I just ask you: Do you trust me?_", Issei'i asked again. Yugi softly stroked her neck and he felt the soft hairs beginning to wet from sweat. Had they've been going for so long already? Yugi smiled.

"Yes. I trust you", he said and Issei'i send a feeling of trust and loyalty back over the mind-link. Yugi still smiled as Issei'i went forward. Slowly, because she could see what was in front of her. The water of the small river was wild because of the wind. It had small waves and it was cold as ice. It was just one day Autumn, but it was as if the God was going too quickly. As if he was working on something more important than the season change.

Issei'i thightened her wings around Yugi's legs and carefully entered the water. Yugi heard the splashing and frowned.

"You can fly", Yugi whispered softly. He felt an negative reaction as an answer to his comment. Issei'i shook her head and walked on.

"_No. That would be unfair. I'm the only one who can fly and it would be unfair would I take advantage of that. Don't worry Yugi, I can do this_", Issei'i said and Yugi smiled. Softly he stroked her neck and patted her shoulder.

"I know you can, Issei'i. You're the bravest of all", Yugi said and gratitude nearly blowed him off Issei'i, as she opened the mind-link between them full on. Yugi laughed softly, but he heard shouting behind him. Neighing from other Uni's and shouting. Yugi didn't dare to move as his feet hit the cold water, soaking his shoes and turning his feet cold. Worriedly he murmured words in the ears of Issei'i, as he now knew what she felt.

Issei'i worked her way through the water and she knew she was followed. Most of the Uni's were still standing still at the shore and then suddenly jumped into the water. One of the Uni's stormed passed by. The water splashed against her and Yugi and she could feel Yugi shudder at the sudden cold. Quickly she made her way further and they went up again. Once standing on the oppossing shore she shook her hairs, whiping the water out. Yugi laughed at the sudden feeling and she nuzzled his leg softly.

"Let's go", Yugi murmured and Issei'i let enthousiasm seep through the link as she stormed up the hill in full galop.

--

"Has he made it?", Anzu softly asked. Suddenly Jonouchi, Honda and Yami cheered in victory. Yami yelled something in _Ahimisch_ and it had something to do with Yugi. Jonouchi clearly heard the word _Nova_. Miroko smiled at the three teens as she looked out over the race. Yugi was close-by the fire, but Ryou was quickly behind him and Luna, a girl with great skills, was before him. Yami suddenly yelled something in her ear, hugging her. Miroko blinked.

"Not yet, Yami", she said. Honda looked at her. He had followed Yami's victory cheers and blinked as Yami looked at her dumbfounded.

"What do you mean not yet?", Honda asked as Yami was silently looking at the race. More Uni's were now crossing the river, but they couldn't win from his _Nova_. Miroko pointed forward and everyone followed her finger.

"Luna", Miroko only said. Yami looked at the lightbrown horse with white manes.

"_Nova_ will win. I predict it", Yami said with a smile on his face. Miroko looked at Yami and then softly giggled. Yami looked at her, but she didn't say a thing as she looked at him with a proud look full of understanding.

--

The pathway under her hooves was good. Brilliantly choosed by the _Pharaohn_. Issei'i mused over the floor as she could hear that there was someone in front of her. She knew who it was, she knew the Uni. _Nekenti_, which ment Firefly. Nekenti was an Unicorn with magic skills that were raisen by his Mage, Luna. Issei'i knew she didn't have magic. Only the oppertunity to fly.

"You're mind is full of things, Issei'i. I know you want to win, Issei'i and I would love to as well. But at this moment, you're driving me crazy", Yugi suddenly said to Issei'i and he softly laughed. Issei'i laughed as well as she went on towards the fire. They were getting closer to the one in front of them, Issei'i could see him and Yugi could hear the hooves drumming on the ground. Still, he also heard drumming hooves behind them. He knew they were close-by and with few, but there was this feeling.

"_Don't worry Yugi_", Issei'i said. Yugi smiled as he stroked her neck once more. Issei'i went a little bit faster, rounding the corner gracefully and she ran as fast as possible to come next to Nekenti. The brown Uni neighed and Issei'i looked at him.

"_Natalee, Nekenti_", Luna said in _Ahimish_. Yugi tried to look at her, but he couldn't. Everything was still blocked by the blindfold. Nekenti's hooves drummed onto the floor, but Issei'i couldn't help but send a smile over the mind-link. Yugi tilted his head a little bit and then smiled back. He knew she was passing the other Uni. The drumming hooves were left behind him and he patted her shoulder softly.

"Good job, Issei'i. You're really good at this game", Yugi said with a broad smile on his face. Issei'i neighed softly as she rounded another corner.

"_Nei!_", Luna called out as she pulled the blindfold away from her eyes and extended her hand. "_I will not loose again_", she thought, calling out a spell. She shot the spell off towards Yugi, as the young teen rounded the corner.

--

"_Nei! Nova!_", Yami called out as Anzu gasped. They had seen the spell explode near Yugi and Jonouchi was ready to jump off the balcony. Seto stopped his lover from even thinking so as Yami whistled. Miroko laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go and see if he's fine. If he is, I'll be just standing there to be the first to congratulate him", Yami said softly. Miroko smiled and nodded as Ra flew passed by the balcony. Yami walked over to the edge and Ra stopped in front of him.

"Yugi can solve this on his own", Anzu suddenly said. She looked at Yami and the king looked back. He stared at the girl and then frowned a little bit.

"I know Anzu, but I just want to make sure. Ryou is there, but who knows what Luna will do to Yugi without letting Ryou getting closer? Maybe she'll attack Ryou as well. I have to help _Nova_ and my friend if that's needed", Yami said. Jonouchi also stared at Anzu who grabbed Yami's arm.

"He always said that he didn't want his friends to get into trouble for him. Let Yugi solve this on his own, Yami. He can do that, I believe him", Anzu said, looking sternly at Yami. Yami looked at her, pulling his arm back.

"I was forgiving the first time, maybe I won't be if you keep me here while Yugi might need me", Yami said and he got onto Ra's back. The golden Dragon flew off as Anzu called out his name. Miroko stepped in front of her.

"I warned you", she said as Jonouchi grabbed Anzu's arms and looked her in the eye.

"What do you think you were doing just now?? Not really supportive, are we?", the blond asked. Angry he looked at her, but she looked back with the same glare as he had. Miroko's eyes widened as she pushed Jonouchi out of the way.

"I'll talk to Anzu. Maybe she wants to talk from woman to woman", Miroko said as she looked at Jonouchi and flicked her eyes at the door. She looked at Kida, who suddenly pulled Honda away from the balcony. Seto walked up to Miroko and whispered something to her, something Jonouchi couldn't hear, but loved to. Miroko could hear him asking it once everyone was gone. Anzu looked at her.

"I don't want to talk to you. You send me the note!", Anzu called out to Miroko. Miroko turned around, her black hair swaying in the wind. The warmth that was normally settled in those oceanblue eyes was now gone. With hatred Miroko stared at the girl in front of her and she slapped Anzu in the face harshly.

"How dare you? How dare you to come here?", Miroko asked as Anzu recovered from the hit.

--

* * *

Okay. That was the end. What will happen to Yugi?? What's with Anzu?? I hate to ask these questions, but hey? I have to write a comment at the bottom. :D hahaha

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are curious to the following once. **I want to thank all my reviewers. I'm very sorry I'm lazy, but I hope that with all the reviews for chapter 16, I'll start typing faster. **I hope to post chapter 17 up saturday. The chapter is already finished, but I want to finish chapter 18 as well before I post up.

I'm also sorry for the grammar things.


	17. My Once Friend

Hello my lovely readers!!!! I want to thank you all for the reviews and I hoped that everyone had a good christmas. I did and I'm really happy about that. I'm also happy that I got chapter 17 up. I'm still working on chapter 18, but I want it finished tomorrow or so... And then, when I have all my reviews (pffft, I know) I'll post it up!!!

Thank you all for reading chapter 16 and good luck with the short chapter:  
**Chapter 17,  
My Once Friend**

* * *

The people who were feasting and celebrating the coming of Autumn had stopped once they had heard the explosion. They stared at the smoke and they knew what it ment. Visitors and watchers of the race came down if they rode a Dragon or Druban, telling the people what they had seen. Luna, the best rider of the group, had attacked the _Pharaohn's_ lover. They all knew that was bad, because you didn't just attack someone with magic. Magic was for the good stuff, helping each other.

"_She'll start a war_", people said to each other. Words and rumors were spoken everywhere, it didn't take long to spread. Yami could see everyone talk to each other as he flew over with Ra. He sighed as he knew he had to help and calm his people, but _Nova_ went first. Yugi was everything for him.

Ra roared softly to get Yami's attention and the young king looked up at the hill were the flame was settled. Everyone stared as the flame burst out in beautiful colours, colouring the winning Uni and it's rider. Yami laughed and cheered as he saw Yugi smile to him.

--

Issei'i stopped running. What had just happened? She saw the smoke and when it had cleared she saw Nekenti standing opposite of her and Yugi. Yugi took off his blindfold and stared at the girl. At first she was a shape, but once she took form, he grabbed the black manes of Issei'i as the Uni jumped away from the attack. Smoke filled the air and Yugi coughed. The road was destroyed, but Yugi could only stare at her.

"What are you doing?", Yugi asked. The girl looked at him.

"I will not loose again!", Luna called out. Nekenti neighed as one of Luna's hands filled with magic once more. Suddenly a pale hand lay upon Luna's hand and Ryou looked at the girl.

"No, Luna. Don't do this", Ryou said. He had taken his blindfold off as well and looked at Luna with his chocolatebrown eyes. Luna looked at Ryou and her magic fainted. Tears streamed down her face and she looked at Yugi.

"I'm sorry", she said, her words almost taken by the wind, but Yugi smiled as Ryou nodded to him. He smiled to Luna and Issei'i turned around. They could only hear Malik's call before they rounded another corner and went up the hill. Yugi could feel the warmth the flame gave off and he looked at it, his blindfold still in his hand. Issei'i stood still and warmth engulfed them lovingly.

"I'm sorry for taking off my blindfold", Yugi whispered, but he felt warmth run through his veins, colours turning the black manes in wonderful colours. A roar drew his attention and Yugi looked to his left, seeing the golden Dragon. He got off Issei'i and he was hugged to death by Yami suddenly. The king nuzzled his hairline and Yugi smiled, kissing his cheek as he returned Yami's loving hug.

"I won", Yugi whispered. Yami breathed in and then looked at Yugi, mirth shining in his eyes.

"You're still alive. That's means a hundred times more to me", Yami whispered as he looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes. They were shining too and Yami smiled. He then looked at Issei'i and Yugi did too. He gasped at his beautiful Uni. Her black manes were still black, but lined in with a red colour. On her brown body red drawings were painted by the flame. She had red curls, black stripes and her blue eyes were sparkling with life.

"You're beautiful", Yugi said, hugging Issei'i. Issei nuzzled him back and then smiled.

"_So… It's a beauty contest after all_", she said and Yugi laughed. Especially when Yami gave him a confused face and raised his shoulders while looking at Ra, who enjoyed the flame's warmth as well.

--

"YUGI!!!", Jonouchi called out and the blond hugged his friend in a firm hug, happy to see the young teen still alive. Yugi laughed as Honda hugged him too. Kira cheered at his return and Miroko smiled at him. The only one missing was Anzu. Yugi looked around. He saw Seto standing next to Yami and Ryou was taken care of by Malik. The boys returned to their shared bedroom very quickly as Malik carried Ryou all the way.

"Where's Anzu?", Yugi asked softly. He looked at his friends, who in their turn looked at Miroko. Miroko sighed softly as she saw Yugi's victory been blown away by worry and sadness. And she found it hard to add some more sadness to the young one.

"She ran away", Miroko whispered eventually. Yugi stared at her, this couldn't be true. Anzu couldn't have run off, she liked to be here. Right? Jonouchi looked at Yugi and then sighed softly as Yugi looked from one to another.

"Why? She's our friend. Why would she go away from us on this day?", Yugi asked. Yami laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder for support and Yugi took that hand in his. Honda snorted and Seto looked away angrily.

"Some friend she was. She nearly killed you", Jonouchi said. Yugi looked at the blond friend with wide eyes. Jonouchi looked back at Yugi and sighed once again. Yugi opened his mouth to ask something, but Honda spoke before him, already guessing what the question would be.

"When you were attacked Yami wanted to go and see how you were doing. We all wanted to go, but we were kind of shocked by Anzu's words. When Yami wanted to go she told him not to go, because you could solve it on your own", Honda said. Yugi stared at his friend, who was supported by Kida. He couldn't believe it. Anzu wouldn't go to help him?

"Maybe… Maybe she was sick and tired of playing my mom and trusted me. Even though I'm happy that Ryou came to save me, kind of", Yugi said. His voice was soft and pushed out of his throat by force, for if he didn't, he was sure to cry out just like that. Yami softly hugged him.

"No Yugi. She was cruel as she stopped Yami from going to you. He would only come to see if you were all right and Yami had told us that. He would help you if needed, but Anzu stopped him from doing everything. She was jealous, she already is for weeks, but this… Her words were the worst I've ever heard", Jonouchi said and Yugi bit his lip. He frowned, looking up at Jonouchi.

"She didn't want to come?", he asked very softly.

"Not even to celebrate", Seto murmured with venom in his voice. Yugi blinked, trying to whipe the tears away. He was glad that Yami gave him a hug, but the warmth he had felt from his victory was gone. Anzu had always been different than the boys, but this couldn't be true. He had always believed they could be friends forever. He bit his lip a little bit harder, but Yami turned him around suddenly.

"I have no excuse for what Anzu did Yugi, but I would like to say this: Remember the good times you had with her. And then, remember that we are here now. You can always come to us if you would like to cry out", Yami said. Yugi gave him a weak smile. Suddenly Jonouchi grabbed Yugi in a fierce hug and Honda joined in. Yugi smiled as he was placed back onto the ground again.

"Thank you for giving the message guys. I don't want to know why she was jealous or why she was angry at me. I guess Yami's right. You guys are here now and that's what means a lot to me", Yugi said and he softly took Yami's hand in his. Honda held his thumbs up and Jonouchi grinned. Kida smiled as she looked at Miroko. Both women walked away, after excusing theirselves.

"It's been a long day. Let's sleep some", Jonouchi said as he looked out of the window. The sun was already going under, while the wind still blew hard through the trees. The festival was over, tomorrow they would clean up everything and then a new day started. A new season at school. Jonouchi walked away with Seto as Honda would wait for Kida to return. Yugi looked at Yami and he took the young king towards their shared bedroom.

"Thank you for cheering me up a little bit", Yugi said as he sat down on bed. The door was locked, Yugi had made sure of that. They didn't want to be disturbed, never again once they were in private. Yami looked at him as he took of his jewels and cape. The golden crown was gently and carefully placed onto a velvet pillow. He only kept the ankh around his neck.

"You're welcome, _Nova_. I would do everything to cheer you up, because I love you. I don't want to you to be sad", Yami said as he joined Yugi, laying on his side next to Yugi as the young one smiled up at him.

"I still have another gift for you. And only for you", Yugi said as Yami softly stroked his cheek. The king looked at Yugi and rose an eyebrow questioning Yugi's comment. Yugi took Yami's face in his hands and kissed him softly, lovingly. Yami came closer to pull Yugi closer to himself as well, kissing the teen passionatly.

"And what might that be?", Yami softly asked as he rubbed noses with Yugi.

"Myself", Yugi whispered back as he pulled Yami into another heated kiss.

--

* * *

That was chapter 17. I hope you liked it, even though it was short. I'm not going to explain yet what's going on between Anzu and the rest of the world. I like to keep secrets for my own!! haahha XD ..... What I did notice was that nobody complained Anzu being slapped... XD lol

I hope to see you readers back at chapter 18. Love is in the air!


	18. My Gift

Hello guys!! Here's chapter 18 of Nova. I really like it, even though I was afraid I couldn't write these kinds of chapters anymore..... :(  
It did work out anyway, so I hope you will be pleased as well!!!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm not really sure how to put Luna into the story, but don't worry. She'll be there!! (laughs evilly).. Anyway, I'm still thinking on how to put Bakura and Marik into the story. I have an idea, but I'm still thinking it over. Just read this chapter and please review for me!!??

**Chapter 18,  
My Gift**

* * *

Yami broke free from the heated kiss. He looked at Yugi and opened his mouth to speak. Yugi lay a pale finger on the smooth lips and smiled lovingly. He could see the doubt in Yami's eyes, but also happiness and love. Yugi could read the softness and the worry, which made him only more sure of giving himself to Yami.

"Yes. I'm sure even though I think that people are never ready for this. I love you, Yami. Make me yours and yours alone", Yugi whispered softly. Yami smiled at the beautiful Mage that lay beneath him. Yami supported his own weight, but he couldn't help but lean in more. This was what he wanted, from the very first day Yugi and him had met, but now he was worried for his lover. He rubbed noses with Yugi, smiling.

"I would love to accept your gift, but stop me when I'm going to far", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear and Yugi shuddered of pleasure. The warm breath had made him close his eyes and giggle. Yami chuckled before kissing the smaller teen once again. First the kiss was soft, as one of their first kisses. But they knew each other well enough. They knew what they could do and so, Yugi begged for entrance, that was given to him directly. Yugi's tongue slipped inside Yami's mouth and the two tongues danced with pleasure. The kiss was a sweet pulling and pushing of pleasure. Yugi retreated his tongue to nip at Yami's bottomlip, then kissing Yami again. Their tongues danced and Yami released Yugi's hands to cup Yugi's cheeks. Yugi swung his arms around Yami's neck and moaned. Yami felt the moan vibrate in his mouth and throat. They broke apart and Yami kissed down onto Yugi's cheeks and forehead and nose and neck and the crooks of Yugi's neck and on Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi wriggled under the touch and he giggled at the tickling feeling, he had never known he would do this with someone else, but it felt so good. He didn't want his lover to stop. There was something in those touches that was tickling, but also caring, lovingly. Yami was pleasuring him, not himself. Yugi loved the gestures of love and he wouldn't doubt his lover. Not now, not ever. Yami touched every spot he wanted to touch. By now, he was working on a large hickey in Yugi's neck. A knee was wretched between Yugi's leg, rubbing against certain boy's manhood. He was so happy he was given this gift of pleasure from Yugi. He didn't want to ruin this. He followed his instict, in a soft caring and loving way. Very curiously, but also hestitantly he felt hands open the buttons from his shirt.

"You've done that before, _Nova_", Yami whispered softly and he started nibbling on Yugi's earlobe. He moved his knee and heard Yugi moan, before an answer came over parted lips.

"Now it's for… another purpose", was the answer and Yugi softly stroked Yami's chest with one finger. Yami stopped his nibbling and moaned softly. Yugi smiled and stroked the sensitive skin again. He heard the moan in his ear as he felt Yami wait for the next stroke. Yugi almost smirked and rose up to trace butterfly-kisses along the bone that held the ribcage together. He opened all the buttons he found and smoothed his lips over Yami's nipple. Very softly he sucked on it and he heard Yami gasp, then moan as Yugi continued the assault.

Yami sat up, more and more, pulling Yugi with him who had started on his other nipple. Yugi loved the moans escaping from the king's mouth and he loved it that _he_ did that. He loved to see the smooth skin flex under his soft hands and he pushed the_ Pharoahn_ against the sheets. Yami looked at him as Yugi pulled his own shirt over his head, getting rid of the offending material. Softly they rubbed noses as Yugi hoovered Yami. Their kisses were heated with passion and pleasure. Yami wretched his legs from under him and encircled them around Yugi's waist, pulling the boy closer.

Yugi let go of Yami's lips as he turned to see Yami's legs. A playful smile played on his lips as he pushed himself out of Yami's legs and grabbed one foot. He pulled the sock away, almost growling at the thing. Yami sat up to look what Yugi was doing, but he moaned as Yugi softly licked his toes. With sparkling eyes full of lust, Yugi sucked on the largest toe, loving the soft cries he got from Yami, who had laid down again. Yugi kept sucking on the toe as he pulled at the other sock as well. He teased the foot, by tickling it softly. He had letten go of the foot he had worked on first, but he giggled as he saw the toes twitched. Yami pulled his foot back and when Yugi tried to chase it, he suddenly felt Yami pushing him back on the bed again.

"Tease", Yami murmured, but lovingly kissed Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned as he felt warm hands rub his stomach. Yugi moaned some more, but he gasped as Yami left his mouth to open the zipper of his pants with his teeth. Really, really too slowly, Yami opened the zipper. Yugi's soft cries were music to his ears and he couldn't help but smirk. Especially when he heard a sharp inhale of breath as the tip of his nose touched Yugi's member, which was still hidden. Very slowly, Yami worked Yugi's pants away, softly stroking the softest skin he had ever felt in his whole life.

"Y- Yami", Yugi moaned, as his last line of defence left too. Yugi looked at his lover, who admired the pale body in front of him. Softly Yami rubbed noses with him, before Yugi could give any comment. He softly straddled Yugi's waist with both of his hands as he leaned in. Yugi cried out when warmth envelopped the tip of his member. A smirk played in Yami's mind as he could hear Yugi cry out at every suck he gave. He licked the soft skin of Yugi's thighs and softly nipped at Yugi's member.

With a scream from pleasure and release, Yugi let go and Yami drank the seed coming from the pleasured young man. Yami kept smirking as he licked his lips, watching Yugi pant for air. He nibbled at Yugi's earlobe, not giving his lover any time to recover. Two soft hands took his face inbetween them and Yami was forced to look at Yugi.

"You… You're waaaay… too over… overdressed", Yugi said through his panting. Yami rose an eyebrow as only royal's could and Yugi giggled. With his fingers he traced the lines on Yami's strong chest. Yugi played with the bellybutton and took off Yami's pants with ease, as the king had not other control of his body than feeling Yugi touch him. Yugi somehow worked off the pants as he gave butterfly kisses to Yami's stomach. His lips barely touching the soft skin. Yami moaned as he pushed Yugi back down onto the bed.

"You still like it?", Yami asked softly, snapping with his fingers softly. Yugi kissed him passionatly, tongues involving in the kiss and soft nibbles at the bottomlips.

"Yes. I love you Yami, never doubt that", Yugi whispered in Yami's ear softly and Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, following the cheekbone as he softly pressed against Yugi's only entrance. His fingers were slick with lubricant. Yugi looked at him and frowned. He knew what it was Yami wanted, but where in the seven haven's of Heaven had Yami retrieved that lubricant? (Jonouchi had told him as much as he could handle before even falling in love (just imagine)).

"It's magical", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear lovingly as he pushed against the ring of muscles inside Yugi's body. Yugi moaned, he couldn't help it. The pain mixed with pleasure, as Yami nibbled on his earlobe. It barely hurt and Yugi moaned again as Yami softly pulled his finger out. Yami played with the muscles, pulling and pushing against the thight entrance. Softly he rubbed the muscles to relax them before pushing in slowly with two fingers.

Yugi cried out softly. It had hurt, but the pleasure him gave made him spill more pre-cum. The pale man moved in sync with the two fingers. Loving the movements and the pleasure that brought it all. Yugi moaned and grabbed Yami's face to kiss the man again. Yami took that exact moment to push in a third finger. Yugi moaned in the kiss. This was what he wanted, being loved. And he felt being loved as three fingers pushed in and pulled out of his body. He felt loved when Yami danced with his tongue. Yugi felt loved when Yami softly stroked his cheek, before taking his three fingers out.

"More. Please, give me more", Yugi nearly begged and Yami rubbed noses with him once again.

"_Nova_, my lovely _Nova_", he whispered. Yugi loved to hear those words as he circled his legs around Yami's waist. He wanted the male to hurry up, he definitly needed more of that love from his lover. Softly Yami pressed against that ring of muscles again. Yugi moaned and pulled his body closer to that of Yami. He smirked, litterally smirked, when he heard Yami cry out. Yami hadn't thought that Yugi would slid his own body over the tip of his member and that had felt good!

Yugi looked at Yami, his amethyst eyes clouded with lust and love and passion. Crimson eyes looked back and with a snap of his hip, Yami burried him deep inside Yugi. Yugi screamed as sparks exploded before his wide-opened eyes.

"What… was that?", Yugi asked, panting. Yami bend forward to whisper in Yugi's ear: "Revenge is sweet, _Nova_". Yugi smiled, oh yes, this revenge was sweet indeed. He felt as Yami pulled out of him and pushed back inside again as well. This was wonderful, this was Heaven.

Yugi cried out, screamed when Yami hit the bundle of nerves over and over again. His legs closed around Yami's waist and he heard Yami pant. Yami felt as if he was on fire. The rubbing against the sensitive tip of his member was overwhelming and Yugi was hot at the inside. Both men were flushed feverishly and both were screaming. They needed to express their pleasure with voices as Yugi screamed, coming all too soon for his own liking. He wasn't the only one though. As Yami felt how Yugi's seed spilled against his stomach, he released, deep inside Yugi.

Collapsing on his elbows, next to Yugi's face, Yami heard his own pants as well as those of Yugi. Yugi had letten go of his waist, legs tired of holding Yami where he wanted the man to be. Tiredly, Yami pulled out of Yugi and Yugi moaned of the lost. It had felt good to be filled, but it also felt good to lay his head on a heaving chest. He could hear Yami's heart beat as fast as possible. He could feel his own heart do the same. Yami pulled at the sheets to cover them. He still felt feverishly hot, but he could also feel the cool autumn-breeze enter his room. Yugi moaned softly at the silked touch of the blanket.

"I love you", he whispered. Yami pulled Yugi closer, his breathing calmed some more. He stroked Yugi's hair and softly held Yugi's hand.

"Our souls are bonded, _Nova_. I will love you, forever and ever", Yami whispered. Yugi smiled.

"Through eternity", they both said and kissed one more time, before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Exhausted from their love, but dreaming on of more.

--

The hallway was quiet in the evening. Stars shimmering, trying to enlighten those who walked around in the hallways. Big windows, not yet covered by curtains. The night's sky so clear and cloudless. A silver shining interrupted her thoughts as she turned to the door. A woman stood there with nightblue hair and nightblue lips. Her eyes shining with a silver light, just like herself. A normal skinned hand lay down on her shoulder, which was covered by a silken dress.

"What was wrong with Anzu?", Kida softly asked as she too looked outside the great window, looking up at the shining stars and the silverwhite moon. Miroko looked at her and sighed softly.

"Anzu won't return for a while. In fact, she hasn't even been here for a while", Miroko said softly. Flashes of the midday returning to her calm mind. Anger filled those oceanblue eyes and Kida softly pinched her shoulder. Kida played with Miroko's black hair, braiding it carefully. Miroko didn't say something for a while, but she knew Kida was curious to her words. She was glad though, that Kida had understood what she had ment that midday; when looking at the Crytear.

"I had to go away from the balcony. Together with Honda, Jonouchi and Seto. But you stayed there with Anzu, at least, one who looked like Anzu. Why?", Kida asked. Miroko turned to look at her. Long, black hair braided and oceanblue eyes worried.

"Because we all are in danger. Not only Yami, nor Yugi. Not only this capital, this city. No. Whole Akihime, including it's Magic, is in danger. It was Shinna, who has returned", Miroko whispered and Kida gasped, hand clasped over her mouth. She shook her head, but Miroko looked through the window again at the stars. They were dying out, lights vanishing from the darkened sky.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed and are really confused about what's going on!!?? Hell, even I don't know yet!!! hahahahhahaha XD Okay, maybe a little bit, but that's all!

Hugs from me and see you at chapter 19!! (which I still have to start writing.. damn)


	19. A New Day

Helloooooo everyone!!!! I was so shocked to find out that sooooo many people reviewed to the last chapter!!! And I'm almost at a 100 reviews!!! So, I want to thank everyone who helped me through my laziness and who made me write the next chapter. It might be a boring chapter, more of a fill in, but it has to be done.

I have chapter 20 ready to be posted as well, but I'll wait until thursday or saturday with that one. Depends on how I feel like it. I really want to post it up because of the ending. It almost made me cry, but then again, I was listening to Josh Groban and his song: To Where You Are. It is really beautiful. I mean, the song, not the ending. haha XD

I hope you all will enjoy chapter 19. I really like the beginning and what Jonouchi produced with his Magic. It's not like the haywire explosion, but this is something good. Enjoy:

**Chapter 19,  
A new day**

--

He could feel it. Softly, very softly, fingers stroking his cheek. Gently he hugged the body next to him closer, whispering a soft word which made the other giggle softly. Soft hands stroked through his hair and as he opened his eyes he could see the sun shining into his bedroom. The sheets were entangled around their bodies, but he could touch the skin of a small body beneath his head. He wished the sun gone and a forever night, but softly Yugi wriggled under him.

"I know you're awake Yami. Please, release me", Yugi whispered as the youngling still stroked Yami's hair. Yami looked into those amethyst eyes and he smiled sweetly. He still couldn't believe that Yugi was truly his. Yugi smiled too as Yami let him go to relieve himself, but when he came back, Yami was gone as well.

"Yami?", Yugi asked softly. Yami stuck his head from out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Over here, _Nova_. Let's take a bath", the king said and Yugi walked over to him. A fierce and passionate morning-kiss was what he got before he could sit down in the warm water. Yami sat down next to him and Yugi gave him a morning-kiss back. Both washed each other, talking and kissing now and then.

--

Honda and Jonouchi were wolfing down their breakfast as Yugi entered the diningroom alone. Jonouchi looked at the small teen, who was really happy. In fact, happier than Jonouchi would've thought Yugi would be. Honda looked too and as Yugi sat down they greeted each other. Yugi too had a large breakfast, he was starving. Kida entered as well, her wet hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was followed by Ryou and Malik, the two lovers, who also sat down at the table. More morning-greetings were said as everyone started his own breakfast, Jonouchi and Honda starting for the second time. As if they hadn't eaten in a whole week.

"Where's Miroko?", Honda softly asked to Kida. The _Crytear_ looked at him and then smiled.

"Well, the _Pharaohn_ has not ruled Akihime and with it Artrim and the other cities. He and Miroko are called up to the advisor's and council", Kida said. Yugi snorted and everyone looked at him. Yugi blushed as Malik chuckled and softly elbowed Ryou's arm, whispering something in Ryou's ear, who too, blushed deeply. Ryou whacked Malik across his head for whatever he had whispered in Ryou's ear, but Jonouchi still looked at Yugi, awaiting an answer.

"I can tell that's true. Yami was almost ripped from the bathroom by the council. Two of the six priests were so sweet to keep knocking on the bedroomdoor", Yugi said as he kept on eating. Kida softly giggled as Jonouchi stuck up his hand.

"I have no intentions to know anything more. So, next question: are you ready for school?", the blond asked excited. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I would really love it to see Eos and Eros again. I know we've seen them only five days ago or so. They were gone to… what city again?", Yugi asked softly. Honda raised his shoulders and so did Jonouchi.

"Eltrum. And yes, I too want to know how they are doing. And if their holiday was good", the albino said. Malik looked at him and said something to him in _Ahimish_.

"_Tu amina ka ana Ahimish, Malik_", Yugi said and Malik looked at him, before laying his head onto the table. The three boys laughed as Ryou blushed once again. All of them finished their breakfast before going to the stables. Yugi greeted Issei'i warmly and he got a warm welcome back as well. Softly she stuck her nose out to touch his cheek and her pink tongue licked him. She left a wet trail of saliva as Yugi laughed. Quickly he cleaned her as the carriage was being made ready for the others. Jonouchi and Honda, together with Kida, sat down in the carriage as Yugi rode Issei'i to school, leaving Ryou and Malik to tend for themselves in the palace.

--

The carriage arrived at school on time. The castle in which the classes were held was still as beautiful as before. The flags were swaying in the wind, as if they enjoyed theirselves. The leafs from the trees were taken by the small Autumn-breeze to fly around the pathway up to the castle. The sun shone brightly as Yugi left Issei'i alone to be with the other Uni's. Quickly she was gone, playing with the other's. Talking and eating and Yugi smiled as he followed the other's inside the castle.

The Headmistress had a little welcome-speech, appearing in front of the whole school as a Phoenix once again. Her red hair was still tied in a low ponytail and she wished everyone good lessons. And that they may learn a lot once more. Yugi had to admit that he had forgotten a lot during the seven days of holiday, but his mind was quickly restored as they started off with the first few lessons.

"_Yelrum! Pay attention_", the teacher called out in _Ahimish_. She had scolded at a student for the fifth time in half an hour and Jonouchi chuckled softly. Yugi smiled at his best friend, but then red eyes were turned to them.

"_Katsuya-san. I want you to please come here and perform a phoenix made from your fire_", she said. Jonouchi sighed, he didn't really remember how to do that. He looked at the teacher, who looked back at him with a soft glare for interrupting her class. Jonouchi extended his arms, hands flat against each other.

Softly Jonouchi whispered a spell. He was still afraid he would hurt people with his fire, but then again, nothing had happened so far yet. And there was a teacher in his neighbourhood who could stop his fire from haywireing again. Jonouchi smiled.

"_Kara_", he said, ending the spell and he opened his hands to reveal a flame. The small flame spread it's wings and a phoenix head rose up from it's chest. Gently, the phoenix flew up in the air, circling around the classroom for a moment and then vanishing in thin air. Jonouchi grinned and Honda applaussed loudest together with Yugi, Eos and Eros.

--

"So, how did your holiday went?", Honda asked as they all walked outside. Eros plucked a leaf from his shoulder as Eos' eyes sparkled with joy.

"It was wonderful!!", she called out. Eros nodded.

"Yeah, wonderful if your beaten by you sister in a snowfight", Eros murmured and Yugi laughed. It was strange, he felt as if he hadn't seen Eos and Eros for over a hundred years. It felt so good to talk to them once again, to feel their presence around him. He had missed it, he had missed everything within school and friends.

"The mountains were huge and the snow freezing cold, but that's normal, right? Anyway, Haily made a lot of friends with the other Dragons and our hotel was great!! The bathroom's were huge, almost like swimmingpools!!", Eos told them excited. Eros laughed, together with Jonouchi and Honda.

"We can bathe in those bathtub all day long if we would want to", Jonouchi said and Eros stuck out his tongue.

"Wait until the _Pharaohn_ says you have to get a house for yourselves", Eros said teasingly. Honda looked at Yugi.

"Would Yami do that?", he asked, almost terrified. Yugi laughed as did Eros.

"No! Yami won't do that. In fact, I want to ask him if Eros and Eos could come for a sleep over. I bet he needs to work extra hard this day, so he would need his rest", Yugi said softly. Eos looked at him and then gave him a big hug.

"Love is a good thing", she said with a deep sigh. And then she continued: "Where's Anzu?? Is she ill?" Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi looked away as Eos and Eros looked at them.

"No, Anzu is not ill", Yugi started. "She ran away from the palace after she got in a fight with Yami and Miroko over me", he continued. Eos looked at him and then huffed. Eros looked at Jonouchi and Honda, who confirmed the answer on Eos question.

"It's true, we heard it ourselves. Yugi was winning the race with Issei'i towards the flame. Luna, another girl, didn't want him to win and attacked Yugi. Yami wanted to save him and Anzu told him not to. That Yugi could safe himself", Jonouchi said, making a long story short. Eros raised an eyebrow.

"That's nothing for Anzu to say something like that", Eros said, but Yugi shook his shoulders.

"I don't mind, really. Anzu had always been weird and off course, she's still my friend, but I had hoped it could've last forever. Well, it didn't and now she run off", Yugi said softly. Eos hugged him again and Yugi smiled.

"Will you be fine?", Eros asked worriedly. Yugi nodded and they walked on, still Eos huffed again.

"I won't be! I'm the last girl left in this group!!", she called out, frustrated, but also teasingly. Honda laughed.

"No you won't be. Remember Kida? She came too, but I have no idea where she is right now", Honda said and as if on que, Kida walked up to them and hugged Honda.

"_Right here_", she whispered in Honda's mind and Honda smiled at her. They continued walking while Eos and Kida talked to each other. Off course, they had met before and talked before, but this was way more important. They needed to talk about Anzu.

--

"How do I look?", a woman asked softly. A man looked up at her and stuck out his tongue. The woman looked back at him with a fierce glare.

"What is so wrong about me then?", she asked, walking over to the mirror.

"It is as if you've put two persons on your own body", the man said and he heard the woman gasp. Angered she punished the mirror for giving the reflection and then turned towards the man again. Purple hair grew out instead of short chestnut coloured hair. Her skin turned to a pale, to almost alabaster white colour. Blue eyes were replaced by purple one, with cat-like pupils. Her nose was straight and her lips full with passion. She changed the colours of her clothes to a thick black colour as she fluttered her eyelashes at the man before her.

"Is this better?", she asked.

"Yes, Shinna. Because this is the real you. Beautiful from the outside, rotten from the inside", the man spoke up and the woman laughed. She could only laugh at the real truth.

--

* * *

This is the ending from chapter 19!! I hope you enjoyed and are filled with questions!!!! Anyway, I just found out that Kida had bathed two times a day. Isn't that a wonderful feeling?? Bathing... I love that!!!

Anyway, I'll see when I post up chapter 20. For now, I want to thank you for reading chapter 19 and I want to thank you all for reviewing chapter 18 and 19!!!


	20. Puppies

Hello!! I'm back again with chapter 20!! I was really happy to see all those reviews!!! I HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! FWEEEEEE!!!! Yes, I'm happy. Mostly because, when I started with this story I would have never thought I would reach 100 reviews. Thank you all for reviewing and making this story worth every bit of my time!!!

I'll be working on chapter 21, as long as you all will enjoy chapter 20.

**Chapter 20,  
Puppies**

* * *

The day went fast, Yugi thought, as he was already riding home with Issei'i. The carriage was beside him, containing Kida, Honda and Jonouchi. A white Dragon with red stripes, just as beautiful red as the stripes Issei'i had gotten from the flame, flew passed by them. Eros and Eos were riding it. The twin had the same Lifeliner, the Dragon called Haily. Eos waved at Yugi from behind her brother and Yugi waved back. The other's could not, because they hadn't seen, sitting in a closed off carriage would do that. They arrived back at the palace in no time, Yugi bringing Issei'i to the garden where the other Uni's, Dragons and other animals were. Issei'i ran off to meet Tornada and Niri at their usual spot and they started talking again. Yugi could hear her, faintly in the back of his mind.

Suddenly Ra flew over and landed before Haily. Yugi ran over to Eros and Eos, who were laughing at seemingly a comment from Haily.

"You can go, it's okay", Eros said. Yugi looked at him and Ra flew off again, Haily following him. The Sundragon roared audibly and Yugi laughed.

"That's Ra. I guess he came to see who's the visitor", Yugi said. Eos smiled as she suddenly looked at Ryou who ran over to him. Ryou was dressed in white clothes, as always because white was recognisable for Healers. Ryou was smiling broadly and stopped before them, panting heavily.

"Ruru…", he murmured and Honda looked at him worriedly.

"Ruru what?? What's wrong with your Fury?", Honda asked as Kida rubbed Ryou's back softly. Ryou straightened himself, still a little bit out of breath, but facing them with a huge smile on his face and sparkling eyes.

"Ruru, she got puppies", Ryou said and Kida clapped her hands of joy. Eos hugged Ryou, before Ryou let them follow him a little bit further into the garden. The warmth of the autumn sun was sometimes blocked by the trees as they walked deep into the garden. Then, at a small spot, the sun shone fully onto the Ruru's body and Ryou walked over to the Fury and softly stroked her black fur. She had two puppies and Eos smiled happily, enjoying the cute sight. Together with Kida she kneeled down next to Ryou and they both admired the sight of the small puppies with their long legs. The puppies already had their fire-rings around their neck and four paws, making them extra cute.

"Their so cute!", Yugi said to Ryou, admiring the puppies as well. Jonouchi grinned as his gaze was transfixed onto one of the two puppies. The blackness of the puppy's fur was beautiful and the flames were so calming.

"Uhu, they are. This is a girl and this a boy. A twin, can you believe it!?", Ryou asked, still excited as he gently stroked Ruru's fur again. He was so happy for his Fury, who had only been a puppy a few weeks ago. He would have never thought her to be mother so soon and he smiled sweetly as he mind-talked with Ruru. Jonouchi too kneeled down as Kida was chatting with Honda over how cute the puppies were and Eros hearing from Eos that she wanted one as well.

Gently, Jonouchi stretched out his hand and softly stroked the black fur of the male puppy. Ruru looked up at Jonouchi, who was totally transfixed onto the small puppy. He felt peace all over his body, it felt so good, so natural. He didn't want to leave this puppy with his mother. He wanted to cuddle with him, be with him. Softly the puppy moved his little head and Jonouchi smiled as if he was ready to snuggle up to the puppy.

"When he's old enough, Jonouchi, he's yours", Jonouchi heard Ryou say. Jonouchi looked up, snapped out of his daze. Ryou was smiling to him, as were Yugi and Honda. Eos hugged her brother, but Jonouchi didn't know what was going on.

"What is this all about?", a sudden voice asked. Yugi turned to see Yami standing there and within seconds he hugged the king as if he hadn't seen Yami in a century. Yami hugged him back as well, just as intense and sweet.

"Jonouchi has found his Lifeliner", Eos said and she hugged Jonouchi too. Jonouchi looked at her after she had released him.

"Lifeliner?", he asked confused. Ryou nodded.

"It was really easy to see. How your eyes clouded over with love and how you touched the puppy. Ruru even liked it when you touched her son with so much care and love. When he's old enough, Jonouchi, he's all yours", Ryou said again. Jonouchi looked at him.

"I can't do that. I can't take your puppy away, nor from Ruru", Jonouchi said. Ryou smiled.

"You won't take her puppy away, Jonouchi. They will always see each other, because you'll be staying here as well. Mother and son and daughter, might I add, are growing up here. Don't worry, Jonouchi", Yami said as he then congratulated Jonouchi with finding his Lifeliner. Jonouchi was still shocked and confused, but then suddenly, out of nowhere, he grabbed Honda's arm and danced the 'Victory-dance' with him. Eros could only laugh his ass off at the weirdest sight he had ever seen.

--

"It's nice from the _Pharaohn_ to let us stay over. It's beautiful in here", Eos said. Kida nodded. The two of them were alone in the bathroom that was closest to Yugi's room. They would stay over there as Yami had ordered them to have fun… without him. Something that made Yugi sad deep within.

"Indeed it is. Look at those little birds, aren't they cute?", Kida asked as she extended her hand towards one of the beautiful birds that lived around the palace. Eos and Kida fed the birds with seeds and birdfood as there was a soft knock on the door. Miroko came in, a towel around herself, as she looked at the two other girls.

"Can I join you?", she asked softly. Kida nodded, then looked over at Eos. The twin-girl nodded too and Miroko took a small shower first before entering as well. Bubbles surrounded her in the warm water as she sighed of relieve.

"Had a though day?", Kida asked.

"Yes. I couldn't even teach at the school. Really, Seto and Isis should stop their bickering about Malik", Miroko said, rolling her eyes. Kida and Eos laughed as Miroko softly giggled, taking care of her hurting feet. They talked a while about the council, laughing as Miroko told them what had happened when Ra had kindly disturbed the meeting.

"Really? He just flew inside?", Eos asked. Miroko nodded.

"Yes. Yami was happy though, he had some relieve from the boring morning", Miroko said softly. Kida sighed softly, but Miroko smiled. Eos bit her lip, she looked at Miroko who seemed very tired, but she was still curious.

"Miroko-sensei?", Eos asked, her uncertainty shining through her words. Miroko looked at Eos and smiled.

"Miroko will be fine, Eos. But, what is wrong? What would you like to know?", Miroko asked gently. Eos smiled. She was glad Miroko was as friendly as ever, even though she had been scolding at Shada only minutes ago.

"Do you know where Anzu is? She was my friend and now suddenly she's gone. I might have felt though once Yugi talked about it this morning, but I'm uncertain. Anzu and running away? That's nothing for her, she always seemed to be so strong and certain of her goal. Why would she even be against Yugi? Or against the love that the _Pharaohn_ and Yugi share?? I don't understand!", Eos called out, frustrated and crying. Her voice echoed through the room, before Miroko answered with a deep sigh.

"Indeed, Anzu is someone who knows what she wanted, but right now, Anzu is confused. Anzu doesn't really know what to think of this world. Already from the start she was confused about being here, Eos. And still, I think that Anzu will come back. Maybe not now or in two days, but she will be back. And she will be the Anzu you know", Miroko said. Her blue eyes were shining, but deep down she hated it to lie. She hated it to lie against Eos, she had a liking for the girl. As well as for her brother. Kida went over to Eos and hugged the girl.

"Remember, Eos. Anzu is in your memories. Treasure those memories and you will always find hope", Kida said with a sweet and gentle smile. Miroko smiled as well, as she too hugged the girl. Together the three women sat in the bath, crying or smiling. But at least together.

--

The evening had already started, was almost over. Yami sighed as he sometimes felt his eyes close. Miroko lay a pale hand onto his shoulder and Yami couldn't help but sigh once more. For once it wasn't the council boring him to no end, no, it just had to be three advisors who needed to talk to him.

"Times are changing, _mel Pharaohn_. There is danger, lurking in the shadows", one man said. The other's nodded, agreeing with their leader.

"I know there's something coming!! Now, out! OUT!! I want to go to bed and sleep and have no bother with you anymore! OUT!!", Yami called out, tired and exhausted from all the meetings. From this whole day. The advisors left him, except for Miroko. Yami sighed as he rose up from the throne and walked around a little bit. His rear-end seemed almost dead from the long sitting and listening to all those people. Off course he had heard good news as well. Citizens had enjoyed themselves yesterday, the city was already clean and everyone was happy that their _Pharaohn_ would live a new year. And everyone wished him a new year full of luck and love. Yami smiled as he thought of Yugi.

"Love. Come here", Miroko softly said. Yami looked at her and chuckled as she patted her lap.

"_Amrah_", he murmured ashamed and she giggled softly. She was not hurt because he felt embarrassed with her gesture. More enjoyed that he still knew what she ment with the patting on her lap. Yami sat down on the table as he faced Miroko, sitting in his throne. He could remember the times when he was small and he sat on her lap, ruling Akihime. Okay, maybe he wasn't really ruling, but more playing with Miroko's skirt and tracing the jewels on his throne, but he did remember Miroko ruling. He smiled as he remembered that nobody dared to ask her what she was thinking.

"What are you laughing about, young man?", Miroko asked softly. Yami looked up with his beautiful crimson eyes and chuckled again.

"I remember you glaring at the advisors. I can still see you looking at me with a sweet smile and then when someone interrupted your words towards me, you would nearly lock him away", Yami said and Miroko laughed too.

"Yes, maybe I was a little bit overprotective", Miroko admitted. Yami softly sighed.

"I'm glad you were, _Amrah_. I wish now that I could just snuggle up to you and forget my worries, as I did when there would be thunder in the sky", Yami softly said.

"You have worries now, Yami? About what? What do you want to tell me?", Miroko asked softly. Yami sighed as he ended his leaning against the table and walked around the room.

"I have dreams. Dreams about a war. Snow is covered in blood and I see _Nova_ fighting against a woman. She has purple hair and angered purple eyes. You, _Amrah_… You watch the fight as you suddenly draw the attention from that woman to yourselve. You fight her, as I try to look for _Nova_. I can't find him as suddenly a golden Sundragon, but not Ra, flies over and breathes fire at the opposing army. Finally I find my _Nova_ and hug him. I'm so happy to see him", Yami told Miroko as he was still walking through the room. Miroko rose up from the throne as she felt the air around them change. Yami talked on about his dream which he already had for a long week now. Everytime the same dream, everytime the same ending.

"You call out a name, which I keep forgetting. Once I try to write it down, it's gone, errassed from my memory. _Nova_ turns me around, screaming in my ear and I see purple eyes looking at me. As I feel pain, a lot of… pain", Yami murmured. Miroko shook her head as she could see the images from Yami's dream playing around him. She gasped as Yami doubled over, the image of the purple haired woman murdering her son.

--

* * *

Okay. Please don't kill me.... Luckily I live far away in Holland so I'm pretty safe, but still. Please don't flame me!!!

Anyway, I will have chapter 21 up as soon as possible. Please review and I want to thank everyone who has read this chapter and reviewed to chapter 19!!


	21. My Love

Hellooooo!!!!!! After having sooooo many reviews for my last chapter, I had to thank you all by making this chapter very quickly!!! Anyway, I'd like to thank all the reviewers!!!

And I also want to thank **SRRH** for giving me that prophecy from the Yugioh movie.. can you believe I had forgotten that one!!! But, now not anymore, because it's part of this story!!! YAY!!!!! Okay, maybe not so yay, because it means dark and evil times, but hey.. we'll live!!!

I hope.

Anyway, I'm sorry it's that stupid prophecy that's part of my story, but trust me, it belonged in this story even before I've started to write the first chapter. I just lost the things I had already written as chapters..... stupid break-down from my computer......

So..... I hope you will have fun reading and reviewing chapter 21. I'm not going to tell what's it all about, but I do have to tell you that this all happens **before** Yami's dream tried to kill him. Anyway, you'll find out yourself!!!

Have fun!!! (And I talk way too much, but if you have questions.. which I can answer off course, then please ask!!)

**

* * *

Chapter 21,  
**My Love

--

The wind was calm, ever so sweet and warm. The moon was beautiful silver and shining with it's full might. The starts were shining too at the cloudless sky, reflected into yellow eyes. Blond hair waved in the soft and gentle breeze, at did her feathers. Mai looked around to her sleeping clan. She was the only one awake, troubled by the calm night and her fast-beating heart. She flapped with her four wings to get down. She soared over the ocean, singing her own language. Her voice was beautiful, magical and dangerous. As her voice was taken with the wind, Mai landed on a plateau. Her talons dug into the earth as she folded her wings to let them rest. For a minute nothing happened and then suddenly there were eyes in the water. She could feel how she was watched, the ocean never leaving it's prey.

"_You called?_", a voice asked softly behind her. Mai turned around to meet Shizuka. The blond woman, facing the brunette mermaid. Shizuka's back-fins were folded against her skin as she looked worriedly at the Siren, as Mai looked back at the Mermaid.

"_Yes. I called for you. You're the only one who wants to talk to me from the Merpeople_", Mai said, in the saame language as Shizuka. Shizuka smiled a little bit guiltily at Mai for the trouble the other Merpeople were giving the Sirens. Then she looked at Mai with sudden interests. She wanted to know why Mai called her from her bed. As if Mai could read her mind, the Siren answered.

"_You can feel it too, right? She's coming, everything we know now will be gone soon. Miroko had warned us. There's no running_", Mai said. Shizuka sighed softly.

"_It's true, there's no running anymore. But the war will not only hit Artrim. It will hit everyone, every city we know of. It has already started, Shinna has already called upon the evil forces in the Northen Area's_", Shizuka said sadly. Mai walked over to her and kneeled down to give her a soft hug.

"_I know. That's the problem I know about, that's why I came to ask you something. Shizuka, do you still have the white pigeon I gave you?_", Mai asked softly as the dark night still held them protected. Mai looked at Shizuka through the darkness, seeing the stars shine in those grey eyes as Shizuka looked back and nodded.

"_Off course I still have Nunu. You gave her to me and you know I love gifts, but lately… She's not doing very well, Mai. I'm afraid she's sick_", Shizuka said softly and sniffed. Mai smiled at her and stroked her hair very softly.

"_Can you take me to her?? I would love to see her and I need to ask her something_", Mai said and Shizuka nodded. The mermaid dived back into the water and Mai followed her through the sky. Sometimes Shizuka jumped up from the ocean, as to locate her position to Mai, and very soon they arrived at another plateau. It was a cage with other birds in it and enough flowers and grass to make nests from.

"_Nunu_", Shizuka called softly, opening the cage and going inside. Mai followed her inside as well and a white pigeon flew over to Shizuka, landing onto her wet hands. The mermaid smiled at the beautiful white bird and softly stroked the soft feathers. Mai kneeled down as well and smiled at Shizuka.

"_Shizuka… The reason I gave you Nunu, was because Miroko gave her once to me, saying it was important we took good care of her and use her when Akihime would be in danger. I think that now is the right time to send Nunu away with a letter_", Mai said. Shizuka looked at her and then at the white pigeon.

"_But, where will she be going then?_", Shizuka asked softly, afraid she had to tell Nunu goodbye. Which she couldn't for she had come to love the bird very much. Mai stroked Shizuka's hair softly as she also sighed.

"_She will be send to the Gods. We need to contact them and ask them if they can stop Shinna. Nunu has to contact Sekebeth, the mother of all Gods. White pigeons are the only ones who can contact the Gods. That's also why they're barely seen_", Mai said and Shizuka nodded.

"_You're right. I musn't be selfish now. And I know Nunu will come back to us, right?_", Shizuka asked, a little bit unsure, but Mai nodded. Shizuka smiled and Mai held a letter in her hand. Before she had gone to visit Shizuka she had written the letter. She had known she had had to send it with Nunu and now Mai hoped that it worked. They tied the letter to Nunu's talon and then let her outside the cage, where the bird stayed, looking at them.

"_Go Nunu. You have to help us_", Shizuka said, but suddenly a bright light blinded them. When they dared to look again, a woman stood on the place of Nunu. Mai gaped at the colourful lady. Nunu was rainbow coloured, so unlike the bird's feathers. Shizuka gasped softly.

"_Don't be afraid, Shizuka… Mai… I'm Nunu, the bird you know, but I have unfortunate news_", Nunu said as tears cascaded down her yellow cheeks. She held the letter in one of her green hands, but as they looked, the colours of her skin changed. As if the rainbow moved over her skin. White feathers stuck out of her now blue hair, which slowly turned to violet.

"_What's wrong, Nunu?_", Shizuka asked softly as Mai protected her by a firm embrace. Shizuka's tail was curled around her as the mermaid tried to protect her most vulnerable bodypart. Nunu looked at the two different species and sighed softly.

"_I have the sad news that the only Goddess left is Death herself. She has killed every other, even her father, Anubis_", Nunu said softly. Mai stared at Nunu, who was still crying. She could hear Shizuka gasp at the horrible news, before she walked up to Nunu.

"_Can you bring this letter to Miroko? I know that you serve the Gods, but with them gone…_", Mai said softly. Nunu nodded and smiled before a bright light consumed her once again and a white pigeon flew off.

"_This is horrible. If Yun (meaning 'four') is the last one left, we are all condemned_", Shizuka said, but Mai hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on Shizuka's forehead.

"_We have to warn everyone. I will warn my family and the birds. The sky will always be ours_", Mai said and Shizuka nodded as she promised the same for the ocean. Shizuka would warn her family, who lived deep below the surface. Before she left though, Shizuka looked at Mai and smiled.

"_You've always been my sister Mai. May we meet again_", Shizuka said and Mai smiled, giving Shizuka another hug. Shizuka hugged back, smiling too.

"_And I will always protect you, my little sister_", Mai whispered in Shizuka's pointed ear, before flying off to return to her family, as Shizuka dived into the ocean for the same reason. They had to warn everyone they knew as Nunu flew off to Artrim.

--

Kida looked at the Humans who were having a lot of fun with their pillowfight. Somehow Eros had started it, throwing a pillow at Jonouchi and well… the fight had begun. Kida didn't quite understand why this was so important, until she was invited as well: Eos had thrown a pillow in her face. The war was continued with all of them, before the pillows were torn and feathers lay around them all. The teens were panting like crazy, but sometimes Jonouchi and Honda still chuckled. This was a feast for their own, something they would never forget in their whole life.

As they all calmed down, Eos sat up and looked at Yugi, who stared back at her. He wanted to say something, but Eos beat him to it.

"Yugi? No, we're not starting another pillow-war, don't worry", Eos said, laughing before she continued: "I wanted to ask you something", she said. Yugi sat up as well and nodded in curiosity. Eos sighed softly as the other's sat up as well, staring at her.

"Do you know what element you possess, because I've never seen you using it before. And it's really strange, because normally it's crystal clear to everyone. And you haven't told us either", Eos said softly and Yugi looked at her. Then he smiled.

"Yes I do know what my Magic is, after a lot of times reading in the library. I was curious as well, but I had no intentions asking Yami or Miroko. Or one of you guys. Not because I didn't trust you or anything, but I wanted to find this thing out of my own. And I know what Magic I possess, it's… not really an element, I guess", Yugi said as he looked around the group. Honda stared at him and then looked at Kida, who rose her shoulders.

"Well, spill!!", Eros and Jonouchi called out when they couldn't handle the silence anymore. Yugi laughed as Eos whacked her brother across his head for his inpatience.

"I'm a Lightur. In books they say I'm a 'Child of the Sun', or something like that", Yugi whispered, scratching himself behind his ear, laughing sheepishly. He felt silly a little bit, especially when everyone kept staring at him.

"A Lightur?? My goodness… That kind of Magic is really rare. Are you sure?", Eos asked and Yugi looked at her, nodding.

"Yes. I've read countless of books in the library at both school and in the palace. They all say the same: '_A Lightur has the ability to read emotions, to feel emotions, to produce light in the darkness and the only colour of Magic he has is white light_'. At least, that are the main things they talk about. The books also said something about character and all, but some of those didn't fit me", Yugi said. Eros looked at him.

"Have you any idea what I'm feeling now?", the young teen asked. Yugi looked at him and nodded.

"You're surprised, but also trying to believe me, even though it's hard. I know it's hard, I at first didn't believe it either, but I had to. I have always been able to read someone's emotions. I have always been able to tell when someone was angry, happy, sad or worried. And my magic is always white. I produce white flames, very unlike Jonouchi's real ones", Yugi said, giggling. Jonouchi grinned.

"I'm just the best at fire", Jonouchi said, still grinning. Eros whacked him.

"No you're not. I'm better than you are", the teen said and the two boys were at each other within seconds. Yugi looked at Eos and she looked back as Honda was pulled into the fight, Kida looking worriedly for his 'safe-return'.

"What's wrong Yugi?", Eos softly asked and Yugi sighed. The other teens joined their conversation again and Honda sighed as well.

"You know, Eos, we might not live here for that long yet, but we do know there's something wrong. Teachers were talking about the weather at school and even though we started a new season this week, there's something wrong", Honda said, voicing Yugi's thoughts as Jonouchi nodded. Eros looked at his sister and Eos nodded.

"True. You're right, there is something wrong with Akihime at the moment. Everything is out of balance and it's really frustrating, because nobody seems to know what's going on", Eos said as everyone, except for Eros and Kida, stared at her in surprise. Eos sighed softly and then got a small note out of her pocket.

"There are several Gods we believe in, in fact, there are eight of them. The four of the seasons and four others", Eros said as he too took out a piece of paper, but it was not a note. It was a piece of paper from a book. Kida turned her attention to the young teens and breathed in deeply, as not to let them notice she had wanted to gasp. Nobody noticed as Eos and Eros laid the pieces of paper onto the floor, letting the others read them both.

"_The eye that sees what's yet to come, his vision shall be fulfilled. Unless blinded by events predetermined, thus light and shadow both be killed?_", Yugi read out loud, not understanding a word of it. Eos nodded.

"I picked it up somewhere in the hallway. And after I showed Eros what I had found, my brother comes to me with a book from history. A girl had asked Mirthy-_sensei_ what was wrong with the coming of Autumn and the teacher had listed a few things, but Eros had come across this page in his book. It's a prophecy, something said to happen one day. It's the same as the note I found and it's really creepy that all the teacher's seem to know of it. Because I've found this note on the desks of four other teachers", Eos said and Jonouchi stared at them.

"But… what does it mean?", Jonouchi asked softly.

"We honestly have no idea, but isn't it strange?", Eros asked. Honda nodded and then pointed at somewhere on the bookpage.

"_Yun_ means 'four'. Why is it mentioned right under the prophecy?", Honda asked. Kida looked at him and then away again. She tried to stay calm, she had to. If she spilled now, they weren't allowed to know.

"I have given that a thought as well and this is what I think: see, everything is out of balance, lately. Say that the Gods are fighting among each other. Than, balance must be restored, but I think that at the moment it's impossible. _Yun_ is another name for the Fourth Goddess: the one for unluck and death", Eos whispered, very dramatically. Suddenly, Yugi rose up from the floor, his chest aching.

"Yami?", he whispered softly as he ran over to the door. There was something wrong with is lover, he could feel it in his inner. There was something horribly wrong and as fast as he could, Yugi ran off, calling Yami's name through the hallways.

* * *

Okay, please don't flame me for not telling how Yami's doing. He'll show up in the next chapter, where maybe some more things will be explained. The plot is arriving and things are changing drastically. I do still wonder if this chapter is more revealing then I think.... I'm not sure yet, but we'll see if people are guessing towards what will happen. :)

Will we survive for another chapter? Stay tuned!!!! XD

**PS!!:: I changed the genre to tragedy. I warn you know, I've thought about the ending and cried my eyes out, but I love it anyway. The ending cannot be changed so if you don't want to be dissapointed by the ending, you can still leave. I'll notice it when the reviews are less.. and less.... and less..... But my plotbunny said: WARN THEM!!!** So I did.... Thank you!


	22. The Forest

Hellooooo!!! Well, I'm back with chapter 22, because I wanted to write something to you guys after all those wonderful reviews!!! Thank you so much for reviewing and hopefully some things will be cleared in this chapter.

I got some questions from reviewers and I want to answer them here:  
-**Moriah**: well, most of your answers will be clear in this chapter. But no, Yami did not get another dream. Yugi just felt something was wrong and that was at the moment Yami's dream took place in the throneroom.

-**Protecter of the Nameless**: You said you didn't understand the ending of the last chapter. Yes, Yami's dream did attack him. It will be cleared in this chapter as well, with what it means and how it could possibly happen. And yes, Yami calls Miroko his mother, because she has raisen him after his own mother died.

-**For the rest**: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I don't know what to give or say, because even after my warning at the end of the last chapter, I got a lot of reviews.. at least, I think. I also want to thank you all for saying you like/love/worship my story!!!! :) It makes me really happy!!!! ^-^

I hope that all of you will enjoy chapter 22. My, it are a lot of chapters!!! Anyway, after writing long chapters, this one is a little bit shorter. But with a surprise. The title of this story has to do with Anzu.

**Chapter 22,  
**The Forest

--

Yugi swung the door open of Yami's bedroom once he had gotten there. Everyone in the room stared at him and he saw Miroko sitting on the edge of the huge bed. She looked at him too and smiled as she revealed Yami, who sat up in the pillows. His face was pale and his eyes half-lidded, but a sweet smile played on Yami's lips as the young king spotted his lover. Yami stretched his arms out towards Yugi and Yugi ran over to the bed to give the older one a loving, but also worried hug.

"_Nova_", Yami murmured softly as Yugi hugged him thight. Miroko rose up from the bed as she saw the friends come into the room as well, wearing shocked faces. She walked over to them and guided them in the room. Honda looked around the room, knowing the faces he saw. Seto, Isis, Shada, Shadi, Karim and Mahado. Honda sighed, it was pretty bad if the whole Council was in one room with Yami in bed. He looked at Kida, who looked at Miroko. With a sharp look, Miroko looked at Kida, something Honda saw and he wished to know what it ment. Softly he elbowed Jonouchi and the blond looked at him.

"There's something going on. And I want to know", Honda whispered. Jonouchi nodded.

"So do I. Look at Seto… I know Yami is his cousin and all, but he really seems worried. Over something more than only Yami", Jonouchi said. Honda nodded, he could tell Jonouchi would know Seto well enough to figure this out. Eos looked at her brother and then motioned for the door. Eros nodded, but as soon as they had turned around another girl walked in. Worriedly she looked at them and then smiled, looking at Mahado.

"You called for me, _Sensei_?", Mana asked. Her brown eyes were friendly, but also worried as Mahado called for her to stand beside him. Jonouchi grabbed Eros arm.

"Where are you going?", he asked. Eros looked at him.

"This is something between you guys and the king", Eros said as he saw Yugi talking to Yami. Softly the Lightur stroked Yami's blond bangs and Eos smiled. Miroko closed the door and walked over to them.

"Stay. I know you know about that piece of paper. And you are friends as well", Miroko said to Eos and Eros as she guided them all over to the huge bed. Yami looked at them, smiling a little bit, but as he tried to sit up some more, his face wrinkled into a painful expression and softly Yami moaned. Yugi was at his aid immediatly and Yami sighed softly.

"Thank you, _Nova_. I'm really sorry to disturb your sleepover like this", Yami said. Yugi stroked his hair and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Your Highness", Eos said softly. Yami looked at them and smiled as well.

"Yami. Just Yami will be fine as long as we're in this palace", Yami said and Eos blushed as Jonouchi, Honda and Eros grinned at the sweet blush. Mana lay a hand on Eos' shoulder as she tried to glare at the three teens, making Yugi laugh. Then Mahado stepped forward.

"_Mel Pharaohn_, what exactly happened? We are all worried", the tall man said. His brown hair was covered under a head-dress. His beige clothes matched those of all the Council Priests. His grey eyes looked indeed worriedly at his king, especially when Yami sighed softly.

"Dreams are not always what they appear to be", Yami whispered softly as he lay a hand right under the ending of his ribcage. Worriedly Yugi looked at him and Yami bit his lip. Isis gasped softly and sat down in a chair she summoned. She was a Priestess of the Council because she could look into the future. Still, her Foresight was not as strong as that of her king. Shadi stepped behind her and lay a hand on each of Isis' shoulders.

"What do you mean Yami? Are you hurt?", Yugi asked. He remembered the sting in his chest and as he looked at Yami, he noticed that his lover's hand lay on the same spot as _he_ had felt the sting. Yami shook his head.

"Not really hurt, no. Yugi, guys, I'm pretty sure you all know what Foresight is", Yami said softly looking at Yugi and the gang. Eos nodded, so did Jonouchi and Honda. Eros took a deep breath and Yami could feel Yugi's hand thighten around his shoulder. It were all signs they knew and Yami smiled. It wasn't a wonder they did.

"I have Foresight. Sometimes I can look into the future through dreams, but those dreams are dangerous sometimes, because they can come to life. As what happened to me. The nightmare I had was about a war. In the end of my dream, I'm murdered", Yami said. Yugi looked at him, amethyst eyes widened with fear.

"Are you all right then?", Yugi asked once again, still worried, but then again: who wouldn't be? Still, Yami nodded.

"It just stings a little bit, but I'll be fine in the morning", Yami said. Miroko smiled at the sweet sight that Yugi and Yami both made. Even though Yami was exhausted he still managed to smile at his _Nova_, which made her really happy. And Yugi being worried over his lover, made her smile a little bit too. She loved to see how someone else cared for her son. Then, Shada stepped forward, before speaking. Yami looked at him, breaking contact with Yugi.

"My king, have you any idea when this war will take place? Or why it's happening in the first place?", the bald man asked. He had piercing eyes and Jonouchi looked away. He looked at Seto, who also looked at Shada, before looking away. It was said that Shada could look into someone's Soul, just like Miroko could. Only, Miroko could see the Magic someone possessed. Shada could see all evil in one's Soul. A dangerous gift, but also very useful for the Council.

"I have not. I don't know when this war will happen or for which reason. It just happens in the snow and not very far into the future. I think that around Eltrum the war will happen. There was so many snow and it was not a mountain", Yami said as he tried to recall the dream a little bit. Jonouchi jumped from the bed with a yelp as bloodied snow appeared around them. Yami looked up, the snow gone in an instant. Just as quickly as it had come.

"I'm sorry. That tends to happen when you think back about Foresight Dreams. Then everyone can see what you've dreamed before", Yami said as the rest of the gang had also come off the bed. Eros looked around himself and then sighed softly as he saw he was fine.

"You need rest, Your High- I mean, Yami", Eos said softly, not used to calling her _Pharaohn_ by his real name. Isis nodded.

"She is right. We will set guards at the doors", the black-haired woman said softly. Yami nodded.

"That will be fine. _Nova_, you can go back with your friends", Yami said softly. Honda snickered softly.

"We are going to be those guards. We don't want anything to happen to our best friend, now do we?", Honda asked. Eos and Eros shook their head and Jonouchi grinned. Yugi smiled.

"They're right. We're staying here. I won't leave you now", Yugi said and Yami smiled sweetly. He tried to hide a yawn and the Council left his room. Yugi helped Yami under the covers as Eos and Miroko made sure there were enough thick mattresses and blankets in the room for them all to get some sleep. Yami was gone before the lights were turned off.

"Good night", Miroko wished them. She was wished the same before she closed the bedroomdoor silently.

--

So dark. It was so dark around her. Twigs snapped under her bare feet. Branches cut her skin as she tried to run faster and faster. Leaning against a firm tree she panted for air. Sweat trinkled down her cheek and she looked behind herself one moment, before taking off again. Her feet hurt, her skin hurt. Everything was sore as she softly touched a bruise on her cheek. Tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the sweat from her brow. Suddenly, she saw something. Silvery light in the darkness.

"Ryou?", she asked softly as the man before her turned around. She was leaning against a tree again. She could feel the blood seep out of her wounds. Red eyes looked at her blue ones.

"Ryou?", the man asked, before she walked over to him and collapsed in his arms. She was lifted up bridle style and carried away. The darkness around them cleared as the man walked out of the dark forest and towards a small house.

Redbrown eyes looked down to the pale girl in his arms. She had fainted, what was no wonder to him. Her face had multiple scratches and cuts. Her cheeks damaged as he saw tearstains. Another man looked up as he came closer. Violet eyes looked at him.

"Bakura?", the man asked softly as he too looked at the girl.

"_I need to call Ryou. She called me that, but nobody knows I'm Ryou's brother. Nobody knows I even excist. Except for you, off course_", Bakura said as he felt the dark, blond coloured haired man stroke his silver-white hair.

"_Hai. Please do so, I think her face is stolen_", the other man said with the violet eyes. His tan was a big contrast to the other man's pale skin. But they both had a crazy sort of passion in their eyes as they looked at each other. Bakura nodded and left the man, as he walked into the house. He laid the girl onto the only bed that was there, covering her torn body with a white blanket, trying to keep her warm.

Bakura sighed and took a deep breath, rubbing his fingers. A spark caught fire on Bakura's fingers and the man smirked. The fire felt good and warm on the tip of his fingers and he blew at them.

"_Karsa_", Bakura said and the flames opened a hole in the air, burning there. An image appeared and he saw a darkened room. He heard snoring sounds and smiled as he spotted his little brother fast asleep next to Malik.

"_Ryou!_", he called out. With a shock Malik said up, ready to fire an attack, but Bakura chuckled. Ryou moaned at the lost of warmth, but Malik shook him awake.

"_Mel Haïto. It's Bakura_", Malik said and Ryou sat up. With a sleepy smile, Ryou looked at Bakura and Bakura smiled back.

"_What's wrong, big brother_?", Ryou asked softly. Bakura sighed and then turned the fire towards the girl that lay in his bed. Ryou screamed and Bakura could see Malik being shocked as well.

"_Do you know her_?", Bakura asked as Ryou shoved Malik from his bed and called something as: 'inform Yugi'. Bakura didn't get it, but Ryou smiled to him.

"_That's Anzu. Can you bring her to us_?", Ryou asked as he looked at the seemingly sleeping girl, though he knew better. He saw the wounds and felt pity for the girl. Bakura could hear a door open and Malik yell something in _Ahimish_.

"_Why_?", Bakura asked, almost suspiciously.

"_She's our lost friend_".

--

* * *

So, Anzu is still alive. Don't worry, I'm not going to bash her again, even though everyone seemed to like that. After Miroko hit her I got a loooooooot of happy reviews. Wonder why?? XD

Anyway, the war is revealed to all of them, but will Bakura make it to the palace alive?? Or not??  
We'll see in another chapter, although I have to say that _that_ chapter won't be out before sunday. Maybe saturday, but then you guys are lucky!!! I need to work.. I don't feel like working now....

SAVE ME!!!!! (with reviews?)

**

* * *

**


	23. Yun

Hellooooooo!!!!!! I'm really sorry!!! I promised this chapter at sunday, but I had no idea how to begin... And I've been playing way to many games that are good for me. Just like my little sister!! XD

Anyway, I do hope that everyone will enjoy chapter 23, even though it's a little bit later than I had promised. There are some more things going around and I'm pretty sure that after this chapter everyone can figure out the whole plot, but I don't really care. That's what it's all about, ne??

Just have fun and thank you all for the lovely reviews!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 23  
**Yun

--

Blood. Blood lithered the ground, the freshly fallen snow. Some pools were already turning dirty brown, but other pools were fresh. A snout was sniffling, but the wolf pulled back it's head, a grimace on it's face. Other wolfs of the tribe had started eating. It was easier this way. Limbs of what used to be Mages lay around the battlefield. Normally they weren't very eager to eat flesh that was already death, but now: diner had served. Why not accept it?

The wolf growled at hearing nearing footsteps and a woman walked through the snow, followed by one man. And one man alone.

"Which one of these mortals fits me better?", she asked. The wolfs all growled at the two, but she walked on, followed by the man who didn't know what to say.

"Shinna… Does it really matter?", the man asked softly, looking scared at the threatening animals. Shinna sighed deeply, her purple hair making place for short chestnut hair. Her female stature made place for that of a man with green eyes. With menace she looked at her scared companion. She knew he hadn't want to see this slaughter and Shinna rolled her eyes, dropping the skin at her feet. She regained back her purple hair and purple eyes. Together with her black outfit.

Shinna was slim and tall. Her long legs showing beneath the thight-fitting, knee-lenght skirt she wore and the small boots with high heel. Her purple hair curled at the bottom and bangs hid her forehead from view. With her glare she made men and women bow and she liked that. She liked that very much. Shinna turned to her companion, making him fall silent.

"Why don't you just go to the palace?", the man asked, looking away from the feasting animals. It really made him feel sick. Shinna rolled her eyes.

"Miroko knows I'm hunting. Even after eighteen years she still knows how to recognize me!! It's because she makes me so angry!!", Shinna called out, blowing up her companion in the progress. His limbs, or what was left of it, fell down in a bloody mess and Shinna sighed; not caring in any way. Shinna walked on, footsteps leaving imprinted in the snow as she had not feelings towards the cold. For her heart was ice itself.

--

"Will you be all right?", Yugi asked softly. Everyone was already on their way towards the carriage. Or Dragon, in Eros' and Eos' case. Yami looked at him, raising up from the bed and walking over to Yugi, softly kissing the smaller man. Yugi answered the kiss, deepening it further and Yami smirked. He broke it and Yugi hugged him, worriedly, but also happy.

"I think I can", Yami answered as he too hugged Yugi. For a few minutes they had no other feelings than for each other. For a minute they didn't think about the rest of the world. And then came Jonouchi's call from somewhere outside and Seto's knocking on the door. Yugi groaned, he had no intentions on letting go yet. He needed some support. And he needed it now.

"Don't worry, _Nova_. We'll find Bakura with Anzu, as he will find us", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear and Yugi swallowed. It was still hard to believe that last night had been such chaos. First Yami had been attacked by his own Foresight and then Malik yells the whole palace in an uproar, just an hour after Yugi had finally fallen asleep. Nobody in the entire room had slept much after Ryou had given all the information he knew now.

Then, finally, both men let go of each other. Reluctantly, but Yugi did feel much better as Yami softly stroked his hair and gave a kiss on his forehead. There was the knocking again and they heard Seto call out softly. His voice was raspy, a soft whisper, but still asking. Asking if Yami could please come. There was indeed a lot to discuss, Yami knew this. Softly he sighed and lay his forehead against Yugi's.

"I know you don't seek trouble, but be careful today. Please, _Nova_?", Yami asked. Yugi kissed his lips softly and smiled sadly, but still reassuringly too.

"I will. You too", Yugi whispered and Yami smiled to him as well, before they finally released each other and walked over to the door. Their ways separated in the hallway, right behind Yami's bedroomdoor and down the staircase that was connected to Yami's bedroomdoor. Seto had already walked downstairs and was waiting there. He hoped Yami didn't mind him being so interuptive of their farewell, but the matters were important as well. Ad he knew how his cousin felt. Seto himself had had troubles too with letting Jonouchi go to school. Seto knew what dangers lay beyond the palace, which he didn't like. The war was coming closer and closer to Artrim every minute of every day. Something that was highly discussed in the throneroom.

"The war is coming closer, already at the end of the Snowlands. People who have survived are talking about a skin-changing woman. Nobody has ever seen her true face and if they have, then they don't know they've seen it", Isis said softly as she pointed out at a map. The map itself was divided in many pieces, coloured by how the lands looked like. The Snowlands, as Isis talked about, was indeed coloured white with many cities written in black. Yami rubbed his temples.

"And do we know of a Mage who is capable of this… this… war? Changing skins?", Yami asked, but he already knew the answer. He just hoped he was wrong, he really hoped he was wrong. Suddenly a snow-white bird flew into the throneroom and landed before Miroko. Miroko's eyes widened, as did everyone's, when the bird turned into a young woman.

"_My name is Nunu_", the young woman said. She handed a letter over to Miroko.

"_I am send by Shizuka and Mai, those from the Water Regions, because there is no other God or Goddess left to send this message to_", Nunu said as she looked sadly around the room. Yami rose up to read the letter that was handed over to him by Miroko.

"This is bad. Shinna is the last one left and she is the only Goddess who is capable of changing skins. If this is true, which I have no doubt about, the war has come very close. She can be in this palace as we speak", Miroko said. Yami looked up at her and sighed.

"How do you know it's her?", Yami asked. Miroko looked at him and smiled.

"It's not that easy. You have to look into one's Soul to find out. Or there has to be a slip in someone's behavior. Something that happened to Anzu. Shinna tried to be her, but failed, because she was too jealous", Miroko said. Seto and the rest of the Council looked at their _Pharaohn_.

"It's impossible to capture her, Gods cannot be held prisoners. Just please, be careful with whatever you do or about what you speak. Even to me", Yami said as he sat down again. Seto rose up and walked over to Yami.

"Then this council should be over, cousin. It's dangerous", Seto said and the Council agreed. Yami nodded too.

"True. Just, one more thing: Please be careful", Yami said as he rose up to walk away.

--

School had been kind of sad, Yugi thought as they walked outside. Teachers had had more attention for the Fury's running around the building, carrying letters from one teacher to another. Yugi sat down in the grass, calling Issei'i through their shared mind-link and within seconds she arrived. She had already been waiting for him and now lay down next to him.

"_Why such a sad face, Yugi_?", Issei'i softly asked. She still had the red drawings painted on her body and her manes, together with her tail, were still coloured too. Issei'i was still very beautiful and Yugi leaned against her. He had to wait for the other's, but he didn't mind. Talking with Issei'i made him feel as good as talking with Yami. Softly he sighed.

"_Yami had been hurt by Foresight. I guess I'm still worried about him_", Yugi murmured through the link, not feeling like using his real voice at the moment. Issei'i rubbed her nose alongside his arm and Yugi smiled. He played with her manes and scratched her behind her ear. Issei'i loved the attention she was given, but deep down she knew something else was bothering Yugi too. Thus, she asked for it. And Yugi's deep sigh confirmed her feelings.

"_I'm worried over what's happening too. There's a war coming, Issei'i… I don't know anything about wars! And then Anzu, she's returning, but will she be alive?? Will she know what has happened to her?? Will we believe her again_??", Yugi asked, he was scared and sad. But also frustrated because he doubted Anzu. She had been his friend, a good one too. Knowing that she was barely alive was eating at his Soul.

"S_o Anzu is on your mind. Yugi, trust me if I say that everyone will be fine when you see Anzu again. When will she be here_?", Issei'i asked softly. Yugi shrugged. He had no idea, which he voiced to Issei'i. He also told her what Bakura had told them. He was on his way, but it was dangerous and first he would go see another Healer beside Ryou, or else Anzu wouldn't make it. She was very weak and clearly hurt a lot of times. Her skin had been stolen.

"_Shinna_", Issei'i murmured softly and Yugi nodded. Then suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder. Yugi turned around, thinking he would see Jonouchi or Honda who would try to cheer him up. Instead of that, he was met with a girl, propably his age. She had wide eyes, purple coloured and her hair was tied in a purple poneytail. She smiled at him and he rose up to meet her gaze. She was as small as him.

"Hello Yugi. Can I talk to you for a moment?", the girl asked friendly and Issei'i rose up as well. She stood next to Yugi, rubbing his arm softly and pulling at his sleeve too. She didn't like this and Yugi felt that in his inner. He felt more, jealously from both Issei'i and this girl. Yugi tried to frown, instead he tilted his head.

"Sure ehm… miss", he murmured softly and the girl giggled.

"My name is Yun", she said and Yugi knew his heart skipped a beat. Yun ment 'four', which was bad. Why would a parent name a daughter with this name? Had Yami seen something coming when he had told Yugi to be careful this morning? Still, he didn't give away his thoughts as Issei'i still pulled at his sleeve. He knew something was wrong or else Issei'i wouldn't do something like that. He had to leave, quickly.

"I do have to go soon, Yun-_san_. I don't know what the question is, but… maybe it can wait?", Yugi asked softly.

"I just want to know about the prophecy that Yami told you", Yun said, before Yugi could turn around. Yugi looked at her and then grinned.

"But… the prophecy is in all history books. I'm sure you can look it up", Yugi said, fear creeping up on him. How did she know about Yami? Sure, everyone knew the _Pharaohn_, but nobody spoke of their King this way. And Yugi had never seen her before either… How did she know his name?

"Yugi!!", Eros called out suddenly and Jonouchi put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. The blond looked down upon Yun and the girl smiled.

"I really have to go now, Yun. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your question", Yugi said and he turned around. He, Issei'i and his friends walked over to the carriage which would bring them back to the Palace. For a while, until they had left the schoolgrounds, nothing was said. Then Jonouchi and Honda both turned towards Yugi who rode Issei'i.

"What was that about?", Jonouchi asked. Yugi looked at him, after looking over his shoulder first. Haily flew over, but Eos and Eros were in the carriage as well. They all turned their ears to what Yugi had to say.

"She wanted to know of the prophecy… which Yami had told me. Yami never told me about any prophecy and she did not exactly respect Yami's title either. She just asked me this like I told you guys", Yugi said. Honda frowned and he looked at Kida, who sat with them.

"Creepy", Jonouchi said and he opened the door so Yugi could get inside the carriage. Yugi nodded once he sat down. Issei'i had almost ordered him inside the carriage and once he sat down she ran off. Issei'i flapped her wings and flew off to somewhere Yugi didn't know off yet. He would find out, but not yet.

Honda sighed. The war was coming closer with every minute of every day. And he didn't like it.

* * *

Okay, this was chapter 23. I found Yugi and Yami sweet, Yun horrible to write and I'm afraid that nobody read the warning I gave... I get a loooooooot of reviews (which I don't mind off course) but I don't want to dissapoint everyone with the ending. I **love**the ending, but other's might sue me for it.

I hope nobody will do so.. Cause then I'll never make it to chapter 24. It might come out next week, but my wrist is sore from typing only a single chapter. It might take longer.. but when I feel like it I can try to post it up at sunday.

**The war is coming closer. Tomorrow might never come and they still haven't figured out what the prophecy means. Will they be on time to prevent the fulfilling? Read it in the next chapter! (and the following once off course) ;)**


	24. With Every Minute of Every Day

Hello!! I'm back with chapter 24 and I'm really sorry it took so long. I have no excuse.

Still, I want to thank those who have reviewed last time. And I have to say that I had some trouble starting this story. It's not as long as the other chapters, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

I was surprised that some people did see through the things I tried to hide in the last chapter. Good job to those!! And off course to those who don't guess, but just wait and find out!! Thank you all for you patience with me!!!

On to the next chapter: (enjoy!)

* * *

**Chapter 24  
With every minute of every day**

--

Gracefully Issei'i landed onto the field. She looked around, her blue eyes seeing every dying flower and the foals that had grown ever since she had left this place. She wasn't sure if she was still welcome, but she could always try. Issei'i folded her wings against her sides and walked down the small hill. Her hooves made little noise, but the white stallion lifted his head to look at the intruder. He flattened his ears against the base of his neck and walked forward to Issei'i.

"_What are you doing here_?", he asked. The Uni's talked mind-to-mind and in their own language. His mind was lithered with colours of anger, as in red and orange. Issei'i knew it was dangerous to come down further, but she did anyway. Opening her mind to the others, she got more attention than that of the stallion.

"_I came here because we need to talk, Karas_", Issei'i said, calling the stallion by the name his mother had given him at birth. Karas looked at her, scraping his hoove over the earthen floor.

"_There is no need for us to talk, Daughter. Your mother talked too much and so do you. And besides, can't you talk to your little mage anymore_?", Karas asked, mock in his voice. But there was also anger and hatred against the mage who stole the Uni from him.

"_Daughter is not my name anymore, it's Issei'i now. And yes, I can still talk to Yugi, Karas. It's more that I'm worried over us_", Issei'i said, also angered now. Another Uni walked up to her, softly touching noses.

"_What's wrong, Issei'i? Why did you come back_?", the Uni asked softly, a female voice in the mind of Issei'i. The mare sighed softly.

"_I came because of the war. It's coming closer and you all know it, because I know it. I came because I've seen Yun. The danger is all around us, we need to fight_", Issei'i pleaded. Karas shook his head and walked away.

"_I don't have to save mages. They can save theirselves_", Karas said. Issei'i shook her head.

"_That's ridiculous. You know that we can help them. We are nature and with being nature comes responsibility. That means-_", Issei'i started, but Karas interrupted her.

"_That doesn't mean anything!_", he called out.

"_Yes it does! Karas, you know we have to help them. Without us most of the magic __and__ mages will die out. You know that_", the other Uni spoke up before Issei'i could say it. Karas sighed heavily and continued walking away.

"_Fine. I see your lack of courage is taking over. I'll be off now, saving someone else's life_", Issei'i said and then flew off. Other Uni's looked after her and then they turned to Karas.

"_She's probably off to the Dragons_", Karas said, anger still in his voice. The mare that had spoked for Issei'i walked over to him.

"_I'm off to save the Mages. Without them, we die too_", she said and ran off. She had no wings to carry her, but magic was what led her away from the group. More Uni's followed her, as they noticed Issei'i running in front of them. She had taken the lead, together with the other. Karas shook his head stubbornly. Then he ran off towards Issei'i, his magic making sure he caught up with her.

"_You know I still hate him_", Karas murmured in her mind. Issei'i smiled.

"_Don't worry, he has a new obsession now by the name Haily_".

--

Yugi walked through the palace's hallways. He sighed, something was off with everything that happened. Even Jonouchi had mentioned it once or twice, before walking to Seto's chambers. Yugi already knew what was off about the whole thing. Yami hadn't welcomed him, which he would get scolded at for by Yugi. And second of all was that there was not a living Soul around the whole palace. The animals were there, sure, but all the people, Council or not, were gone. It was giving Yugi the creeps, especially when he softly knocked Yami's door, afraid that something was wrong with the King. Still, when Yami opened up, Yugi frowned.

"What's wrong?", he softly asked. The whole palace had gone silent and he was not happy with the soft sigh that Yami gave. Yugi entered the room, crossing his arms.

"You haven't greeted me", the younger one stated, pouting. Yami looked down.

"I know. I'm sorry, _Nova_", Yami whispered as he sat down on the bed. Yugi rose an eyebrow and settled down beside him.

"What's up? Are you grounded or something?", Yugi asked, but Yami shook his head. A silly smile on his face and Yugi smiled too.

"No, the last time I was grounde, _Nova_, was after my fifteenth birthday. Still, that's not the point, is it?? You want to know what's going on. You want to know why I'm here and why I'm not ruling Akihime as I should", Yami stated. Yugi nodded. That was indeed what he wanted to know. And he had something to tell on his own too: Yun. Yami sighed again softly and he took Yugi's hand in his.

"Shinna can be in the palace. She's a woman who can change skins, so she has another appearance and not everybody knows her real one. Miroko does and she says it's Yun, the fourth Goddess. They're both the same person", Yami said softly. Yugi gasped.

"I've seen a woman who called herself Yun. She had purple hair and purple eyes!", Yugi called out. Yami looked at him, saddened.

"How can you trust me, Yugi? How do you know it's not me being that Fourth Goddess?", Yami asked softly. Yugi looked at him and then smiled. He softly stroked Yami's cheek and rubbed noses with the one he loved so dearly. There was nothing off about Yami. There was nothing like wrong energy circling around Yami's being or around his Soul.

"How do you know I'm Yugi?", Yugi asked back softly. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek.

"I can feel you in my heart, _Nova_. And nobody can make your eyes sparkle like you can. Nobody can make your smile so brilliant as you can. And nobody is my _Nova_, but you", Yami said and Yugi smiled lovingly, his eyes indeed sparkling with love for Yami.

"True. And nobody can make those words as lovingly as you can, Yami", Yugi said and they kissed softly. First soft and gentle, but deepening the kiss before breaking it.

"You saw Yun?", Yami softly whispered. Yugi nodded. He found pity in the fact he had to break the kiss to tell Yami this news. He had rather explored Yami's mouth and body. Yami sighed as they stayed close to each other. They held each other in a soft embrace as Yugi told his lover what Yun had asked him about.

"She wanted to know about the prophecy that you told me. You haven't told me that yet and it was strange that someone asks me what you tell me", Yugi said. Then he smiled too.

"Issei'i, Jonouchi and Eros kind of saved me from her. Thanks to Issei'i… I didn't say anything that could help her. Jonouchi and Eros kind of pulled me away from the conversation. Thanks to them I had an excuse", Yugi said. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead softly.

"You have done fine, my love", Yami whispered as he gently wriggled his hand under Yugi's shirt. Yugi looked up at him, two equal smirks playing on two different faces. Eyes clouded over with love and lust, as Yugi pulled Yami face down to kiss him passionatly. Tongues danced and played in soft mouths as hands roamed over skin, letting moans fill the thick air around them. Yami lay down on the soft sheets, pulling Yugi with him who had started to nibble on Yami's earlobe.

Yami moaned, he wanted this so badly. Ever since this morning, since he had locked himself away in his room, since he had nothing else to think about than Yugi. His hands played with the leather pants, stroking Yugi's legs which were hidden beneath it. Yugi opened the button-up shirt, softly kissing the skin that was exposed to his mouth. He trailed butterfly kisses along the collarbone. He could hear the moans coming from Yami and he smirked as he sucked on the exposed nipple.

"_Nova_", Yami moaned, his thumbs playing with Yugi's nipples as a mouth made sure he stayed in place. It almost hurt when Yugi softly bit down on his skin, but Yami moaned from pleasure. This was their second time, but it felt like they knew each other for over a hundred years. Yugi had letten go of his shyness around Yami very quickly after their first night and lust had taken over his mind would they be alone. Just like this morning, just like in his dreams.

They were panting, their hot breaths dancing around skin when Yami had pulled Yugi's mouth loose from his body to pleasure Yugi with his own tongue. Yugi moaned and rolled over, getting Yami on top of him. His shirt was worked up to expose a slim stomach and teeth played with the pale skin, making Yugi moan even more.

And then there were knocking's on the door. Yami let go of Yugi's skin as the younger one sat up abruptly. No one was suppossed to disturb them, not at a time like this. Not when he felt so good and when he was ready to make sure that Yami saw stars this time. Not when the deadliest Goddess of the whole Universe could be in the palace!

"Yami, love? Is Yugi with you, I need to talk to him", a soft said. It was still loud enough to enrage Yugi and Yami even more. And it was clear enough who it was.

"Miroko? I thought that we had to stay in our rooms", Yami said as good as he could manage with Yugi still beside him, shirt wrinkled, heavily aroused and lust still in his amethyst eyes. For a moment it was silent and Yugi pulled Yami closer to him again.

"But it's really of great urgent! I need him to help me conduct a spell against Shinna", Miroko said. Yugi groaned inwardly and he could see Yami try not to explode with anger. Softly he gave a kiss on Yami's cheek and Yami sighed. They both knew this was important. More important than being with each other, because then they could save Akihime.

"Please, be back soon", Yami whispered as he let go of Yugi. Yugi sighed as he hugged Yami one more time.

"I'll make sure of that. I still want time with you", Yugi said and then the younger one walked off to the bathroom to make his appearance look at least a little bit normal. He knew that if he would've done that in the bedroom, he was screaming by now. Giggling at his own thoughts, making Yami smirk as the king lay on the bed, on his stomach, watching Yugi intensly. Yugi waved him goodbye and he received a handkiss back, before opening the door and standing in the hallway where Miroko indeed waited. The young woman smiled, but Yugi looked around the hallway. There was still no one and there was something off about those oceanblue eyes.

* * *

Well, I'm pretty sure everyone will flame me for what I did, but don't worry: the lemon will be finished!!!! Yugi will be on top! Just.. not yet.

Still, I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. And that you will review off course. I'm probably sure that some of you already guessed what's off about everything, but I do hope that you don't suspect Yami. He has nothing to do with it!!! And in the next chapter, something will be explained about the prophecy.... I hope...... think... guess...............

I'll try to finish chapter 25 as soon as possible!


	25. Eight Wings

Helloo!!!!

Would: I'm sorry, work?? I am really sorry!!!!! I just had no idea how to do this chapter. It's weird really. I know what I want, but not if I can write it down just like that.......

So, I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a fantastic movie like thing in my head while reading it, but I'm not sure if you guys see the same thing as I do. Oh, oh.. I have a cliffhanger!!!! 0.0 So, don't hate me!!!!

In this chapter there's a lot Miroko vs. Shinna. Also memories, so that you know why Shinna is after Yami. But I guess that everybody already knows that, right??? :D And more: I wrote the translation behind the Ahimish language. Just to make it easier.

It goes like this: "_Mel Premo (My son)_. It's pretty easy to understand, I think. I've done it this way before so I know that you readers are familiar with it. Please enjoy chapter 25!

* * *

**Chapter 25  
Eight Wings**

--

Yugi walked after Miroko through the hallways. He didn't know where they were going to, he had never been here before. The hallways were darker and sometimes Yugi could swear he saw bloodspatters on the wall. Dark, almost choking, air surrounded Yugi and he didn't dare to look at Miroko who walked before him. Who looked at the walls with a smile on her lips and death in her eyes. Yugi stopped.

"I don't like it here. Shouldn't we do the spell outside the palace?", he asked and Miroko stopped too. She looked at him, but there was no emotion behind those eyes. Still, there was an emotion in the air that Yugi knew well enough. Hatred.

"_I_ like it here, so we shall _stay_ here. Now, Yugi. Tell me about what you know", Miroko said. She stood just a little bit away, but Yugi could clearly feel what she felt. Hatred and joy, but Yugi didn't knew why. He just knew he had to keep quiet, say nothing that could be of use for her. So Yugi didn't say anything back and Miroko looked at him.

"Well? Tell me what you know. About the prophecy, I mean off course. What else could be of use to me?", Miroko said, but Yugi looked at her.

"I wish to leave", he said. His voice was steady, not the nerveous child he had always been. He had grown up and Yugi smiled slightly. Then he walked backwards. He didn't dare to turn around, his teachers had thaught him that. Never turn your back onto someone.

"Stay here!", Miroko called out and with almost purple eyes she looked at Yugi. Yugi gasped as he felt so much hatred swallow him. He couldn't breath and fell on his knees. This was something he had never felt before.

"You will tell me what you know, boy! Yami is mine, never yours!", the woman called out. In the black hair came purple streaks. In her hand Shinna held an orb filled with crackling Magic. Yugi tried to breath, but he couldn't. The hatred was choking him.

"Yami is my son!!", Shinna called out and was ready to throw the energy orb to Yugi. For a second nothing happened. Everything went so slow. One second he was in danger, ready to be killed and the other nothing happened, nothing was the matter. He wasn't killed.

"_Tious_!!", someone called out and Yugi took in a fresh gulp of oxygen when the hatred was gone. He saw feet before his eyes and a white gown and he backed away, until he could look up fully. Black hair flowed down a straight back. There was no purple and Yugi rose up.

"Miroko?", he asked softly. A soft face turned to him with oceanblue eyes. Yugi felt nothing and he frowned.

"Your feelings. They're neutral", Yugi whispered. Shinna was blown away by the force of her Magic collapsing against the defending wall that Miroko had produced. The real Miroko smiled slightly to Yugi with love and care.

"It would destroy you if you felt my feelings now too. Shinna's and my hatred towards each other would kill you. I don't want that, still… Go Yugi, go away. Go to Yami and leave the palace", Miroko said. She was dead-serious. Shinna rose up from the floor and walked back to them.

"He will not leave", she said, her hand filling with Magic. Miroko looked at her and then back at Yugi and with pleading eyes she looked at him.

"Please leave", she said. Yugi shook his head.

"How can I?? How will I know you'll survive?", Yugi called out. Shinna smirked, but Miroko sighed softly. She reached for the silver necklace that held the gown before her body. She undid it and let the gown fall down. Yugi gasped.

"Normally I hide it away with Magic. This is the reason why I could find you, Shinna. This is why I could save Yugi from you. Every day since your back this scar burns like fire and beats like an angry heart", Miroko said as she softly traced a red coloured scar that went from her collarbone down to her hip. Then she looked at Yugi and smiled a little bit.

"I'll be fine. Tell Yami the war has started and leave. Save yourselves, please Yugi!", Miroko said when Yugi could only look into her eyes.

"But…", Yugi murmured. Shinna walked up to them and Miroko pushed him. Yugi could feel that hatred again, but this time it was also coming from Miroko. The woman couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

"She can steal skins, but no wings", Miroko whispered in Yugi's ear and Shinna fired off an orb filled with crackling Magic. Miroko rose up the defending wall again and Yugi ran off. He ran through the hallways and called Yami's name.

--

Yami rose up from his bed at hearing his name like an echo in his ear. He stormed towards the door, feeling fear rise withing him. Once he had pulled the golden door open he saw his _Nova_ come towards him and he caught his lover mid-run.

"_Nova_! It's okay, it's okay. Shush, shush", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi was panting, somehow he had found his way back. Somehow he was in Yami's arms, feeling safe and protected. Then he looked up into crimson eyes.

"Shinna… She's here… Miroko fights… Fights her now", Yugi said, panting deeply. Yami looked at him and then boom went through the hallways.

"_Amrah_!!", Yami called out and wanted to run back to where Yugi had come from. Yugi stopped him, pulling at the male's clothing, throwing his arms around Yami's waist.

"Miroko saved me!! She wanted us to leave, all of us!! Everyone!!! She says the war has started! YAMI!!!!", Yugi called out when the older male wouldn't listen. Then something blew them onto the floor and Yugi looked at Yami. The king hugged him and they rose up from the floor.

"What was that?", Yugi asked, although he was almost sure he already knew.

"A wave of Magic. You're right. We have to leave. Let's call the others, let's call everyone", Yami said and with his hand in Yugi's they ran off towards the first door that they would come across to.

--

Clothes were ripped, blood seeped from wounds. Not only Magic was used to fight with as Shinna scrapped her nails over Miroko's skin and Miroko hit her back. Purple eyes, purple hair, black clothing and a character so black as a shadow. Black hair, oceanblue eyes, white clothing and a character like light of a sunray. Goddess and Shajun, two powerful beings fighting each other with the same hatred. With the same power, with the same goal: kill the one you hate so much.

"What are you doing here?", Miroko asked. Her anger was colliding with Shinna's. She could feel it as a Lightur. She could see it in those purple eyes.

"I'm here for my son. You're in my way, as is that boy. That Yugi", Shinna said, her hatred growing.

"As were your parents?", Miroko asked and Shinna looked at her. Then the woman screamed.

"You know nothing!!! Nothing of what happened!! Nothing of how much I've suffered under my mother's gaze. She was slowly killing me!!!", Shinna screamed at Miroko. Miroko looked at her. Shinna's mother was Sekebeth, the Goddess of Family. Sekebeth had saved Miroko once, before Shinna could've killed her. Sekebeth had learned Miroko spells. Spells that belonged to Gods and Goddessess. Spells that had saved her life.

"You killed her. Just because you couldn't get what you wanted: Yami", Miroko said and Shinna's face wrinkled in anger.

"He's my son!", Shinna called out and Miroko looked at the Goddess.

"Never!! Elsr gave Yami to me!! Remember?? You murdered her!!", Miroko called back. Shinna screamed as her hand filled with Magic. The two Mages attacked each other. The bloodied walls their victims and watchers. Their blood decorating those walls, like so long ago.

_--_

_Screams, everywhere. Screaming, she was it herself. Crying sounds near her ear. She ran away quickly, there was nothing she could do anymore for her. There was nothing to be saved but him. She ran off as quickly as possible. _

_She was followed by men, a female as well. She could see them when she stopped before rounding a corner. She ran through the hallways. Blood was smeared against the walls. Blood and pain and misery were surrounding her. Feathers, feathers everywhere._

"_Miktolam pay de kih (Give up the boy)"._

"_Nei!!" And she ran faster, faster. Her bare feet were drumming on the floor, on the ground. They kept chasing her, there was nothing to be done. Nothing to see, but pain. Nothing to hear, but screams…_

_--_

"I lost my child and Yami is my son!", Shinna called out. Miroko looked at her.

"Never!", she called back. Yami was her son, she had taken care of him, protected him against this Witch. Against this woman that caused so much pain.

"Yes he is!! Elsr should've given him to me. He's my son, my lost child", Shinna said. Her face was bloodied, her hands were red of producing crackling Magic. Her hatred was still burning inside her as she looked at Miroko with her purple eyes.

"You wanted to steal a child", Miroko answered back.

"I lost my child!!", Shinna called out.

"My lover was murdered!!! Do you see me stealing another!?", Miroko called back and Shinna threw Magic at her in rage.

--

"_Elsr!", Miroko called out and she kneeled down at the side of a woman. A pale hand grabbed hers and she looked into ruby eyes. Blood seeped onto the floor and touched her gown. Touched her skin. Miroko shook her head as blood seeped into crimson red hair. _

"_Miroko. Mel Premo… (My son)", Elsr whispered. She was choking in her blood and tears streamed down Miroko's face. Elsr had been the mother she had always wished for. She didn't want to loose another she loved so much. Laughing could be heard across the room and heels touched the floor. Miroko looked at Elsr._

"_Amrah… (Mother…) Yami's Amrah… (Yami's Mother…) Tu salumtem Yami. (You have to teach Yami.) Kema, natalee Elsr… (Please, life Elsr…)", Miroko begged. Her voice was soft, she was trying to hold back her screams of pain. Her tears of grief. Elsr gave her a soft smile, her eyes almost closed._

"_Tu bis Yami's Amrah kimi… (You are Yami's Mother now…)", Elsr said and closed her eyes. Miroko gaped at the dying Queen for only a second, then she bowed her head. Miroko's shoulders were shaking and tears fell onto almost dead hands. _

"_Mel Haïto tu… (I love you…)", Miroko whispered, before looking up. She stared at the purple haired woman and screamed. Shinna looked at her, looked at the woman who rose up from the floor. Purple eyes connected with oceanblue ones and hatred flowed over that line._

"_Yimmiri Ka'hish! (Murdering Witch!) Yami ki mel premo kimi. (Yami is my son now) Megera, Ka'hish! (Be gone, Witch!)", Miroko said. Bloodied she walked over to the crib that stood not far away from Shinna. Shinna frowned._

"_Tu thir tu mahise maï? (You think you can stop me?)", Shinna asked mocking Miroko. Miroko knew she had to hurry. She ran to the crib, but Shinna held out her hand and when Miroko turned to her Magic crossed her skin from her collarbone to her hip. Miroko screamed as black light burned on her skin. Shinna smirked and stepped over Miroko's fallen body towards the crib. Miroko stared at nothing, hearing voices in her head. A soft hand touched the wound and Miroko smiled._

"_Chell", she whispered. Shinna turned around and rose an eyebrow. _

"_You should be dead", Shinna said, raising her hand with Magic. Miroko opened her mouth._

"_Tu nerashe'o tamikje, nimera tamaï… (You can steal skins, never wings…)", the black-haired woman whispered. Shinna frowned as Miroko rose up. The bleeding wound turned red. The bleeding stopped and the skin closed together, leaving a dark red scar. Miroko smiled._

"_Shejuns samari, Shinna. (Shejuns are family, Shinna.) Chell…", Miroko whispered, thinking back of her care-taker. Tears streamed down while she looked up at Shinna who looked at her, gaped at her. Miroko took her chance and grabbed the small baby out of his crib and ran off. She ran out of the room while a loud roar spread over the sky. Miroko knew she had to run away quickly, her Queen had died and took Dragons with her. Dragons which collapsed onto the roofs and took lives with them to the afterlife._

_Miroko ran, hearing herself scream._

--

Bloodied, Miroko leaned back against the wall. Shinna wasn't defeated either, both thinking back to those days. Miroko could see scars through the black clothes. Scars that hurt so much. And then it didn't matter she stole skins, scars were always there.

"Tell me the prophecy", Shinna said, ordering an answer. Miroko looked at her.

"_The eye that-_", Miroko said shaking her head.

"I know that part!! Tell me what it means!", Shinna yelled and fired an orb towards Miroko. Miroko pushed herself off the wall and opened her hand.

"_Shiye_!!", Miroko called out and lightwaves rode the air through the room. Cracks in the walls became bigger, the ground shook. Shinna called up a defending wall, but the wall shook as well, more cuts appeared on her body. Miroko looked at Shinna.

"It's simple. You die at the end of the prophecy", Miroko said. Shinna looked back, panting. She tasted the blood on her tongue, her own blood, and spit it out.

"Never. I live forever!", Shinna said.

"No. _Light and Shadow shall both be killed_. You die", Miroko said.

"No!! Shadow is Shadur. Yami will die and so will you!! You are the Lightur, the only one I know of!! You shall die, Miroko", Shinna said. Miroko smiled.

"Perhaps, but I will take you with me. You can steal skins, Shinna, but you cannot steal wings. And you cannot steal my son either", Miroko said. Light bursted out of her back and four pair of wings shot out of Miroko. Proudly she stood there and Shinna looked at her.

"He's my son!!", Shinna called out and Miroko looked at her one more time.

"Never!!", Miroko called out and with two equal battle-cries the two woman attacked each other. Feathers flew around the room as Miroko rose to the air and came down with White Magic. The building shook as Black Magic crashed against Miroko's.

'_Mel Premo_'.

--

* * *

(Hides under her bed)

That was ending!!! I hoped you liked the chapter and before you (hopefully) review, I'd like to explain some things.

First of all: Chell. Chell is Miroko's caretaker. She also appears in chapter 14 and she is the one who also sees how Miroko's lover is murdered. Chell will not appear much after this. Just if she does, then I hope you will remember her.

Second of all: Why not so much Yugi/Yami?.... Well, because they will appear in the next chapter again. This chapter is more that every reader of this story knows why Shinna and Miroko hate each other so much. And why Shinna is after Yami all the time.

Third of all: Elsr. I hope you all still remember her. If not, then I already explained she's Yami's mom. She won't show up much anymore. Maybe at the ending. Elsr was a Drahun, that's why feathers fill the room all the time. They're ripped from her wings.

Fourth of all: Stealing Skins. Shinna can steal skins by tasting the blood of another. By touching it. That's why Anzu is hurt so much and that's also why Shinna kills so many people. She needs the blood to steal a skin. That's why she could turn into Miroko, because of the scar she had given Miroko.

Fifth of all: Gods and Goddessess. Shinna is the last one left, as you all know. That's why the weather is acting strange and why the white pigeon Nunu went to Miroko instead of another God or Goddess. Shinna is Yun, the Fourth Goddess of Death and Unluck. I called her Shinna even before I knew this: but it might be nice to know. Four is indeed the number for Death in Japan and you pronounce that as "shi". Or, that's what I've read for over more than 10 internetpages. That's why I gave Shinna the name of being the Fourth Goddess. It might be farfetched, but I kinda liked it.

I hope you readers now understand a little bit more. I'm sorry for my long explaining, but I just felt like it. I hope to have chapter 26 ready by next week!!! And that you all don't have to wait that long anymore!!!!!

Until next time!!!


	26. Ik sjoch dy

Helloo!!!! I'm back with the new chapter of Nova. I told you I would post it before Thursday?!  
-My Plotbunny: Yeah.... well... not without my help!!  
-Me: You should've helped me sooner!!!

Anyway: I hope you guys like this new chapter. I don't, but that's just me. Even though I do like the ending a little bit. This is just filler before the war starts. But I needed a reason to put Bakura (and with him Marik) into the story. And off course everyone wants to know if Miroko survived or not??

-My Plotbunny: Everyone already knows that!!  
-Me: Shush and go give someone else the creeps!  
-My Plotbunny: Watch it or I won't help you anymore!!  
-Me: Well, would that be horrible. (crosses her arms)

-My story: Well, just great. I'll do the disclaimer, knowing you haven't done it in a while...... Chibi doesn't own anything!! If she did... well, she would be rich and famous!! And GX wouldn't exist... And Yami wouldn't have left. And she doesn't own her Plotbunny either!  
-Me: Yes I do!!! I own this plot!!!! (freaks out)

-My story: Have fun!!! And besides everything: The title means: I see you. Chibi liked it because it fits Anzu and her feelings against Shinna. Or something like that.........

**

* * *

****Chapter 26  
Ik sjoch dy**

--

The earth shook beneath their feet. Yugi clung to Yami, his fist thightly gripping Yami's shirt. Crimson eyes looked wide-eyed at the crumbling building that was once his Palace. The building that had survived so many things. A hand lay upon his shoulder and Yami looked at Seto. Seto could feel Magic ride the air. His hair was the wind's playmate. Softly he pulled Jonouchi closer to him.

Honda stared at the strongest building he had ever seen. He could see fear in Kida's eyes when she looked back at him. They all, everyone from servant to Yami, stood there. They stood not far away from the collapsing Palace. And then people from the nearby village came over, running to them.

"Yugi!!", Eos called out and she tried to reach him, but the young Mage could only stare at what was his home until now. Dragons flew away from the Palace, the animals in the garden were safe and all the others were safe too.

"_Amrah_?", Yami asked softly and Yugi could feel the tears Yami didn't shed yet. Eos looked at the palace and then at Eros. Everything was wrong now. Everything was gone and there was so much fear. Eos shuddered softly.

Then suddenly, two light-orbs flew out of the mess that once was the Palace. One orb flew away, right after it came from the mess. The other orb floated for a little second and then flew to them. Kida grabbed Honda and Jonouchi did the same to Seto. Yami stepped forward, Yugi still with him. He hoped that his hopes were true. They had to be true. Before them landed Miroko. Once landed, she folded her eight wings and looked up at them. The scar was still evident, like all the other cuts and bleeding wounds.

"Miroko", Yami sighed softly as he saw her. Miroko walked over to him and she hugged the _Pharaohn_ with love.

"_Yi nerashe'o tamikje, nimera tamaï (She can steal skins, never wings)_", Miroko whispered and Yami laughed. Yugi laughed with him and hugged Miroko too, happy she was still with them. Then the rest of the friends went over too, hugging her, while then staring at her wings.

"I know there's a lot to explain, but this is not that time. I couldn't kill Shinna, our powers were equal. Even though we were Shadow and Light, fighting... I couldn't kill her. She's still out there and we have to find her before she can hide again", Miroko said. Yami sighed and then turned around.

"I, as your King, says that the war has started. We all knew it would come, but now... There's no waiting anymore, the day has arrived that we need to fight", Yami said. His voice was loud and clear.

"I will lend you my sword, my _Pharaohn_", a man said. Yugi knew him as a teacher from school. He always gave the fighting classes. Yami lay a hand onto his shoulder.

"And I am grateful for that", he said. Then he turned to Yugi.

"Come my love. We will go to another place. A place where we can form our army and make sure Shinna is trapped within her own hiding place", Yami said. Yugi took his hand in his. Seto walked up with him, Jonouchi following him. The whole village started walking and Yami turned to Miroko. Her clothes were unripped, and her skin was cured. Ryou stood beside her and she smiled at him.

"I know where to go", she said and waved her hand in the air. One blinding light followed her hand and then the horizon was split and had come closer. Yugi stared at a snowfilled landscape. There were houses everywhere, wooden houses. Smoke filled the air from fireplaces and Yugi looked at Yami.

"We will be safe there", Yami said softly and Yugi smiled. He followed Yami through the portal that Miroko had created. Whole Artrim, Akihime's capital, followed their King through the portal and after the last child had entered, the portal closed on it's own.

--

Bakura's Dragon, Sha're, flew through the blue sky. She flew as fast as she could, but she was tired and Bakura could tell. Artrim wasn't exactly around the corner. No, it was like: on the other half of Akihime's world.

"_Go down, Sha're. You need rest_", Bakura said in Ahimish. In his mind, Sha're talked back to him.

"_But what about the girl, Anzu? She's hurt badly and needs medical attention. And just because everybody knows who you are, even though they don't know you're still alive, you need to get Ryou. I cannot land right now, you'll be in danger_", Sha're said. Bakura mumbled something under his breath. Sha're always thought she knew better.

"_You know why I need Ryou. If somebody else sees me, I'm dead_!", Bakura practically yelled at the fire-red Dragon. Anzu murmured something and Bakura could feel her shift against him. He didn't dare to leave Anzu in Sha're's paws. Not because it was dangerous, more because the girl would scream if she would wake up. Sha're sighed, clearly not accepting her defeat, and started to land. Anzu blinked with her blue eyes and looked around. She was held by a stranger, she could feel the wind passing her face. Her body shook when they clearly hit something and the stranger held her protectively, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing?", she asked softly. Bakura looked down at Anzu. He got off Sha're, who lay down in the grass, comforted by the warming sun. Anzu tried to stand on her feet. She felt a coat around her torn body and she looked at it. The black coat was warmed by the sun and Anzu smiled at the warmth that surrounded her. Bakura placed the girl down into the grass. They sat for a moment in silence.

"You're not Ryou", Anzu then suddenly said. She knew she had called this man that way. And she hoped the man understood she had been wrong.

"I know. Ryou is my little brother though. My name is Bakura", the man said in perfect English. Bakura had never spoken this language before and it did feel strange to his tongue. Anzu looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"I will bring you to Ryou. He needs to help you with your wounds", Bakura said as he rose up. The hairs in his neck stood on end. He knew that feeling, something was coming. Something very unpleasant. Anzu looked at him and then tried to raise up too. Bakura helped her somewhat unkindly, as he then led her back to Sha're.

"Stay here", he ordered. Anzu looked back at him, somewhat angered. The Dragon moved behind her and Anzu turned around, falling back onto the floor again. Her legs were wobbly and she didn't feel well. Especially when the Dragon hoovered over her. Nobody said a word, but Anzu looked at Bakura who looked around too.

"YOU!!!!", a voice yelled through the peaceful, but tense air. A woman landed behind Bakura and next to Anzu. The Dragon roared and she tried to hit the woman with her fire-red tail. Anzu looked up at the woman, her eyes filled with fear. Bakura turned around and his red/brown eyes were filled with shock and anger. How dare this woman?

"P- Please! L- Leave m- me be!", Anzu said as she tried to scurry away from the woman who had tortured her so much. Purple eyes looked at her; death written in those eyes. Shinna's eyes were mere slits, filled with rage.

"You told them I would come!!", Shinna called out. Anzu shook her head and tried to get away. Bakura fired a fireball at the Goddess. Anzu scurried backwards towards Bakura, trying to find protection at someone's side. She wasn't good at Magic, she couldn't do anything, she had never been thaught how. Tears of fear streamed down her face and Anzu broke down crying.

Shinna had defended herself against Bakura's Magic and then send an attack of her own back. Bakura was too late to defend himself and Anzu. Anzu flew backwards, her head hitting the ground harshly. Bakura rose up as soon as he could. He sooo didn't like this woman!

"Get out of here Witch!!", Bakura called and Sha're roared once again. Fire-breath was aimed at Shinna and the Goddess flew aside to avoid being burned. Still, a small flame licked at her arm, leaving a red mark. Shinna looked at him.

"Leave here, _Pyro_. This is something between me and that girl!", Shinna said, venom dripping from her voice. Bakura looked at her and then smirked.

"You're hurt, why should I believe you? Why should I believe you have such great power? You cannot defeat me... Not in the state you are now, Witch!!", Bakura yelled at the Goddess. Shinna growled low in her throat, but when Sha're roared again, Shinna looked from the Dragon to the albino Mage.

Instead of watching Anzu.

--

"_Anzu_?", a soft voice asked Anzu's mind. Anzu opened her eyes, her head was heavy and her eyelids too. A small lightbead sat beside her and Anzu looked into the sweetest face she had ever seen. A small girl looked at her, brown hair secured in a long braid and curious brown eyes. Anzu looked back and tried to smile. She couldn't move, just seeing the small girl sit in front of her. Small wings fluttered weakly.

"_Do I know you_?", Anzu asked back, using a link in her mind she didn't knew was there. The girl smiled at her.

"_I wished we had had more time to get to know each other. Still, I'm here now, don't worry. You won't be alone_", the Fairy said softly. Anzu smiled this time.

"_Who are you? You're so sweet_", Anzu murmured in the back of her mind.

"_My name is Yobrun, it means 'Sweetling'. I'm your Lifeliner, Anzu. And I had hoped we had had more time. But don't worry, I don't mind. I'm with you now_", Yobrun said. Her brown eyes were sparkling in the sun. Far away, Anzu could hear a Dragon roar.

"_Bakura_", went through her mind, but she could only see the small Fairy in front of her. A small, really small hand touched her cheek and softly whiped at her tears. Then suddenly, rough hands turned her body. She saw a face and smiled again.

"Bakura", she murmured. Bakura yelled something at her, but she only heard the Fairy talk to her.

"_He was very sweet, trying to help you. I'm sorry Anzu_", the small Fairy said. Bakura looked at the Fairy too and his face went into sadness. The anger vanished from his eyes as he saw the Fairy cuddle up to Anzu. Very softly, when he saw that Anzu tried to move, he took her hand in his own. He brought her hand towards the Fairy and the Fairy cuddled under it. Near Anzu's cheek that had no bloody cut in it.

"Thank you", Anzu murmured, not seeing anything but the Fairy. Yobrun's light was dying out. Bakura couldn't smile at the thankful words. Sha're lay down behind Anzu. Her wings folded, letting the sun touch Anzu's skin with warmth.

"You will be well", Bakura said softly. Anzu looked at the Fairy, everything was darkening. But still, Anzu smiled. The pain was gone and the darkness was soothing. Very calm, even though she felt cold.

--

"_She's gone. I couldn't protect her_", Sha're murmured. Bakura looked at his Dragon, up from Anzu's dead body. And away from the sweet sight of a Fairy cuddling next Anzu's face.

"MARIK!!!!!!", was the only thing Bakura yelled at the sunny sky.

* * *

-My story: Nice.. We'll get destruction and co. into the story. (Bakura and Marik look at my story)

-Me (back from her freak moment): I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise to at least try and type with one hand!! Sorry for those who had wanted Anzu to stay alive, but I needed a reason!!! And Anzu is the reason........ I think

Anyway: see you soon!!!


	27. No Ending

Hello my dear readers of Nova of Akihime.

For a long time now, I know I have been letting you guys down. As in not writing my story to a finish. Unfortunately, I will never finish the story. I just can't come up with the right words to finish the chapters and I don't want to finish the story.

This because… I just don't want to. I will give you guys something back for Nova, but my feeling says that if I finish this story, it won't be good enough. I will keep the story on my profile so that you can always re-read Nova, but I will never finish it.

Yes, maybe one day. When I feel that I can do it. At the moment I can't.

Still, because you are my dearest readers I want to give the solution to Nova. Many readers have asked me for the meaning of that single word, and I will tell now.

Nova means everything that Yugi is. Yami made up this word, because he loved Yugi dearly and he didn't want to use a word that everybody used. He wanted a word that made Yugi special, thus the word Nova.

Also, I will give you the ending in a short summary. I really love the ending, but because I can't leave the story fully unfinished, here it is:

_At war, Shinna fights whoever is in her way to get Yami. She claims him to be her son, while Miroko states completely the opposite. Within the middle of the battlefield, Yami loses sight of Yugi. He sees him from the top of a small hill. The ground is covered in ice cold snow. When he sees that Shinna is after Yugi too, to kill him, Yami shows his true form for the first time. Six wings sprout from his back and he flies down to Yugi to get his lover away from Shinna._

_While all the friends are at the battlefield it is time that Jonouchi finds his Lifeliner too. When he stumbles down a hill, through the snow, leaving blood, he collides with a massive paw. Nails scrape over the floor as Jonouchi meets a giant Firedragon who aids him in defeating his enemies. The Dragon is already a century old and knows a lot. The Dragon's name is Draconas._

_Back at Yami and Yugi. Yami saved Yugi from Shinna's magic, but he got hit himself. But, by protecting his lover, Yami has unleashed a powerful Magic. The most powerful he can muster. It kills those evil and dark of heart. The war ends, while Yami lays deadly wounded in Yugi's arms. The beautiful white wings are covered in blood._

_Miroko takes them all home. At home, she explains that Yami is the last Drahun. A being with the ability to fly, one of the only real humans who can do that. Yugi listens carefully to her story, while he sits at Yami's side. When he and Miroko are left alone, Yami brought to sleep by Magic.. Miroko tells him one more thing: that Yami won't get better because nobody can heal him. He can only be cured by someone from his own kind._

_Yugi doesn't fully understand what she means with that, until Yami and him are alone. Some time later Yami does wake up and Yugi asks him several questions. But Yami doesn't answer all of them. He does ask Yugi if the boy wants a child. With Magic, as can be done in Akihime (and my story), they make Miroko pregnant with their child. The process is that both men make an orb filled with their Magic, which also contains DNA. The child will be made from that Magic, and not from sex. (Don't worry, our chibis will not make love with Miroko).. :)_

_And while Yami has asked Yugi for a child, Yugi asks Yami to marry him. To everybody's surprise, Yami raises from his bed for one last time, using all of his magic to keep standing. Not long after the wedding, Yami knows he's dying. He tells Yugi the meaning of Nova and his favorite name for their baby. Yugi wants him to stay really badly, but with a soft kiss, both men say goodbye to each other. Yami leaving Yugi heart-broken._

_Still, Yugi keeps in mind what Yami told him. That his soul can live forward in their child. Yami told Yugi that if that would happen, the first lifeliner their child would meet would be called Nova._

_The funeral is held within a room that's beautifully lit by the sunlight. Miroko sings at the funeral, the song: Our Farewell, from Within Temptations. As she sings, Yami comes to say goodbye to Yugi for the last time. He does tell Yugi that he will always watch over him. With one last, ghosty kiss, Yami says goodbye._

--

What I'm about to write further, is what I thought to be a very good ending of this story. I couldn't help but cry while I wrote all of this above. I hope that at least I told you guys enough to imagine what I had in mind. I'm sorry I couldn't write this story to finish.

Please don't hate me and expect another story within the upcoming week … or two. That story is about two Demon kitten: Yami and Atemu. Atemu is older than Yami, but they love each other. Their clan refuses to give them the freedom they need and want. When they come across the Human Yugi, will everything become better?

Okay, I had to tell you guys that. Maybe someone will look forward to it. As I promised, this is the true ending to Nova of Akihime. Thank you for staying with me until this far. And thank you all for the lovely reviews.

Kisses and Hugs from YamisChibi.

--  
The Ending  
--

"Love? Atemu!! Where are you boy!?", Yugi called out. The now 22-year-old made his way through the trees. He had lost sight of the small boy who was called Atemu. His son, Yami's son. Their life. Atemu was the one who had been keeping Yugi alive, or else Yugi would've cracked a long time ago. After Yami had left him, Yugi devoted his life to their son. Miroko had given birth to Atemu only four years ago. This was Atemu's birthday, today.

Yugi smiled as he looked around for the small boy. The small child looked like Yami a lot. And like Yugi too, as Miroko pointed out a lot of times. Yugi could hear Jonouchi laughing while the party was still going on. Not very far from him, Ryou was calling Atemu's name too. Yugi looked around too, walking further, calling Atemu's name.

"DADDY!!", came Atemu's sweet voice through the trees. Yugi was alarmed immediately and he ran forward, finding his son surrounded by trees on an open spot. The small boy was pointing up at a small orb of light and Yugi smiled as he watched the Fairy flutter.

"We lost you", Yugi said as he walked up to his son.

"Daddy. Nova", Atemu said, his rose-red orbs glistering with joy and happiness. Yugi stood still for a moment, looking from his son to the Fairy. He remembered, Yugi remembered so well. Yugi sank to his knees when he stood before Atemu and he hugged the small boy, hiding his tears in the child's soft, tri-colored hair.

"Yes, love. Nova", Yugi said and he hugged his son close. Atemu smiled, Yami's ghost flickering in his eyes.

--


End file.
